Time's Lullaby
by StMary98
Summary: Serena Summers a human girl with no memories, no family and no name until she met the Pack and the Cullens after washing up on the shores of La Push. There is a nomad on the loose and his target: the mysterious girl. Will Serena's past ruin the present life she has made for herself or will she abandon her new life to go back to where she began? (post-breaking dawn)
1. Fish Out of Water

FISH OUT OF WATER

 _Serena's POV_

The first thing I remember is the ocean. The scent of the salty water, the sound of the waves crashing viciously against the rocks, how even though it was cloudy when I first opened my eyes I felt as though the sun's rays were embracing me. Suddenly feeling my chest heavy and exhausted, closed my eyes again letting the heat embrace me.

The next time I opened my eyes I was lying on the sand away from the shore, wrapped in what felt like a coat or a blanket.

"Are you alright?" I blinked several times, my mind unable to comprehend where the voice was coming from, my eyes unable to focus on anything except the sky above me. "Hello?"

Despite how stiff my neck was I was able to turn my head just enough to see that three boys we standing about three feet away from me their eyes were filled with worry.

"My name is Quil, do you know who you are? How you fell into the water?" The boy seemed to be talking to me, _fell in?_ I realized that I was damp and my mouth tasted like saltwater. Did I fall in? _Do you know who you are?_ I searched and searched but my mind was full of darkness, Who was I? I didn't have a single clue. I suddenly felt panicked, who was I? I tried to quickly sit up only to feel pain all over, especially in my head.

The boy–Quil's– friend rushed to push me back down, his hands were so warm like... _rays of sunshine_. "Woah, easy there, you're all right...I think."

There were so many things I wanted to ask: _Did I really come out of the sea? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything? Where am I? Who am I?_ But when I opened my mouth no sound came out. He looked at me as if trying to determine whether or not I was actually okay. His eyes were so kind. Immediately earning my trust.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. Quil over there saw you floating in the water while Embry over there jumped in to save you. We thought you had already drowned by that point since you were pretty much unresponsive. We saw your eyes open and close again so I performed CPR and got you to cough up most of the sea water." _Drowned_. How did I drown? So these three saved me...but who exactly was I?

"Well, you're obviously not from here. But, you were in the water pretty long judging by how cold your skin is," As if remembering my body shivered in response to this, "we should call Carlisle." Embry said this but, who was Carlisle? I tried getting up again, slower this time, Jacob supported my back but I couldn't feel my legs much, probably because of the water…

"I guess you can't exactly walk right now and you shouldn't try to," I gasped as he suddenly lifted me up into his arms, _so warm,_ "It's alright, I won't hurt you. We'll take you back to my place and the doctor will make sure you're okay. After, we'll work on figuring out who she is, understood?" He looked at the other two who smiled at me as if to reassure me and nodded in agreement. I nodded, mimicking their responses causing the three boys to laugh. Jacob's chest rumbled with the sound. As we walked onto the road, he walked behind Quil and Embry at what seemed to be a pretty fast pace and I looked over his shoulder, to the shore and then, to the ocean, the vast and mysterious place from where I began.

"Did you leave something in the water, fish bait?" I crinkled my nose at the nickname causing Jacob to laugh again, "Well I'm gonna have to call you something since you can't seem to talk or remember much right now." I shook my head mouthing the word _No._ "Alright, no more fish bait, but really, did you want to wait for someone back at the shore?"

I thought for a second, looking into the kind brown eyes that reflected my own worry back at me. Stay at the place where I lost everything or stay with the boy who radiated the warmth of the sun and cared about my well being. In response I wrapped my arms tighter around Jacob's neck and he cradled me closer as if sensing how cold and weak my body felt, and kept walking along the road, "Alright, don't worry, you're safe with us."

I believed Jacob Black, who seemed like my anchor, keeping me the broken ship from floating away into the chaotic sea again. He walked on steading me in his arms carrying me oh so carefully, together watching Quil and Embry laugh and joke ahead of us constantly looking back at me, and in that moment I felt whole despite all the memories I seemed to have lost.


	2. Fever

The Fever and the Shiver

 **Serena's POV**

When we arrived at what appeared to be Jacob's house it was already dark and I had developed a strong fever. I was struggling to breath evenly as the chill from the water overtook me.

Jacob and the boys waited outside with a man in a wheelchair, while a woman named Sue tried to help me into dry clothes, I was afraid of her, unable to trust anyone except the three boys who I met on the beach and struggled against her touch until Jacob knocked on the door, "You can trust Sue, kid I promise nothing bad is gonna happen." I calmed down and Sue smiled apologetically as she finished dressing me. She told me to lay down and sat me on the bed. _Like hell I will, what if they leave me._ Worry overcame my weak body and I tried to get up and out the door to Jacob but the exhaustion had fully set in with the fever and I fell out of the bed and onto my knees with a loud, _thud_. Breathing just as heavily as before I struggled to get up, completely drained.

Quil and Embry burst in, "Is she alright, oh crap, Kid?" I looked up at them feeling hotter and hotter as I got up slowly. Too much too much, everything hurt and I shivered despite feeling as though I was touching the sun. I shivered harder and finally summoned my voice enough to scream from the piercing pain that erupted in my head as the heat continued to envelop me I sunk back down to my knees, _Too hot, ow so much pain, my head_. I felt sick, _help, help, it hurts._ My vision of the two blurred and the last thing I saw was Embry reaching for me as I welcomed the darkness, "Kid, Kid, Kid!"

* * *

 **JACOB'S POV**

Dammit. Where the hell was Carlisle? The kid damn near died from her fever almost 10 minutes ago… if he didn't get here soon, she wouldn't make it much longer. What the hell was she doing in that water? I paced outside in the living room while filling in my dad and Sue, along with Sam, on the situation the kid was in.

"You're sure you boys have never seen her before?" Sue looked at us, worried both for the girl and the mystery behind her.

"No, but we don't exactly go around looking at the citizens of Forks now do we? We just found her at the beach," Embry nibbled on his nail walking back up to check on the kid.

"I'm pretty sure one of us would remember whites like that," Quil looked from me to Embry and Sam. He was referring to her very distinct, eyes which were the craziest shade of blue I'd ever seen, it was like a deep electric blue, no one else in Forks or the reservation had eyes like that.

"You're right. But she's kind of pale maybe she's a vampire…?"

"Yeah right Sam a vampire drowning? With a fever?" _Fever, dammit where the hell was Carlisle?_

"I think drowning will do that kind of shit to you, Sam. It's not exactly the time to think about a tan." Embry glared at him, growing more irritated with Sam's accusations.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't trust her and turn her over to the cops."

"She's sick and getting worse why the hell would we leave her at a police station!" Embry was losing his head.

"Enough, both of you!" I glared at both of them, "This isn't good for the kid."

 _Knock knock._ Carlisle, finally. I threw the door open.

"Sorry I'm late Jacob, there was a case at the hospital and no other Doctor's could fill in for me. Where's the girl?" I pointed to my room. Carlisle and I walked in and we saw the kid panting, hard. She was whimpering with a hand on her head. Carlisle touched her arm and her eyes popped open. She began to panic until she saw us and relaxed. I sat her up and left her in the room with Carlisle while he examined her, taking her pulse and checking her pupils. I began to walk out the room but before I made it out the door the girl started gasping, Carlisle gave her a shot of something, "Morphine, for her pain right now." And here I thought Edward was the mind reader.

"Kid, stay put while the doctor takes care of you okay? I'll be right outside with the guys." She dizzily looked from the moon to me and despite shivering so much she opened her mouth

"Okay, J-J-Jacob. Th-thank you."

I smiled leaving the room and shutting the door. We all waited in silence as Carlisle worked on the kid. An hour later he walked out.

"She's hypothermic, I'm guessing from her prolonged exposure and I gave her some pills for her fever and started her on warm IV fluids since she seems exhausted and malnourished. As long as you keep her warm throughout the night and the next few days she'll be fine. Don't let her outside though it's the middle of winter and we don't want her temp to drop again this soon. I recommend that one of you stay beside her tonight since you're warmer than a normal blanket." He smiled clasping a hand on my shoulder, "I'll ask Edward if he knows anyone that's looking for her or if he's seen her. I'll tell Renesmee about your situation since I'm sure you missed the hunt today." _Crap._

"I'll make it up to her next week!"

Carlisle laughed, "She'll forgive you Jacob, after all the girl in that trusts you most right now I doubt she'd listen to Sue or even Billy. So, it's safer for her that you're here. She appears to be about sixteen years old, a harsh age to lose one's memories. I'll come back to check on her in a few days." He walked out and began to call Edward, I guess Alice might have seen the kid's arrival.

I walked back into the room and Quil and Embry were at her bedside. I knew they had heard what the doc had said so I didn't have to explain anything.

"Jake what are we going to do with her? I mean, she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and it's the middle of winter she can't just stay in a jail cell or bounce around foster homes or she'll get sick again." Quil, of course he had been thinking what we all had and of course he had said it all out loud.

"Well," my dad rolled in putting a hand over the girl's head, tossing another blanket on her, "Carlisle is right, she's safer here than with anyone else." Everyone looked at me, dammit why was it always me? Crap, Sam was right, we don't know anything about her, hell, _she_ doesn't even know anything about her. Suddenly a groan pulled me away from my thoughts, the kid was waking up.

"Jacob?" He voice sounded so small, it was kind of cute, I felt like I had a little sister or something. I walked over to her and patted her head when her eyes popped open, _jeez_ , that color always startled me and they stood out of her olive skin and black hair.

"Hey kid, do you remember anything?"

"Mmm, fire, running." What the hell? I understand the fire considering she was hot from her fever but what did the running mean?

"Were you running from something? Kid? Do you know your name?" She stared back at me answering my questions with a blank stare. _Crap, not a single thing._ "Okay well I'll head over to the police station in the morning and ask Charlie if anyone matching her description has been reported missing. Quil and Embry stay with her and keep her warm tonight."

"Wait!" The kid shot out of the bed and Embry caught her before she fell again. "I don't– I don't want anyone taking me away from here. I know I'm weak right now, but I can be stronger I promise just, I want to stay–ah!" She began to shiver again and Embry laid her back down and put her back under the covers.

"Jeez, no one's taking you anywhere," _Guess that decision was made_ , "You're staying here with me and Billy alright? Just lie back and get some rest okay?" For the first time in a while she smiled and nodded her head. I left the room with Billy, Sue, and Sam following behind.

"Jake, are you sure about this I still don't trust her."

"Shut it Sam, the decision has been made my say is final, the girl stays with us."

"And if she finds out about our true nature? What then Jacob?"

"Something tells me she won't freak out even if she did find out so lay off!"

"Boys, boys! None of this fighting will do any good." Billy smiled at me and nodded as if telling me, _job well done_. Sam stormed out I heard a low growl in the distance, he won't let me forget this.

"Jake! Quil and I are thinking of names help us settle a tie."

"Em, names for what your first born?"

"No idiot, the kid!"

"I think we should call her Ariel since we found her by the ocean."

"Oh wow Quil all that time with Claire has really gotten to you!" Embry laughed a little too loud.

"I think we should just call her Blue since her eyes are the one thing that really stands out."

"Guys, she's not some stray cat we found in a box."

"Well, c'mon Jacob! We can't just keep calling her 'Kid' I'm sure she hates that." Embry gave me a look that told me to go with his stupid name.

"We can just call her by her name when she remembers–"

"IF she remembers."

"I've had enough. I'll go stay in the room while you idiots name your cat."

I walked in quietly thinking the kid was asleep only to find her reading a book. "You should really rest."

"Selene."

"What?"

"She was the goddess of the moon according to this book of gods and goddesses and it's better than Blue." She rolled her eyes at the door.

"Blue is a great name!" Embry called. _Idiot_.

"Hm, Selene...I don't know might be a little too glamorous for a girl I found covered in sand." I laughed as she threw a pillow at me.

"I can't really remember anything about myself but I feel like I had an 'S' name." She looked at me worried with how I'd react.

"Well why do you like Selene? Because of the book?"

"The moon is clear, tranquil which is refreshing considering how chaotic my life has been in the past few hours." She seemed worried, I mean I would be too if I drowned and forgot who I was.

"Tranquil huh? Serene like the calm of the tide…" I turned on my phone and searched serene names and it popped up, "How about Serena? It literally means clear and tranquil." I looked up and the girl was beaming up at me. Wow killer smile with eyes to match.

"Alright Serena it is!" I said this a little louder so Embry and Quil would quit bickering in the living room.

"What? C'mon kid! I jump into the freezing cold water to save you and Jacob's name is better?" Embry was so dramatic. Serena laughed in response to this.

"Ariel, my name was very relevant to you!" Quil laughed glad like the rest of us that the kid was feeling better.

"Jacob wins boys!" She smiled back at us, "Call me, Serena—" She gasped and shivered. In an instant we realized that she was uncovered, I guess when she went to grab the book she forgot to cover herself. Quil put his arms around her warming her instantly. The shivering stopped and she smiled meekly, "Sorry."

"Alright that's enough. Serena, you need to rest so Quil will stay here for the night. Stay warm."

"Kay," she said groggily as sleep overtook her.

Embry and I walked out quietly while Quil covered her and moved her closer to him on the bed.

"Think widdle baby, Claire would mind the spooning?" Embry chuckled looking back at Quil and Serena.

"Oh shut it Em," Quil rolled his eyes grazing his hand over Serena's cheek, worrying just like us about whether she'd make it through the night without anymore shivering.

"Serena," Embry whispered under his breath shaking his head in defeat. Guess she'd be staying with us from now on.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to put it out there. I'll try to update later today or tomorrow since I have a good idea about what I want to do next. Until then, I'd love to hear what you guys think! Any predictions? Hopes for what happens next?**


	3. Truth

**Truth**

Serena's POV

One month Later

I stared at the plastic ID card. My name was Serena Summers. I'm guessing Winters was taken. I rolled my eyes, "Jake why couldn't I just take your last name, or Quil's or Embry's?"

"Serena we needed an ID and papers so that no one would be suspicious. Since we agreed that you'd stay with us we can't exactly say you're a distant cousin."

"But Summers? Seriously, did Embry come up with that?" Jacob laughed, proving my point.

"Lay off, you're staying with us now and you're feeling better that's all that really matters."

I shivered at the memory. I slept for three days after the doctor came to see me and suffered from horrible nightmares for next two nights. I wouldn't talk to anyone for a week after. Last week I began to walk around more and talk again. Strangers still freaked me out and I couldn't hold my hand under water for more than two minutes without shivering but I was getting better. I even showered with warm water every other day. I've learned to trust people on the reservation. Of course I still can't remember anything about myself, but Doctor Cullen said that would either come back in time or never come back as a result of my fall and drowning. I didn't have a concussion or any other injuries so he assumed I wasn't a victim of anything. So to avoid any questions he suggested having some legal documents drawn up so people wouldn't ask any questions just in case I had been running from anything.

"So what are we up to today?" I swung myself onto the counter watching Jake cook up some eggs. I had clung to him since my accident, but after I started feeling better he had left a couple times to the Cullen residence, I couldn't tag along then so I'd stay with Sue, but sometimes she and Billy would go see Charlie, like today.

"I am going out with Ness, _you_ are staying home and resting."

"Jake c'mon it's been a month, you said it yourself, I'm all better!"

"It's still winter here so you can't go with me since I'll mostly be outside." He put his eggs onto a played and began to wolf them down.

"I don't understand if it's so cold why do you and the guys get to walk around shirtless?" I raised an eyebrow. It's no secret that Jake, Quil and Embry are always warm but a lot of people on the reservation were like that. And the guys that Jake hung around with were all huge and walked around half naked. I didn't understand any of it. I couldn't help but feel like they were keeping something from me…

"C'mon Serena. Just stay home today, it'll make me less worried okay? Billy should be back soon." He gave me one last glance before running out the door.

"Fine!" I checked the fridge and lucky for me there were some eggs left over. I was pouting and I knew it. I hated it when I was alone at this house, primarily because I felt as though whatever I had left in my past would come get me. I scrambled some eggs and then sat on the couch and began finishing my sketch of Sue. I had started drawing when I stopped talking and Jake was happy that I had developed a hobby. I flipped through quickly seeing the faces of the people I classified as family: Embry, Quil, Jake, Billy, Sue, Sam. Even though I was sure Sam hated me he took care of me sometimes, silently restocking the fridge or bringing muffins that his fiance made. I could tell he didn't trust me. I just didn't understand why.

After finishing up my sketch I decided to take one of my rare trips outside. I only did this when I was by myself since everyone fussed over me when they were around. I grabbed my sketchbook, put on a warm cardigan that Sue bought me and a scarf that Renesmee had given me. Renesmee, all I really knew was that she was about 14 or 15 years old compared to my 16. I had seen a picture of her in Jacob's room and she was very pretty. Pale skin, perfectly rosy cheeks, bronze hair that fell into curls behind her and muddy brown eyes. This was the girl who Jacob cared for so much, more than me. _Stop it Serena._

I pushed my jealousy away and put on the boots that Sue has bought me. I packed my sketchbook and some pencils and charcoal making sure to bundle up I stepped out onto the snowy ground. Thankfully, no one who would recognize me was outside, I rushed into the woods stepping only on the places that weren't completely snow covered and found a decent tree to climb.

Jacob would get so pissed if he found out I was climbing trees and going deep into the woods while he was gone. Especially, when it was snowing outside. I was careful though, testing branches before I grabbed them. I stayed deep in the woods because I'd normally catch glimpses of wildlife worthy of sketching like a deer or a rabbit. I kept a pair of binoculars I had found in Billy's room just in case I couldn't see a deer from way up there. I was pretty high up when I found a place good enough to set up my stuff.

Jake would definitely be pissed. It took an hour to get to this place in the woods and would take another hour to get back, in this weather I'd get cold fast if I wasn't careful and if I fell I'm pretty sure I'd be alone. I would just stay out for a little and it didn't look like it was going to snow any harder. I sketched a couple trees and a hawk from the tree next to the one I was in. It was so quiet outside… then I saw two small deer run into the clear space by where I was. Then, I saw what the deer were running from. A huge wolf stalked into the clearing and I mean huge, it's growl echoed into the trees, then something ran in lightning fast and took down one of the deer blood splattered onto the ground. The thing stopped moving and it wasn't a thing, it was a girl, with bronze hair…

"That's my second, you better hurry Jake or the other will get away," Her voice sounded like wind chimes.

 _Jake, as in Jacob_. She looked at the huge russet wolf that only gruffed in return to that comment. It sprung forward getting the other deer before it ran away. It tossed the body to the snow and it left a pool of blood on the white snow. The wolf nudged the girl ran into the woods really quick, as it was in the trees the girl bit the deer's neck and and when she took her mouth off of it, she had blood in her teeth.

 _I'm going out with Ness._

Renesmee, the girl in the clearing was Renesmee. A rustle came a beat later from the bushes and Jacob came out. _No, no way. Wake up wake up wake up!_ I gasped causing them both to look up at me. In that instant, the branch snapped and _Shit._ I managed to swing on the following branch and climb back down the tree without falling. I crashed into Jacob at the bottom.

"Serena, what the hell are you doing out here?" He was pissed. I was dumbstruck.

"You have um...some blood there Renesmee," I pointed to her mouth and looked at my boots. In that instant Jacob looked horrified at the realization that I had seen the whole thing.

He reached for my wrist but I had gathered my wits and recoiled, for the first time in a month I was afraid of Jacob.

"We'll talk once I get you home." He look into my eyes pleading with me to calm down.

"I don't wanna go home and talk. I know you're going to try to lie Jacob Black." I crossed my arms over my chest suddenly feeling chilly but too stubborn to move.

"Serena—"

"A wolf went into those bushed and you came out and that girl has blood all over her mouth, I know the wolf was you Jake!" My hands began to shake but I ignored it. "What the hell is going on?"

"Jake, maybe we should tell her…" Renesmee looked at Jacob worried. She had blood in her mouth and _she_ was worried about _me._

Jacob gave me one last look before saying, "I'm a werewolf and Ness is a half-vampire." my hands were really shaking now, _How long have I been out here?_ I felt the chill in the air as the snow continued to fall. _Werewolf, Jacob Black is a werewolf. That girl is a vampire. She drinks blood, the wolf was huge._ Oh my god.

"W-w-werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Sorry for the late introduction, I'm Nessie. Er well, Renesmee Cullen. You've met my grandfather, who is a vampire." _Vampire._

"Serena, let's go home, c'mon you must be freezing out here." He looked worried for me. I began to shiver slightly.

"Fine. But you are explaining everything the moment we step inside." I glared at him once again recoiling at his touch. Nothing made sense. Nothing, my newfound life had been shattered by the truth ironically. Jacob led the way back Renesmee walked beside him as they held hands. _Ugh._ I thought about all the signs on the way back, Jake's huge appetite, his unbelievable warmth that contrasted with the cool feel of Carlisle's skin. All of Jake's friends were his temperature…

We made it back to the house in a half hour. My shivering became worrying half way there and Jacob carried me the rest of the way worried for my health. He set me down in the rocking chair grabbing some blankets. "I'm fine," I snapped immediately regretting it.

"Serena I'm sorry but I have to go drop Nessie off."

"Jake it's fine. I can call my dad or walk—"

"No it's dangerous. Serena _stay put."_ He actually glared at me.

" _Sorry_ for ruining your time with your girlfriend and your stupid secrets." I rolled my eyes fed up with the lies.

"Serena, watch it," he growled. Unbelievable it's like all of that kindness was a lie. Would he throw me out now? I crossed my arms over my chest again as he walked out.

"I will be right back. Stay put Serena. I mean it." He slammed the door shut. I can't believe this a werewolf. A freaking half-vampire. All the distance was starting to make sense. I curled up on the chair and took a nap, blood and growls haunted my dreams.

When I woke up two hours later, Jake was back with Quil and Embry. They explained Quileute legends and how they became wolves. They told me all about the Cullens and vampires, warning me to stay away from anyone with red eyes. The also warned me about not going into the woods by myself since bad vampires often passed through there. Jacob was also leader of the pack, yes pack of wolves in La Push.

"So the ID, the paperwork all of that was in case a vampire threw me into the water that day?"

"Serena," Quil looked at me apologetically, "we just want you to be safe."

"Like staying with a pack of werewolves and vampires who drink human blood is safe?" _Dammit,_ I knew I had snapped a little too much. I was angry and hurt and honestly scared because now that I knew I wasn't sure what the wolves would do to me.

"We'd never hurt you, Serena." Embry looked so hurt by my words I started to feel even more guilty.

"But me knowing all of this cannot be a good thing. Will the Cullens come after me?" _Would you all protect me?_ I asked the second one silently knowing the answer to that question.

"The Cullens don't hunt humans, Rena" Jacob gave me a look that told me to watch my words. I huffed stomping to my room and slamming the door.

"Just give her time guys, she'll be alright," I heard Quil tell Embry and Jacob this. I did need time, after all I was just thrown into a world full of the supernatural things in books. I wasn't mad that they hadn't told me. I was more mad at myself. I was the lost girl, the one with no memories. They had entire lives before me, people they loved, Imprints. Where exactly did I fit into all of this?

 _Imprinting_ I thought back to what Jacob had said, no doubt thinking about Ness when he said it.

 _It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._

I knew that none of my three wolf boys had imprinted on me so there was nothing tying them to me. Instead, there were only more reasons to push me away. Claire was Quil's and Renesmee was Jacob's. Feeling more alone and lost than ever I didn't wanna think about wolves or vampires. I just wanted to watch a movie with Quil or play Jenga with Jacob or even eat muffins with Sam and Embry. I knew that my knowing the truth would change things but I wanted to believe that this meant that the distance would go away and I wouldn't feel cut off. I wanted to stay with them all. I wanted to make new memories with them. I knew that they wouldn't leave me they were my family right? Boy, was I wrong. I really wish I hadn't gone into the woods that day.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like the new chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts or how you feel about the story so far. Any predictions?**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible, most likely later today or tomorrow morning!**


	4. Pack

**Pack**

Serena's POV

The next few days were spent in silence as I mulled over what was revealed to me. Jacob and I hardly spoke. I'd eat breakfast, watch TV with Billy and make small talk with Embry and Quil who came to take care of me when Jacob left. I sketched Jacob's wolf form often always wondering where I fit into all of this. I knew that I wanted to stay, but would I be able to? Where else would I go? I bit my lip adding a mahogany to the drawing trying to imitate the color of Jake's fur.

"Nice likeness but I'm better looking." Quil was over my shoulder staring at my drawing. He reached over and grabbed my sketchbook flipping through the pages. I blushed knowing he'd seen the numerous sketches I made of him, Embry and Jacob both as a wolf and a person. He chuckled taking a seat at the foot of the bed. He'd been on Serena duty today. "Don't worry I'll keep those a secret." He smiled slowly throwing a wolfy grin my way. I exhaled a sigh of relief as I smiled back laughing.

"You're really good y'know?" He flipped through them again. "I remember when you started it was just the moon."

"Well practice makes perfect." I got out of the bed and walked to the window staring at the snow covered ground. I hadn't been outside since I found out everything. I missed my sketching, the calm of the forest. Quil put his arms around me and swung me away from the open window.

"C'mon let's go for a walk." He threw my coat and scarf at me and gestured to my boots.

"Really?" I beamed throwing my coat on and hopping trying to get my boots on quickly. Running out the door to meet him, I breathed in the cool air of the winter.

"What's the worse that can happen? It's not fair of us to keep you inside." He clasped a hand over my shoulder and we walked around the woods. I swung on a tree branch, "Hey Quil,"

"What's up Serena?" He threw a rock at the tree breaking a branch off. _Woah talk about strong._

"Are you guys gonna send me away?" I stopped swinging and kicked a pile of snow. Quil was silent for a second.

"No. Why would you think that?" He moved closer to me. I skipped backwards.

"Because I know everything I do. I mean it's no secret Sam doesn't trust me. And you three have barely spoken a word to me in the past couple of days. Keeping me in like a prisoner. I feel out of place now. I'm not a wolf or one of your Imprints so who am I if not some burden you are all stuck with? " Tears pricked my eyes as I said everything that had been on my mind these days. Quil slowly stepped closer wiping the tears off of my face.

"C'mon Serena you're family now. If anything we're more worried about you wanting to go away now that you know everything."

I was taken aback by this, "Why would I want to leave?"

"Well it's not exactly easy living in the world of werewolves and vampires, or safe. Besides, you haven't been that easy to talk to these days either." He smirked at me and ruffled my hair.

"Well, I was scared the moment I opened my mouth you all would send me packing." I shoved him well, shoved against him since he was so strong.

"That settles that then. You're staying and we're all okay." He smiled again and walked ahead. Peering back at me he smirked, "You coming?"

I laughed skipping over to him and hooked my arm around his. "Where are you taking me Quil?"

"Reassurance," was all he said.

* * *

An hour later we arrived at an afternoon bonfire at Sam's place. I'd never been there before, in fact I'd never been anywhere other than the woods before.

"Quil!" Embry called bringing over who I assumed to be Claire, the adorable four year old who was his imprint. I stood awkwardly watching him watch Claire in awe. I coughed.

"Oh… Serena this little girl here is, Claire-bear!" She waved shyly at me. I waved back.

"She's cute,"

"She really is," Quil beamed.

"Quil! Come play pony! Let's play!" He laughed in response to this looking to me apologetically.

"You think this is weird you should have seen the party. Princess theme. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play makeup on me." I laughed at the thought of Quil with makeup.

Embry guided me to the food telling me that we should leave the 'pony' to his cowgirl. This earned him a dirty look from Quil. I was introduced to what felt like the whole reservation, Leah, Jared, Paul, Emily, Quil's mother Joy and Grandfather, numerous others that I can barely remember. Finally arriving at the food I sat down and ate a burger and three muffins since Emily's muffins were _divine._ I noticed her scars but brushed them off as a part of her past. I mean no one ever judged me for my past or lack thereof. Embry looked surprised to see me talking with her about Sam and their engagement. I actually laughed at the story of Bella's arrival into La Push. Renesmee's mother I wonder what kind of person she is…

Suddenly Sam stood up and decided to make a toast, Jacob had already arrived and stood next to him, he winked over at me and smiled.

"A toast to my lovely fiance Emily, expect invitations soon people," The crowd cheered and clapped, "Also, I'd like to welcome a new member to the tribe and pack, Serena Summers!" Quil and Embry lifted me up into the air and I laughed. When they were finally done with their fun and put me down.

Jacob came over and hugged me tightly placing a bracelet on my wrist, with a moon charm on it. "Welcome to the pack Serena. We'll protect you forever little sister!" I looked up at him and smiled once again feeling as though I was home. "Really Jake?"

He fastened the bracelet, nodding. "With or without memories, Imprint or not. You're family."

Everyone hugged me and cheered welcoming me to the family. Surrounded by wolves and people I felt like the happiest person alive.

Everything was okay again. As weeks went by I hung out with more members of the pack, sticking close to Leah who I felt a kinship towards as she tried to stay cut off from others a lot. Quil told me it was great that she had a friend in me, I saw her in her wolf form more than any of the others. I'd watch her run and hunt even tried to scare a rabbit out of a bush once for her. Sam and I hung out more too, Embry said that he had noticed that I never once dwelled on Emily's scars.

"It's like you accept everything we throw at you, wolves, Leah, Emily, without any type of hesitation!" He had said one day while we were walking along the beach.

"I think that's how family should work Embry." I smirked up at him and picked up a sea shell.

"Yeah well, your understanding is creepy."

"C'mon Embry, you're just jealous that I've been socializing rather than staying cooped up where I only see you Quil or Jake."

"Ha. Ha. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're more comfortable here, you deserve it Summers."

I smiled at the memory, drawing a picture of Quil's wolf form trying to get the sweetest shade of chocolate brown I could. I loved watching the wolves they had so much majesty, it was great. Everything was going great. I felt, normal despite my peculiar life.

I was so stupid for feeling that way.


	5. Life and Death

Life and Death

Serena's POV

"Happy Birthday!" Billy and Jake stood in the kitchen with a cake I'm sure Emily helped them bake that said 17 on it.

"Um, guys, I don't remember having a birthday." I looked quizzically over at them.

"Well according to the papers we forged, today is your seventeenth birthday so make a wish and open Billy's present for you!" I smiled blowing out the candle. I grabbed the present and opened it to find a new sketchbook complete with a set of oil paints.

"Thanks Billy!" I hugged him.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'll see you at the bonfire tonight."

I nodded moving to hug Jacob. "Thanks Jake, for everything."

He hugged me back, "Of course, Happy Birthday, kid. I'm glad you washed up in our lives." I let go eager to give him the gift I had been working on since I found out he was a wolf. A painting of him both as a wolf and a human. I had been doing everything I could to hide it from everyone.

"Wait, I have something for you!" I rushed over to my room and brought out the canvas.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello? Ness? Oh um, yeah alright be there soon." I stopped at my door, Birthday huh? Gathering my courage I kept walking only to see Jacob getting ready to leave.

"Here, as a thank you." He smiled apologetically, "Wow Serena, this is great! When did you paint this? How did you paint this?"

"Leah got me the paint and canvas. I hid it at Sam's sometimes." He looked at the blends of colors that was his fur and the trees I had worked so carefully to get just right. "I'll take it to the Cullen's place Ness will love it!" I ran a hand through my hair and gave a tight smile.

"Oh,"

"C'mon Serena I'll see you at the bonfire tonight, Sue left a dress for you it's in your closet. You'll meet her son, Seth there. It'll be great." He ruffled my hair and opened the door to Quil and Embry who were just about to barge in. Mumbling something about trouble to them, he left.

"Everything okay?" I looked at their serious faces.

They looked at each other as if wondering what they should tell me. After a silent exchange, Quil opened his mouth, "A vampire has been hunting humans in the area lately. It's elusive so we don't know anything about what it wants or why it's doing this."

I froze. I had never even met the rest of the Cullens, let alone a red eyed vampire. What if it hurt one of the wolves?

Little bird. A voice called in my head. Suddenly I felt a piercing headache and braced myself on the counter breathing hard, flames overtook my vision all I saw was fire everywhere. Run! Run!

"—Na, Serena! Serena!" Embry's warm hands were shaking my shoulders. I was on my knees.

"Wh-What happened?" What the hell was that?

"I don't know. Should I call the doctor?" Embry checked to see if I was warmer than usual.

"You haven't done something like that since we found you…" Quil looked as worried as I felt.

"Guys I'm fine. The news about the vampire startled me that's all" I smiled, please buy this.

"Don't worry Serena we'll get it and it'll be over."

"Yeah what Quil said, now go get dressed we planned a whole day for the birthday girl!" I laughed heading to my room to find the white dress and boots Sue had bought for me. The dress was beautiful and felt so silky. Flowing every time I turned. I love it. I put on the scarf Ness had gotten me and walked out.

"Wow that's some dress, kid!" Embry twirled me around while Quil whistled. After the show they took me to Sam's for breakfast where Emily gave me a blue pendant, "To match your eyes," she had said. It went perfectly with my dress and scarf. My curly black hair flowing behind.

Next, the guys took me to a waterfall letting me take as many pictures as I wanted, "For your art" Embry handed me the camera, shifting so he could pose around it. Quil shifted too and even Leah showed up in her grey wolf form. I couldn't wait to get home and draw this and them. I laughed snapping photo after photo. This kept going until sunset, just as the flurry of color overtook the sky Quil snapped a final picture of me smiling back at him.

"I'll go get them developed tomorrow."

I smiled excited to tell Jake all about the amazing day I had at the bonfire. But, he never showed.

When I got home I waited for what seemed like hours for Jake and when he finally got back at about 11:00pm he was covered in gashes.

"Jacob! Are you alright?"

"Go to bed, Serena." He glared at me causing me to take a step back.

"But, there's a lot of blood."

"It'll heal. Now go!" I forgot that wolves heal quickly but still if these were some of his wounds I wonder what the other's looked like.

"You missed the bonfire."

"Yeah well you missed the vampire so I guess we're even!" He stormed off to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Three minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi Serena. It's Ness— Renesmee. Is Jake there? Is he alright?" If I gave the phone to Jacob I knew he'd go back to the Cullens and I was so pissed at the way he acted and how he didn't go to the bonfire that.

"He can't go back…" I whispered. My head started to ache again. The Jacob covered in blood continued to resurface. I started to shiver as the thought of Jake leaving frightened me. _I don't want to be alone!_ A past me screamed in my head as fire once again overtook my vision.

"Serena…?"

"He's not going back so stop calling you filthy—" Jacob had shoved me a lot harder than necessary into the wall. He looked furious as he snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Ness," he glared over at me holding me in my place, "I'll be back soon. I'm fine don't worry." He hung up the phone and dragged me to the sofa.

"If you ever talk to her that way again, I'm throwing you out like the stray that you are!"

"What? Jake you were hurt, I was just trying to—"

"Shut up Serena." He pointed to the room, "go to bed."

"I'm not a child! Stop treating me like a stranger! I'm just worried about you! If you were at the bonfire you wouldn't have gotten hurt! If you didn't run at her call you'd be fine."

"Then stop acting like a kid throwing a tantrum. Shut up about her I mean it Kid."

"Kid, I'm not the same girl from the beach Jake. Things are different I'm your family now and I have a right to be worried!"

"What the hell are you talking about? We're not a family Serena! As much as you want to be a part of this pack, you aren't."

I felt tears prick my eyes as those words stabbed me in the chest. "Jake, but you said— you even gave me my brace—" I reached for the bracelet still tied to my wrist just as Jacob ripped it off.

"This means nothing! We pitied the girl who had lost her memories, you are nothing to us!" Just then Quil and Embry stormed in.

"Jake! Stop seriously." Embry looked at me apologetically. It was too late though the damage had been done, I snapped.

"I don't understand what the hell makes her so goddamned special! What is so dazzling about her? If you were with me and the rest of the pack you'd be safe and you wouldn't come home all bloody! I don't understand how Renesmee who is perfectly capable of a life without you needs you so much! I'm tired of her and hearing her name—" _SLAP!_ In an instant pain radiated on my cheek and Quil held Jacob back from doing anything else to me.

"Where the hell do you get off feeling so special?" He growled the words, "You who are nothing more than an empty shell. You are a parasite leeching off of everything. Nothing in this house is yours. No one here truly cares for you, we all just pity the poor girl with no memories and a name that isn't even hers," Jacob spat out the last part as tears ran down my cheeks. He was right, I was alone.

"Jacob," Quil looked over at me pained.

"What? I'm just telling her the truth. In fact, I wish I never met this brat on the beach. We should have just let this burden drown."

"Jake!" Embry looked in horror just as I, tear and all, ran out the door. "Serena!" I heard Embry call, but I kept running my sobs echoing in the woods.

No one ran after me.

I kept going for what seemed like hours. I was completely lost, I tripped a few times my vision blurred by my tears. Finally, I sunk to my knees in a foggy clearing cradling my burning cheek and sobbed. You have nothing, you are nothing!

He was right my name wasn't even my own. I don't know how long I cried for but the next thing I heard was, "My my my, a wounded bird. All alone" I shot up turning to where the voice was coming from. A boy shrouded in the fog.

"Who are you?" I back up against a tree and slowly began to climb up. He chuckled.

"What is a gem like you doing here all alone?" I didn't like this guy. I sat on the branch, "I'm waiting for someone."

"This late?" he laughed, "judging by that fight miles back I'd say you're not waiting for anyone." He stepped out into the moonlight revealing his pale skin and bright red eyes. I gasped.

"Help!" I screamed, "Ja—" _You are a parasite leeching off of everything._

"That's right. No one is coming for you. No one wants you." The light brown haired boy appeared in front of me and pushed me off of the tree. I fell flat on my back gasping for air that had been blown out of me. "I have put up quite the fight trying to find you little bird. Won't you at least sing for me?" He placed a hand on my stomach and dug his sharp nails into my flesh. I screamed. He snapped my ankle. I screamed louder. "Ah, what a beautiful sound."

He licked my blood off of his fingertips. "Poor bloody bird all alone." Alone. That's right who's gonna come for me? No one. The boy kicked me sending me flying across the clearing. I heard a crack in my wrist and screamed again. _Alone alone alone._ He grabbed me by the shoulder and dug his fingers into my shoulder causing blood to spill as I sank to the floor my body too weak to struggle. I felt blood flow down to my hand and out of my stomach. The boy lifted me into his arms inhaling my scent. "So delicious, so sweet." He licked my neck, eager to bite into my flesh. "It's time for you to wake up little bird." I am awake. I coughed and blood came out. _Jacob, Quil, Embry. Please. Help me._

Suddenly I heard several growls. I smiled, "You all came," the boy clamped down on a rib breaking it. I screamed again. "Help," I whispered.

"Let her go you stupid leech." Jacob, I looked through the darkness attempting to overtake me. He smile briefly at me. _I'm sorry for everything._ I wanted to tell him but it was getting harder to breathe. Harder to fight the darkness.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Quil, Embry and I ran so fast into the woods after we heard the first scream. There was no time for the guilt that was consuming me. All that mattered was Serena who, I had just led into a trap. She must have ran for a while if she made it this far into the forest.

 _I should have let Embry go after her, Running in my wolf form I heard Quil and Em's response to this._

 _Jake we don't have time for this keep a clear head._

 _Yeah Quil's right we'll find her in time._

 _I said such awful things…_

 _Yeah but that was just your temper. Serena won't hold it against you._

 _It's my fault she ran into the woods with a vamp out on the loose._

 _Jake, I can smell her blood we're getting closer._

I shook the guilt away from me focusing only on getting Serena back safely.

 _Quil, I'll shift back into my human form you two will take him down just as soon as I get Serena away from him._

 _Got it._ I shifted slipping on some shorts as I did and we made it to the clearing only to find Serena in that bloodsucker's arms. Blood dripping from her shoulder. She smiled despite it all and I sighed in slight relief. Then, I heard the crack of her rib and her weakly whispered cry for help.

"Let her go you stupid leech." I smiled at Serena who looked more happy to see me than I was to see her. I could tell by the sound of her heartbeat that she was scared and weak. I'll make it all up to you just please hang on.

Quil and Embry circled around the bloodsucker waiting for my signal. I got closer until I was almost 3 feet away from him and Serena. "Let. Her. Go."

"Well well if it isn't the wolf who slapped you." He smirked knowing that the comment would make me stop in my tracks. He held her up by her wrist and brought her neck to his mouth kissing it. "Poor wounded bird. It's alright, I'll make all the pain Jacob left behind go away."

"Jacob…" She whispered meekly, crying, "I'm so sorry." She smiled as the boy opened his mouth poised to bite her neck.

"No!" I screamed there was a blur of motion and Serena landed on the floor with a thud. I ran after the boy shifting and telling Embry to stay behind and guard Serena.

* * *

Serena's POV

Everything hurt. "J-Jake?" Embry stroked my hair and held me, "Shh, Serena it's okay I'm right here."

"Embry," I coughed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry please don't leave me."

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere just stop talking, Blue."

"Wh- what a stupid name." I laughed. _Oh god_ my neck was burning with my wrist. "Ouch"

"What hurts Serena?" Embry examined me carefully finally checking my wrist he shook his head looking defeated.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I reached for his face wiping a tear away. He shook his head trying to be brave for me.

"You're fine we're just going to get you to Doctor Cullen."

"I'm okay." I whispered, "I'll be okay."

Jake and Quil had come back. Embry handed me over to Jake carefully, who cradled me in his arms like he did the day they all found me on the beach. Embry shook his head glancing at my neck which still felt like it was on fire.

"Hey Serena, how are you holding up?"

"I'm k-k-kinda cold Jake." He held me closer and I saw tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry, for everything I said,"

"You were right. Just please don't leave." I sobbed out the last part scared and weak from the attack.

"Shh, shh, I'm right here and I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said."

"So I'm not a burden?" _Ouch, my neck and wrist won't stop burning, my vision's getting blurry too._

"Of course not, we love you Serena." Jake choked out the last part.

"Why are you crying Jake?" I weakly said, touching his cheek I slowly began to lose my sight darkness and cold creeping in.

"Because I'm just so sorry Serena." He held me closer, his warmth encompassing me. _Rays of sunshine…_

"Shh, it's okay Jake. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I'm just gonna sleep..." The darkness began to fully take over. I heard Jacob say my name but I was too tired and my body hurt too much. It was like I was being consumed by flames that were radiating out of my neck and wrist. I welcomed the darkness. _Jacob, Quil, Embry, goodbye..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the updates! I will try to add the next chapter tomorrow. I'd really appreciate any thoughts, predictions, or suggestion you all may have regarding this chapter or the work as a whole. Don't be shy! Until next time!** _  
_


	6. Monster

**Monster**

 _Jacob's POV_

 _Shit. "_ Serena! Wake up! Serena." I could still hear her heartbeat so she wasn't dead it was hard for her to breathe. I could smell the venom in her blood. I didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we can suck the venom out of her…? Maybe the Cullens can?" Embry sounded just about as defeated as I felt.

"Jake," Quil said stroking Serena's hair, "are we gonna let this happen?" _Are we gonna let her turn?_ "Or do you want to stop it?" _End the change. Rip Serena to pieces to prevent it._

"C'mon guys we can't just kill her it's Serena!"

"That's right Em, we're not just responsible for us anymore. We have to consider what she would have wanted."

 _Serena what do I do?_ I had no idea what to do _._ I simply held the limp body of the girl I helped kill as I listened to her heartbeat change. _I'm your family!_ I had told her she was nothing and that she meant nothing. And now, she's turning.

"Jacob." Quil clasped my shoulder, "You decide,"

"I can't let her die." _So you want her to become a bloodthirsty newborn? Great plan._

"Alright then." Quil stroked Serena's cheek one last time. Smiling. Embry punched a tree, "Why didn't I go after her? Dammit!"

 _Get it together Jake._ "Embry. This is not your fault. I'll take responsibility for this. I'm the reason she was alone out here. I'm also the one who didn't catch the nomad who bit her. He knew I would be too angry to go after and chose to hunt her down. This is on me. This is all on me."

He shook his head. "We all are at fault Jacob."

I stood up Serena moaned like she was in a lot of pain. "Quil, go pack her stuff. Meet us at the Cullen's. Embry shift and run ahead so Edward knows what's going on. I'll follow on foot."

They nodded solemnly. Knowing that the next time we saw Serena she'd be red eyed and thirsty.

Embry shot off into the woods. I ran as fast and carefully as I could with Serena in my arms. It seemed like ages before we finally got to Carlisle's. Ness was about ready to run up to me but then she smelled the blood. I'm sure they all smelled the blood. Hell, I could taste the blood because of how much was on Serena. Edward came out with Carlisle.

"Jacob, what do you need us to do?" Carlisle spoke softly and looked at Serena.

"We can't suck the venom out anymore Jake it spread too quickly." Edward looked at me apologetically.

"Can she—I need you all to take care of her." Embry whined, ashamed that we had to ask this of the Cullens because we couldn't keep Serena safe.

"Of course Jacob," Esme walked out and attempted to take Serena out of my arms but I stepped back.

"I-I can take her." She smiled at me. Her motherly smile. Serena's hand balled into a fist as she began breathing hard the change coming over her.

Esme led us inside to the operating table we had put Bella on years ago when Ness was born. I set Serena down gently, "Jacob," she mumbled, reaching blindly into the air.

"I'm right here," I held her hand, "I'm sorry Serena." A beat later Quil and Embry walked in.

"I brought her stuff," Quil held up a bag of clothes and her sketchbook. I walked over and took it. Flipping through her pictures of the Pack. _Jacob, I'm your family._ I ripped them out.

"Jake!" Quil tried to snatch the book away but in that instant I had decided I would keep Serena at a distance. _She's better off with the Cullens_.

"After we leave tonight, no one is too come see her."

"What the hell? Jake, we're her family! We can't just abandon her?" Embry looked at me as though I was a monster. _I am. Well, if it isn't the wolf that slapped you._ The leech's words echoed in my head.

"Look at her Embry! We let that happen!" I gestured to the bloody changing girl at the table.

"Jacob. It's not your fault," Bella came over and tried to console me but I brushed her off.

"We brought her into this world. We are entirely at fault. She's to stay here and forget about all of us. No one from La Push will visit or talk to her. We have to make this break as clean as possible." I walked out of the room and Quil and Embry stormed out after me, enraged at my decision.

"Jacob! Are we really gonna leave her alone again? Jake!" Quil grabbed my arm but I shoved him off. He looked hurt but that pain quickly shifted into anger as he shoved me into the wall.

"Don't throw your guilt onto us! Don't take it out on Serena!"

"Jacob. Her place is with _us."_

"Enough." I glared at both of them, "It's done! Serena is turning into a vampire and she won't be the same because we failed her. She doesn't deserve our reminder of her past life. Now, let's go!" Quil and Embry stormed out ahead of me running away in their wolf forms. I sighed. Walking to the door ready to leave when of course Serena said my name. I stopped holding the doorknob tightly.

"Jacob, I'm sure she'll remember you all. Who knows? She might be like Bella." Edward of course reading my mind, tried to comfort me. _Oh no, you aren't talking me out of this._ He grew serious throwing me a questioning look. _Are you sure?_

"She stays here. I want nothing to do with her. It's best this way." I kissed Nessie's forehead and smiled. "I'll visit soon." I spared one last look into the room Serena was in and ran out the door listening to her heart change as I went into the woods.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

 _Time to wake up little bird._ I felt the flames all over me. I couldn't move let alone wake up. The red eyed boy kept popping up amidst the darkness. Red eyes, Red eyes. Then another voice cried, _Run! Don't stop!_ It was odd that the voice sounded familiar. A shadow appeared and with the same familiar voice started screaming, _Who are you?_

"I don't know…" The burning continued flames danced in my vision. _Run!_ The voice yelled. _Little bird..._ the boy again… Why? _Why me?_

 _Hot. So hot. Fire, someone put out the fire._ Darkness came once again.

My body felt stiff. Stiff but strong. I inhaled, smelling various things, grass, honey and pine. I could hear something fluttering in the distance.

"She's waking up." A girl said this, her voice sounded like bells.

I opened my eyes. It was like the time Jacob found me on the beach. _Jacob._ I shot up and realized 1) I got up way too fast, faster than usual. 2) I was on what felt like an operating table and 6 people were in the room staring at me. 3) I could see _everything._

I took in alot. I could see every single aspect of the people surrounding me. Gasping as I saw every _strand_ on a person's hair Every Iris in their mutually light brown or hazel eyes. From what I recall, and my memory seemed fuzzier than it normally was, I never saw this clearly.

 _Jacob. Gotta find Jacob._ I looked from face to face stopping on...Dr. Cullen. In an instant my throat burned, but to me the burning didn't matter. _Jacob._

"Jacob isn't here." I looked to where the voice came from a gorgeous bronze haired boy. I looked around me. They were all beautiful golden eyed angels. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. They were all staring at me warily. _The Cullens have golden eyes, red eyes are dangerous._ I remember Jacob's description of the Cullens and recognized Bella from a picture he had.

"Where am I?" A voice sounding like silk and windchimes said, it took a second for me to realize _I_ had said that. I began to panic.

"You're at my house." Doctor Cullen said this stepping closer to me, "There will be time for questions Serena but, right now you should hunt." He grabbed my shoulder. Suddenly, I was in a room listening to Jacob say, "She stays here." I saw an image of me, bloody and distorting my face. Immediately, I pulled away from Carlisle's touch gripping the metal table I was on causing it to… dent. I looked at my right side where I Had gripped the table and saw that I had dented it. Then and only then did I notice my skin. It looked, beautiful. It was like I was perfectly airbrushed. I lifted my hand and stared at the tiny features of it, so smooth. Drifting my eyes down to my wrist i noticed faint… teeth marks on it. _If a vampire bites you, you'll either die because they drink you dry or turn because they only took a bite._ Jacob had also told me this when he revealed the truth to me. Bitten. Bite marks. The burning in my throat. _No… No… No NO!_

"Her eyes!" I was snapped out of my realizations by the bronze haired boy's exclamation. _My eyes_.

"Amazing they changed color, how did they turn golden if she hasn't fed yet?" Bella asked this.

 _Fed._ I began to panic. _No way._ I felt waves of calm roll through me and relaxed while still panicking.

"Yes, Serena. It's true." The bronze haired boy would not shut up. I started breathing harder. Breathing… it felt, unnecessary. The beautiful Blonde girl ran out and came back lightning fast bringing a mirror to me. I looked inside and saw… me. At least I thought it was me. My hair looked so sleek and beautiful, my once frizzy curls were calm and it looked like I just walked out of a salon. My eyes were golden, I looked as airbrushed as the Cullens did, my features distinct and gorgeous. Suddenly my eyes changed into a bright red. "No!" I dropped the mirror, shooting up and trying to run to the door. Only to be grabbed by the big guy next to the blonde. I grabbed him by the neck and threw, yes threw, him off of me. Horrified I stepped back as another flood of images blocked my vision. Me bloody in Jacob's arms. And Jacob walking out the door. I grabbed my head confused by what was happening.

The other blonde boy grabbed me by the shoulder and I saw another wave of images, him watching me as I woke up. Then I felt a wave of emotions, worry, distrust, anger, more worry. They wouldn't go away and they weren't mine. _Calm down_ I thought and suddenly the boy loosened his grip and I stepped out of it. Everyone in the room looked, calm. More images flashed and I didn't know what the hell was going on. I picked up the mirror and my eyes were once again gold. The burning in my throat had also subsided.

"What's happening to me?" I felt as though I wanted to cry but the tears never came.

"Just calm down Serena." Bella tried to grab my hand but I grabbed her wrist first holding it there. Another flood of images one of someone she called Edward, the bronze haired boy, another of Renesmee and then, something snapped in my head. I held her wrist a bit longer and I felt, concerned for me. Was I feeling what Bella felt? My throat had completely stopped burning at this point.

"I can't hear her anymore." Edward said looking at me accusingly.

"Edward, what do you mean?" The pixie looking girl next to the blonde boy asked.

"The moment Bella touched her her mind went blank." He mused, "it's like she changed stations."

"Okay can someone tell me what the hell you all did to me? Where's Jacob? Why are my eyes changing colors?" I snarled. Since when could I snarl?

"We did nothing," the big guy growled getting up off of the floor.

"Serena, I'm Esme honey, you were bitten in the attack. Jacob brought you to us so we could help you transition." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"Transition? Into a vampire?" I felt hysterical. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be here. I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

Carlisle came closer to me slowly trying not to startle me. "All will be well, we're your new caretakers. You will stay with us and learn to live the vegetarian lifestyle." He smiled. Reaching for my hand.

"Carlisle don't. I think she may be gifted…" Edward said cautiously. _Gifted?_

"Okay Serena, I'm Edward, I read minds. That's how I've been keeping up with you. You felt all of our emotions and calmed us down. You saw our memories too. Now after you've touched Bella you have a shield." I looked at my hands... _touched Bella_. Did I really have a gift?

"I'm going to test it right now by touching you, okay? It will be for 10 seconds okay? I promise I will explain everything as soon as you help me test this." I was wary of this man. The only person I'd ever trust is Jacob. I wanted him to know this. To know the loyalty I had to La Push and the Pack. I wondered how I could do this and remembered the snapping at my head. I decided to try and push whatever snapped off, mentally. I closed my eyes and pushed and then I felt a bubble lift off. Edward gasped, I flashed every fuzzy memory I had in my head hoping he'd see. I felt the bubble fade and the burning in my throat slowly return. In a second I had to make a choice, well my instincts told me I had to choose, the bubble or the cold that caused the burning in my throat to stop. _Thirst. Red eyes_. I closed my eyes again seeing two lights. One was white, the other gold. I chose to focus on the gold one and I felt the bubble evaporate and the burning in my throat was once again, under control. I opened my eyes to find Edward inches from my face startling me. I moved back, once again feeling incredibly fast. I also felt incredibly light.

"Incredible, you lifted Bella's shield! It took her _Months_ to do exactly what you've done." His fingers brushed against my arm. I suddenly heard numerous voices in my head.

 _Who the hell is this girl?_

 _How is she doing all of that?_

 _I know I shouldn't go up there._ Renesmee?

 _It'll be hard when Edward tells her the truth…_

What truth? What were these people hiding?

 _Her eyes are starting to darken and she's starting to panic. I better calm her down._ I felt that wave of calm again.

Ugh! So many voices. I shut my eyes wrapping my arms around my head, suddenly my weird instincts kicked in again. _Get rid of it. Let it go, you know how._ A laugh, a familiar one. My head began to ache. Why was it so familiar? _You know how._ I don't!

 _We shouldn't trust her._ The bigger Cullen.

 _Fascinating._ Edward.

 _Poor child._ Esme.

I shut my eyes tighter, as if darkness would deafen me. Then, I saw it, the light, one blue, one gold. Instead of lights they looked like flames. I could blow out a flame. I knew the gold was related to my thirst and the blue was new. I focused again on the gold as the blue flame faded and went out completely. Mere seconds had gone by and I had stopped the voices caused by that touch. Sighing unnecessarily again. I opened my eyes.

"Okay. No more touching!" I wrapped my arms around myself. Glaring at Edward, I said, "Explain. _Now."_

He smirked, "Your gift is associated with touch."

"I know that! Where. Is. Jacob?" I snarled, "Why am I here?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"Serena, do you remember me?" I nodded. Still glaring at Edward. _Bastard._ He chuckled and Carlisle shot him an admonishing glance. "Alright so you are a newborn vampire. Jacob brought you here shortly after you were bitten. By the time he arrived, the venom has spread in your blood so much that we were unable to extract it. The nomad seemed to have bitten major arteries in your wrist and neck. Jacob said that you are to stay with us, indefinitely. Since you're still a newborn you won't be going to La Push or anywhere populated anytime soon. This is my son, Emmett and his mate, Rosalie." He gestured to the blonde who brought the mirror and the big brown haired guy I threw, "The two in the corner are Jasper and Alice. You seem to already know Bella and Edward. Renesmee is outside, she has human blood in her veins so we can't let you near her until your thirst is under control. My wife has set up a room for you in the attic. Jasper, Alice and I will take you up there after we take you hunting in the—"

"No." He frowned at me.

"Serena, I understand that this is hard for you bu—"

"Jacob wouldn't leave me. He promised."

"If you don't hunt your thirst will consume you. Do you really want to be on the same level as the boy who turned you." I growled at Edward who smirked knowing he hit a nerve. Carlisle was close enough that I could,

"Carlisle!" I grabbed Carlisle's wrist focusing on the gold light shutting out the memories and the emotions. I felt the burning in my throat completely subside, only a slight irritation remained. Emmett broke my hold on Carlisle and shoved me against the wall his hand around my neck. I didn't feel any pain. It was exhilarating. My instincts told me I was stronger than the man holding me. I felt his own strength flow into me. I laughed, kicking him in the stomach, a kick that sent him flying. I landed gracefully on my feet. In a move that lasted less than a minute I had controlled my thirst, and beat up one of the Cullens. I shot a triumphant grin at Edward who was glaring at me.

"I could have told you she was gonna do that." The pixie—Alice laughed. She walked, well, danced over to me and ruffled my hair, the way Quil used to. _Quil_. Grief overtook my heart as I recalled Carlisle's words, _You won't be going to La Push._

I missed home. Everything about La Push. The sea, the people...their faces all flashed into my head. Once again I felt like crying but couldn't.

Suddenly Alice's mate, Jasper walked closer to her and I and smiled, in that moment I felt a wave of calm and comfort surround me. My sadness, gone. Alice smiled at me, "You'll be okay, I've seen it! It's okay to feel the way you do right now. But being a vampire isn't so bad. You had fun outsmarting my idiot brother Edward right now right?"

I nodded.

"I know you miss your family. But for their sakes just try to bear with us for a while." Jasper said this smiling at me. _Your understanding is weird._ Embry had admired this quality about me once. _Just stay calm Serena._

"Okay." Everyone in the room exhaled. Relaxing instantly.

"Next time, Alice is on comfort duty!" Emmett laughed. Edward looked like he had just lost a bet.

"So when does this whole hunting thing happen?"

"We can go right now," Jasper offered. Moving at lightning speed to the edge of the doorway.

"I'm a vampire." I whispered, more to myself than anyone else. I moved at lightning speed to where Jasper was opening my mouth to ask more questions when I heard it,

"Jake!" Renesmee, and Jacob was here. I heard the steady beat of his heart.

"Hey beautiful!" _Jacob!_

"Serena wait! Edward called but it was too late. I followed the new, slightly awful, scent to the porch catching a glimpse of Jacob spinning Renesmee around in a hug. I almost leapt off onto the grass when he saw me, his expression changed into one of complete anger and disgust. I stopped in my tracks, hurt.

"Sorry they eyes, are weird right?" I tried to laugh but there was tension in the air. By then, the rest of the Cullens got to the porch and waited behind me.

"Stay back."

"Jake, it's me." He glared at me then looked to Edward who had stood next to me.

"Keep that monster away." I froze, monster?

"Jacob…" Edward cautioned. Jake glared in response. Whatever silent exchange they were having was over and Jacob spat, "I want that newborn monster to get the hell out of my sight." _Slap_. My still heart felt like it had just been broken, as my own family turned his back on me. Jacob smiled at Renesmee and ran into the woods. I sunk to my knees. Edward hunched his shoulders and gave me an apologetic smile. _Monster_. _Filthy._

"Serena?" Alice crouched next to me brushing her fingers on my head when I shot up and ran to the attic where Carlisle said my room was. Instinctively following Esme's scent. Once I arrived I slammed the door and crouched into the corner opposite the door. My head in my hands I sobbed. I heard footsteps in front of the door. "Serena…" Alice. I heard her grab the knob but she hesitated before turning it. "I'm sorry I couldn't see that before it happened." I heard her place a hand on the door before she went back downstairs, leaving me alone with the one thing I hated more than anything at the moment, myself. _Monster._ Jacob's words echoed in my head over and over again as I cried in the corner without shedding tears. _Monster._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update! I was going to split this chapter into two parts but I really wanted to finish it before I posted. So here it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! I will try to update again later or tomorrow. I'm going to be daring and set a goal for 25 reviews. The amount of reviews will in no way affect how often I update which I will try to do daily. I just really want to know what you all think.**

 **How do you guys feel about Jacob's decision to push Serena away? How do you predict she'll cope with this distance? What do you think she'll do with the Cullens? How do you think they'll treat her? (Just a few prompts for your comments.)**

 **Feel free to comment on any other chapters or add any suggestions for what should happen next, I'll take them all into consideration and if I really like one, I'll incorporate it into the next chapter! Until next time!**


	7. Thirst

**Thirst**

 _Serena's POV_

I stayed in the attic for two days. The burning had returned an hour after I had shut myself in and it was getting worse as time went by. I heard, arguing downstairs.

"She has to feed! I can feel how thirsty she is so why don't we just drag her out?" Jasper had said this.

"She's having a hard time with all of this Jasper, we musn't rush her." Carlisle. I heard movement from outside.

"Well, if the guy who saved me from drowning and raised me for months, called me a monster. I'd be pretty bummed too." This was Emmett.

"Carlisle the longer she waits to feed the more dangerous she becomes…" Esme sounded concerned. _Dangerous._

"Oh she'll hunt will you all calm down." The twinkling, Alice. I think there was a silent exchange and then Carlisle said, "Alright. We'll wait."

I hadn't realized that vampires didn't sleep. I lay on the bed waiting for some small form of fatigue but it never came. I felt more awake than ever. I paced, read _Romeo and Juliet_ from the bookshelf in my room. I briefly wondered who had stocked it, Alice? Bella? Esme? The burning never subsided. No matter what I did I couldn't satisfy it. _Thirsty._ No, I would not...drink blood. Vegetarian or not. Three more days had passed since I woke up. By the third, I lay on my bed panting unable to bear the burning any longer.

Jasper walked in. Grabbing my arms and attempting to drag me out of the bed. I shoved him,

"No." I gasped as I felt a white hot branding Iron in my throat.

"It'll only get worse. Do you wanna see what that makes you capable of?" He pulled up the sleeve of the shirt I had found in the closet and grabbed my wrist.

Anger flowed into me followed by numerous worries that weren't mine. Suddenly I saw red eyed vampires slaughtering villages. Flames dancing around them. Blood coated their clothing. The burning got stronger and my throat burst into flames at the vision. I pushed Jasper away, panting.

"W-why did you do that?"

"So you could see what your thirst will do if you go on like this it's been 5 days since you woke up. You need to feed or you'll lose the humanity you have left and become exactly like those newborns you saw in my memories."

"I've already lost my humanity," I spat.

"Why? Because Jacob said so?"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't have to! I can feel your pain, agony, shame, I can also feel how thirsty you are."

"Just because you can feel it doesn't mean you know me."

"Then please explain what the hell you're so afraid of."

"If I feed, if a single drop of blood flows into my mouth. It'll be over. I will cross a line that I can never come back from! The person I was before will be gone! I'll be a monster…"

"We feed. Do you think we're monsters?"

"That's different."

"How?" I frowned realizing he was right. What was I afraid of?

"Jacob." I answered, "Jacob, Quil, Embry, how will they see me after I do that? They can't turn their backs on me. I mean if not for them I'd be dead. They took me in, they made me a part of their family, of the pack. I always felt out of place in La Push and now it's like there are miles in between us. I'd rather die than lose them like this. I need them. Because...without them...I have nothing. Without them, I have no one. I'm all alone. No pack, no family. If I feed, I'll be accepting that reality. _This_ reality. And I don't want to accept losing everything I've gained." Jasper watched me intently, no doubt feeling the weight of my words. He sat on the bed next to me. His eyes softening.

"You're lonely…" I froze. I realized that unlike with Edward, with Jasper I was exposed as he understood the raw feelings I had. Emotions are a lot more powerful than thoughts because they're always with us. We can try to run from them but they'll always be there. Jasper had access to this. I didn't like being open like this.

"Stop it."

"You're also, content…" He smiled softly.

"I'm not."

"You actually _like_ being a vampire." He said realizing the thing I've been hiding from myself the entire time.

"Shut up!"

"You're punishing yourself for liking this new life, by not feeding. I can tell you're hurt because of Jacob's actions agonized by his words. But deep down you're happy. You feel, like you finally fit. But you're afraid of being alone." I shoved him into the wall, "Stop!"

I looked at my hands, afraid of all he was saying, afraid of my truth.

"We're your family now Serena." He smiled, "We wouldn't just take you into train you to be vegetarian. Jacob left you with us because he knows how loyal we are to one another. All this time we've argued about _your_ wellbeing _your_ health. We've been worried about _you._ Alice has seen you turn. She loves you more than any of us and she hasn't even actually met you yet. We all want you to be apart of our family. You just have to let us."

I blinked taking in all that he had said to me.

"I think you're pretty strong honestly, I don't know any newborn, who could go 5 days without hunting for the first time. We've even had Renesmee here, I know you've smelled her blood." The burning intensified remembering the sweet scent of the human blood that ran through her veins. I gulped it down. Regaining control, barely. "Sorry but you haven't attacked her or even moved to attack her. That in my opinion earns enough loyalty from me to last a lifetime." He grabbed the part of my shoulder covered by my shirt.

"Just live Serena. Let go of all that pain and despair. You like being a vampire, you like the strength and the gift you have. Just embrace it."

I closed my eyes. _C'mon just let go._ The voice again. It sounded like a memory... _just remember to keep living._ The boy in the shadow of my dream before I woke up. The one that told me to run. Why did he sound so familiar? _Trust me._ I got up and followed Jasper downstairs. Seeing the forest outside I ran. I didn't realize that I didn't have any shoes and socks until my feet hit the grass. I froze. It was like an electric current ran throughout my body. I felt… everything. This wasn't like my enhanced hearing or sight. It was like I was a tree rooted to the entire forest. I felt a group of deer, a mountain lion, a rabbit, a squirrel. I knew where they were and saw what they were doing, in my _mind_. Was this my gift? My ability? Immediately, I ran toward where I felt the mountain lion was, my connection with the forest guiding me. I felt Jasper following me, and moved with such predatory swiftness through the forest finally reaching the location of the mountain lion. I, I don't really understand it much but if this was my gift I was excited to find out more about it. I finally reached the mountain lion and pounced right before it ran away, tackling it I immediately bit into it's throat. It all felt so _natural_ as if this was the life I was supposed to be living. When I tasted the blood of the mountain lion in my mouth I was suddenly, attuned to its instincts. I knew how to make the bite clean and not make a mess of my meal. As soon as my meal had begun it was over. The fire in my throat was still irritating but not as intense as it was before my hunt.

"That was incredible!" Jasper suddenly snapped me out of my connection with my more carnal instincts. He stared at me in awe. I dropped the animal corpse onto the ground.

"What?" I licked some blood off of my lip.

"You shot into the forest and ran so quickly, faster than Edward. I had a hard time keeping up with you. You didn't even stop it's like you _knew_ exactly where to be. You didn't sniff the air or listen for the sound of the animal. You just found it." He looked at the corpse at my feet, "You didn't even make a mess."

I laughed. "I have _some_ class you know. And about knowing where to go, I did. I can't exactly explain it. I think it was my, um… gift. It's like when my feet hit the ground I was connected to the woods, every tree, plant and animal. I could see every single thing in the forest with my head. Your brother did say my gift is associated with touch."

"Could you see me?"

"Nope. I still can't feel you either."

"So you're still...connected?"

"Yeah there's a deer a few miles ahead and a rabbit about twenty paces that way," I pointed ahead of where he was, "The wolves are also playing in a clearing about 20 miles away…" He stared at me.

"Don't worry I'm not going that way, I know they don't want to see me." I stared at the ground.

"C'mon. I think you're pretty in control of yourself and that thirst. Like Bella except even better."

"Why better than, Bella?"

"She made a mess. And she had quite a bit of self control when she was still a newborn. She kind of had to because of Renesmee."

"Wow." We took off heading back to the house. The forest still in the back of my mind but I was able to push the images away enough to focus on what was actually ahead of me. I kept my pace similar to Jasper's bursting ahead a few times. It was all so exhilarating. Everything was so much clearer. Of course the pain from Jacob's words was still very much with me. If Jasper knew which he probably did he didn't say anything and I was really grateful for that. I'm sure he pushed away most of it with his own gift since it had slightly dulled. I wondered if my own pain had hurt him in some way. From the brief time that I had his gift, I remembered how annoying it was to have so many emotions around me. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett's laughter.

"She beat you. And looks like Bella isn't a special case anymore, look she didn't ruin her clothes." I saw Bella next to him on the porch, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Em."

"Hi," I said shyly. Suddenly feeling pretty self conscious of myself I hid behind Jasper. Emmett laugh and so did Bella. Alice of course ran over as though she knew me and handed me some shoes.

"I thought you might need these," she smiled.

"Thanks." I put the shoes, a pair of silver flats, on to find that they were the perfect fit. "Um, how did you know…"

"I checked the size of your boots. Plus I saw myself give these to you." She smiled. I placed the shoes on and my connection to the forest was severed. It's like I was snapped back into reality.

"Woah," Everyone had come outside. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Renesmee hiding behind him, Rosalie. Jasper and Alice had gone up to the porch with the rest of them. I stood on the grass. Wary, the last time I had trusted people they ironically cast me out like a stray dog and before that I was left to drown. Could I really trust this group of vampires? I looked down at the silver flats, brand new I noticed by the lack of wear.

"C'mon dollface, we don't bite." Emmett, I had thrown him a few days ago and he was joking with me.

"Serena, well done on your first hunt." Carlisle smiled at me, a proud dad kind of smile. My throat was really starting to get irritated as I inhaled, _Renesmee_ , I zoned in on her heartbeat, faster than Jacob's. She smelled sweet... _God, I'm thirsty._

 _Monster_...No! I am not some blood sucking demon who kills people. I would prove to Jacob that I was still... _me._ I shoved my thirst of my mind.

"Well done." Edward nodded at me. Was he testing me? Were they all testing me? I took a step back.

"Hey," Jasper said taking a step off the porch, "we're just trying to look out for you."

I glared at him. "I'm _not_ the same as that murderer. I'm may be a vampire now, but I am not some… some," Anger boiled in me, _this_ was my life now, _this_ made me feel more alive than ever and I wasn't going to let anyone soil this feeling for me again, "monster. I am not a monster, I'm Serena Summers, I may have brief memories of my human life but I _was_ human!" My voice wavered, I shot a glare at Edward, "Yes you're daughter's blood smells extremely appetizing to me I won't lie. But, you can smell it, hell I'm sure _everyone_ here can smell it! I am not a monster! I am not…" I sunk to my knees as images of Jacob staring at me with utter disdain flashed into my head. "I'm not a monster." I whispered.

"We know that. I just thought it would be best, if you knew that." Edward smirked at me. I blinked astonished, _I read minds_. "While Jacob is a good friend of ours, family even," he looked lovingly at his daughter, "So are you. At least we hope that you would be." He looked back at me.

"We didn't want you think badly about yourself sweetheart." Esme skipped closer to me smiling. "You are so much more than that."

I laughed, my first real laugh in a while. They were worried about me. Edward knew how I felt. He was trying to,

"Make you feel better, yes."

I looked up at Edward, _Bastard._

He chuckled. Everyone smiled at me.

"We'll as much as we all love standing outside little lady, we should talk more about your gift while sitting, don't ya think?" Jasper grinned knowing that I would love nothing more.

Alice grabbed my hands. Images flooded in my mind, I could tell she focused on one in particular, as I clearly saw _me_. I was dancing with Jasper in a circle, laughing. Everyone around us was smiling, I was humming the tune of the music, Edward was playing the piano with Renesmee beside him. Carlisle clasped a hand over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. Esme stroked my hair. I could tell that I was happy. Emmett picked me up and spun me around. We were like, no, we _were_ , a family. Alice let go of my hand, the scene stopped abruptly. Everyone was staring at me.

"You're eyes changed color again," Alice explained, "My gift is that I can see the future, so if you see things like that, it's what can happen depending on the decision being made." She walked toward the porch holding her hand out for me to grab. "It can be yours, truly." She smiled.

 _Depending on the decision._ Would I decide to open my heart again? Would I be able to survive the loss? I stared at that hand and the girl who it belonged to. The people behind her. Warmth emanating from them. I reached for her hand and held on. Hoping, that this time, I wouldn't drown in water or my own blood. When our skin made contact, the vision became more clear. I smiled, "I hope you're right."

She laughed, "I'm never wrong." My thirst was the least of my concerns I had realized that it wasn't as irritating as before. _Eyes_. Oh. So eye color was associated with thirst. _Interesting._ I hoped that red eyed or not, I wouldn't lose anymore. Thirsty or not. I'm still me.


	8. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

 _Serena's POV_

After we all went inside. Jasper explained what I did during the hunt.

"So it's not just human contact?" Carlisle seemed quite fascinated with my talent.

"Don't you mean vampire?" I laughed. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Serena can you explain… how your gift works?"

"I shouldn't be able to, I've only used it a few times. But, I think I understand it. It's like I mimic what whatever I'm touching does. Like a chameleon." _Chameleon, quite an accurate description don't you think?_ A voice from the past whispered in my head. As if it was a… memory. Was this before I fell into the ocean? Was it a voice from my past? I pushed it aside. _Focus on the present._ "Like I can adapt to what I'm touching, inherit it's traits. But I think it has to be alive. Or connected to life. When I put on these shoes. I felt disconnected. When I touch you or Emmett I can feel your emotions, see your memories, quench my thirst." I smiled, "Anything you have I can copy into myself. Like Edward's annoying gift. I can copy it and enhance it, like I did with Bella's, by focusing on solely the gift. I'm a survivor. At least that's what my instincts tell me."

"Amazing, I've never encountered such a unique gift."

"I'm sure no one else has either." I laughed. I mean they're unique for a reason right?"

Renesmee kept her distance from me. I could tell that she was trying to stay away from me. Was she afraid of me?

"Emmett is really strong, Carlisle you have amazing control over your thirst, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bella is a...shield, Edward an annoying mind reader. What about the rest of you?"I glanced at Esme, Rosalie and Renesmee.

"Oh we have nothing particularly unique about ourselves." Esme gave me an apologetic glance.

"I'm already gifted enough with beauty." Rosalie smiled triumphantly, she _was_ gorgeous.

"I can let people in…" Renesmee said tentatively.

"That sounds interesting."

"It's pretty similar to what you can do."

I laughed, "So Carlisle was lying?"

"No! No, um I send pictures through touch, memories of my own, so if you were to use your gift on me it's be pretty boring compared to if you touched Alice or my dad." She smiled apologetically.

I quickly got up and touched her hand briefly. Focusing on her thoughts I heard something.

 _She hates me._

"Is that really what you think?" Edward had ran behind her in that same instant wary of my intentions. I rolled my eyes at him. _Calm down._ "I don't hate you Renesmee Cullen." I meant that I never once hated her.

"On the phone and um when Jacob insulted you, he was focused on me. I mean it was your birthday and I took him away from you." Her heart rate increased and her cheeks flushed. I sighed unnecessarily.

"Okay, I think you're mistaking hatred with jealousy." She looked even more guilty, _Whoops_.

"Okay listen, I know that when we first met, I wasn't exactly in the greatest condition but cut me some slack you did slaughter a deer in front of my eyes." She blushed again at the memory.

"And the thing about Jacob. He adores you, I

get that. I will admit I was rude to you. But, Ness, that's because I was so freaking jealous."

"Of me?"

"Yes! You had everything, a family, which I'm grateful to by the way, you weren't a temp like me, you'd never be drowned in the ocean because you're surrounded by people who adore you. Me? I don't remember anything about my past. The only people I knew were Jacob, Quil, and Embry. But they all had lives, I was a stranger, not born into their family I had to fight my way in. Had to work through sickness and hostility from Sam and the nightmare of swallowing water until I kicked the bucket, just so they'd have a reason to like me. I was extra nice, always tried to smile and was always on edge because I'd overhear talks in the middle of the night about what to do with me. About how my lack of memories was suspicious. Then I find out about the imprint and everything. I only wished I was connected to someone like that. That I could belong like that. So yes I'm incredibly jealous of you Renesmee Cullen. But, I'm also glad to have the chance to get to know you. Maybe even get close enough to be your friend." I laughed at her astonished face. She beamed, wow killer smile. Immediately she grabbed my hand, I gasped as image after image flooded into my head, Bella as a human, Jacob from her infant eyes, Other vampires, a group she called the Volturi, Bella kicking a rock. Everything she ever saw, heard or tasted flowed into me. In minutes I knew everything about Renesmee. The last thing she showed me was how eager she was to meet me. How excited she was to have me in her family.

Through all the images she was showing me I wasn't exactly concentrating on controlling my gift. So I suppose it had gone out of control. Because when the picture show was over I was still holding her hand. She smiled and I smiled back, listening to her strange heart, listening, then suddenly the sound echoed in my ears, getting louder and louder in my head. I felt her warmth flowing into my cold skin, spreading throughout my body. _More_ the familiar voice in my head told me _Take more_. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of her heart, the feeling of her warmth. My chest felt heavier, then I felt it, my heart started to beat. I focused on the red light I saw in Renesmee, copying it and making it stronger in me. My instincts driving me to continue. I opened my eyes excited to feel my heartbeat. Renesmee looked at me and gasped.

Edward stepped closer, "Serena your heart! You're a half vampire!"

Through all of that I didn't notice Jacob had come in until it was too late. I say too late because as Renesmee gasped in astonishment his hand he grabbed me and ripped me away from Renesmee and out a window, causing it to shatter and me to land with a painful thud on the grass. I gasped breathing in air that I actually needed now.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled, Jacob jumped out the window and kicked me in the stomach sending me flying into a tree.

"You stupid leech, how dare you lay your filthy hand on her!" He roared stalking toward me. I got up slowly and realized that I tasted blood in my mouth. _Hard kick._ I got up, kicking off my shoes so I could feel the forest again. I looked up at the boy who had saved me on the beach what felt like ages ago. Only to realize that things were so much more different now,

I wasn't the same weak thing that had to be pulled out of the water.

"Renesmee and I were just talking, Jake."

"Shut up! You were about to crush her wrist!"

"Jacob you are obviously delusional." He sped toward me in a motion that I was familiar with. He was gonna slap me. I grabbed his wrist stopping his hand. I felt anger but under that...guilt. He tried to shove me off but I shoved him back before he could lay another hand on me.

"Jacob stop this," Carlisle said, all the Cullens had rushed outside. Renesmee looked afraid.

"You're scaring your girl," I started, hoping he'd regain his senses.

"Don't talk about her don't even look at her you monster!" He looked at me with horror as I glared at him. "H-how did you get her eyes?"

"My eyes are red…?" Crap did I copy Renesmee's eye color when I touched her?

"You can change your eye color but you will never be Serena!" He lunged I dodged swiftly. Serena? My eyes were blue when I was human… _She has your eyes Bella_. A man Renesmee had identified in her memories as her grandfather, Bella's father had said this. When Renesmee was born her eyes weren't red. Because her human half had taken over that part of her appearance. _You're half vampire._ My copying Ness's appearance must have caused my natural human eye color to return. Jacob's lost in anger shifted. _Crap._ The wolf growled. _Serena is dead._ I heard in my head but it was Jacob's voice. His paws scratched the ground. He's touching the ground that's why I can feel him! I felt a wave of guilt. Jacob felt at fault for my death… but why was he so angry? He growled at me.

"Jacob that's enough!" Edward charged at him but Jacob avoided him and dived for me. I moved away and he wasted no time lunging for me again his teeth barely missing my leg. I grew more pissed when I heard his thoughts and felt his disgust. _Monster. Leech. Demon._ Fed up with the hypocrisy in his words instead of dodging his next attack I smacked him right in his muzzle causing him to crash into the ground.

"You idiot! It doesn't matter what I do, you will continue to see me as a threat! I don't get it how the hell am I so different from the Cullens? Would you treat Renesmee like this? I have a heartbeat now for fuck's sake! My eye color tells you I'm not blood thirsty! My freaking teeth tell you I'm a vampire just like them! What makes me so different Jacob Black! Who are you to determine my nature? You may have saved my life once but that kick was the last time you try to physically hurt me! I am _not_ a monster! I used to care about you and seek your stupid approval and when you cast me out I was heartbroken and filled with loss because even though you _promised_ you would stay with me and _promised_ I was family you didn't hesitate to freaking throw me out and cast me aside! _You_ abandoned me! _You_ are the reason I ran into those woods that night! _You_ are at fault and you're gonna stop taking out your own self-loathing on me. You are done hurting me Jacob! You are _done_ making me feel like less than I am. I'm all glued back together now. I won't hurt the Cullens because unlike you they didn't ever judge me or hurt me. They've accepted me. I don't have to fight for their trust or their kindness. I don't have to change myself for them. They are my family now because unlike you, they took responsibility for me. They didn't throw me out for admitting I was jealous of Renesmee." He growled at the mention of their name. "They had faith in my intentions and knew I only wanted to belong!" He shifted back into his human form.

"I am sorry for dying, I'm sorry you were the reason I ran out that night. I am sorry that you feel guilty. I am sorry that that vampire bit me. I'm sorry that you're in pain! I'm sorry Jacob, that you can't forgive yourself. But I'm not sorry that I chose to move on. And I sure as hell am not sorry for smacking you because you threw me out of a fucking glass window and kicked me in the stomach for trying to be happy." I huffed tears finally started to flow down my cheeks since my body was now slightly human, all my emotions pouring out of me as I felt Jacob's astonished guilt.

He got up still angry but suddenly the Cullens all created a wall between us. This surprised the both of us.

"Oh so you're taking her side?" He growled.

"Jacob, Serena is apart of this family now. We will protect our family." He stared at Ness.

"Yes, we respect your relationship with Renesmee," Edward stated, "But, We won't stand by and watch you beat our new little sister simply because you feel guilty for letting her die."

"Shut up!"

"No Jacob," Bella said, frustrated and slightly menacing, "Edward's right we all saw how much you cared for Serena when you dropped her off. You've let your own guilt consume you and taking it out on her. She's done so much for your sake and you won't even acknowledge her. Did you even care for her at all in the months you spent with her? Or was that all—"

"Of course I cared!" Jacob snapped. The froze shocked, "Of course, she was the kid, the abandoned cat we found at our doorstep. We celebrated her birthday, we had a bonfire, I gave her her name. I held her hand when she was sick. Quil kept her warm, Embry kept her spirits up when she was down. Emily baked her muffins, Sue bought her clothes." He started to tear up. "She was my little blue eyed sister." He glanced at me. "I also let the vampire that bit her get away, I told her she was nothing and had nothing, I slapped her and hurt her so much that she ran out and that stupid nomad knew to hunt her because I was so angry I wouldn't—didn't run after her or let anyone else follow her— he tortured her, breaking her ribs and bones, digging it's hands into her stomach making her scream and bleed. _I_ made the decision to let her turn into a bloodthirsty newborn because I didn't want to let her die with those bad memories. _I_ abandoned her after that, when she needed me most I left her, me, her family, one of the only people she trusted, because I couldn't cope with what I had caused." He was looking me right in the eyes now. I stared back, I pitied him.

Nessie walked toward him and touched his face. I guess she showed him her memories of me.

"You left her in the right place Jake." She smiled

"We won't ever let her get hurt like that again." Jasper moved next to me, along with Alice who hugged me and smiled over at Jacob.

"She has us now." She said matter of factly. The rest of the Cullen clan nodded.

"Serena—" Jake sounded so guilty, I had to stop it.

"Listen mutt, you aren't my family. You helped me find it. I won't be going back to La Push. I'm a Cullen now. The weak kid you found in the water is stronger now. New and Improved. She doesn't need some warm blooded werewolf to take care of her anymore. She can take care of herself. And...I don't—I never have and will never, blame you or resent you Jacob Black."

He grinned.

"I've found my pack. So don't throw anymore tantrums Kid." I smirked. Turned on my heel and walked back toward the house. "Spend some time with my niece." I raised an eyebrow at Edward, _Your little sister huh?_ He laughed and ruffled my hair. "We'll work on a label."

Jasper picked me up and spun me around. "Welcome to the family." I smiled at him, Everyone hugged me and I was utterly content with this new family, _I will make this last_.

"Thank you all. You've given me the strength to change and keep my blue eyes." They laughed.

"Well," Emmett sighed, "l think we can all agree Serena is a _way_ better newborn than Bella ever was." She punched him, "Ow." He grimaced. She rolled her eyes.

"He is right you're gift is way cooler than my stupid shield." She laughed, "It's like you were meant for this life, born into it even."

 _Little Bird._ I gasped looking around me. Searching the forest for the red eyes that the voice belonged to. _I'll find you._

Jasper grabbed my arm. "Everything alright?" A wave of calm soothed my panic.

"Yeah! Just a memory." Edward nodded reassuring me. I hoped that it was just a memory and that the nomad vampire who turned me was long gone. I was still hoping as I walked into my new home. _Little bird._ I focused on staying calm, _Just a memory Serena. Just a memory._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the late updates! Please don't hesitate to leave any predictions or suggestions for this chapter or the story as a whole. Hope you all enjoyed these chapters! Until next time!**


	9. New Life

**New life**

 _2 months later_

I was running as fast as I could. I felt Edward was about to catch me. I kept running pushing myself to the limit and leapt into the air at the same time Edward did. I caught the ball just as the thunder boomed around the clearing.

"Out Emmett!" Carlisle called.

"I almost had it!"

"Too bad Edward that's my fifth catch! You've only caught two." I smirked, throwing the ball back to Alice who caught it laughing. "Great Job Serena!"

I smiled. Vampire baseball was actually pretty fun. Especially when I could still compete with the bastard mind reader.

"I heard that." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know." I winked back at him causing him to laugh. Thunder boomed again, we raced back to home plate since Emmett was the third out we were switching to batting.

I was up first. Alice's eyes glinted with mischief, "So do I hit it? Or is this gonna be a strike." I smirked.

"Why don't you swing and find out?" I laughed preparing myself for her pitch.

The ball shot out of her hand at pretty damned near the speed of light, I swung as fast and as hard as I could focusing on the ball. _Crack!_ It was a perfect hit. I dropped the bat and began running as fast as I could, Jasper cheered, Edward clapped, and Emmett who went after the ball that soared into the woods, growled. I kept running passing first, rounding second when I heard Emmett running back to the diamond, I heard him throw the ball to Rosalie who threw it to Esme, at home plate just as I rounded third. Would I beat the ball? I decided to risk it bolting to home plate, I could hear the ball getting closer. I pushed myself harder and slid into home plate just as I heard the crack of the ball hitting Esme's leather glove. Silence followed. We all looked at Carlisle. Waiting for the call.

"Safe!" he pointed to Esme's feet that weren't touching the plate. She growled in frustration.

"Dammit! We almost caught the brat!" Emmett yelled.

I stood up, "Almost being the operative word Emmett." I grinned at the frowning vampire.

He growled, rolling his eyes. "This newborn speed won't last forever dollface!"

"Emmett, she isn't even fully vampire right now, she on the same level as Renesmee." Edward smirked.

"Shut up as I recall, she out ran you!" Edward frowned at him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm just naturally better than you both so you better get used to it." I laughed at their mutually offended expressions. Renesmee high fived me.

"Great job Serena!" Jasper walked over and ruffled my hair. I beamed at him. We had gotten a lot closer in the two months that I had spent with the Cullens. This was mainly because of the nightmares.

I had insisted on sleeping after I found out I could get some human traits back. Unfortunately, I didn't get much sleep. _Little Bird. I've been looking for you. Won't you sing for me?_ The memory of the red eyed vampire haunted me to no end. I woke up screaming. Jasper walked in and held my hand sending waves of calm. I would only sleep soundly with Jasper and Alice. They stayed with me a lot those nights. When voices from what felt like my past echoed in my dreams I'd wake up in tears, frustrated that I couldn't find the memories connected to the voices. Alice would then show me visions of me, playing the piano with Renesmee, happy. Those visions were enough to drown out the voices. Once I had lost focus and copied Alice's gift. A vision overtook my mind as I saw the red eyed nomad who bit me choking Renesmee, Jacob lay bleeding at his feet, "I'm only trying to keep you safe, sweet bird." The boy said.

"No!" I screamed Edward had come into my room and gripped my shoulders. With Renesmee's life being threatened in my vision the Wolves and the Cullens kept a lookout for the nomad. But after a month of searching, he was nowhere to be found. Alice hadn't seen anything either. Perhaps my vision was a fluke or maybe I had enhanced it and seen a possibility before a decision was made. I still felt a creeping unease deep down. Somehow, I knew the boy would come back for me. I didn't know why but it felt as if our fates had been connected. We were meant to meet again to finish whatever it is that started in the woods that night. Edward and Jasper always told me to stop worrying, "Everything will be alright." The had said.

After the vision I stopped sleeping and instead only kept my eye color the same blue it was before I turned. Carlisle still made me hunt often because even though I could control my thirst with a touch, he didn't want me to slaughter the town if the effects wore off one day. I surrendered to that request. Mostly I hunted with Emmett, it was more competitive that way. He was like the perfect big brother figure. Always throwing insults and taking me hunting, he was careful to look out for me when humans were nearby and when we bumped into the wolves, he always tried to keep me close, protecting me from any further confrontation. I saw Quil once we were both hunting a deer deep in the woods. He bowed his head at me and whimpered, guilty as Jacob was.

"It's okay Quil, I'm alright." I reached over and pet him, feeling his emotions, and saw a memory of a picture of me, on my birthday, I was by the waterfall smiling. Around the frame I saw a familiar counter, Jacob's.

"I'm glad he doesn't completely hate me," I said.

"Serena!" Emmett called, staring warily at Quil.

"I gotta go. See ya around mutt." Quil howled in response running away.

"You okay?" Emmett said concern all over his face.

"Fine." I smiled.

"You know here at casa de Cullen, we don't pet the wildlife, we eat it." Emmett laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks." I smiled and we ran back home.

Jacob came by often since he couldn't exactly stay away from Renesmee. We were on decent terms but we never talked or if we did it was "Hello" and "Goodbye" The Cullens tried to keep me occupied when ever he was around. Carlisle was fascinated with my gift so we'd often test out how much I could take. Could I touch two people at the same time and copy both of them? Yes. We had tested that theory with Bella and Edward, I was able to copy both gifts reading minds while shielding my own. It was harder for me to uncopy them. We practiced often. It was slow and took a lot of focus to push the traits I mimicked out.

Oddly enough I was subconsciously preventing my eye color from changing. Like Bella's shield that aspect of my appearance stuck to me. So my eyes stayed the same electric blue they were when I was human. It was all creepily natural. I had honed into my gift more in the past months and became an expert on it. Occasionally when I fed my eyes would flash to red but it'd go away as soon as I was done.

I was learning so much with the Cullens, how to hunt, fight, "I don't want you to be unable to defend yourself." Jasper had said when I gave him an amused glance at his proposal to teach me. He worried about me pretty often I noticed. He probably sensed my unease about the nomad who hasn't been found.

Emmett had been challenging me to ab arm wrestling match every day. I don't really think he quite understood the fact that even if my newborn strength _did_ wear off, my gift still allowed me to be stronger than him.

I was snapped back from my thoughts when, Alice said, "The storm is passing, game over!"

"Aw, We were about to strike Bella out though!" He raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, a typical occurrence between the two. I laughed, Bella shot me a _shut up,_ glare. I gave her a _sorry but it's true_ shrug. Carlisle hugged me,

"Great game Serena. You did well." I was always taken aback by these unexpected fatherly touches. I trusted the Cullens but I

couldn't help but remain wary of their promise of family. Still, it didn't stop me from feeling happy when things like this happened. I relaxed into his embrace.

"Thanks Carlisle." I wondered if my real father was anything like him. In that instant I saw something, A man coated in flames, roaring, _you can't hide!_ I ripped myself away from Carlisle. "Serena?" He looked at me full of concern. I began to shake the horrible images continued to replay, _Don't you see little bird?_ The red eyed boy said, _You can't run._ No, stop! Please… _You will be punished!_ the man in flames said. _My death will not be in vain. You will feed._ Flames consumed me, I felt as though the man on fire was burning me.

"Serena!" Jasper touched my face, images started to flow into my head, happy ones. I was left gasping, afraid of what I just saw. Jasper's memories continued to flow into me. I looked into my brother's warm eyes seeing nothing but concern.

"I'm alright." I said shakily. All of the Cullens were staring at me worry and concern lining their faces. "Emmett's insults just really sting," I laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. Everyone looked at me skeptically, "I'm fine everyone really. Whatever it was passed."

Edward confronted me once we got home, he was teaching me the piano, "You've been seeing that nomad a lot."

"I just—"

"Oh lay off Edward, it's over already, no need to make Serena think about it much more." Emmett clasped a hand on my shoulder, "Rematch." I rolled my eyes and followed him out back.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks." I hugged him briefly and took my position on the opposite side of the rock. I was glad they were all looking out for me.

"We'll keep you safe. No matter what." He said grabbing my hand. Jasper had ran out to be our judge. He nodded agreeing with Em, Alice laughed and gracefully ran to the rock. "Can I just tell you who wins?"

"The future will change because today's the day the blue eyed brat gets beaten." His eyes glinted triumphantly. I feigned a yawn.

"We'll see Emmett."

"No I'll see." Alice smiled, winking at me.

"Ready go," and the match began, I was really happy, the memories of the man in flames and the nomad were put in the back of my mind.

* * *

 _Tobias's POV_

Dammit that stupid blonde bastard. I watched as he intercepted my own gift. Just as I was about to wake her up too. I cursed and retreated back into the forest. Enhancing the Cullens' fear for "Serena's" well being so I could stay out of their radar. I chuckled as I retreated into the trees. _Little Bird, you won't be asleep for much longer._ I gripped the silver ring in my hand harder frustrated.

 _Focus on the hunt Tobias! Or you'll get caught._ His voice had whispered from beyond the grave.

I chuckled, Akira, always the perfect guide. My ideal old man. Until Shiori got in the way. I watched the scene in front of me. My precious bird was smiling, laughing with everyone in her new family. _This won't last long. After all, we must all pay for our crimes. And you will pay for yours._ I stared at my little blue eyed bird. " _Serena"_ I laughed what a stupid name. I thought that after I got her away from the mutt she'd wake up. But this coven got in the way. _At least now you have eyes on her._ After years of searching I finally located my prey, like a true predator I wasn't going to let her get away again. _You can change your name Shiori, but you can't change your past. You will be reminded soon enough. I can be patient. I'll avenge your father, Akira. It's been extremely hard for me, after your ungrateful self burned the man who raised you into ashes._ Fury boiled within me. I was ready to kill her right then and there. _Patience._ I told myself.I could be patient Little Bird. _Soon I'll wake you up and rip your happiness away._

"Soon." I said aloud smiling. For now, "I'll hunt a nice human to quench my thirst."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, I was trying to finish another chapter so I could post both but, that didn't work out. I will try to get the next chapter done by the end of the week, I'll be busy with school and work stuff so, I hope you all can hang in there for a few more days. Until next time!**


	10. Imprint

**Imprint**

 _Serena's POV_

My days with the Cullens were a lot happier than my days at La Push. I had so much more freedom. Given, when I was human my body was weak as a result of my near drowning. But it was easier than living with humans. I missed La Push every day of course, but I was pretty content with where I was. I hadn't spoken to anyone after that day with Quil. I knew that they didn't hate me it was just… we were in different worlds. I'm sure we would interact at some point but for now, I was willing to wait until that day came. Rather than dwell on the past Edward taught me about literature and music. He taught me different songs on the piano almost daily. Rosalie and Alice loved dressing me up. Once, they even let me go shopping. They bought everything they wanted for me, I never asked for anything except a pair of black leather gloves. My gift wasn't completely under control and I didn't like focusing on having to shut things out every time I touched someone.

"Serena, none of us want to hide anything from you, there's no problem," Alice had said reassuringly.

"It's not that Alice, it's just I don't _want_ to know everything haha. I like having my own thoughts and memories." She stared at me and sighed giving up, fine you're lucky they're cute." I beamed.

I only went shopping the one time. Carlisle said it was still too risky for people to see me since my clothing wasn't always able to fully cover my skin so he didn't want to risk me freaking out over a human's thoughts. Jacob had found me in the water in the winter, just after New Years, I had stayed with him until April and was bitten, I remained with the Cullens for the rest of the summer learning and adapting to my new life as a vampire, in Forks it wasn't that hot or sunny but rather cold. Carlisle still, wanted me to get used to their lifestyle so one night he announced that like my siblings I'd mingle with the humans in the spring semester "You'll enroll in the High School next year as Alice's long lost sister. Since you look more similar to her in appearance compared to the others. You'll be in the same grade as Renesmee." He felt confident asking Jazz to forge my transcripts because I was a 'quick learner' as Bella called it. Anything I read I was able to remember quickly. Plus, I only had to touch a Cullen's hand to gain vast knowledge on any submit ject. Jasper had given me numerous practice tests to make sure I understood the material. Oddly enough some of it looked familiar. Like I had learned it in a past life. Soon the Fall came and everyone had to start at the High School. "It's been 10 years since the last time we've been to that place." Emmett mused.

"Well time for the return of the freaky Cullens." Alice laughed.

While the other Cullens went to school in the fall I hunted by myself. Jasper and Alice were always hesitant to leave me. They were after all closer to me than the rest.

"Guys, she's pretty capable of taking care of herself she doesn't need mummy and daddy to hold her hand anymore." Emmett shot a goofy grin my way.

"Emmett is right, I am perfectly capable of living without you both. Just go." I laughed as Alice hugged me. "I'll come running the moment I see something bad happening."

"Nothing bad is going to happen and please don't run anywhere. Use the car." Jasper laughed at my eye roll kissing my head before leaving with the rest of them. I waved goodbye from the porch. They all peeled out of the driveway leaving me alone.

"Serena! Wanna watch a movie?" Esme's mother hen instincts must have been kicking in, I laughed running inside, "Not today Esme, I think I'll just hunt for a while and sketch."

"Okay be careful hun, remember don't go too far. And if you smell a human—"

"Don't attack and if I want to run back to the house. I know." I flitted upstairs and grabbed by bag with my sketchbook and charcoal were already packed and went to hunt.

Being by myself reminded me of the times back at La Push when I'd sneak out and climb trees.

I was hunting a deer in a clearing when I saw it. A wolf. Not just a normal one, a werewolf. I hadn't met this one before, I hunted through my fuzzy human memories and found nothing. I stared in awe at his sandy fur. He was watching me from across the clearing. We stood there on opposite halves just staring at one another. It was weird. I had gotten into the habit of wearing shoes so my connection to the forest wasn't on at the moment, I couldn't figure out who he was through that. I took a step closed and he cocked his head at me, taking his own step. That's how it went, like a game of checkers we moved one after another until we were in the center of the clearing. He then broke the unspoken rules and stepped into my half, I backed up and as soon as I did he leapt on top of me pinning me down with his huge body. This felt so intimate to me. He just looked down at me and I lay on my back looking up at him. It was weird. He moved his paws off of my arms but remained caging me in. I laughed and he stepped back.

"Well you're a weird one." I got up taking the grass out of my hair. "I'm Serena." I looked at him smiling. "And you are?"

The wolf sat down and stared back at me.

"Not gonna shift back and tell me?" I moved closer, hoping he wouldn't run away. Closer, closer. I took of my glove and reached for his neck. The moment I made contact he shifted, slipping shorts on as he did. I leapt back completely shocked by his sudden shift to human form. I swear if I wasn't full vampire right now my heart would have leapt out of my chest.

He laughed, actually laughed, "Never thought I'd spook a vampire." He smiled at me. In a way that made me feel safe with him. He took a step toward me, I took a step back. He frowned, "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you." He looked at his hands then back up at me. "I'm um, Seth Clearwater." He smiled again and stuck his hand out. I stepped toward him warily. Then I took his hand and shook it.

"We were supposed to meet...at the bonfire."

"I was hunting the nomad with Jake."

"Oh, I see. Um…" I looked down suddenly self conscious. "Are you sure we should be talking?" I realized that we were still holding hands since images of Quil, Embry, Leah and Jake flowed into my head, feeling a pang in my chest I glanced at our hands then back until at him, he looked at our hands and immediately pulled away.

"Crap, sorry!" He was so...cautious. Great did he think I was going to eat him?

"Listen, if you're here to try and gauge my bloodlust I can assure you that I am perfectly fine!" I flitted away only for him to chase after me. _Ugh!_

"W-what? Wait, Serena! C'mon hold on a sec. Please?" I looked back to find his eyes pleading with me. He grabbed my wrist again sending a wave of emotion through me. I snatched my hand back and he looked hurt by that.

"Sorry, I'm um… sensitive to touching." He perked up a bit.

"Is it the smell?" He said.

"No I hardly notice the smell since Jake hangs around the house a lot."

"It's, um… I'm gifted. It's associated or triggered by physical contact. I'm trying to control it more but, I kind of try to avoid the physical contact unless I make the first move."

"Oh so you're making moves?" He smirked. I actually laughed. I hadn't laughed with someone other than the Cullens in a while.

"You should smile more." He said it quickly. I was suddenly really nervous. He quickly got concerned, "What was with the burst of anger?"

"I don't really, well, I'm not really allowed to talk with the wolves." He sat down on a patch of grass, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I sat down warily. He laid back on the grass.

"I saw what happened with Jacob." He actually sounded pissed off, "I'm sorry about that. But, I thought you guys were okay now?" Why was this guy so interested in this?

"It's an unspoken rule. Jake and I barely exchange the basic formalities."

"He still cares about you y'know. So does everyone else. They're all worried about you."

"Ha! Everyone is worried, always worried about me. There's no reason to worry I'm not going to slaughter the town!" I cried in frustration.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. It's—ugh, may I?" He brought his hand close to mine. I grabbed it and focused on his memories of the wolves I love so dearly. I noticed that they weren't worried about what I'd do they were worried about how I was doing. I let go quickly.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he grinned, "I get that Jake doesn't want them hanging around because of how painful i/ supposed to be for you, but they still care."

"And you Seth Clearwater? What brings you here?" I smiled back, he looked shocked, awed by the tiny action. I'm pretty sure if I could blush right now I would.

"You." He said staring at me. I blinked, _What?_

"Um, I mean you wanted to know who I was right. And um, I owe you from the bonfire." He laughed nervously.

"I see."

"What's in the bag?" He looked down at the black messenger bag that Alice had bought me.

"My sketchbook." I pulled it out handing it to him. He started flipping through it, stopping on a picture of Leah.

"My sister?" He looked at me quizzically.

"It's not that good my memory is still kind of blurred so I tried to make it look close to her appearance."

"It's good. You're really good."

"I like to stay in practice."

"I have a place you'd love. It's a cave up the mountain, there's a waterfall in front of it and there's this point when the sun sets and the color reflects onto the cave. There's some clear quartz there and it makes this really great sort of light show."

I gestured to his hand, "Can I see?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" He grinned at me and in a quick move pinned me down again and stared at me, "Because then you don't have an excuse to see me again." I stared up at him, and started to notice his face. He was chiseled, his jawline sharp and his skin was tan like Jacob's but he was super tall, I crept down to his chest and noticed he was really fit. Unconsciously I placed a hand on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling it beneath my palm. He stayed completely frozen. It was like time stopped and all there was, was me and Seth staring at each other. Listening to his heart beat. He leaned a down more,

"You really do have beautiful eyes," he whispered. I could feel his breath hit my face, I began to feel lost, unsure of why I was glued to the ground and why my hand was touching his chest and I could only lay there and listen to his heart.

"You're warm." I said, he got off of me slowly and I sat up, I pulled back.

"I-I should go." I looked back toward the direction the house was.

"Me too."

Neither of us moved. _Crap. My instincts are starting to take over._

We talked more, learning a lot about one another. I told Seth stories about the Cullens, and he told me everything there was to know about him. We laughed and raced. We hunted together. We were fighting over who caught the bigger stag but that turned into a pinning match and he won, given that I let him but we were so close to each other. The laughter that came with the match stopped and Seth was leaning down getting extremely close to me. Suddenly his eyes looked shocked and he moved off of me.

"Serena," He whispered, getting up.

"Yeah?" I got up and stepped closer to him, he was starting to breath faster.

"I can't, um control myself around you." He balled his hands into fists at his sides. _What does that mean?_ I didn't care. I wanted to know more about the strange tan wolf I found in the clearing. I wanted to get closer to him, I wanted him to lean into me again.

"Yeah." I said, somehow I ended up a breath away from him drawn in by his warmth, his wolfy grin, his heartbeat.

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

Crap, this wasn't good. I was just hunting a rabbit and bam I bump into the most painfully beautiful vampire I've ever met. And when she looked at me, I was a goner.

I had finally imprinted. On Serena Summers the Cullens newest little sister and the girl who we weren't supposed to contact. _Too late for that Seth._

She was about an breath away from me, I could feel her there. I could taste her sweet scent. Shit, she was so freaking beautiful, blue eyes that drew me in and a laugh that basically made me want to kiss the hell out of her. Her proximity wasn't helping with that. Oh god, I wanted her, in every way.

"Seth," She said.

"Serena," I replied, something snapped in her eyes and she immediately backed away.

"Um, I seriously have to go Esme will...be worried." I never wanted her to go. I wanted her to stay, to laugh and smile here in the clearing.

"No." She raised an eyebrow, shit, I said that instinctively, "Um, waterfall, tomorrow. I'll take you."

"I can't exactly go to La Push Seth, it'd be a bad idea right now, I'll see you around I guess." We both knew that meant I wouldn't see her which meant, I had failed at having an imprint and also meant that I would lose time with the girl who had ensnared my soul. _Stupid wolf instincts, Thanks._ "Here." I blurted.

"English, Clearwater." She rolled her eyes still smiling.

"We'll meet here. It's not in La Push territory, we'd get there fast."

She squinted her eyes, wary. _Please say yes._

"Alright, I'll come as soon as everyone heads to school. Better be worth it." She smirked and flitted away. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and sunk to my knees. _Shit._ Jacob, no the whole pack, is going to throw a fit…

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

When I made it back to the house Alice and Edward were in the living room with Esme.

"Oh my god, Serena! What the hell happened to you?" She sounded livid.

"Um, nothing?"

"Nothing? One minute, I'm watching you chase a rabbit into a clearing, the next you're freaking out of my sight!"

"I um…"

"She ran into Seth." Edward, crap he'd seen everything. _Shit._

"And you're seeing him again tomorrow?" She whined.

"There's a waterfall…"

"Serena, maybe that's not the best idea… I mean it's harder for us to keep track of you." Edward looked at me warning me.

"I'm fine. Seth's nice!" All three of them stared at me.

"Nice. Nice. _Nice!_ Oh my, you have feelings for a freaking werewolf!"

"Alice." I scoffed.

"Edward?" She ignored me. _Don't_ I warned.

"She does." _Bastard._

"Ugh what's wrong with it?"

"Why, why why do all of my favorite girls always get mixed up with stupid werewolves?" Alice huffed rubbing her temples.

She waved a finger at me. "I swear to God, Serena Summers if you so much as get a freaking paper cut I will lock you in that attic. There better not be any trouble while you're with him. Please please please, be careful!" She hugged me and ruffled my hair. I grinned triumphant. I was going on a date with Seth Clearwater.

"Serena," Alice said, "wear the black dress and silver flats."

I smiled, grateful that she wasn't as mad anymore. I went to the living room and decided to practice the piano, today I wanted to master _Clair de lune._ Edward sat next to me on the piano bench.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" He stared at me.

"Edward I'm fine don't worry I'm not

planning on running away to La Push."

"What of he imprinted." He said cautiously.

"Then I'd leave him alone—"

"No. What if he imprinted on _you._ " I whipped my head up to stare back at him.

"He didn't."

"Based on your memories, I'm pretty sure he did."

"No—I…"

"Serena…"

"That's why you're worried. Because if Seth really did imprint there's nothing stopping me from actually going back to La Push, the wolves can't hurt me anymore and I can actually interact with them now."

He smiled sadly, "You miss them."

"Of course I miss them Edward, they raised me, they were the only family I had when I was human—"

"And now you have a way back in…"

"Edward—"

"But it's not real, they just have to be nice because you're Seth's imprint, do you really want that kind of false kinship?"

"Edward! First, that was a cruel jab. Second, I'm not leaving you guys for the wolves! I love you all very much and you're more like my family than the wolves ever were. I miss La Push, sure but, I don't want to go back because I've found my home, here. And an imprint isn't going to change that, I don't care how attracted I am to Seth, _you_ are my brother Edward, Esme is basically my mom and Carlisle my father. You know how much I care for Jazz and Alice, so quit being insecure. I'm not going anywhere."

"Correction: you're going on a date with Seth Clearwater." Alice chimed in, no doubt hearing everything. She wrapped her arms around me while I was still sitting at the piano. I placed a hand on hers and tried to enhance her light like I would but it didn't work. "Nice try," she smiled.

"Shouldn't you both go back to school?"

"Yeah right, I'd rather dance with my sister!" Alice pulled me off the bench and Edward began to play an upbeat song at the piano. I laughed and danced with Alice. We were still dancing when everyone else came home. Jasper pulled me over to him and dipped and spun me like a pro. I laughed, realizing that Alice had seen this in one of the first visions she showed me. When we were done dancing, I told everyone about my day.

Emmett made fun of me of course but they all seemed happy and worried for me at the same time. I practiced the piano for the rest of the night until the sun rose.

* * *

After numerous warnings from Alice and Jasper before they left, I finally made it to the clearing where Seth and I agreed to meet. He was tall, tan, his hair was short like the rest of the pack and he was shirtless. _Oh god._ He smiled at me,

"Hey, nice dress."

"Nice chest—I mean um," _Shit._ He laughed.

"Thanks? Sorry I, shifted to get over here and it's easier for me to stay, cool like this. I have a shirt, if you'd prefer."

"No!" He smirked, "I mean if you're more comfortable like that I'm fine with it." He smiled reaching for my hand. I took it reminding myself to stay focused and not absorb everything about him, I walked along side him in silence.

"So where exactly—" I started just as he asked,

"Do you know what imprinting is?"

We stared at each other.

"Yeah, Jacob explained, and I'm your imprint right?" He let go of my hand shocked. I could hear the waterfall now and ran ahead until I saw it.

"Wow, you weren't kidding it's beautiful here." I was awestruck. The waterfall was surrounded by green and the pool it fell into looked really blue. Seth had finally caught up beside me.

"You _knew_?"

"Edward brought it up. Judging by the way you look at me, I'd say he was right." I smiled at his guilty expression. "It's fine Seth, I don't mind it. At first I was taken aback, I mean I'm a vampire, you're a werewolf." I jumped into the water, "But, I like you. So no matter what, I'll stick with you."

He was slack jawed. I laughed. "So where is this cave?"

"Um, it's through that part of the mountain."

I got out of the water, then grabbed his hand. We jumped up and through the water into a cave lined with clear quartz.

"Wow, if we weren't supernatural, we'd have never noticed this."

"I know. The mountain next to it is too dangerous to climb. No human would ever be able to access this."

"So since the sun is still high up I guess we wait until it sets huh?" I sat down staring at the waterfall. He sat down next to me.

"Serena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Seth it's fine really, I don't want to not talk to you or be away from you so we're stuck with each other, imprint or not." He smiled at me and scooted closer.

"So I guess I'm your favorite wolf huh?"

"Mmm no, that would be Quil, although Embry is a close second." He frowned rolling his eyes. We sat there talking until sunset. He told me more about the wolves and their reaction to his imprinting.

"Jacob almost damn near killed me," He sighed, "There was a huge argument."

"Sorry,"

"They all really care about you. I mean to Jake, Quil and Embry, you're still like their kid sister. So they all chewed me out for even being near you. It's not like I can help it, I just saw you and bam, imprinted." He growled in frustration, I raised an eyebrow at him, "Not that there's anything wrong with you. No you're great! It's just...they treat me like a kid because I'm the youngest. I've grown up, I mean I'm 23 I just look 19 because of the slower aging thing."

"23, wow you're older than me."

"You were 17 right?" I nodded.

"And I'll stay this age forever."

"Well if it means anything, um so will I."

"What do you mean,"

"I mean, the imprint makes it so that I live, with you. So if you're stuck, so am I."

"I didn't know that…" I looked thoughtfully at the water falling in front of the cave. The sun was starting to set and a burst of color flourished in the cave. I looked around in awe.

"Wow this really is something." I looked at Seth who was smiling at me as always. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious. "Seth, really it's beautiful, I'm glad I got to see this." He grew serious, and came closer to me, we were once again a few inches away from each other, I could hear his heart rate increase, feel the warmth from his skin. The waterfall and beautiful lights in the cave were in the background, it was just me and Seth. I took my gloves off, he grabbed my hand. "You are, really beautiful."

I looked away, "Seth c'mon." He ducked down to meet my eyes brushing my hair out of the way. "What?" he asked softly, "I mean that."

I looked up into his brown eyes and closed the gap between our faces, kissing him slowly. he pulled back shaking his head. "Serena, this wasn't— it doesn't have to be a romantic thing because of the imprint, you don't have to force yourself." I laughed softly.

"You know, Clearwater, when a girl kisses you, you're supposed to kiss back because it means she wants you to kiss her back." He looked pained, I couldn't help but enjoy how he looked, torn between what I knew he desired and what he thought would be best for me. He groaned and pinned me down onto the cool floor of the cave, leaned down and kissed me, slowly at first, I fought to stay in control of my gift but his warm touch just felt _so_ good. I started to lose focus. Our kiss went deeper his tongue dancing with mine, I pulled him down closer and his warm body was pressed on top of mine. He moaned, lifting me off of the ground never breaking off from the kiss and pushed me against the wall, I felt his feelings flow into me, his desire mixing in with my own. I also copied his temperature feeling heat radiate throughout my body, his hands were tangled in my hair and since he was shirtless my hand roamed all over his back and his chest, _I don't think I can stop,_ I heard him say, _crap_ I felt my heart start to beat the way it did when I was half Vampire, I was losing control. I broke of the kiss gasping and pushed him back a few inches. We both were breathing hard lost in the electricity that made us so drawn to each other. I blinked, "I can't...um, it's too much. My gift is um, on overdrive right now. Especially with all the um, touching."

He stepped back, "Sorry but, you started it."

I laughed. "Well you certainly tried to finish it."

He grinned as I sat down, yawning,

"I thought vampires didn't—woah you're heart is beating!"

"My gift. I guess I can't copy your werewolf half so, I must've just taken the human part. I guess I can't turn completely human so I just turned into a hybrid." I told him more about my gift and he was as interested as Carlisle was. I rolled my eyes, suddenly feeling tired I shoved him so that he would lie down.

"Ready for another go?" He smirked mischief glinting in his eyes.

"No, your human qualities are on overdrive right now and I feel exhausted." I laughed.

"Should we go?" He looked down at me immediately concerned.

"No," I kissed him before he could say anything else. Then made myself more comfortable on his chest, "I'll just rest my eyes for a bit." We stared at the waterfall in silence. Me laying on Seth who was stroking my hair. The last thing I heard was Seth's breathing slow as he slept. I smiled my lips still tingling from that kiss, as sleep came over me.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I finished it! Hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	11. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

 _Seth's POV_

When I woke up it was dark, Serena lay on my chest sleeping soundly. I stroked her head softly, not wanting to wake her. The sound of the water was soothing. I lay my head back smiling to myself, Serena's flustered expression flashing in my memory. She didn't look like she wanted to wake up anytime soon. Looking at her sleeping face, I reflected back on how the pack reacted to my imprinting.

 _Seth what the hell were you thinking?_ Jacob roared in my head.

 _It's not something I can control Jake._

 _You shouldn't have even been close to her to begin with! No one from La Push should!_

 _You didn't get mad a Quil when he talked to her._

 _Seth, you know what Serena means to him,_ Embry had said.

 _Well now you all know what she means to me! I don't understand, Jacob imprinted on Nessie and you all just accepted it but with me you guys act like I sought Serena out and made myself imprint the on her._

 _Seth you're younger than the rest of us, to you an imprint is more romantic…_

 _Quil, you imprinted on a two year old so why the hell am I too young?_

 _You are not to see her again, understood._

 _No! Sorry Alpha but you can't just keep me away from her, Bella was more understanding than you're being right now._

 _Shall I remind you of her reaction to me imprinting on her daughter?_ He snarled at me.

 _Gonna break my collarbone to teach me a lesson?_

 _If it's the way to get you to understand._

 _Oh stop it! All of you shut up!_ Leah roared, _Listen Jacob, I get why you three are so mad about this, Serena is still your kid sister, even though you all refuse to admit that you still care because of your guilt—_

 _Watch it Leah._ Embry growled.

 _No. You all have to understand that my little brother imprinted on her. It is our most sacred law that we can't hurt her or keep them apart from one another. So you all have to deal with it! Quil what if Emily decided to keep Claire away from you? ,_ Quil whined in response through this his agony echoing in all of us. _Exactly. So you hypocrites can all shut up and leave Seth alone. Besides I, know you all can't ignore the part in his memories that show Serena mentioning the so called "unspoken rule"_ And with that she ran off.

 _Jake—_

 _Just do what you want._ He stalked off.

 _Seth,_ Quil said a growl rumbling in his chest, _Don't lose your cool in front of her. If you so much as growl at her in anger, we will not forgive you._

 _Oh but you'll forgive Jacob for slapping her and throwing her out a window and kicking her?_

Jacob snarled running back to where we were.

 _Seth you are testing my patience._

 _It's true don't think I don't remember that you are the one who led her to her death._

Jacob's guilt washed into me, just as he pounced clawing me, we began to fight, Quil and Embry trying to get in the way, I was too consumed with anger over their hypocritical assumptions, I fought biting and clawing at Jacob. Quil pushed us apart and we calmed down.

I shifted back to human form fed up with this conversation and fight and walked back home.

My thoughts were disturbed by Serena whimpering, I looked at her alarm over taking me. After a beat of silence she went back to sleeping soundly. Realizing that it was getting pretty late and if the Cullens were anything like Jake, Quil and Embry, I'm pretty sure they'd be livid. I carefully moved myself out from under Serena and cradled her in my arms hoping she wouldn't wake up. I took my time walking back. Serena looked so serious when she was asleep.

I reached Cullen land not too long after. Jasper and Edward ran out to meet me. Edward scowled at me no doubt reading my mind and finding out what happened.

"What happened is she alright?"

"Hello to you too Edward, she fell asleep, we both did which explains our timing." Jasper reached over in an attempt to take her from my arms. I stepped back, "I can take her." Jasper and Edward shared a look. Renesmee ran out "Seth! Esme made some pasta, want some?"

"Hey Ness, I'd love some thanks." She smirked at Serena sound asleep in my arms. Jasper and Edward went inside with me following behind. Alice walked out of the living room rubbing her temples, "Seth," She said I waited she looked up at me, "Her room is upstairs c'mon" We walked upstairs, Alice was still rubbing her temples searching for something.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Fine. You should bring her back on time it's almost midnight. I'm just trying to find the nomad but I can't get a clear image. He keeps eluding us…" She opened the door to Serena's room, it smelled like her and Alice, her closet was pretty modest and her sketches were taped all over the walls. Candles were everywhere, lighting the room only slightly. I laid her down on her bed, she only sighed, never stirring. I stood there gazing at her skin, illuminated by the dim candle light.

"Ehem," Alice said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Sorry, um do you think I could—"

"Absolutely not." Edward and Jasper both said from the bottom of the stairs. Emmett and Bella laughed. Rosalie just sighed heavily.

"Seth there's pasta." Esme said. I begrudgingly walked back downstairs and sat at the table with Ness and Esme.

"You know Seth, Serena may be a vampire but she's still young, so try not to bring her home too late alright?"

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen, we kind of um… got distracted, Jasper growled no doubt feeling the desire and lust that swept through my body.

She frowned, "Seth we're glad that you and Serena have gotten close but I have one issue, I must ask: that you don't take her to La Push."

"Why not?"

"If the nomad really is hunting her, it's harder for Alice Serena when she's around the wolves." She said smiling apologetically.

"In pursuing her you put us all at risk." Jasper glared.

"I can protect her, since when have you all been against the wolves?"

"Seth, we're not against you it's just. Serena is the newest member of our family. We've all grown quite fond of her and it'd hurt all of us if she got hurt." Edward said, "I know you care for her but, the wolves will only lead to her own pain."

"Listen—" I started but I was interrupted by Serena's loud scream. Jasper practically flew up the stairs beating me to her room.

"Crap" he said, Serena was breathing hard crying into her pillow.

"Put out the fire! No! I don't belong to you! No! No!" She screaming she hugged herself digging her nails into her skin.

Then we smelled her blood. Jasper grabbed her hard. I began to see red as I pushed past Rosalie and Esme. I had to stop him from biting her.

"Seth don't! Edward and Bella grabbed me and took me down stairs, I was shaking, I could feel the change taking over." Edward held me down. "Do not change, he is not going to bite her! Seth! Seth he's not going to hurt her!" I calmed down, even though I felt the threat still present.

Serena still screaming sounding horrified. I ran back up the stairs. Jasper held her telling her to calm down. Her eyes burst open and she quickly pushed away from Jasper and huddled in the corner. Gasping for air. Scratching her skin to the point of blood spilling. She whimpered.

"Sere—"

"Seth!" Jasper said telling me silently to shut up. I glared at him Edward holding me back. I was shaking gain. All of my anger melted away when I heard Serena sob, cutting her neck, "Stop it! Please I don't want to see anymore!"

Jasper flitted over and grabbed Serena's face, "Serena," he said softly, she looked straight ahead as though she was still in her nightmare. "Serena!" He said forcing her to look at him. I could tell Jasper was using his own gift and struggling against the smell of her blood. She was fighting him her blood soaking his shirt and skin. It hurt so much to watch her like this…

"Edward this isn't like last time…" Bella said quietly, _last time?_

"It's about to pass," Alice said, eyes closed. "I think he's close by...dammit! I can't see!"

Edward and Bella flitted outside searching the trees for a sign of movement. I went with them, dashing through the trees in my wolf form, finding nothing, but I felt increasingly afraid for Serena. My instincts, told me to go back as fear took over. I shifted back running to the porch. Bella and Edward followed. We went back to the room to find Serena staring at Jasper and Emmett stroking her hair. Rosalie was picking out clothes. Esme had moved downstairs with Renesmee. I saw Serena, covered in her own blood, shocked at the scene in front of her.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

Jasper had blood all over his clothes.

"J-Jasper? You're bleeding?" My skin felt warm.

"Vampires don't bleed…" He stared at me somberly. I looked at my arms finding them scratched and bloody. Then I remembered the dream, well actually, the nightmare. My arms shook as I sobbed, "Oh god."

"Serena…"

"I killed people," I sobbed.

"No Serena you just hurt yourself it's okay."

"There were four bodies, I could hear their screams, tasted their blood. I killed them I-I-I burned him, and them, I had to I had to. He was going to… he was gonna kill me. I burned him, but then he burned me. I was burning with him…" I was talking fast, desperate to get the words out, to get the nightmare out of my head. _Little Bird, won't you sing for me?_ I gripped my head shutting my eyes tightly, "Shut up!" Tears streamed down my face, I just wanted it to stop.

"Serena!" Jasper said pleading with me, I looked at him focusing on him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're covered in blood." The tears wouldn't stop. "Does it hurt?"

He smiled uncomfortably, "Quite a bit."

"I'm sorry, I just, I wanted it to go away."

"Serena, it hurts more to see you like this." I looked at Emmett who was stroking my hair. "It's alright. We're not gonna leave you. No one is going to hurt you." Emmett could say the nicest things when he was actually concerned. I felt dizzy, _blood_.

"Seth." Edward ground the word out. I looked up and saw the most pained look on Seth's face. He turned to Edward clearly in agony.

 _Did he see everything?_

"Yes," Edward said, "and now he's gonna help." Edward gave Emmett a look causing him to lift me up and bring me over to where he Seth and Bella were. Alice quickly changed Jasper's shirt.

Edward grabbed Seth's hand and mine and made us touch. _No Edward please._

"Wolves can heal quickly, focus Serena." I did as he asked because Edward could see exactly what I did in my head. He must have felt as bad as I did. I gripped Seth's hand too ashamed to look him in the eye, I looked away. Focusing I felt a strength in him and copied it. Suddenly I felt my blood stop flowing and my scratches healing. I made the light stronger so I could heal even faster. I lost my focus in between and felt a rush of Seth's emotions, fear, guilt, pain. I also saw how our time at the waterfall was the last thing on his mind as the memory of my little episode flooded his mind. I pulled back quickly. Feeling even more guilty and scared.

"Serena…" he said softly.

"You-You should go." I turned away from him walking behind Edward and Bella.

"No, I'm stay—"

"Please, I don't- you can't see me like this." Seth walked out howling in pain as he ran into the woods.

"Serena," Jasper held out his hand, I grabbed it and copied his vampire. My heart slowing to a stop and thirst irritating my throat, as I held on.

He pulled away when I had fully gone back. "C'mon we have to hunt." He pulled me along, Making me kill 4 deer before letting me go back home. Before anyone could say anything I shut myself in my room. I sat on my bed knees to my chest haunted by the nightmare that I could still feel. Jasper came in a few hours later and just sat next to me in silence. I stayed in that haunted state for a week. Jasper and Alice skipped school to keep an eye on me. Seth also stayed at my house. He never went into my room though. I could tell he wanted to.

 _Little Bird._ I just wanted it to stop, I had a sinking feeling that these nightmares and this pain wouldn't stop until the nomad was caught.

Jasper came in after the fifth day, "I guess it's safe to say that you shouldn't sleep anymore…" He smiled apologetically, "We don't want a repeat of what happened."

"Are you okay?"

"Me?"

"You held me while I was covered in my own blood and it was all over your shirt, that can't have been easy for you." I looked at him, worried.

"Serena, although your blood smells extremely appetizing, I wouldn't leave you to suffer on your own for something like that." He smiled softly.

"I think...that if you weren't here Jasper, these nightmares wouldn't stop. I'd lose myself in them."

"Well lucky you then." We laughed, he came to sit next to me.

"You're wolf has been obediently waiting for you to come back this week. He's worried about you."

"I can't believe he saw me like that. I never wanted him to...I didn't think it'd happen again."

"Well he did see, he doesn't seem to care that you occasionally hurt yourself because of a nightmare. He just wants you to be okay." I rolled my eyes _stupid imprint_.

"I'm not usually for this, but, I'm tired of feeling his stupid despair so let him in and reassure him please." Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes at my glare.

He sent Seth in,

"Um, hi."

"Seth, I'm fine. I'm okay. I just...needed some time to get better okay? Time's up now."

"Does this happen—"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, I just want to feel semi-normal again." I smiled. Pulling him closer to me, I laughed as he stared at my gloves, which were back on my hands.

"Okay, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I am." I smiled at him. He smiled back and put his hand on my cheek. _Stay focused._ I leaned in and kissed him. He was hesitant and careful as he kissed me back. I deepened the kiss as he placed his hands in my hair. I kissed him harder, he moaned against my mouth, i felt his desire flowing into me _Dammit._ "Serena…" He breathed. I smirked at him, pulling back. "Sorry, I can't keep going, if I transition back to a hybrid Jasper will have my neck.

"You don't play fair." He laughed staring at me with pure heat in his eyes.

"Well I had to get you to stop worrying somehow." I laughed at his playful glare. "You should go."

He frowned, "What?"

"Seth you've been here all week, Sue probably misses you and I'm sure you're avoiding the pack." I smirked as he winced.

"They understand." He tried to cover but I wasn't buying it, I'm sure they gave Seth a hard time because I was his imprint and I had heard their whimpers and howls in the past few nights. I knew he didn't want any backlash but with me involved there would _always_ be backlash.

"They don't. I'm sure they're dealing but you can't push them they're your family."

"You really care about that huh?" He said.

"Of course doesn't everyone?" I laughed.

"No, you put heavy value on it. I saw it in Embry and Quil's memories…"

"Well I guess it's because...it was the only thing that really mattered. Jasper said it once, I'm lonely. When Jake, Quil and Embry found me on the beach, I had nothing and was nothing. It was crazy, like I all of my past was gone. I had no memories, hell, I still don't. I don't know if my previous family loved or even liked me. I mean, they probably didn't considering I was left to die in the ocean and there was no missing posters or anyone looking for me...I wanted to stay with those three. They—" My voice softened. "they were all I had really. They were so kind and genuine, so warm. I wanted to stay with that warmth. But, because of the whole werewolf and vampire secrets, I felt like I was kept at a distance, they had lives before me and I had nothing before them. When I found out everything, it was like the great wall of China was built between us. I knew how obsolete I was and I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't."

I was leaning into Seth now as he silently listened, "Then, I died. Just like that, I met the Cullens and honestly, I love them all. They really feel like they could be my family. I sometimes wonder if I had any siblings or a mother and father who loved me like they love each other and then I realize, I don't have to wonder I have them. With them I don't feel out of place or shut out. They always include me, they always remind me of how much they care about me. I mean, you saw them that night, even when I was all bloody they hurt themselves to bring me back to my senses. I really treasure them. So I can't imagine why someone would ever want to lose this. To lose their home, all the people they love, their family."

He nuzzled my neck. Inhaling and letting out a defeated sigh.

"Okay but, I'm coming back tomorrow." I rolled my eyes as he got up and walked to the door

"Seth," I said, he looked back grinning.

"Miss me already?" I threw a pillow, he dodged it.

"Thanks...for staying."

"I'll always be there for you Serena." He said softening and I knew he meant it. He winked, "Even without the hot make-out sessions," I threw another pillow but he shut the door before it could touch him. I listened as he walked out the door, shifted and ran back into the woods.

I walked downstairs when I reached the living room, everyone's eyes were on me.

"You might wanna remember who we are next time you want to have a quickie with your boyfriend Serena." Emmett laughed, I froze horrified, _Shit._ Edward smirked.

"Although little sister I was flattered to hear how much you adored me." _Double shit._ Emmett pranced around making his voice high as he said, "I love them all. The Cullens are my family." He batted his eyelashes at me. I was mortified. They heard everything. All of the Cullens laughed, I was about to run out of the room when Edward said, "Well little sister, you can stop calling us the Cullens. After all, We're your family." Jasper flitted over and handed me a manilla envelope. I opened it and saw, an orientation packet for Forks high. "You start next week," Carlisle walked over putting a shoulder around me.

"Really? I can go?" They all smiled.

"I think you're pretty in control." Carlisle reassured me. I hugged him completely ecstatic.

"You will be the newest Cullen, Alice's 'biological' sister."

Emmett mocked me some more the we went hunting and for the rest of that week I stayed excited. Looking forward to my school days. Seth was pretty wary at first since we'd see each other less. I told him I'd see him everyday. Rolling my eyes. He was happy for me though. Everyone was.


	12. First Day

**First Day**

 _Serena's POV_

I will admit, the buffet that was a high school seemed quite appetizing to me, I had touched Carlisle before I left to keep my bloodlust at bay. It was a cloudy day, I wore a white dress, a grey knit beanie and white silk gloves that Alice had bought specifically for today, and some knee high grey heeled boots. My hair was down and my eyes drew enough attention I quickly thought of putting on some shades before I walked to the car with my siblings but stopped when Alice yelled, "Absolutely not!"

I had five classes by myself and one with Renesmee, Music. Ness and I were sophomores but we were still taking some advances classes. I had Advanced Art, AP Psych, AP Bio and AP English Lit, and Homeroom on my own. I was nervous and feeling waves of calm flowing into me I looked up at Jasper who whispered, "Relax you'll do fine." My siblings went to class when the bell rang and I headed to my homeroom with my teacher, Mr. Archer, who I learned also taught the art class. After I introduced myself, I could hear the numerous whispers of my classmates. "Oh my god another Cullen!" "She's definitely hot!" "Look at those eyes!"

"Serena you can sit, next to Caleb." Caleb looked like he was a bad boy, he had a tattoo on his shoulder and fake silver studs. He smirked as I headed over to the desk next to his. "Nice dress," He said looking me up and down. _Ugh._ I smiled forcefully. The redhead in front of me turned around and smiled, "Don't worry Cal here hits on everyone." He shrugged accepting the insult.

"I didn't hit on you, Ruby." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"So, what brings you over so late, Blue?" Caleb smirked, I felt a bit of nostalgia at Embry's old name for me.

"Serena." I corrected, "I was sick for a while," I smiled softly relaying the story Jasper had told me to stick with on the car ride.

"Wow so the Cullens aren't immune to everything." He mused. I laughed. "So, the doc adopt you from Alaska too?"

"Cal! She's Alice's sister!"

" _Obviously_ she's a Cullen."

"No like their blood sisters." I laughed, oh we're blood bound alright.

"What seriously?"

"Um.. yeah we were separated, the Cullens are my second family." _Technically, true._

"Wow no kidding." Caleb said.

"You're so lucky, your whole family is like olympus!" Ruby whined.

I laughed, "Well they're pretty great so I guess am."

"Where'd your eyes come from?" Caleb said, getting extremely close to my face. I pulled back.

"Um, Alice said our great grandma." _Edward please tell me you heard that._

"Seriously, you're really pretty. I mean obviously since you're a Cullen. Your eyes make you stand out even more though." She peered closely, "I've never seen anyone with that deep of a blue eye color before. It's like you're one of a kind." A sudden flash of a pair of eyes just like mine flashed in my head. _You and me._ A female child whispered, _We're connected by our souls which are shown through our eyes._ The little girl laughed.

"I have," I whispered subconsciously.

"Really? On who?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago." I realized that I felt like that statement was true. But why?

The bell rang signaling for us to go to our second period, mine was Literature with Ms. Perry. "Oh, I hear she's a tough one! Good luck, Sinatra!" Cal called heading off with Ruby, who waved goodbye shyly.

"I can't believe she talked to us! She seems really sweet!"

"Ruby, she's a Cullen you know how they are, they're like Forks' First Family." Cal replied.

I headed over to my english class where I was told to read aloud, everyone seemed automatically awestruck by me. Jeez, I'd have to get use to all of this attention. Ms. Perry grabbed my arm on the way out,

"Miss Summers, or do you prefer Cullen?"

"Cullen is fine."

"You have missed quite a few assignments, in order to make up the work you've missed, you will write a 6 page research paper on Robert Frost and his works. Be sure to include major themes and patterns involved in his work and time." I felt a surge of superiority from her touch. I smiled nodding, "Get that to me by Friday, before first period starts."

"Yes, of course ma'am." I said politely. She squeezed my exposed arm, I couldn't help but peek in, _She'll only fall further behind. She'll be lucky if she gets two pages done._ "Excellent."

I walked out. Alice and Jasper met me at my locker.

"Don't worry so much about the paper you'll turn it in tomorrow." She smiled, typical Alice. "It'll wipe the superior smug off her face."

Edward and Bella walked up to us too. "Great grandmother?"

"Sorry Ed, it was the easiest thing I

could come up with."

"Are you alright? I heard your, vision…"

Jasper and Alice looked concerned, _crap._ "Can't we talk about this later?"

"Serena—"

"Okay everyone I will tell you all about it during lunch." I whispered.

Bella gave me an apologetic smile as her and Edward walked away.

"Serena, here." Alice handed me a cellphone, "I've programmed all of our numbers in. Use it if you end up too far away please?"

"Yes, Alice." She kissed my cheek and Jasper squeezed my shoulder.

"Have fun!" She chimed as the bell rang.

I went to art and of course drew attention to myself when Mr. Archer realize I had a talent for painting.

Psych was a boring as every other class. After the lunch bell rang. _Great._ Renesmee met me at the door to the cafeteria. "Try to tune out the noise," she warned.

"Ugh this is a lot more attention than I'm used to."

"Well you _are_ a Cullen now. But I think with you, it's worse because your eyes stand out too! Maybe you should have copied ours?"

"I can't turn it off that easily Ness, it's like, instinctive."

"Well time for lunch!" Being a vampire I couldn't exactly eat, so I just grabbed an apple. Renesmee piled it on grabbing a salad and some fruit along with strawberry yogurt. She shrugged guiding me to the table where the rest of my siblings sat. I saw Ruby and Cal but they were both staring at my family. Ness and I took a seat and Emmett smiled, "Story time."

I rolled my eyes and explained what happened during homeroom. When I was done they looked as confused as I did.

"Well do you know someone with matching eyes?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, Rose I feel like I do."

"Who was the little girl?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. She sounded familiar though." _Crap._ "I think— it was me."

"Is it a memory?" Ness asked, "Maybe you could try copying and projecting them out like I do."

"No Ness, I don't remember anything so I can't project what isn't there." I sat back in the chair, frustrated. Emmett pulled me to his shoulder ruffling my hair. "Hey, memories or not we're always here." Everyone smiled at me.

"I know... big brother." I batted my eyes and everyone laughed as Em said, "Please Serena hide your adoration at school."

We joked around a bit more then Emmett and Rosalie walked me to bio. That class was extremely easy for me since Edward had drilled it into my head. Music was where things got weird.

Caleb was in that class and he winked at me as I walked in with Ness. Our teacher's name was Mr. Jones. While everyone else was practicing he set me aside and talked with me about instruments.

"I can play piano," I stated.

"Hmm. Renesmee is already brilliant so we can't have two pianos. I've been wanting to try and add a violinist that she can accompany but many are beginners and can't keep up with her. Since you're family perhaps music runs in your veins." He handed me a violin, "Play something."

Edward had taught me how to read music for every instrument and what notes were where but I had only practiced the piano. I grabbed the violin and Mr. Jones stared at me waiting. Then it happened.

When I held the violin images flashed in my mind again, the little girl, me, playing the violin so easily. It was as if the image possessed me and I began to mimic her and play a song that sounded all too familiar to me. I shut my eyes playing faster as I tried to get a clear image when suddenly I heard it. _Little bird._ Fear was starting to take over as the image of a younger me faded and the image of a man on fire took over. The tone of the song changed into one of sadness and anger. My hand knowing where to go and what notes to hit. _Little bird._ Dammit not here. I stopped playing feeling Jasper sending waves of calm. When I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me.

"Brilliant!" Mr. Jones exclaimed.

"What?" I smiled, _what the hell was I seeing?_

He clasped his hand on the exposed part of my arm, I saw that I had played beautifully, as though I had my whole life.

"Renesmee you will accompany her!"

"Yes of course." She smiled at me.

"Of course, she's a Cullen did you hear that? Jeez, it's like she's been doing that for centuries!" A blonde girl whispered. _Crap._ I had drawn attention to myself unintentionally.

"Well Serena, I didn't know you were _that_ talented." Caleb said smiling in awe at me.

"Me neither." I winked and went to go sit by Renesmee.

"How did you know how to do that?" She whispered.

"I don't know I think...that my hands remembered what I didn't…"

"You were panicking," She pointed out worry lining her face.

"You could tell?"

"No. Jasper was at the doorway watching you, I'm assuming he did more than watch." She smiled.

"I'm fine Ness, don't worry." _Was I fine?_ I grew afraid of all that I had seen, and for the rest of class prayed that these memories would stop resurfacing. I had a feeling that I didn't want my past catching up with me. I also felt as though the nomad was connected to me just as I had suspected.

We went home where I had to relay what had happened in music class. They all looked worried but I begged them to let it go. The next day I turned in my lit paper and it was just as Alice had said, flawless. I looked at Ms. Perry was skeptical but the next day I had recieved an A with bonus points.

I had seen Seth that morning as he was sitting in my room while I was getting dressed. Of course there was a Japanese styled changing wall thing that Alice had bought so he hadn't seen anything, much to his disappointment.

"Caleb and Ruby huh?" Seth asked skeptically, "Are they your friends?"

I laughed, "More like acquaintances. I don't need any humans tying me down." I smirked at his raised eyebrow. "Don't worry werewolves are an exception."

I was putting on my gloves when he came over and hugged me from behind kissing my neck, "Skip."

"No." I giggled as he held me tighter.

"You'd rather spend time with Caleb?" He joked

"He _was_ pretty cute…" Seth frowned, I laughed, "Oh don't be jealous!" He let me go and I kissed him goodbye as I went to the car with my siblings.

"Serena, the last thing we need is wolf stench so early in the morning." Rosalie complained.

"Oh, shut it Rose," I laughed.

Months passed and I had gotten used to the attention that I had received at school because of both my eyes and my last name. I aced all of my classes and was to play in a competition with Ness next summer. School was fun, especially with my siblings and Seth who was at my house nearly every day.


	13. Countdown

**Countdown**

 _Serena's POV_

Winter break came and we decorated the house for Christmas. For Thanksgiving we had spent the week with our cousins in Denali, who I had met for the first time. They all seemed kind and Kate enjoyed attempting to use her gift on me only for me to copy it. They had tried to get me to stay longer, fascinated by my gift, but Edward and Jasper would give them warning glares intent on keeping me with them. I laughed at this. Garrett was most entertaining, I spent most of my time in Denali with him. Fascinated by his war stories. I could tell my brothers and even Seth were jealous. Before we left Garrett and Kate promised to visit soon.

The steady countdown to Christmas was exhausting, I made hundreds of cookies, Seth ate most of them. We had a few whip cream battles and even Rosalie got in on them. I learned more about the violin practicing daily sometimes with Renesmee sometimes without her.

Finally it was the night before Christmas, I was excited to celebrate the next day with the Cullens.

Seth and I were at our cave, we decided to go on a date Jazz, Emmett and Edward begrudgingly agreed to.

"What did you ask for?" Seth said stroking my hair.

"Nothing. I have everything I need." He laughed.

"Beautiful and cheap, my girl." I rolled over and sat up straddling him my hands roaming down his chest. He gripped my thighs and sat up.

"You're one lucky guy." He tucked my hair behind my ear, smiling at me.

"Oh am I?" He kissed my neck.

"Mhm…" I sighed the image of cherry blossoms flashed in my head, _Beautiful._ Someone said in my head, someone very familiar. I froze, _this is wrong..._

"Serena?" Seth looked at me with concern. I shook off the bad feeling I had.

I kissed him, hard. He was taken aback as I unbuttoned my shirt. "S-Serena… we don't have to…"

"I want to, I said. Pulling him closer, I lowered my voice. "Because...because I love you Seth Clearwater." I laughed, realizing how true that statement was. I did love Seth, he had given me everything, comfort, friendship, love.

"Really?" He said, beaming.

"Yeah."

"I really am lucky then." He laughed smashing his lips to mine. He ripped off my shirt, pushing me against the cool floor. He touched me all over. Then, he stared down at me, unable to believe that I wanted this.

My heart pounded as I touched his neck with my lips, and then tasted his flesh in a  
slow, tender kiss. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine with a delicate sweetness. The warmth from his lips traveled all the way to my toes, and I pulled him closer to me. Now that we had taken the first step, I had no intention of stopping there. He kissed me, hard and eager. My fingers ran down the length of his back and settled on the elastic of his boxers, nervously running along the gather of the fabric. His lips grew impatient, then, and I fell against the mattress when he crashed into me. His tongue found its way to mine once again, and  
when I gained the courage to slide my hand between his skin and the boxers, he groaned.  
We couldn't stop, even when his thoughts flowed into me, even when the images of the cherry blossoms kept flashing. How could something so good be so bad? His tongue mingled with mine as His hand traveled down to the inside of my thigh and yanked down my underwear. I let out a long, faltering moan when his fingers wandered where no one had touched me. My knees arched and twitched with each movement of his hand. I sighed, feeling him in between my thighs as he looked at me searching for some form of hesitation.

"Please," I breathed, staring back at him, "don't...don't stop."

He kissed me muffling my cry as he rocked into me. The motion of his body against mine was like the steady beating of a drum, pounding into me. I moaned with him as this wonderful feeling never stopped. We were both hot, desire coating our eyes. "Serena," he breathed, "I love you." I raked my fingers down his back carefully, unable to satisfy the need for him. The need for him inside of me. We kept on, exploring each others bodies, loving each other until sunrise. When it was over, we were panting, our bodies hot with electricity, we laughed. Laughed because it just felt so great.

"You are one lucky guy, Seth Clearwater."

"I really am Serena Cullen." He smiled kissing me lightly.

But, even though I was incredibly happy, I felt guilty, like I had done something incredibly wrong. _They're cherry blossoms._ A voice whispered, _I love you._ Seth had just fallen asleep. I smiled, pushing the voice and the image of the falling cherry blossom petals out, and laid next to the boy I loved.

* * *

 _Tobias's POV_

I roared under the water, as I listened to my precious bird cry out the mutt's name. I wanted to kill her. How dare she, laugh and whore herself out when she murdered Akira. How dare this weakling try to push her past out of her mind and play house with this godforsaken coven of vampires and filthy mutts, When she ruined everything!

It was time for this selfish bitch, to receive her punishment. I was going to give her the present of a lifetime. "Get ready bird."


	14. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

 _Serena's POV_

When Seth and I got back in the morning. Jasper was surprised to find that I was flushed. He grabbed my arm. I copied his vampirism, rolling my eyes. "You reek, go take a shower, cool off." I giggled running to the shower before Edward could chew me out.

The memory of the previous night kept replaying in my mind, Seth's kiss, Seth's touch… the water flowed down my body, I snapped out of my trance. Hoping Edward didn't hear that. I jumped out and quickly got dressed, wearing a cream dress with black lace on the edges and cream colored heels that Alice had bought me and a matching cream coat. Alice walked in and put a black ribbon in my hair. We opened gifts while Edward and Ness played piano. Alice and Jasper of course had gotten me a pair of silver heels and a new blue dress. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten me a new camera and Bella, Edward and Renesmee gave me a brand new violin. Seth made me a bracelet and Jacob gave me the bracelet he had ripped off the day I died. In addition to this he gave me a scrapbook from Quil and Embry with _Blue_ written on the front. I rolled my eyes opening it to find, all of the pictures I took with the sketches Jake had ripped out and the blue pendant that Emily gave me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Kate and Garrett came to visit with Tanya. Carmen and Eleazar had decided to go to Rio. "Warmer temperatures," Garrett had whispered. I looked outside realizing it was snowing quite hard, and after spending the afternoon with us the Denali Coven left. Kate and Garrett had bought me diamond earrings which I immediately put on. Alice of course had called them and told them to buy them earlier.

The rest of the day went well, Jake, Ness, Seth and I decided to go hunting as a sort of last hurrah.

"Serena and Renesmee, please be very careful," Bella warned.

"We'll be with Seth and Jake mom it'll be fine! Besides we're not going to go that far." She hugged Bella and Edward who gave me a smile.

"Have fun, don't come back too late!"

"Serena!" Alice said running out with everyone, "If you so much as get a spot of blood on that dress I will make your life a living hell!" Everyone laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Alice I've never gotten blood on my clothes from hunting!"

"What about that time in Denali with Garrett?" She crossed her arms.

"That was because it was for sport jeez! I apologized a million times already." She smirked.

"Sure it was, we both know you'd dirty that dress for sport again just to spite me."

"Maybe I will." I smirked back. Flitting away with Ness, Jake and Seth. I looked back like I did that day at La Push, at the family I was leaving behind all of them smiling at me lovingly. I waved and kept running, of course, I had no idea what was coming next.

* * *

Renesmee and I ran ahead of our wolf boys laughing at their playful growls. We were racing for a rabbit,

"Well Ness you did inherit Edwards speed, but I doubt you'll win!" I said surging forward, she was about to catch the rabbit when I flung it up in the air, Ness and I leapt at the same time ready to fight for the kill, Ness grabbed it and landed gracefully on the ground. "That's 3-2 Serena we're up." Jacob, smirked in his wolf form. Seth whined behind me, "Seth, I know. Ness said I couldn't use my gift or it was cheating! Otherwise we'd soar ahead. Jacob growled in response to this. Ness rolled her eyes.

We lined up ready to run off,

"Ready, go!" Ness and I bolted forward, suddenly Jacob and Seth leapt in front of us and then chaos broke out. Ness and I were about to ask what happened when, the light brown haired boy boy who killed me threw Jacob into a tree.

"Well Little Bird, mind if I join?" I froze horrified.

"Jacob!" Ness cried about to run toward him, I reached for her but the Nomad grabbed her first. He clasped his hands around her neck just like he did in my vision.

"Now now, you shouldn't interrupt little girl." He squeezed causing Ness to gasp for breath. Seth ran toward him growling menacingly. The nomad threw Renesmee to the ground and grabbed Seth and threw him into a tree like he did Jacob. I stood frozen. Fear completely took over my body.

"My sweet bird. I got you a present." He moved before I could do anything and grabbed my neck. I felt the fear continue to take over my insides. I clawed and kicked and punched but he wouldn't let go. He dragged me to Renesmee, "Touch her. Copy her hybrid form." I clawed at his hands again, and he stepped on Ness's wrist causing her to cry out.

"Do it bird or she's gonna feel a lot worse…"

I touched her. _Ness. I'm going to push him and I want you and Jake to run. I'm sorry._

I turned myself into a hybrid and then I summoned all of my strength and kicked him hard enough that he flew back. Ness got up weakly and woke up Jacob. He hesitated looking at me pained.

"Run! Jacob, get her out of here!" Ness ran Jake running with her. I was going to get Seth when the nomad grabbed my waist.

"My name is Tobias, when you wake up you'll understand why I'm so infatuated with you. But first Little Bird, I'm going to need you to sing for me again so that you can watch me tear your new family apart." I clawed at his sides, Seth got up and stalked toward him. He sighed, "I'm getting really tired of you, mutt." He looked at Seth, "You should really be more...afraid of me." He cut his eyes at him and then I saw Seth howl in horror.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" I cried, Seth shifted back to his human form.

"Serena! No!" He looked toward me seeing something else. It was like, he was watching me die, watching me get hurt but nothing was happening. The boy, Tobias, pulled me by my hair, "Watch Little Bird, you see, my gift is that I can emphasize a person's sense of fear, which in turn causes hallucinations. Fear is power. Fear is me." He stared at me with his blood red eyes.

"Now, sing!" He dug his hand into my ribs crushing two. I screamed, the pain was horrific.

"Don't worry bird, there is so much more where that came from." He laughed licking my blood off of his hand. He walked over to Seth and stabbed him in the gut.

"Seth!" I cried. He grabbed the nomad and flung him down, but the nomad slapped him off of him.

I got up slowly and he turned, holding a syringe with a black liquid inside. I froze, _I will teach you what happens when you're weak._ A man's voice roared in my head. I was afraid of what was in there.

Tobias laughed, "Looks like your body remembers what your head can't." I couldn't move. Paralyzed by fear. "Akira trained you well. But, not well enough considering you betrayed us." _Akira._ I knew that name. How?

He flitted to me just as I was pushed out of the way.

I looked up and saw Jasper with the syringe in his neck. He fell to the ground roaring in pain.

"Jasper!" I ran toward him only to be yanked back by Edward. I flailed in his arms. "Let me go! Edward!" Emmett stormed forward and punched Tobias in the face. He laughed and told Emmett, "That's your one." In the quickest motion he had pinned Emmett to the ground and nearly cracked his arm off, Carlisle jumped in then and was paralyzed by fear.

"No!" I screamed as Edward loosened his hold on me I ran toward the nomad who had projected his gift onto the rest of the Cullens.

They all sunk to their knees screaming.

"Serena!" Edward called crawling to me. The nomad grabbed me and dislocated my shoulder, pushing 4 syringes in me. I screamed, shaking my vision clouding. Just then Seth Jake and Renesmee dove for him and he had gotten a hold of Ness.

He choked her and squeezed her ribs as I writhed in pain. "Ness!" I reached for her but I couldn't move the pain was too much.

Jake and Seth tried to fight back and got him to release Renesmee but Seth was left limp on the ground. "Seth!"

Jake pulled Renesmee away and the nomad, Tobias stalked toward me, and kicked me in the stomach.

He lifted me up licking my neck. Forcing me to watch my family tremble in their own fears. "Time to wake up Little Bird. My sweet sweet Shiori." He sunk his teeth into my neck, draining me of my blood while putting in three more syringes of black liquid into my body. I screamed. _Weakling. Time to learn._ Voices kept talking in my head tearing me apart.

"Serena!" Seth cried, shifting again and trying to get to me Tobias grabbed him and broke his arm and ribs.

He grabbed another syringe and injected more of the black liquid inside of me.

"Merry Christmas Little Bird!" He laughed as I and the rest of my family writhed in pain and in fear. It was like I was being burned. I could hear the Cullens screaming. I saw Jake look to me and the scene around him, wondering what to do.

"R-r-run!" I choked out, the nomad stepped on my leg, breaking it. I screamed again, tears streaming down my face. He lifted me up and faced Jacob.

"What'll it be wolf? Will you let her die by my hand again?" He crushed another rib. "Or will you watch as I hurt her and all of them. He grabbed my neck, crushing my windpipe and cutting of my air supply, I couldn't struggle anymore, I didn't have the strength.

"Serena!" everyone cried trying to help but too paralyzed with fear to actually do anything.

"R-run!" I choked out but it was barely a whisper. He clawed my stomach causing blood to flow. He licked it off his hand.

He was getting ready to snap my neck laughing at Jacob. "Looks like she won't wake up no matter what I do, perhaps you are the key." He flitted to where Jasper was getting ready to rip his head off, "J-jasper!" I reached but the pain was too much.

"You did this Serena. You caused me to go to this length." He smiled. "Remember that."

In that instant I heard a song, and everyone fell into a sort of trance. It was, Ave Maria, but this sound was so soothing, the nomad cursed falling to his knees. A girl, with long brown hair with some streaks of gold, stepped out of the woods and continued to sing. Another, huge dark brown haired vampire flitted to Tobias and slammed him into a tree. He looked slightly similar to him. Then a boy with my eyes flitted to me, "Oh thank God, Shiori? Can you hear me? What did he do?"

My eyes, he had my eyes, "Black… liquid."

"Shit. How many? How many?"

"S-s-seven or e-e-eight." Blood was coming out of my mouth. I pointed to Jasper still screaming and writhing "Him too."

The girl stopped singing, and flitted to the boy, the brown haired one was still fighting with Tobias. Everyone affected by his gift relaxed and rose up, except Jasper. They surrounded him, "It's the syringe," The girl said to them smiling at me, "Sorry we're late Princess." Alice held Jasper when the boy with my eyes, morphed into me. It was like I was looking in a mirror. I panicked, "Easy! Calm down, this is my talent all of this will make sense soon," he scratched his wrist, and placed it over my mouth, "Drink." I shook my head, "You'll stay in this pain if you don't. Please. I'm sorry but you'll understand once you do." I drank, the burning pain began to subside as I did, I also felt sleepy. _Jasper. Please help Jasper._ The boy looked at me as if he heard me and took out a vial of blood, "Irisviel. Give it to him." The girl nodded and went to Jasper. Em and Edward blocked her way, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward growled at her.

"Saving him, stupid." She began to sing a different tune and they moved out of her way along with the rest of the Cullens, she fed Jasper the blood and he relaxed, getting up quickly. She stopped singing and flitted back to the boy, who was still feeding me blood. The burning had almost completely gone away. Images begun to flood my mind. _Oliver! Oliver!_ A younger me called, _I snuck away from Gabriel let's play!_

I tried to get away, I didn't want these images. But the boy continued to feed me. While he still looked like me and talked like me. "Relax Bambina, it'll be over soon." I realized that my body began to heal almost completely. I was copying his half vampire. He was a half-vampire. "That's right."

"Gabriel… is he?" Irisviel, the brown haired girl asked the dark brown haired boy. All of these names sounded so familiar.

"He got away, he won't come back tonight or anytime soon."

"Well I suppose as long as she's safe." The girl smiled at me.

"Barely," The boy spat in my voice. "Iris, knock her out. She needs to be asleep in order to wake up completely." I tried to pull away but he held me removing his wrist from my mouth and retaking his original form. "No…"

He smiled at me, "It'll be okay," I trusted him. I did, but what did they mean by waking me up?

He held me in his arms, "I'm sorry Shiori. I'm so sorry." He nodded at the girl who crouched down and whispered, "And so the Princess returns," She sung softly in my ear and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Oliver's POV_

I stared at Shiori, now sleeping in my arms, I made sure that my skin was touching hers allowing my memories flood into her. I couldn't believe that she had been turned. After I worked so hard to get her away from this poison. _Dammit._

The coven of vampires now recovered from Tobias's wrath stalked menacingly toward me. "Let Serena go." A bronze haired one said. Hm...I looked at Shiori and searched through the memories she had unconsciously shown me when she told me to save, Jasper.

I identified all of them: Edward, his wife Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice Jasper Emmett and Rosalie, Renesmee and Jacob and Seth I watched as Carlisle examined the boy.

"Well, Edward. I appreciate your concern but, I don't follow your commands." _Read my mind._

"Just who the hell are you three?" The big one, Emmett snarled. _Cute._

Gabriel stepped forward ready to attack but I shot him a stay out look.

"He's Serena's twin brother." The mind reader gasped. Everyone was astonished and looked from me to Shiori.

"Exactly. Now that you all understand I thank you for barely protecting her." I held on tighter and turned on my heel. Irisviel and Gabriel following me.

"She'll still remember the life she lived without you." Edward called, "Do you really want to be the enemy when she panics?" I turned back around glaring at him. I saw how much she valued these, _Cullens._ I realized that she'd want them to know. She'd feel guilty and I knew that Tobias would use them to get to her. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't put her in harm's way again.

"A coven is better than a trio." He smirked, "You know that you can't run very far when she's in that state."

I snarled. He was right.

"Iris, Gabriel, we're going to stay here until Shiori completely wakes up."

"Oliver, can we trust them?" Iris asked touching my shoulder.

"We can trust that they actually care about my sister. Besides, we could easily ruin them if they try anything."

"We wouldn't hurt Serena's family." Esme said.

"Oliver was it?" Carlisle asked with the wolf boy Serena loved walking with him, glaring at me. "We'd like to know more about you and your connection to Serena. We trust Edward of course but I'd like for _you_ to enlighten us on your circumstances." He smiled warmly at me.

"If we go with you she stays with me." I said warily.

"Until she wakes up." Edward challenged. _Cocky bastard._

"Deal." I followed them back to their home. Shiori in my arms. _Well, sister when you wake up you'll be back to your old self, my memories are flooding into you. Then you'll remember everything. I promise._

"Well that was a hell of a surprise Christmas present," Emmett mused, "Merry Christmas to us."


	15. Past Life pt 1

**Past Life Pt. 1**

 _1915, Rome_

 _Oliver's POV_

I don't remember much about my birth. Only that my mother whispered, "Live," I was the only one to see her face. I remember my father holding my sister who was asleep. He walked away with both of us in his arms away from her ravaged body.

"Oliver!" Shiori leapt toward me. Holding her sunhat. "What are you doing?"

"Shiori, you and your brother shouldn't be here. If a vampire saw you they'd assume you were immortal children and kill you!"

"Gabriel, we _are_ immortal children." Serena laughed.

"You were born _not_ bitten." He said sternly. "If your father finds you away from the mansion he'll punish you." Serena froze. Bowing her head she grabbed me and we walked back with Gabriel.

"Are you going to tell Father?" I spat, when we arrived.

"I should. You've both been quite unruly in the days that he's been gone. You could both use sometime in the chamber." Tobias called from a tree. Shiori looked down, the light that had surrounded her when she found me gone. _Don't worry._ I said to her telepathically, _I'll make sure Father doesn't do anything to you._ She looked up at me worried.

"She was just looking for me Tobias. You can tell Father that."

"I can assure you, little boy," he snarled. "I will."

"Listen, little pup, don't forget that I am his real son."

"No Oliver, _you listen_ , you may talk like a man but you mustn't forget that you have the appearance of a 6 year old." He smirked. I snarled, he was right.

Father forced Serena and I to halt our rapid growth. We were hybrid children, born from a human mother and a vampire father. Twins. I have no idea if my father loved my mother or if he loved us. But, he raised us. We were able to stunt our growth using my gift.

I had the ability to shapeshift, I could alter my form to look like anyone I wanted. Shiori and I had the ability to share our gifts as well as our thoughts. My father had speculated that this was because we were twins, our gifts were also similar. Shiori can copy gifts, traits, alter her internal body so that she can temporarily be human and fully vampire. She couldn't change appearances though. She had the ability to change her scent, mask her presence in a forest. She can even fully remove gifts and memories if she chooses to. My father was proud of this, choosing to train us as weapons.

My father, was a monster. He kept us in line using horrid methods. He had a gift of his own, pain. His venom could make anyone vampire or human, feel as though they were being burned alive. He used us as test subjects, putting us in a chamber and testing how much we could tolerate. My sister often got the worst of his wrath. My father had subjected her to numerous tortures because of her refusal to feed on human blood, or lure humans to our mansion.

"Piccolo l'uccellino dovrebbe tornare alla sua gabbia" Tobias spat. _The little bird should go back to her cage._

"Povero uomo non amato. Fa male che Akira non ti ama come lui ci ama ? Sei nient'altro che uno strumento." _Poor unloved man. Does it hurt that Akira doesn't love you like he loves us? You're nothing more than a tool._

Tobias snarled grabbing me by the throat. Shiori snarled.

"Abbastanza!" Gabriel roared breaking us apart, "Tobias I am in charge. I will not tell Akira about either of your transgressions."

"We should go inside, Oliver. Father will be home soon." My sister tugged my arm and I went with her.

"You shouldn't provoke Tobias. What if he tried to use his gift on you?" she warned. My sister worried enough for the both of us.

"He wouldn't!" I rolled my eyes "Bambina, you worry too much."

"Oh don't you ' _Bambina'_ me Oliver! You know he would and so would Gabriel. Their gifts are just as menacing as Father's. _Mortale_ even." She threw her sunhat on the floor and crossed her arms turning away from me. Her long black curls flowing down her back.

 _C'mon Shiori…_ I plead telepathically.

Silence. I had gotten her mad this time. She was right of course, Gabriel and Tobias had the ability to control a person's fear. It could even be deadly. Gabriel can manifest it through illusion and Tobias can magnify the emotion causing hallucinations. My father thought that this connection was because they were brothers in their human lives.

* * *

Tobias and Gabriel had asked to be turned as sickness spread throughout their town in Spain three years earlier. They wanted my father to turn their whole family after they had witnessed him killing an old woman.

"Please, we'll remain loyal to you! Just save us!" Tobias cried.

"Oh I will make you loyal. You will be my arms and protect my twin weapons." He laughed, "I will give you both more power than you can imagine."

He bit them both right then and there. Gabriel was the oldest, Tobias the younger one and the more unruly one. After they awoke, the listened to my father. Another talent of his, his venom would bind you to him.

Shiori and I watched from a tree. It was the first time we'd seen someone change. Gabriel was muscular with dark brown hair he managed his family's land and Tobias was slimmer and faster than his older brother, he'd been raised to work with Gabriel but mainly worked with the livestock.

They awoke ravenous, bloodlust consuming them their eyes blazing red. Shiori was summoned by my father and she leapt gracefully from the branch. Tobias stalked toward her. "A little girl as my first kill? She looks no more than five"

"Don't move!" he ordered and they obeyed.

"Now, Shiori, are they of any use?" He glanced at her. She walked over, "Shiori!" I called.

"Be silent Oliver or I will bite you!"

 _I'll be okay._ She came next to Gabriel and touched him searching for his gift. Her eyes changed to red briefly and she nodded at my father. She moved to Tobias and did the same.

"Both of them! How lucky for us." He smiled, "Now, go home, slaughter your family to quench your thirst." Gabriel snarled, resisting. Shiori and I stared astonished, no one but us had ever resisted the venom before. My father flitted over and bit him again. "Go!" Tobias pulled Gabriel along. My father followed telling my sister and I to follow.

"Why can't we just leave with them," Shiori said, "They don't have to slaughter their fam—" My father slapped her, causing her to crash into the ground.

"Because I say Shiori. I cannot have them live on with attachments. I need to break them like I thought I had done with you and your brother! Clearly I was wrong! You're lucky I'm not making you slaughter their kin!"

"Father! She's sorry just please—"

"Oliver! Be silent! _Si riceverà la giusta punizione, ragazzo."_ I shut my mouth quickly, knowing my father would make good on his threat to punish me for speaking out of line. But, now his wrath would be redirected to me rather than my sister.

 _Oliver you didn't have to do that._ Serena said in my head glaring at me as I helped her up.

 _Well Bambina, I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt._

 _Oliver, non essere un pazzo. Do not be a fool. Father will not hesitate you bite you._

 _I can handle that._

 _You may act like a man but you are still a little boy, brother._

Just then, we arrived at Gabriel's house. His father was outside. My father grabbed Shiori's face and forced her to watch the brothers kill their parents and siblings mercilessly. Shiori valued human life more than me or my father. She never killed a single person. She couldn't. For that reason, my father often made her the center of his torture. She could withstand 27 syringes of venom. I could barely handle 10. We were only 5 months old the day Gabriel and Tobias were turned. We looked four years old. I watched as Shiori painfully observed the slaughter.

"Look, this is your true nature daughter. This, bloodshed is all that there is. We are monsters, humans are livestock. We kill to survive. We kill because we are not the weaklings. Remember this." He whispered. My sister only whimpered in response.

When the slaughter was over. Gabriel and Tobias returned. Covered in blood.

 _Gabriel changed._ Shiori said, _His eyes are haunted now._ She was always good at reading people. She saw everything about them with one touch.

"Gabriel, this is my daughter, Shiori." My father pulled her in front of him. "You will be her guard. By that I mean you will keep your eyes on her. If she does anything out of line you will inform me. Understood?" Gabriel looked at me and nodded.

"Tobias you will guard the boy, my son Oliver." Tobias nodded.

We traveled a lot back then. Going from town to town until we found a mansion in Rome. My father made Tobias, Gabriel, Shiori and I slaughter the family who lived in it. My sister of course couldn't kill them. So I did it, dragging her along. There were 13 people in that family 6 of which were children. I killed those 6. I also covered my sister's mouth and dress in human blood so that my father would think she fed. She stayed silent and frozen like a doll. I knew what this did to her I also knew that I couldn't stop it. I could only redirect my father's wrath.

* * *

When my father returned that night, Gabriel and Tobias woke us up informing us that it was time to leave the mansion behind.

We traveled to Russia, living in a small cabin with a basement that became our chamber. In those days we appeared as 11 year olds. We wreaked havoc and Shiori found that feeding on animal blood could quench her thirst. Something that brought her so much relief she almost cried with excitement. I knew I had to protect her. She was so kind and full of light. She even let Gabriel feed on her once. He was going berserk after an experiment and then my father threw her in the attic with him. "Time to show your strength oh daughter of mine." He had laughed throwing her down. Two days later he took me down to get her back and Gabriel was drinking from her. Sinking his teeth into her neck. I could smell the honey scent that was her blood and watched her limply get up after my father pulled Gabe off of her.

I couldn't protect her then. And a year later, I witnessed my greatest fear without the help of our guards. My father had made me watch as he tortured my sister Tobias holding me back, feeding her 45 syringes of venom. I listened to her scream watched her writhe in pain. Then, Gabriel walked in with a human girl. He chained her to the corner of the basement. Shiori was lost in the venom. Venom in addition to causing internal pain, heightened a vampire or hybrid's bloodlust. Shiori had withstood more venom that my father had ever given us. With human blood pumping in front of her and her sanity lost she dove for the human who screamed as she bit into her flesh. When the human was drained dry Gabriel dealt with the body and Shiori, she stared at her bloody hands horror and stayed where she was. Not moving, her eyes, the brilliant blue eyes that we shared, were blank as if a piece of her was gone. The light had left her.

Tobias grabbed her lifting her up, I growled about to run toward her when my father yelled,

" _Lasciarla essere._ Leave her be. Maybe now she'll know, never to resist me or her true nature."

Weeks passed and Shiori had slowly returned to her old self. Smiling, laughing, hiding from Gabriel. She may have fooled Gabriel and Tobias but I knew, I knew what that night did to her, how it scared her, how it dimmed her usual light. I vowed then, that I would never again let Shiori go through that again, I would make sure her light never went out. That I would protect her even if it cost me my life.


	16. Past Life pt 2

**Past Life pt. 2**

 _1926, Paris, France_

 _Gabriel's POV_

I killed my parents. I was 20, my brother Tobias, 18. We had a baby sister and brother, Tobias killed them.

Sickness plagued my home in Spain. Neighbors, friends, animals were dying of an unknown disease. We found an immortal man, drinking the blood of one of my friend's grandmothers. It was our way out. As the oldest we were afraid of death because we understood it. We understood how beautiful life was, we appreciated every aspect of it, hungry for more. We wanted to preserve our own Tobias and I, begged the pale man to save us. To make us like him. He did.

The pain from his bite was unbearable. It was as though I was burning. When I woke up I was ravenous, my throat burning. I felt stronger, faster, immortal. The man I later came to know as Akira, called for his daughter to assess our potential. She was young appeared to be no more than four years old. She was beautiful, like a doll, olive skin, long black curly hair, striking blue eyes.

"Don't move." Akira ordered. Something inside me compelled me to listen. I froze as the child reached for my face. Her eyes flashed from blue to red and back to blue. While she stared into my eyes I felt as though she had seen my soul. She nodded at her father. Following this, she did the same to my brother. I suppose this is why he allowed us to live after that.

He ordered us to slaughter our family. My brother had changed. He seemed merciless slaughtering our younger siblings without hesitation. They screamed in fear.

I was the one who killed my parents, I went into their rooms and dragged them out of bed, through the living room, out of the house. The were afraid, I could feel it afraid of me. I pushed that fear out of my mind and saw as several copies of me manifested out of thin air. The screamed louder. I found out that this was my gift. I could create illusions of people's fears and manipulate this illusions to my advantage. I slit their throats first listening and watching the blood fall. Then, I drank them dry, dropping their lifeless bodies to the floor. It was over. My old life, my dreams of owning the land of getting married, of helping my mom and dad build a house, gone. I'll never forget the day I turned. My brother and I so selfish to keep on living that we sacrificed our family, our humanity.

"Gabriel! Hello! _Svegliati!"_ I snapped out of my memories, looking at the blue eyed girl in front of me, concern lining her features.

"What?"

"Calm down you brute, you were stuck in dreamland or something. Father will be displeased if I run off on your watch again." She smiled.

"That hasn't stopped you before. Anyway, you're the one that will be punished for running off." She laughed.

"Oh but will you be able to stand it? Failing at your job as guard?" She hopped onto the roof of the mansion.

"You best not test my patience today, Shiori."

"Oh _per favore,"_ she smiled, "I've known far worse than your stupid little gift Gabriel."

"I'm well aware. I can easily tell your father that you have been chasing mice again."

She froze her smile faltering. She cut her eyes at me.

"Must be fun, this new immortal life of yours." She said humming.

"Better than dying back in Spain." I spat back. She smiled softly as if she pitied me.

"Tell me Gabriel, is this the life you want to live?" Her blue eyes glistened in the beautiful Paris night. It was my turn to be shocked. "A life full of bloodshed, murder enslaved to the man who forced you to kill your loved ones."

"I have my brother."

"As do I."

"You are just a child Shiori. Do not speak as though you understand human affairs."

She laughed, " _Ascoltate bene_ , listen carefully, Gabriel. I may look as though I am twelve but I know more about you and Tobias than you think. I know how haunted you are from your parents deaths. How guilty you feel. You're afraid for your brother, who has become altered by the venom. I know that you wanted to inherit your parent's land. I know Gabriel, how much you who can manipulate people's fear harbor more fear than any of them." Her eyes were blazing blue as if they were flames. I stood astonished by how closely she had payed attention. This child who I had subjected to her father's torture time and time again. Whose light never went out, had known everything about me.

"Think twice before you provoke me Gabriel." She danced away gracefully jumping off of the roof. I watched her meet her brother and playfully jump on his back. He laughed swinging her around. I watched. I kept watching her. I wanted to preserve this blue eyed angel full of light.


	17. Pt 3 The End of It All

**Past life pt. 3: End of it all**

 _1984 Rome_

 _Shiori's/Serena's POV_

It was the last straw. I looked at my reflection. The blue eyes I inherited from my mother looked back at me. I walked to my window looking back at the room I had stayed in. A mansion far more different than the one from my childhood. I was leaving this and my monster of a father behind. I jumped out the window prepared to land with my typical hybrid grace when my father caught me by the neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled, dragging me into the basement. I screamed as loud as I could. _Oliver! Oliver!_ My brother and Gabriel had gone hunting. Tobias walked in,

"Little bird stuck in a cage did you really think I wouldn't tell Akira?" He laughed.

My father stood over me and for the first time in a century he bit me. The pain from his venom began to take over. I fell limp on the ground.

"You tried to run? I raised you!" He shoved syringe after syringe after syringe into my neck. Pain radiated throughout my body I writhed and screamed crying out for him to stop. 12 syringes, 25, 36, 45, 60. Sixty was my tolerance. Any more than that and I would become paralyzed and unable to feel my humanity. I tried to run but my body wouldn't listen the pain was too much. My father shoved two more syringes in me, then, three more. I lie limp on the ground I felt like I was being burned alive. I couldn't even scream anymore. He ripped off my clothes leaving me with nothing more than my bra and underwear. "My my, daughter, how you've grown." He ran his hand over my thigh. I whimpered tears streaming down my face. "You want love? I'll give it to you." He looked over at Tobias, "Come here Tobias, I want you to find two people and bring them here alive, then after she slaughters them you can have my daughter, in every way." Tobias nodded and ran out of the basement eager to obey. "Tobias will treat you like the little bitch you are Shiori. Soon he'll violate you. Just like you violated my rules." He kicked me in my stomach, "I raised you," _kick, "_ clothed you," _Slap,_ "Fed you," _Punch,_ "turned you into the weapon you are!" I screamed. The doors were flung open, my brother stood at the doorway staring in horror at the scene in front of him.

* * *

 _Oliver's POV_

I ran Gabriel and Irisviel following me, I had heard my sister's piercing cry. I had to save her. I broke through the mansion door and the entrance to the basement. When I looked in the basement, I saw my sister whimpering half naked as my father stood over her. Iris gasped. Gabriel charged at my father knocking him into the wall with a loud crack.

"Iris grab Shiori!" I yelled charging at my father who had knocked down Gabriel. I punched and kicked him trying to keep him from getting back on his feet. He grabbed me by my throat, I clawed a his hand. "You had so much potential, my son." He threw me against Gabriel and stalked toward Irisviel, my mate and my sister. Iris sung trying to subdue my father, she had gotten him to his knees but he resisted and grabbed her throat throwing her to the ground.

Serena jumped up, her humanity long gone and grabbed my father's head. Growling and snarling she ripped apart his mind and finally tore his head from his body.

The four of us stood in silence staring at the body. I was the first to snap out of it, running up to the fireplace and grabbed a floorboard and lit the mansion on fire. I turned on the oven allowing the gas to flood the mansion and quickly went downstairs and lit my father's body on fire. Grabbing Serena, Irisviel, Gabriel and I ran. Knowing Tobias would not stand for my father's death.

We ran from him for years. He always found us, our fears giving us away. He was thirsty for revenge, ready to kill each of us. He also had access to my father's stash of venom. We fled to America hoping to lose him. He kept finding us.

* * *

"Oliver, maybe, maybe we can kill him."

"He'd get to us first Irisviel."

"Oliver's right, Akira trained each of us to slaughter covens of vampires. Tobias knows that Shiori is the one who killed him. He won't stop until he kills her. Until he makes her suffer."

"Oliver, we can't keep running forever." I looked at my sister, the only light in our horrid life. I have to protect her. We were in California, at the border to Oregon, on a beach. I looked at her again.

"So we turn you human."

"What?"

" _Bambina,_ you're the only one who can."

"Oliver the only way I'd even be able to come close to doing that is if I killed a human."

"So we kill a human."

"What? No! Oliver it might not even work!"

"We don't have a choice Shiori!" I flitted away bringing back a human unconscious minutes later who I had found sun bathing. "Drink."

"Oliver…" Iris warned.

"Drink!" My sister looked at me pained, and drank. She touched the human trying to absorb everything about it. Her eyes flashed as if it's memories were mixing with hers. Her heartbeat had slowed slightly.

"It didn't work," she said.

"It will." _It has to._

* * *

We ran to Portland killing three more humans on the way. My sister was starting to lose her memories. "Why are we running?" She asked one day. She even forgot who Gabriel was for a few seconds.

"Oliver, if she fully turns human, her memories might be sealed away as well." Gabriel warned.

"That's the point."

"What the hell are you serious? Oliver!"

"I have no choice Iris! If she forgets then her fear is gone. Then, Tobias can't find her." She looked at me pained. After the fifth human my sisters heart rate had almost completely slowed to that of a human. She only remembered me and herself, nothing else. We had made it to Washington, stopping on what appeared to be an Indian reservation's beach. I grabbed a human who was camping and made Shiori drink one last time. Then I threw her in the water. She had passed out but finally, it had worked. She was fully human. I pulled her out,

"Who are you?" I roared, "Who are you?"

She looked at me, shivering and in fear, "I-I-I don't know!" she cried reaching for me. "I don't know. Can you help me? Please?" I knocked her out. Iris grabbed her, "Throw her over the cliff."

"Oliver!" Gabriel roared.

"This is too far Oliver. We can't just leave her!"

"There are three human boys coming this way. They'll find her." I looked at the two staring at me.

"Oliver…" they both whispered gravely.

"Listen, I'm doing this to protect her. She's my entire world, my twin sister. I need to get her away from him. From this horrible life that we've allowed ourselves to live. She deserves more." I looked at her. "If that means that she has to forget me and move on, then I'm okay with that." I turned away. Walking away from her, like my father did to my dead mother all those years ago. "Throw her over Irisviel." I whispered. Gabriel clasped a hand over my shoulder as I listened to the splash of my sister's sleeping body against the ocean.

"Let's keep moving," I flitted into the forest running, praying that Shiori stayed safe and happy.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed these updates! The goal is still 25 reviews, so I hope to hear your thoughts on the pieces of Serena's past that have been revealed to you. How do you feel about Serena's real family? How do you think the Cullens will react? (btw yes, she and Oliver are both Italian.) Sorry if there are any typos! I tried to double check these.**

 **Hope to hear from you all! Until next time!**


	18. Bambina

**Bambina**

 _Present day, Oliver's POV_

I walked into the place Shiori had called home for the past year searching through her memories as I shared mine with her. Irisviel and Gabriel observed cautiously.

"I notice that your eyes are gold." Carlisle observed.

"We don't like to feed on human blood." Gabriel stated.

"Well it looks like we have similar lifestyles," Esme smiled warmly at us.

They guided us to the living room where we all sat but the brothers were staring at us warily.

"I'm sure you know who we all are," Carlisle said, "why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I'm Oliver. My father never worried about last names since we changed it every time we traveled. This is Irisviel, my mate, and that's Gabriel." Shiori sighed in my arms mumbling something in Italian. Everyone looked at her making sure she was alright.

"Did you all meet along the way?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Iris answered, "Akira turned both of us and Tobias." I yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. No doubt it was because Shiori was sharing so much with me including her exhaustion.

"Oliver, why don't you go upstairs to Serena's room? You can leave her there." Esme suggested.

"I can't leave her. I need to stay in contact with her until she wakes up." I held on to her tighter.

"Well you can stay with her then," She smiled warmly, "We've all had a long night, it's not the time for questions right now. We'll discuss this tomorrow afternoon."

She guided me upstairs and I looked at my sister's room full of clothes and drawings. I laid her on the bed and decided to lie with her holding her hand to keep our connection. At some point I drifted off to sleep.

/

 _Edward's POV_

After I dropped Renesmee, Jake and Bella off at home and assured myself that no nomad would hurt them, I went back to my father's house. Hoping to keep an eye on Serena. I know that Oliver was her brother but I didn't trust him with her. Seth had stayed in the living room, impatiently waiting for Serena to wake up. In his mind I could see that he was afraid that when she woke up, with her memories back, she wouldn't see him the same way. Everyone felt that way.

I quietly walked into the house and ran up the stairs in a second and was met by Gabriel at the door.

"You're not sneaky, mind reader." He snarled.

"Oh _rilassate bruto,_ relax you brute! He's not going to hurt us." The girl Irisviel whispered pulling Gabriel back.

"Edward right?" She smiled I nodded warily. She seemed to genuinely care. I read her mind and found that she was extremely loyal to Serena.

"Iris…" Gabriel warned, he didn't trust me. He didn't trust any of us.

"Oh c'mon Gabriel, the princess would not approve of you bullying people she cares about." He glared at me but resumed sitting on the floor. I looked at Oliver and Serena sleeping. They looked so similar. Oliver's black hair was short of course, but they looked like reflections of each other. Oliver was more muscular than his sister given he is a man. They slept holding hands I could see in their minds that they were exchanging memories. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

"They've always slept like that." Irisviel said.

"Really?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Shiori used to make Oliver sleep beside her because she'd say that sleep was the only way to get away. Oliver would do what she said to protect her from their father. I would get jealous but, I realized that with the princess, you naturally gravitate around her. She's our center."

"So you knew their father?"

"Akira? Yes. My story is a lot different from Gabe and Tobias's though…"

"How so?" I could read her mind but I wanted her to say it.

"Well, I was born here, in Long Island, New York. My parents were rich. My mother died when I was young and I had an older sister, Catherine.

I met the Oliver in 1920 when I was about 14. My father was set on me marrying someone for money and power. Cathy had married for love, but that love came at a price. Her husband was a terrible drunk. He often had his eye on me and when my father died, he had inherited everything. Oliver looked about nine years old then. His family had come to town in a storm buying a mansion in Long Island coming all the way from Italy. They were fascinating. Tobias and Gabriel could roam freely since their gifts allowed them to direct people's attention away from their blazing red eyes.

I found Oliver in my field picking some oranges from a tree my father had helped me grow. We spent some time together after that. I realized that he was different but I didn't focus on it. I was just fascinated by the little blue eyes boy.

Months passed and he had to leave. Akira was moving them back to Europe. Oliver had left nothing but a rose at my doorstep.

Years went by and I became a singer, performing at various clubs. My sister was beaten almost daily. She even slapped me around a few times. I focused on my work, trying to raise enough money to run away.

Then, when I was 18, Oliver returned, He looked like a man then. He and Serena often altered their appearances so that they looked older or younger than they wanted to. Since they had been to our city before, Akira thought it best that they grow up. I recognized Oliver, his blazing blue eyes, but I was too ashamed of my brutal lifestyle to speak to him. Women fell at his feet, I thought less of myself because of Cathy and her husband's abuse.

Then one night, I had drunk too much after a gig and a couple of guys were trying to...take advantage," She smiled softly, "And Oliver, well he slaughtered them, in front of me, blood had splattered on my dress. I wasn't scared, I mean I was drunk. He carried me to a hotel and cleaned me up. When I woke up, he had asked if I was afraid. I told him I wasn't and we fell in love shortly after. We met in secret and I hid the bruises as much as I could, he told me what he was and about Shiori—um Serena—and his family. He thought he was being careful, but Akira knew everything. And one day, my sister and her husband, saying I was of age, beat me and her husband, he tried to...break me in. She just watched. Watched as he ripped off my clothes, as he pulled off his, asking me to show him how dirty my voice got, I tried to fight, to scratch and bite and kick but nothing worked."

I saw her memories flash in her mind, astonished that she had lived through that. Gabriel went to the window looking away from her, he knew the story, he didn't like it.

"Suddenly, Akira, Gabe, Tobias and Oliver burst in. Tobias stabbed my sister and Gabe took care of her husband. Akira bit me, holding Oliver back. Two days, later I woke up. A vampire. My sister and her husband were still alive, Akira told me he saved them for me. He said that a gem like me should be able to deliver her own justice. All of my hatred boiled and I slaughtered them. Oliver silently watched, I know it pained him know my hidden truth. When I was done he wiped off the blood from my face, I recognized him as the boy I had loved.

Unlike with Gabriel and Tobias, Akira, he saved me. He let me stay with them and be with Oliver. So, even without his venom, I remained loyal to him. Even when my gift came in, he always treated me decently, teaching me how to hunt, how to lure humans. Not only was I beautiful as a vampire, my talent for singing came with me and I could use my voice to get people to do what I wanted to do. I was stronger. Oliver, he just wanted me to be happy and he loved me wholly without judgement for my past or my loyalty to Akira."

She looked up from the sleeping twins. Smiling at me.

"Akira, he was a horrible man, but at times...he was good. Rarely, but he cared for Oliver. Just...Shiori was who he was hardest on. Shiori was the lighter one. She understood Akira's true nature in ways we were too blind to see because we were so ingrained in the venom. That's why we stuck with her. She was the one who took hits for us. She drew his attention away from us." She laughed, "I call her princess because she was locked away, like rapunzel, unable to escape. Gabriel acts like the loyal knight guarding her. He really is loyal to her though. She's wrapped us all around her finger. Which is why we protect her. Why we preserve her light." She smirked at me, _why I don't trust you._ She said in her mind.

"I can tell you all care about her. But, I can't trust you all just like you all can't trust me." I said smiling back at Irisviel. She laughed.

"I wonder how things will turn out."

Oliver woke up and looked warily at me before letting go of Serena's hand. "It's time," he said. "She's waking up." he got up off of the bed and Serena's eyes fluttered open.

 _Serena's POV_

I woke up, knowing everything. I knew how I got into the water that fateful day. I sat up, seeing my brother, Iris, and Gabriel smiling at me.

Immediately I ran to my brother throwing my arms around him and crying from happiness.

He was alive. He was okay.

"Oliver." I sighed, pulling back. He smiled at me nodding at Iris and Gabe. I looked at the three of them. My family, my real family. I was relieved to see that they were all okay.

I looked to the door and saw Edward, feeling a pang in my chest I looked away.

" _Bambina,_ are you alright?"

"I'm fine Oliver, just a little shook up is all."

"Shiori—"

"Serena." I snapped, then looked up biting my lip, guilty.

"Serena...we should get going." Iris said taking Oliver's place, smiling at me. Oliver looked away, hurt.

"No. I-I have to explain. The Cullens deserve to know." Gabriel looked at Iris and Oliver, "This isn't a request." I said, "These people have done a lot for me and they need to know." I flitted downstairs Edward and my family following behind.

Seth was on the couch, he looked like hell. When he saw me he shot up and ran to me. Gabriel, blocked his way.

"Gabriel, _va tutto bene."_ It's alright. Typical Gabriel always trying to protect me. He moved out of the way and Seth hugged me. He was going to move in for a kiss but I pushed back.

"Serena…?" He said, sounding concerned.

"Just...um… I have to get everything straight." I smiled tightly at him. "We should talk in the living room." I announced hoping whoever was in the house heard me. I went into the living room sitting on the couch Oliver sat next to me holding my hand.

 _Sh-Serena, you don't have to do this._

 _I do Oliver._ I tightened my grip on his hand. Gabriel was looking out the window. No doubt searching for signs of his brother. Iris stood next to Edward, she smiled at me. I smiled back, glad to have my best friend back. But, at what price?

Edward called Bella telling her to bring Ness and Jake over. Within 5 minutes everyone had gathered, I was beyond relieved to see that everyone was alright.

"I want to apologize, for the terror that I brought to Forks. I never meant for any of you to get hurt."

Carlisle smiled at me indicating that everything was alright.

"We're all fine Serena. We're just glad that you're okay." Jasper said.

"Now, Serena would you care to explain what's exactly is going on?" Esme smiled. Everyone looked at me waiting.

"Well, um it's true. Oliver is my twin brother and we're hybrids like Renesmee." They all looked shocked.

"So you were born? Twins. With Bella we almost lost her, I can't even imagine what twins would be like!" Esme gasped, worried.

"Yes, well, our birth wasn't exactly pretty. Early 1800s no modern medicine. From what I'd seen in a few of my father's memories, we were born about a week earlier than Renesmee in terms of the length of our mother's pregnancy. My mother was torn apart, physically, when we were born."

They listened and waited for me to continue.

"My father...he wasn't like you Carlisle, or Edward. To him, we weren't his children, to him we were weapons. When he found out about our gifts he pushed us to our limits. He didn't value life like you all do. He didn't feel guilty, he was ruthless. Hungry for power. He had a gift of his own. Pain. He, like all vampires, was venomous but, his venom was special.

When you all were turned I'm sure you all remember the pain of the venom, the burning. Well my father's venom could paralyze you vampire or not and eradicate you're humanity. It could also make you obey him. After about two syringes full, you'd be putty in his hands. It compelled a person to obey.

Oliver and I were immune to this. Perhaps, because we were his children. My father constantly tested our tolerance. He'd put us in a basement wherever we were living at the time and bite and inject us until we couldn't take it anymore. We found that the more venom in your system the more bloodthirsty you'd become, madness took over, paralysis set in after a certain amount. He took so much pride in his gift. In our gifts. He later decided to expand our coven. Oliver and I halted our growth with his gift."

"Wait, how did you…?" Emmett started.

"Oh, um we don't exactly understand it but since we're twins we can communicate telepathically and share our gifts. Oliver can take mine and I can copy his. Oliver can shapeshift, take any form he wants as long as he's seen what he wants to change into and it had to be a living thing. Bird, wolf, me, you, Rosalie, anyone and anything he wanted to be he could. His gift works externally, mine internally, we're yin and yang, two halves of a whole. I could copy gifts, take away memories, take away gifts, change so I was fully vampire, so long as I had skin to skin contact with any living thing. So we'd keep our appearances using Oliver's gift."

"You mentioned expansion, how did your father do that?" Jasper asked.

"Gabriel and Tobias were the first, he wanted guards to keep an eye on us and they were so afraid of dying they begged for immortality. My father turned them both presuming we'd kill one. My father wanted only the gifted to join us. But, they were gifted just like Oliver and I."

" _Incubi._ Nightmares." Iris laughed. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What does she mean?" Carlisle asked, puzzled by our inside joke.

"You've all met Tobias and experienced his gift. He can emphasize fear in a person magnifying the emotion. This causes you to hallucinate. Gabriel's gift works similarly, he can assess a person's fear and create illusions of their fears and torment them." They all looked at Gabriel, warily, I suddenly felt angry, protective of Gabriel. I felt a wave of calm and looked at Jasper who was shocked at my response. "He's not a threat to you all I promise."

"It could have been my father's venom but turning vampires in pairs seemed like the best thing to do since their gifts would turn out similar."

"Yeah," Iris scoffed, "Three categories of gifts in our family: _Incubi_ , _camaleonti e burattinai._ Nightmares, Chameleons, and Puppeteers."

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "Iris is what we call a Siren, in the _Burattinai_ category, she can sing to control people. Her and my brother are mates."

"You said your father turned people in pairs, whose the other one?" Edward asked.

I searched my memory, cherry blossoms once again flashing in my head…

"Iris was a lucky one. The other manipulator was my father." Oliver said. I nodded agreeing but something felt off.

Edward cut his eyes at my brother skeptical of him.

"We killed my father," I explained that night, they all listened horrified. "Tobias, his loyalty was too strong and he hunted us down, we ran but eventually that wasn't enough...so that's how I ended up here in Washington."

"So how did she end up in the ocean? _Alone."_ Jacob spat.

"We turned her human for her own protection, at the cost of her memories. We knew someone would find her." Oliver said.

"Bullshit! She almost died!" Jacob roared.

"Enough. _Bambina_ , you've explained it's time to go." He pulled me along and Iris and Gabriel flitted out the door.

"Wait, Oliver please you cannot just take her from us." Esme said. The Cullens all were on the porch prepared to fight for me. Seth looked horrified. I looked back at them, the family I had come to love so dearly, the wolf I fell in love with. The father I never had. I was torn, my blood or my new family. Could I have both? I stopped at the bottom of the porch. Oliver looked back at me.

"Shiori let's go!" He snapped.

"Serena," I whispered. "I'm not going." Tears started to form.

He let go of my hand shocked. Iris and Gabriel flitted beside him.

"So that's it? You'll leave me for some pretend family?" He said, hurt.

"Oliver _you_ left _me_! You can't just come back and rip me away from the life I had to make for myself because you abandoned me." I wavered at the last part tears flowing down my cheeks. "Don't leave me…"

"Shiori, I am asking you to come with me!"

"My name is Serena, now."

"Your name is Shiori! Stop trying to hide from who you are."

"I-I've changed Oliver. Things are different now."

"You want me to leave you here? With the people who failed to protect you twice?" Tears formed in his eyes.

"You left me to drown!" I cried in frustration

"To keep you safe _Bambina!_ I'm here now we all are! Me, Iris, Gabriel."

"Do you honestly believe we can keep running brother?" I gripped his shirt, "How long until he finds us? He knows what the Cullens mean to me. He'll just use them to get to me you know that! I will not leave them unprotected!"

"So you're leaving me? You're brother?"

"I'm begging you to stay!" Tears were streaming down my face now. "I've found happiness here! And now that you're all back we can be a family again! This coven had shown me true care, true loyalty, they've taken care of me! I fell in love for the first time in my life!"

"You'd abandon us for a wolf? A mutt?" Gabriel spat, angry. Seth and Jake growled in response.

"First time? Serena, have you—" Oliver cut Irisviel off.

"Shiori, Serena, how could you do this?"

"You left her to drown! She almost died!" Seth roared.

"Oh and that's so different from what Jacob did?" Oliver spat.

"Watch your tone!" Jacob snarled.

"Jake—" I said.

"I saw what you did Jacob Black! You slapped my sister simply for trying to get close, then you led her to her death!"

"Guess I learned from you!"

"Watch it mutt!" Gabriel snarled back.

" _Basta!"_ I screamed, "all of you."

I sobbed. Seth and Oliver were next to me in a second, glaring at each other.

"I'm so exhausted. I'm so tired of running and living in fear. _Sono esausto, fratello…_ I'm exhausted brother I can't freaking do it anymore...I can't keep being afraid. My patience with our cruel lives ended the day I ripped our father's head off his neck." I choked, "I'm not angry at you for doing what you believe was best for me." I touched his cheek, "You've tried so hard to keep it together."

Iris went next to him and so did Gabriel. "Can you all just try? Please? I-I-I can't, I can't lose you all again. I just… I can't. Gabriel I know that you didn't want this life! I know you wanted this, a family, land of your own, Iris, I know you'd be happy with Oliver no matter what the circumstance." The both froze as my words touched their hearts. Oliver stared at me, his hard eyes turned soft.

"Fine...Serena...I won't leave. I'll try this life you've created. I just-I just want you safe." I threw my arms around him sobbing. We'd been through so much Oliver and I. I couldn't help but feel guilty for how he was forced to live. "I love you Oliver." I whispered, he hugged me tightly breathing in my scent. "I love you too _Bambina."_


	19. Interaction

**Interaction**

 _Serena's POV_

It had been a full week since I woke up with my memories back. I wasn't Shiori anymore but I wasn't fully Serena either. Things had definitely changed for me. I spent more time with my brother, Iris and Gabriel. There was a slight rift in my relationship with the Cullens because they knew how much I cared about my family and were hesitant to get involved beyond the basic formalities. Iris, Gabe and Oliver were still wary of the Cullens. They were stubborn and all they really cared about was being with me. This wasn't their fault, with the lives we lived it we learned to stick together. My memory loss had allowed me to let The Pack and The Cullens in, without it I'd be as wary as my family.

This rift changed one day after Oliver and I went hunting and left Iris and Gabe with the Cullens. While we were gone Jasper and Emmett had decided to train. We knew Tobias would come back for his revenge, they wanted to be prepared.

When Oliver and I returned Iris and Gabriel were watching Em and Jazz.

"C'mon Gabriel you have to!" Iris whined

"It's completely unnecessary."

"What's going on Iris?" Oliver hugged her from behind she looked at me mischievously.

"I'm trying to convince Gabriel to show Emmett and Jasper how it's done."

"I'm trying to shut her up."

"You're free to join us Gabe!" Emmett called.

"Unless you're scared?" Jasper smirked at him.

"The only thing Gabriel would be scared of is hurting you." Iris smirked.

"That's a lot of talk for someone who isn't even moving," Emmett smirked at Gabriel, "I promise you'll only hurt a little." Jasper laughed.

By this point the rest of the Cullens were outside waiting.

"Gabriel!"

"Iris."

"If the princess told you I'm sure you'd do it!" She shot a look at me. Gabriel looked nervous.

"I don't see why you shouldn't," I smiled touching his shoulder, "Emmett talks too much. It'll be fun for you." Gabriel looked down at me, and rolled his eyes flitting down to where Jazz and Em were.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Emmett rubbed his hands together psyching himself up.

"Protect the name of your princess loyal knight!" Iris mocked. Gabriel shot her a look.

"Make me proud Gabriel!" I smiled as he smirked.

"Alright no gifts allowed pretty boy." Emmett said. Jasper laughed from behind.

"Sorry you'll be disappointed, Serena." Seth moved next to me smiling.

"Oh I won't be."

"It's two on one."

"I don't know, Gabriel is pretty good in a fight." I smirked.

"Besides wolf boy, if it's for his princess he'll do anything to preserve her name." I rolled my eyes at Iris.

" _Oh per favore,_ Iris, Gabriel is his own person. It's not like that anymore."

"Old habits die hard," She teased. Seth looked at us skeptically

"You were all trained to fight?" Edward asked.

"Gabriel and Tobias were the brutes so they're more skilled than us." Iris replied.

Carlisle signaled for the fight to begin. Gabriel, just stood in the center while Emmett and Jasper stalked around him. Oliver, Iris and I immediately focused on the sparring match. The Cullens, I could tell, were curious to see Gabriel fight.

Emmett dove first attempting to use his strength to push Gabe back. Gabriel swiftly avoided it by a hair. Jasper quickly tried to take out his legs but Gabriel, in less than a second was behind Jasper smiling. Emmet got back up and jumped on Gabriel's back.

"Gotcha," he said.

Gabriel laughed, "Not quite." In three swift seconds Gabriel had thrown Emmett against Jasper and lifted Emmett arms wrapped around his neck and his foot was on Jasper's throat.

"Gabriel wins." Carlisle laughed.

Iris and Oliver clapped with the rest of the Cullens.

"Well done Gabriel." I smiled and Gabriel beamed back up at me then, caught himself and went back to his usual stoic state. I laughed, _Old habits die hard._

Jasper and Emmett asked Gabe to show them how to fight like him and he looked uncomfortable.

"C'mon Gabriel. Just do it!" Iris cried.

"Gabriel, you should show them." Oliver smiled.

Irisviel bonded well with Bella and surprisingly Rosalie and Esme. She and Rosalie exchanged vain beauty secrets while her and Bella discussed Bella's shield.

Everyone was starting to get along more.

Seth and I had been spending significantly less time together since my memories returned Oliver had, of course sensed my worry about this and talked to me about it.

"So you really do love the wolf boy." He mused

"I don't think I've ever felt like this with anyone before...Seth has been great," I sighed.

"I saw what happened...um, in the cave…" My brother said uncomfortably. _Crap_.

"Oliver!" I whined.

"I didn't mean to, stupid! You just couldn't control what you were showing me." He looked as mortified as I did.

"Okay we're dropping this subject. As long as the mongrel keeps you happy, I'm okay with you two." He smiled at me. I frowned, the image of cherry blossoms once again flashing in my memory.

"But, I just, sometimes there's something off about us. I feel like what we're doing, is somehow wrong. Like, I'm betraying someone…" I looked at my brother who stared at me with concern. "It's like I'm somehow missing a piece of the puzzle in my head."

"I can assure you, there are no missing puzzle pieces. You have your memories back. Just live your life."

"Gabriel had fun earlier," I mused. He laughed.

"I'm sure even I'd have fun kicking some Cullen ass."

"Oliver you promised you'd try…"

"I am trying. As much as I hate to say it, I understand. I get why they're so precious to you. Even Irisviel is having fun."

"Speaking of Iris, must have been awkward to try and um...bond with Gabriel around," raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, enough about our love lives!" Oliver blushed.

"Then what should we talk about brother?"

"Tobias."

"No. We shouldn't discuss this now, Alice is watching and she'll be able to see him now."

"Bambina…"

"I have to go visit Seth. Bye!" I called. Before I ran out the door I turned back, "Oliver!"

"Hm?"

"Have we...were we ever around cherry blossoms?" He froze for a split second then laughed, "No I can't say that we have."

"Alright then." I ran to the cave to meet Seth, I still wondered what the cherry blossoms meant and why I kept getting a bad feeling.

Seth and I we eating some muffins that Emily made us.

"So you're really a half vampire with a twin huh?" He mused.

"I am. It's crazy. I'm just so glad that those three are okay."

"You're adjusting pretty well," he threw a rock.

"It's a little tricky balancing both halves of myself, Cullens and my family."

"The Cullens are your family, they didn't throw you off a cliff and leave you to suffer from hypothermia and get killed by a vampire," and there it was. The very thing Seth had been holding in all this time.

"Seth—"

"No," he got up. "I don't know how you can forgive them, just like that."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"You're twin brother decided to throw you over a cliff after making you kill four people! He erased your memories!"

"You don't understand…"

"No I don't because as annoying as Leah is she would never do to me what your so called family did to you! The Cullens wouldn't do that either. They would die for each other rather than abandon one another. But Oliver? He's—"

"I'm not like you! Or the Cullens!" I snapped.

He glared at me. "Oliver tell you that?"

"No. I told myself that. Now, I'm telling you that. Stop talking about my brother. Seth I'm not like you and Leah, my dad didn't care for me. My mother was ravaged by me. I had no one. No one but Oliver. You have no idea what that's like. You don't know what it was like to live in fear of the one person you're supposed to look up to. To watch your brother slaughter people so that you wouldn't get a beating. You didn't have to watch people die because turning away made you weak! I don't care that he threw me into the ocean. If my brother thought it would be best for me then I completely trust him. I didn't have a bond like the Cullens because my father would bind Iris, Gabriel and Tobias to obey! Do you know how hard it was for them? No. I do. I had to watch them as bloodlust completely took over. I had to help them through the pain. I had to take hits for them! And another thing Jacob, slapped me. Jacob and the rest of the pack _failed_ to save me before I died. Oliver brought me back when I was projected his nightmarish memories into my head so I'd wake up screaming. I love you Seth, I do. But, if you say one more bad thing about Iris, Gabriel or my brother, I'm gone." Seth looked hurt by the last part.

"You'd leave me? For the people who abandoned you?"

"I'd die for them." I meant that. As much as I loved Seth I would choose my brother any day. Once things with Tobias ended I'd leave the Cullens if he wanted. I'd be sad about it, agonized with the memory, but I'd leave them for him.

"Fine." He glared at the wall.

"Fine leave? You really can't just let me be happy to have my family back? You _really_ want this petty argument to ruin us?"

"No," He signed. "I love you Serena. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I stared at my wolf boy, the worry lining his features. "Seth, they won't ever hurt me."

"I hope you're right." He pulled me to him and kissed me. We soon fell asleep in the cave, just like how we had on that first date. _One day, everything will be different._ A familiar voice whispered in my head and the image of cherry blossom petals falling flashed in my mind. The beautiful pink petals fell like a silent rain. _I'll come back for you...wait for me._ I sat up abruptly Seth sound asleep next to me. I looked up at the moon, once again feeling like I was doing something horrible. Or forgetting something important.

* * *

 _Oliver's POV_

"Oliver!" Irisviel came bounding toward me stopping a few feet away to show off the new dress Alice gave her. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"You look stunning," she did. I stared at her twirling in the shimmery red dress her brown hair with streaks of gold flowing down her neck. Iris was as beautiful as the day I met her.

"Where's Serena? Alice and I got her something!" She held up a velvet box and showed me the silver locket inside. "I know she'll love it!" Iris beamed.

Gabriel had come out then, "She's out cuddling with her pet." He rolled his eyes.

"Now now, no need to be rude. I think Serena and Seth Clearwater are a great pair." Alice chimed in.

"Yeah," Iris scoffed. "Not as good a match as she was with—"

"Iris." I hissed stopping her from mentioning anything unnecessary.

"I knew it." The mind reader, Edward hissed. "You have been hiding something from her!"

"Stay out of it," I glared. Alice, Jasper and Edward were the only one's at the Cullen house. Carlisle went hunting with Esme and Emmett. Rosalie went back to Bella's house with Ness and Jacob.

Sensing the hostility, Jasper came out and immediately stood by Edward glaring at me.

"I thought you were her family? Her own brother keeping things from her. I wonder if she'll trust you then?" He smirked. "Maybe I should mention Sebastian—"

"Shut the hell up right now!" I snarled. "Don't you ever mention that name in front of my sister do you understand?"

"No she has a right to know, whatever you're hiding about him from her!" Jasper snarled back. Gabriel was in a fighting stance.

Iris and Alice stepped in between us. "All of you stop it." Alice ordered.

"No! Alice, Serena needs to know about Sebastian!" I dove for him hoping to shut him up before Serena returned, Jasper moved to defend but Gabriel intercepted him. We all ended up rolling on the ground, wrestling for control.

" _Basta!"_ Iris yelled. Finally snapping she sung a tune that relaxed us and Alice pulled us apart. Iris stopped, "Enough! You all care about Serena and she doesn't want us to fight so stop it!"

"Not until you tell her what you're hiding!" Edward growled.

"It's not that simple…" Iris said sadly.

"I don't care you didn't hesitate to try and take her away," Jasper snapped.

"Everything I've done is to protect her!" I snapped back.

"Shut up!" Alice snapped. "Iris explain. Before I let them fight again."

"Listen, from what Serena has told me you three are closest to her. So, I know you all care a great deal for her. Which is why I ask that you never, let Serena hear that name. Don't even tell your family." The raised their eyebrows at her. "I know we're asking for a lot and we may not deserve it but, if you all care about the princess the way I think you do, please keep this from her."

"Why?"

"Because he's—" Gabriel growled.

"Because that name will tear my sister to pieces. Because the memories of that person will be too much for her. Even with all of you I don't think she'll be able to glue herself back together. I intentionally prevented her from regaining her memories of him. I can't explain why, I can't. I just, I ask that you trust us. Trust me, be the loyal family to us that you are to Serena. I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

The three Cullen siblings looked at us. Determining if they should trust me. Iris grabbed my hand. This could not have been easy for her. I knew how much it hurt her and Gabriel both to keep _him_ from Shiori. I also knew how bad it would be if she found out about what we were doing. _Cherry blossoms...I feel like I'm betraying someone_. She was already trying to remember. I couldn't let her, even if I had to lie.

"Alright," Jasper said warily.

"Fine," Edward nodded stiffly.

"Of course now that we're keeping each other's secrets. this means you're really stuck with this family!" Alice beamed.

Iris beamed at me, Gabriel sighed in relief. They both walked inside with Edward and Jasper joking around as though we didn't almost kill each other. Alice came over and hugged me. "You're a good brother Oliver," she whispered softly. "But, you don't have to force yourself to work alone anymore. You can lean on us." She ruffled my hair, just like I'd seen her to to Serena in her memories. I smiled, "Th…Thanks Alice. I'm grateful to you."

For once, I felt like I really was one of the Cullens. _Bambina, was right._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update! I tried to finish this chapter quickly since I'll be busy for the next few days. I hope this is enough to satisfy you until the middle of next week! I hope those of you in the US have a great 4th of July weekend! Please leave any predictions or thoughts you all have on this chapter or the story as a whole. Some prompts:**

 **Do you think the Cullens and Serena's real family will be able to continue getting along?**

 **Should Edward, Alice and Jasper have told Serena about Oliver's secret?**

 **Who do you all think Sebastian is? What's his importance in Serena's life/past life?**

 **And any other comments you may have about the story.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Gabriel and Tobias

**Gabriel and Tobias**

Three days later we all sat down and discussed a few visions Alice had about Tobias's next attack. There were several outcomes, we were completely blind to which would be the real one.

"Bella can't shield us?" Emmett asked, the rest of the Cullens looked to Oliver, Iris, Gabe and I.

"My brother's gift isn't a mental attack. It's an emotional one. So his works like Jasper's."

"But, the hallucinations?" Edward asked.

"You create those yourself. Fear is extremely powerful. It's what makes children believe that the coat in the closet is a monster. My brother magnifies this so much that there's only one way for his victims to react."

"By hallucinating."

"Exactly."

"Well looks like Bella is useless in this case then…" Emmett grumbled.

"You all shouldn't worry about this." I announced. Everyone turned to me confused. I don't want any of you getting involved in this. This is my fight. I brought him to Forks. The only ones involved should be Iris, Gabriel and I."

"Serena," Seth said astonished.

"Honey, you're all apart of this family now. We protect our family." Esme said.

"We're not running away." Jasper said sternly.

"You'd all just be deadweights. We're the only ones who can actually deal with him. He even has venom on him." I was determined to protect everyone.

"We're going." Emmett and Seth growled.

I glared back at them. Didn't they understand? Didn't they get how much I cared about them? How unbearable for me it would be to see them get hurt?

"It's the same for us." Edward smirked.

"Shut it."

"No we feel the exact same way Serena. This is our decision, our choice so deal with it."

"Bastard." I growled. Oliver smirked at me.

 _He has a point Bambina._

 _Oh shut up._

 _It's true._

I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

"If you're all participating then you'll have to learn how to fight a hell of a lot better than you have been." Iris scoffed.

"Oh we can fight." Jasper smirked.

"If Gabriel can beat you so can Tobias." She said, serious.

"Irisviel is right, Gabriel and Tobias are basically the the same fighters," Oliver said.

Gabriel, I noticed had gotten very quiet.

"Well it's thirteen against one," Emmett said.

"Doesn't matter," Oliver said.

"I think I'm pretty good with my math," Emmett smirked.

"No Oliver is right, it doesn't matter. The four of us have all been trained to fight covens of vampires and newborn armies. We know how to hold our own in unfair fights. We've also mastered our gifts. Tobias can paralyze up to twenty people while still fighting."

"The only one who's ever beaten him or Gabriel next to Akira is the Princess," the Cullens looked shocked to hear this and looked at me. I shot a glare at Iris. Who shrugged continuing, "I know she might not look or act it but Serena is the most ruthless fighter out of all of us. Her gift is deadly, she can scramble a person or vampire's mind, take or copy their gifts and make them stronger. She can also withstand more pain than anyone. She can resist my gift and Tobias's at the same time. I've only seen her in one real fight against a nomad and a few newborns and man she was so quick. Like a professional assassin." She remembered awestruck. I shot her a death look. She shut her mouth and looked down at her shoes.

"I'm not the same person I was then… besides, I'm weak hearted. All he'd have to do is threaten one of you and I'm on my knees." Gabriel glanced at me then.

"How do we win this fight then?" Bella snapped.

"I'm not sure...you should all go with Iris and Oliver and work on your skills. I'll stay and figure out something."

"Shouldn't they spar with Gabriel?" Iris looked at me.

"You did say he was the closest to Tobias." Emmett said, "As long as he's on our side I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Is he?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper!" Iris hissed.

"Tobias, is his biological brother isn't he? Can you really fight him? I can tell you're torn by this." Gabriel bowed his head and looked away. _Oh Gabriel…_

"How can we be so sure that he won't betray us all?"

"Iris even you don't trust him," Edward snapped.

Everyone's eyes were on Gabriel even Oliver's. "He's helped torment Serena before, he's tasted human blood for sport at been by her father's side loyal for a long time." Edward glared at Gabriel who stood stoic as ever. I could see what this was doing to him. How conflicted he really was…

"Maybe we should lock him up," Jacob snarled.

"Enough!" I snapped standing in front of Gabriel. "I will not hear anymore talk of Gabriel! I trust him. I trust him with all my heart. So if any of you have an issue with him, you will approach me. Be warned if you do so I will provide the same answer. Gabriel, is my family. He is my loyal guard. If I hear any of you harass or so much as give him a dirty look I will leave this house without any hesitation. I trust Gabriel. I have faith in him. So go train with Iris and Oliver, you will face Gabriel or myself at the end of the week." The stared shocked at my outburst, "Now!" Seth looked at me, wary of whether or not he should leave me alone with Gabriel. I glared at him, indicating that I wouldn't budge. He turned and followed the rest of my family stealing one last look at me before he disappeared.

I sighed and flopped back onto the couch. Gabriel stayed silent for a while. "Princess—"

"Serena."

"Serena, you didn't have to...they were right."

I got up and yanked Gabriel up to the attic with me. He was shocked but followed.

I made him sit on my bed and I looked at my drawings hung all over the wall.

"We've been together a long time," I sighed. Touching a picture of Seth I had drawn recently. Gabriel stayed silent. "You've changed a lot, Gabriel. But, I understand how you feel about Tobias, he's your little brother. He'll always be your little brother. So whatever you choose, I respect it."

"So you think the same thing?" He said, defeated. I quickly grabbed him by the shirt collar and made him look me in the eyes.

"No. I do not. For you to even suggest that I don't trust you is idiotic. _Ascoltami_. Listen to me. Gabriel, I know what it means to love a sibling. If I had to decide between Oliver and you or Iris and he was like Tobias, I'd be as torn as you are." I smiled, "I might even choose Oliver because at the end of it all he's my brother." He looked down at his hands, I lifted his chin up and stared into his golden eyes, "I don't mean to make this harder for you. I just I don't want you to do something you'll regret or resent yourself or me for later. But I _do_ trust you with my life, Gabe. I know you. I know you. And I treasure you so dearly. I always will. So do whatever you think is right for _you._ Don't worry about anyone but yourself. _Capire?_ " He nodded, pulling me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while Gabriel and I, knowing that this could be the last time we're able to do this. I knew Gabriel had a choice to make. I also knew that he might choose to stand by Tobias, it hurt me, but I had faith in him.

"C'mon," I said walking outside, "I need a sparring partner. We sparred until nightfall then, everyone came back looking happy with their training with Oliver and Iris.

* * *

 _Oliver's POV_

I was worried. The Cullens had brought up valid accusations against Gabriel.

Gabriel.

Gabriel has been with Serena and I since we were kids. He and Tobias both, he had been the reason for our torture sometimes. Gabriel was the older brother, as loyal to my father as the eldest son in a typical family was. He also kept Tobias in line, he'd be the brains and Tobias the muscle. They were a deadly team trained together by my father. Loyal to my father.

Which is why, it surprised me when he stood by Shiori...well...Serena on several occasions. It wasn't until we were on the run that I realized that my sister had completely possessed him. I realized that he loved her. He wasn't just a loyal knight or guard, he was in love with his princess. Except now, she loved the mutt. And back then…

I shook my head, I would not dwell on the past. This was about Gabriel and Tobias. Would he betray us?

"If you think any harder even the Cullens are going to hear." Serena came up from behind me.

"Serena… I'm worried. Gabriel is suspicious."

"Everything is going to be fine, _fratello_."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am, I trust Gabriel okay? He's different. I have complete faith in him no matter the choice he makes."

" _Bambina…"_

"Trust me. Have a little faith." I smiled "I've seen Gabriel. Really seen him. I know who he is. I also know that he has been responsible for a lot of our trials but, that's not his fault. In all honesty it's my fault. I provoked him, I gave him reason to tell on us to our father. Maybe it's my fault that Tobias is the way he is…" She frowned then. "I just...maybe if I wasn't in your lives, you all wouldn't have had to lose so much."

I stared at her. Since we were kids she always blamed herself. She always tried to take the hits for me, for Iris, for Gabriel. My father really conditioned her to feel like this, in addition to torture he verbally abused her. There was a pang in my chest as I came to realize that my sister had always tried so hard to move beyond the life we lived. She had tried to show us better things, love compassion and all the things that make her her. Serena was the light in our messed up lives. She changed all of us and even the Cullens.

I held her hand and she rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there silently exchaging our own emotions. Gabriel had decided to spend some time alone for a while. Serena was unfased by his request. Only smiling at him as he walked away. Irisviel was as wary of Gabriel as the rest of us. She and I were on a walk when I brought up Serena's reaction.

"That's so typical of her," She scoffed. I stared at her puzzled. "The princess has always thought highly of us. She's so optimistic that everything will work out, even back then she was like that. Why do you think Gabriel cares for her so much? Because she's so compassionate. I'll admit I'm worried about it but if the Princess says not to I guess there's really no arguing with her." I smiled at Iris watching her walk ahead of me her long brown hair with streaks of gold glistening in the moonlight, as beautiful as the day I met her.

"What?" She stared back at me.

"I really love you." She laughed flitting over to kiss me.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

Weeks later, Alice finally had the vision we'd been dreading. Tobias would be waiting in the same clearing where Oliver jumped into save me.

"I can't see anything else the only thing I know is that he'll be there on the night of the full moon." She said with her eyes closed. Edward looked up when the next full moon was, it was two nights from that day. The Cullens were still unable to subdue Gabriel or myself but they were capable of defending themselves against us. That would have to be enough.

Edward, Jacob and Renesmee were arguing later that night.

"You are not going Renesmee, that's final." Edward glared at her.

"That's not fair! I care about Serena as much as you or Alice! Jacob's pack gonna be there!" She glared back at him.

"Actually Ness, the pack isn't gonna be there," Jacob glanced up at me, trying to access my reaction to this information. Seth and I were sitting on the stairs watching the confrontation.

"What? Why not? Serena is Seth's imprint!"

"They'd only be in the way. Quil and Embry are the only ones going…" He glanced up at me again and Seth wrapped his arm around me. My heart felt a pang at the mention of the boys' names. Quil was like my caring older brother when I lived in La Push, Embry was my goofy one who always put a smile on my face. I hadn't seen them since I had woken up as a newborn.

"I don't care I'm going!" Edward began to shake with anger, no doubt worried about his daughter getting hurt again. I sighed and stepped into the argument.

"Ness, you, Rosalie and Bella will stay here."

"What?" everyone asked.

"Rosalie is a fairly skilled fighter and Bella is a mother." I smiled, "In case something goes wrong, I don't want Ness to be alone." She glared at me, "If it was up to me, none of you would be going, not even my brother."

"Okay," Alice interjected before Ness and Edward could direct their anger at me. "We are _all going_. Ness and Jake will stay on the sidelines. Nothing will happen to them." Edward reluctantly agreed after a silent exchange with Alice.

After the heated argument, Seth and I decided to head on over to our cave, I could tell he was worried about me and I didn't want him to be.

We were laying down on the cool floor my head on his chest and he was explaining Bella and Edward going on about the trouble they caused. I peeked in on his memories watching Jake's reaction, the fight with the newborn army, her wedding, Ness's birth, the fight with the Volturi.

"Their wedding was really something though...I'm glad they have that memory."

"Bella looked beautiful in your memory," I smiled.

"Would you want that?"

"What?"

"A big wedding, the white dress, the flowers, the guys in tuxedos?" His heart rate increased as his words sunk in.

"Um…" I felt dizzy, wedding, marriage. I didn't want any of that...did I? "I don't know maybe someday."

Seth sighed, relieved. My head began to ache, _There will be cherry blossoms falling all over the alter._ A man whispered. _You promise?_ A little girl replied. The man chuckled, _I promise._ The girl laughed overjoyed. Who was she? Who was he? I felt a pang in my chest…

"—na Serena!" Seth shook me. Concern filling his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I just had a headache. This fight is bringing all kind of emotions to the table right now." I smiled at him hoping he wouldn't pry any further.

"I'll keep you safe I promise." He said determined.

"I know. I love you for that." I kissed him lightly. Desire clouded his eyes as he stared at me. I stared back and he leaned in pressing his lips to mine, his tongue dancing with mine. He pressed me to him slowly taking off my clothes, I laughed, as I grinded against him pushing my bad feelings aside. Our clothes off, we went all the way, hunger taking over both of our minds. We stayed like that, him rocking into me until sunrise.

We arrived back at the Cullen house around mid-afternoon. They had just come back from hunting my family with them. I noticed the unease lining Gabriel's features. I smiled at him. He resumed back to being his old stoic self. For a split second I felt worried, not because I thought Gabriel would betray us all, because I know that whatever choice he made he'd be hurting.

"Well, looks like now we play the waiting game," Emmett sighed. Everyone smiled tightly, I could tell they were all worried. I squeezed Seth's hand then hopped on my brother's back. He grunted and put me down. Iris hopped on his back and he rolled his eyes, walking into the Cullens house with Iris.

Renesmee was playing the piano inside. Everyone stood around listening, Iris began to hum along. Oliver wrapped his arms around me.

 _No matter what happens to us. I'm glad you found the Cullens._

 _Told you. They're not so bad._

 _No...no they're not._

Edward raised an eyebrow at my brother smirking.

We both rolled our eyes at him smiling.

Finally, it was time for us to head to the clearing.

It was extremely quiet, Quil and Embry were already there in their wolf forms, the huffed in response to seeing me. I could see the shock on their faces upon seeing Oliver. I laughed, knowing that our striking resemblance would shock anyone.

"Well, looks like you've created quite the reception for me Little Bird." Everyone put their guard up, Jake, and Seth growled in response.

Tobias emerged from the trees, Oliver put himself in front of me, Tobias chuckled.

"And look the whole family's back together! How lovely. Although I wish you didn't bring along outsiders." He laughed. The wolves growled again.

"Well, considering the fact that you called an army against me it's only fair I bring my own reinforcements," He smiled whistling, the trees rustled and 5 vampires with blood red eyes jumped out.

"The five people you killed," I gasped. He laughed.

"Believe me _Bambina_ , it was extremely difficult to stop. But, unlike our deceased creator, I lack the ability to implant gifts. Still, these pawns have had a great deal of venom running through their veins." He chuckled, "Akira's last gift to me."

"Their deranged." Edward said shock.

"Deranged but loyal and quite strong," Tobias corrected, narrowing his eyes. "Strong enough to keep you out of our business." He snapped and the bloodthirsty monsters lunged for the Cullens. I moved to help them and Tobias stalked toward me. "Now now, I've gone through all of this trouble to get some alone time with you." Oliver shot Iris a look that made her move to help the Cullens, her gift couldn't really be focused on a single person and it didn't work on those deranged by venom. She snapped an arm off of one of the newborns helping Rosalie. There was pure chaos as the Cullens and wolves fought off the maddened vampires. I couldn't move to help them because I didn't want Tobias to fight them to get to me.

"Gabriel." He stated, causing Gabe to shamefully glance back at him. "You'd really leave me for her? She killed Akira, she is the reason this has happened to me. _She_ is the reason why Akira turned us. Do you remember how much power we had together—"

"Gabriel don't listen to him!" Oliver admonished as Gabriel looked as torn as ever.

"Akira took care of us. If it wasn't for her we'd be okay. She took that all away and turned you into some kind of domesticated pet!" In a split second, resolve flashed on his face and Oliver lunged for me shifting into a copy of me in an attempt to confuse him but Gabe was too quick and punched Oliver away and grabbing me by the throat. I felt the air leave my lungs. I also felt a pang in my chest as the realization that Gabriel had made his choice overcame me.

"Gabriel! Let her go!" Oliver cried. Seth growled running toward him then yelped as his vision was clouded by Tobias's gift.

"Se-seth!" I choked out. I was torn. Did Gabriel really choose this? Did he really want me dead? I told him that I trusted him, did I mean that?

Suddenly, I heard it, _Serena I'll get you close._ His grip loosened and he winked, relief flooded my mind as I realized that Gabriel was putting on an act. Oliver tried to fight off Tobias's gift but struggled to stay on his feet. Tobias kicked him down shoving a syringe of my father's venom in his neck. My brother screamed then quickly tried to regain his senses.

"Oliver!" Iris cried but was tackled by one of the newborns. She tried to fight him off but looked as though she was losing. Another jumped on and Quil helped her ripping one of their heads off. Tobias flitted to me, panicked since only two vicious newborns remained, he grabbed my neck smiling at Gabriel. He turned me around and all of my family members cried out my name as he projected his gift. The Cullens moved back as if they were chasing after me.

"They'll end up killing each other, Bird." He licked my neck only Gabriel Iris and Oliver remained. I closed my eyes focusing then I threw Tobias to the ground and ripped off his hand. He screamed writhing in pain, the Cullens returned Seth growled behind me, Tobias shoved a syringe in my neck and I was left stunned by the venom, he dove for me but Gabriel cut him off. They fought like two boxers, their exchanged blows sounded like thunder.

"You're my brother yet you betray me for some bitch!" Tobias roared punching Gabriel with a deafening crack.

"I'm your brother and I'm trying to tell you to stop this!" Gabriel roared gripping Tobias's throat. Tobias despite being one handed managed to kick Gabriel off of him and projected his gift onto the Cullens and the wolves. _Dammit._ "Iris, counter that!" Iris started to deliver a sweet melody when Tobias upped the ante and focused his gift. The Cullens all dove for me much to my shock. Oliver morphed into my copy but the Wolves lunged at him. He fought them off as much as possible.

"Iris!"

She stepped in for me and I lunged for Tobias focusing on the instincts my father drilled into me. He lost focus and the Cullens were all on the ground gasping for air as they recovered their senses. Gabriel placed Tobias in a choke hold but Tobias shot him with Venom. Gabriel sunk to the ground.

"Just you and me little bird."

I managed to get ahold of his head and shoved him into the ground I kept going hoping to hear a crack. He struggled, I had to keep pushing, I had to end this.

"You wanna protect your family?" He laughed, "How rich! Your family is so loyal to you?"

"Shut up!" I punched him, his cheek cracked.

I squeezed his throat ready to snap his neck off when he choked out, "Tell me, do you wanna know what the cherry blossoms mean?" I froze. My grip loosened. How did he…

He immediately took advantage of my shock and confusion, grabbing my throat and shoving me into the ground. He leaned down and whispered, "They haven't told you have they? The reason why you decided to leave that day? Don't you remember?" I struggled against him as my head began to ache. "I'll tell you then."

"Enough Tobias!" Oliver lunged for him but he moved away standing up and holding me like a hostage. Oliver froze, I could see the desperation in his eyes.

"See? Your precious _fratello_ doesn't even want you to know your most precious memories." Tobias chuckled. As Gabriel, Iris and Seth surrounded him. What the hell was he saying?

"Shut up Tobias!"

"You think you're so strong Little Bird? You're not… I can feel your fear of knowing what those flowers mean." He smiled wrapping his arms around me. My body was frozen. I couldn't fight back. My heart rate increased as the fear of what he was talking about took over. _I'll come back for you...wait for me._ A voice whispered in my head. Crap it hurt so much.

"Now, time for the final curtain." He laughed.

Cherry blossoms continued to flash as the voice grew louder and louder. _I love you...wait for me. I'll come back for you._ My head felt like it was going to split open. What the hell was happening? What was Oliver hiding from me?


	21. Revelation

**Hey everyone I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Feel free to share your thoughts on this chapter or the story as a whole in a review. Enjoy! Until next time!**

* * *

 **Revelation**

 _Serena's POV_

"Tobias! Don't do this…" Oliver cried desperately.

"Oh? Looks like you've been lying to your precious _Bambina._ Afraid that when she finds out she'll hate you? So selfish Oliver. _Tsk tsk tsk."_ Was Oliver lying? Was he hiding something? Tobias stroked my cheek.

"Serena, fight back!" Gabriel roared.

"Oh please do. Fight back and kill me! Then you'll never know the truth about that voice in your head." I was still frozen in his arms. He smiled, "Good girl."

"Serena!"

"Now, as a reward," he whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you what they're hiding, or rather, _who_ they've been hiding—"

"Serena he's a liar!" Oliver roared.

"Sebastian." Tobias whispered in my ear. In an instant images and memories flowed into my mind. _Oh my God._ I saw in my mind the tall sandy brown haired boy smiling at me. _Shiori._

"He's dead. Akira killed him," I almost sobbed remembering the pile of ash I mourned over. I was shaking.

"No. He's very much alive. You see that was something Akira did to make you suffer. To teach you a lesson. But would he really kill someone with talents like Sebastian? He had to punish you both."

"No…"

"So Sebastian was kept away. Like those newborns you saw, we pumped him full of venom…"

"No!" Tears streamed down my cheeks I sunk to my knees.

"Yes," he touched my neck showing me images of Sebastian being tortured. "He's alive and suffering. While you were moaning that mutt's name and playing house he was consumed by fear and venom the image of you haunting him." I lunged for him.

"Where is he?" I roared.

"You'll be too late now." I froze again, _I lost him twice. Sebastian._ He let me fall to my knees and ran into the woods laughing as he did. I was curled up on the ground crying.

"Sebastian…" I whispered. It was though only the past had taken up my mind. The present no longer mattered. Nothing mattered except him.

* * *

 _Oliver's POV_

I watched my sister cry. I didn't ever want her to remember Sebastian. I didn't want her in this state.

I was at her side in a second, Iris and Gabriel following a second later.

" _Bambina…"_ I whispered softly.

"How could you keep this from me?"

"Princess, we just wanted you happy."

"Serena they were just trying to protect you." Edward said. She stood up quickly glaring at him.

"You knew? You all knew?" She was horrified and hurt, it was all over her face.

Seth stepped through the circle of us surrounding her, "Serena…" He reached for her ready to pull her into his arms.

"Don't touch me," She snapped. I could feel some of what she was feeling and she was more ashamed of herself than hurt by us.

"Serena…" Seth pleaded.

"All of you lied to me!"

"Serena everything my brother said was a lie!"

"He's alive!" She whispered, and ran away from us and back to the house. We found her pacing back and forth. "Where is he...dammit!" She sunk to the ground crying frustrated and in agony.

" _Bambina…"_ I pleaded. Trying to get closer but she shot me a death glare.

"How the hell could you keep this from me? Do you know where he is?" She spat. It felt like I was being slapped.

Gabriel moved passed me and reached over to grab Serena, "What my brother said was just a manipulation...Sebastian is dead. Akira killed him, he left you and was—" _Slap._ Gabriel was on the floor as my sister's slap shut him up.

"I saw him! He didn't leave he was coming back for me! I _saw_ him through Tobias's eyes! I cannot believe you'd all betray me like this! How? How could you keep him from me?"

Iris and Gabriel stared at the floor overcome with shame. "Protect me?" She laughed, hysterical. "Is this how you wanted me to be?" She stared at me sobbing, "Did you want me to hurt like this?"

"Serena please…" I choked out.

"I have to find him."

"Serena…" Alice chimed in hesitantly, "If you know him, maybe you'll be able to see him." She stretched out her hand. Serena grabbed it and ran to her room grabbing her sketchbook.

* * *

The next few days were spent hunting for both Tobias and Sebastian. My sister scribbled away drawing buildings then ripping the pages off of the sketchbook and starting to draw a new building. The Cullens and the Pack searched far and wide but there was no sign of the mad vampire, not even any missing people or dead bodies to leave a trail.

My sister was tearing herself apart searching for Sebastian although, Alice's gift seemed to be helpful to some extent. Even Quil and Embry came over to check up on her, we were all getting increasingly worried if she wasn't sketching furiously she was crying in frustration, or crying because her memories hurt her too much.

Gabriel and Iris were pretty ashamed after Serena's reaction to our secret, of course it killed me too but, if this was the result of her regaining her memories, I don't regret it.

I did worry about the state Sebastian was in. I could tell from Serena's sobs that she was torn with ideas of what he could be going through.

"Do you think he's still...alive?" Iris asked me, leaning her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her.

"She said she saw it. She's never been wrong."

"But, if he is...why didn't he come looking for us?"

"He didn't know. If my father was involved he probably filled him with so much venom it's maddening."

"No wonder she's in such pain…"

As if on cue I heard glass shattering and my sister sobbing louder than ever before. She was screaming in frustration. "Dammit!" Jasper was at her door in a second. I'm guessing he was trying to use her gift but it didn't work. I placed a hand on his shoulder shaking my head.

"Let her get this out…"

More crashing, more sobs and screams. I could hear her shredding paper. Iris and Gabriel just looked up from the bottom of the stairs in agony. Seth burst through them barrelling up the stairs looking just as agonized. He was about to bust open the door when I shoved him back.

"She doesn't want to see you," I stated.

"Shut up what the hell do you know?" He roared back. Serena was still crying on the other side of the door and I saw that Seth was the very last thing on her mind.

"I know that right now you'd only make things worse for her."

"Fuck you!"

"Seth!" Jacob snapped, Quil and Embry behind him.

Serena cried out in agony again. In an instant, Seth was shoved to the ground by Jacob and Gabriel. He was shaking and I could feel the scorching heat radiating from his body.

"He's gonna shift!" Iris astonished all of us by shoving Jacob and Gabriel off of Seth and dragging him down the stairs. She sung a tune in his ear and he passed out. She resumed her position sitting at the bottom of the staircase glaring at Seth. I was about to head down the stairs to comfort her but then, the crashing and screaming stopped. My sister was completely silent. Worried I burst into her room in less than a second and found her on the floor the light gone from her eyes.

"Serena?" I lifted her up and placed her on the bed. She stared blankly tears falling silently down her face. Jasper was on the other side a worried expression on his face.

" _Bambina!"_ I shook her unable to feel anything from her. She just stared. "Serena! Serena!" My heart started to beat even faster as I began to panic and her lack of response. I shook her some more. "Serena!" I was about to shift into Sebastian but then,

"It's my fault…" She whispered. "It's all my fault. I'm too late. I can't...I can't find him! Why? Why? Is-is it because Akira, my father's blood runs through my veins? Is that why I'm doomed to this miserable existence? Doomed to cause bloodshed and death wherever I go?" She looked up at me tears falling down her face. I could see the misery in her eyes as she spoke. _Dammit. We have to find him._

"Serena!" Alice called getting to the room in less than a second. Seth was right behind her looking as miserable as my sister did. Alice held out three plane tickets. "I think I saw something—" Immediately my sister touched Alice searching through her memories and seeing the vision she was looking for.

"Volterra?" My sister asked.

"Aro will decide to send Demetri and Felix out hunting… they'll bump into him when he bites a human as the sunsets, others will see and he'll be taken to Aro."

"The Volturi are involved?" Jasper asked, worried.

"They can be if Serena doesn't make it…"

"If I don't make it in time." Serena immediately grabbed a suitcase from what I assume to be Alice's room and started packing. It was small mainly stuffed with cash Alice handed her. Jasper went downstairs and I could hear him explaining where my sister planned on going. We all went downstairs and Alice handed Serena some car keys.

"I have to go." She announced

coldy, "Irisviel and Oliver c'mon." Iris and I followed.

"Princess what about Gabriel?"

"Iris—"

"I won't leave you unprotected." Gabriel boomed blocking Serena, while Iris and I headed to the car, I looked back at them. She smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. Touching his face softly.

"Oh, old friend. You and I both know you'd only make things worse if you went. Besides, you just betrayed your brother...I know you may say it's natural but you need some time to yourself."

"Serena—"

"I trust you to take care of the Cullens for me." She smiled at him. Then, turned to the Cullens and the wolves, all but Alice and Jasper looked concerned and determined to go. She backed away and held the doorknob, Iris and I were already almost in the car. "I know this is confusing for you all. I'm sorry but I have to do this. Don't worry I'll come back," She said, "Gabriel will explain it all to you. He knows it all." Iris and I got the car started, my sister was heading over to us when Seth—who woke up the moment she announced she was leaving—grabbed her arm, his face a mixture of anger and pain.

"I'm going with you," he growled in a low voice.

I was about to get out of the car when Iris grabbed me. "She has to do this," she said softly. I looked back at my sister who wasn't looking at Seth, only at the ground ahead of her.

"Seth you're staying here I only have three tickets…"

"So make Iris stay," He tightened his grip on her arm.

"No."

"Serena! I've actually _seen_ the Volturi. I'm not letting you go over there unprotected!"

"I won't be! Iris and Oliver will be there." She tugged trying to get her arm free but Seth only gripped harder turning her to face him and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Oh! The same Oliver and Iris who left you for dead! The same Oliver and Iris who didn't give a damn about you!" He roared, angry.

"Watch it mutt," Gabriel snarled.

"Oh you shut the hell up! Serena, either I go or you stay. I don't give a damn _who_ this Sebastian is. He can rot in hell fo—" In an instant my sister freed herself from Seth's grip on her shoulders and shoved him away from her.

"Don't say his name. I don't want another word about him or my family coming out of your mouth!" She spat glaring at him. "Don't you get it? I don't want you to come! I don't want to be anywhere near you, I don't even want to look at you until Sebastian is okay! Because while I was here playing house and being happy _he_ was being tortured, _he_ suffering. Now I can bring him back. I'm not going to let anyone stop me even you." Seth looked miserably at my sister.

"So you'd leave me?" He grabbed her wrist one last time his voice tightening. "You'd abandon all of the happiness you found here in Forks: The Cullens, Jacob, Quil, Embry, _Me?_ For _him_?" He said, choking out the last part.

"I'd abandon all of it." She said so confidently that it pained me, because I understood the reality of these words more than anyone else. " _All of it_. If I could just see him for one more minute, Seth." Tears fell down her face, "If I stay here, if you go, it'll only make me stay in this state. Miserable, broken, empty. Is that...is that what you want? Do you want me to hate you for taking this moment away from me?"

"I want you," His voice broke.

"And right now, I only want to be with Sebastian." She said shocking him. He just looked at her agony all over his face. She stared back at him. In those looks I could see all of the words she wished she could say to him and all the love they had for one another but I could also see the immense love she had for Bash, as if even over all this time they had met just yesterday. After a beat of silence, the exchange between the two lovers was over. Seth finally fell to his knees and let go. My sister flitted over to the car, threw the suitcase in the back with Iris. Just before she closed the door she looked over at Seth staring at her, miserably.

"Thank you." She said softly smiling at him. Then she closed the door immediately turning on the car peeling out of the driveway, to the airport.

We arrived in time for our flight and as we boarded the plane, I handed Serena a necklace I had taken from her with a ring and a locket on it. She took it tears pricking her eyes, "Is this…"

"The one he gave to you before he died." I whispered. Iris looked at her, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you but, I made sure we didn't lose that."

My sister looked at us. "Thank you both. For everything. I know that you all did this, for my sake." She smiled at us. Iris and I held hands as we took our seats relieved that my sister had forgiven us. My sister looked out the window and when I crept into her mind I saw that thoughts of Bash were the only things on her mind.

 _Don't worry Bambina. If he is out there. We'll bring that idiot back._

 _I can't lose him again… but, if it's like Tobias said then he might already be lost, mentally…_

Realization hit. If Sebastian was really mad from venom and Tobias's torturous gift, he won't recognize us. He might even kill us with that gift of his.

 _And if he is—_

 _I'll do it. I'll be the one to end him._ She said, looking back at me.

 _Serena—_

 _It has to be me. I started this, started him. I have to be the one to do it. I just...really hope that we can make it in time…_

" _Il mio amore, basta aspettare un po di più,"_ She whispered. My love, just wait a little more.

I stared at my sister Iris's hand still in mine, and I prayed that we did make it in time, for her sake.


	22. Cherry Blossoms

**A/N: OKAY IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I won't bother making excuses but, I'll try to update a little more often. I started school last week so on my downtime I'll write more and post more often. Thank you all for your patience. Leave any thoughts, suggestions or comments in the reviews! Thanks again!**

 **Just a side note: Serena=Shiori this chapter and the next chapter are mostly flashbacks so remember Serena was born as Shiori but changed her name when she was found by Jacob. (sorry for any confusion this brings on. If it really is SUPER confusing then I comment and I'll change it back to Serena. Sorry again) K that's all from me! Onto the story...**

 **Cherry Blossoms**

 _Edward's POV_

After Serena was long gone. Gabriel sat us down in the living room so that he could explain what was going on with her. Seth, walked in with us wanting to know the whole story. I could tell he was still in a lot of pain as I heard Serena's words echoing in his head.

Gabriel walked to the glass window looking outside. It was as though he was looking back in time, as if he was searching for the right place to begin, or rather, the right time to begin. He sighed. I could see various thoughts wracking his mind, images of a sandy haired boy and who I assumed to be a young Serena. An older Serena in tears, a slaughtered family, Serena's father. Suddenly I understood all of it. Who Sebastian was and his entire story with Serena, why she had to go. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek, Bella's hand. I looked down at her.

"Hey come back." She smiled, still as dazzling as the day I first saw her. "Serena will be fine besides she said she'd come back." She looked at Gabriel, still lost in thought at the window.

Jasper, walked over to Gabriel and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

In all honesty, I felt sorry for my brother, since she got here, he and Serena had an incredible bond and he truly cared for her as a little sister more than any of us did. I could tell he was hurt over being unable to help her through this. In a way, he reminded me of Oliver, so protective of her. I smirked at the thought of the young boy who we all had come to care for as much as Serena. We all had accepted this chunk of our family.

"Gabriel," Jasper said softly.

"We deserve the truth Gabriel we're all family now." Esme walked over to him. He hesitated, Jasper felt how guarded and afraid he was. Gabriel had for so long, kept things between Iris and Oliver and Serena that he didn't know how to let others in. He didn't want any of them to get hurt.

 _Gabriel is loyal._ Serena had thought before the battle. I only now realized just how loyal he was, so protective of his family. So afraid of them getting hurt.

He sighed. _Take care of the Cullens for me._ Serena's words echoed in his mind. He decided to let his guard down and finally trust us. He turned meeting everyone's stare and looked at Seth apologetically. Finally, he began.

"You once asked Irisviel who the other _burattinaio_ or puppeteer was. Sebastian Lancaster, that was his name. He was turned at the same time she was, I'm sure they would have been married just out of status in New York back then but, he met Serena. They met about a month before Oliver met Iris," he sighed looking back at Seth, "He was her first love. But, Akira killed him...or so we thought."

Seth flinched and Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel glanced at him.

 _She seems to really be fond of him. I wonder if she'll stay with him. Knowing her, she'd tear herself in two trying not to hurt Sebastian and him._

 _I think...she...she might just come back to you mutt… but after you hear this story, you'll understand what's ahead of you with Bash in the picture._

I glanced at Seth. I knew that what I heard wasn't supposed to be said aloud but, I was glad that there was a chance for him. He really loves Serena and I couldn't stop hearing about it.

"I suppose," Gabriel continued, "I should start at the beginning. Back when she was Akira's daughter, Shiori. When they met…"

* * *

 _Flashback New York, 1920 Gabriel's POV_

I have been a guardian to Shiori for several years now. She managed to cause trouble at every turn.

We haven't even been here for a full year and the blue eyed child is still causing trouble for me. Akira told me to keep an eye on her since a nice fancy mansion wouldn't be good enough for her. _Idiot._ Back when I was alive I would have loved to live here with unlimited youth and cash. I had been searching for the brat all day, the sun had set and parties had begun in several mansions in the area drunkards were all over the streets. My throat burned as though the flames of hell were burning it. _That little brat is going to regret this._ I growled under my breath growing angrier as time ticked by. Suddenly, I got a whiff of her sent. I followed it to a large mansion, not as big as the one Akira bought for us. I hid in the bushes hoping to catch sight of the kid but a huge wall was in the way. I climbed on top and finally saw the dark hair and the blue eyes of the one I had been searching for. She hadn't seen me yet, I was about to flit over and snatch the brat that was staring at a tree with useless pink flowers but was interrupted by a flash and the sounds of footsteps, followed by laughter in the house. A sandy brown haired boy looking to be about 16 walked over and said,

"They're cherry blossoms."

Shiori jumped, startled. She turned to the boy in horror as she realized she had been discovered. She prepared to run away but the boy caught her arm. I was crouching now ready to tear his throat out for touching her so familiarly. "Wait! C'mon I won't bite."

She laughed the sound like wind chimes. "You won't but I might!" I stopped, curious. Would she finally murder a human herself?

He laughed, "Guess I'll have to take my chances then." She stepped closer to him.

"Pretty daring." She smiled at him, fascinated by the boy in front of her. She looked back at the tree. "I didn't know cherry blossom trees grew in New York…" I retreated to a dark corner of the yard watching the peculiar exchange. Shiori never showed interest in speaking to humans unnecessarily before, I don't know what made her keep talking to this boy but she did.

"They don't, my father had it imported from Japan, it was a gift to my mother for their anniversary."

"It's pretty." She actually sounded like her age for once staring in awe at the tall branches covered in cherry blossoms. In an instant the boy, no doubt drawn in by her half-vampire beauty, lifted her onto his shoulders. I stalked forward but paused when Shiori beamed and stared in awe.

"Now you can see them up close," The boy smiled. _Stupid prey, touching her so familiarly._

"Amazing!" Shiori sounded exactly like a child, almost human even. The boy smiled up at her, "So what brings a blue eyed beauty like you here so late at night?"

"I'm playing a game of hide and seek with a brute." _Brat._

"Sounds fun."

"It won't be when he finds me."

"You're awfully young to sneak over to other people's houses late at night."

"You're awfully old to walk out of a party."

He laughed putting her down. "I'm 16, all the women in there fawn over me for my money and my father insists on me carrying on our legacy," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Hmm…" Shiori turned and looked right at me, "it seems as though the game is over." She curtsied at the boy and turned around so she could start walking to the wall.

"Wait! At least come inside for a while." She turned back smiling, "I don't think it's the best idea."

"Nonsense no one will mind!" He turned away from her walking to the door. She stared at him smiling then in the blink of an eye flitted over to the wall and jumped over it landing gracefully. I looked at the boy, Sebastian who had turned around and looked disappointed to find that she was gone. I didn't think this would happen again so I didn't kill him assuming that he'd just forget the encounter like all the wealthy in this town. The door opened and a young lady called him

"Sebastian Lancaster, c'mon! The lovely ladies await their ticket to money and power!"

"Oh shut it, Irisviel you're one of them." The girl laughed. "Alright, I'll sing a tune to keep them at bay. Your father seems to enjoy it, he insists we'll be married by the time we're 22!" They both laughed. Suddenly I heard more footsteps and the drunk voice of an old man.

"Sebastian! Let's go son! It's incredibly rude to ignore such lovely women," more laughter from inside, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing father. I'll be there in a second." He looked back as if Shiori would suddenly appear.

"I don't know what that boy thinks is more important than you, Irisviel, go on, join the others you know how much Claire enjoys your singing!" The drunkard laughed triumphantly. I heard footsteps going inside. Leaving Sebastian alone, I stayed a few seconds longer as he walked inside.

"A blue eyed angel…" His whispered just as I was going to jump over the wall. I glared back at him ready to rip his throat out when Akira's warning echoed in my head. _Do not kill unnecessarily._ I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't Tobias. I would not force us to move unnecessarily. Akira trusted me enough to stay behind alone with his daughter I would not mess it up. I landed on the ground gracefully, I was ready to skin the brat when I didn't see her. Until I heard her voice behind me.

"Oh relax you old brute. _Sei così drammatico._ I'm no cheater the game is over I wouldn't run away senselessly." I growled,stalking toward the smug brat whose electric blue eyes stared defiantly back at me.

" _Drammatico?_ This wasn't a game _Bambina!_ You already ran away senselessly, making me run all over the city looking for you! I am no one's dog brat. Next time you pull a stupid stunt like this I'll slaughter whoever the hell you encounter and I will remind you that their death is on you!" She stared at me, horrified. I grabbed her arm dragging her along as we ran back to the mansion. She was silent the whole way.

"I will tell Akira about what you did today."

"Gabriel—" she choked out, fear coating her features

"Enough." I glared back. "You must learn discipline and it seems you need to be broken more order for you to finally get it in your head that your father is the law. He tells me what to do _not_ you."

Her hands shook as she stared at the ground. I could feel her fear of the chamber, I smirked glad she was remorseful. Glad she understood just how menacing I could be. She walked upstairs and went inside her room.

The next evening, Akira arrived with Oliver and Tobias. Shiori had remained in her room the entire day.

"Gabriel." Akira looked at me waiting for me to mention anything that went wrong. Oliver glared at me, no doubt from Shiori telepathically telling him what I was about to say.

"She ran off yesterday."

Akira sighed, heavily. I could feel his anger in the air. Akira was never afraid. With gifts like mine and Tobias's we could pick up even the smallest of fears but we had discussed in awe our benefactor's lack thereof.

"Shori!" He roared. In an instant the small hybrid girl was in front of him. Oliver's fists were at his sides. I could sense his fear of what was about to happen. Tobias chuckled prepared for what he called, "the show."

"You ran off after I explicitly told you to remain here?" Shiori gulped. We could all hear her heart rate increase. I could feel the warm flush of her cheeks. Her blood smelled as delectable as ever.

"Yes," She answered.

"How long before you were caught?" She looked up at him then, surprised by his question. "How long?"

"Nightfall."

In an instant Akira's teeth were in my neck. I was on the floor gasping as the pain radiated throughout my body. After a few minutes the pain subsided.

"You let her roam around for the day? I never thought you were so weak Gabriel." He growled.

He grabbed Shiori and dragged her into the chamber. Tobias helped me up and chuckled.

"Looks like the Little Bird is back in her cage. I can't wait to hear her sing." And sing she did, for three days she lay in the chamber screaming and crying. Oliver remained in his room, I could hear how hard he was gripping the bed. I listened as Akira's abuse echoed in our mansion, guilty as ever.

For those nights I went back to the mansion, "Lancaster House" most of the town called it. Owned by Lionell and Claire Lancaster. They were of the top three most wealthy families in New York. They had two sons, Sebastian and Marcellus. I had to survey every aspect of their lives, in case I ever had to slaughter them. Every night the Eldest son, went back to that stupid tree and waited, waited for Shiori. I was very tempted to drain him dry. But I remained curious, no human had dwelled on the memory if Shiori for very long. But this boy, he seemed so determined. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that drew him to her.

After five days, Shiori was released, she looked weak in both spirit and physically.

"Take her to her room, Gabriel." Akira ordered, smirking at her weak moan. "I will be leaving again tomorrow you will be in charge." I nodded as I lifted up the immortal child, my master's venom still in her veins weakening her immensely, and began to go up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" She whispered lightly touching my neck. I looked down at her, shocked. Was she really worried about the person who subjected her to the pain that put her in this state? She smiled, her hand still on the spot where her father had bit me.

"Of course, I never wanted you to get hurt Gabriel. Afterall, you are supposed to continue guarding me."

"Stop reading me," I moved her hand off my neck. She felt cold.

She laughed weakly, "Such a brute." I rolled my eyes opening her door only to find Oliver on the other side. He immediately took her from me.

"Don't touch her." He glared.

"Oliver I'm fine. Gabriel was just doing as he was told."

"Shiori—"

"Enough. I'm fine. Father is going hunting tomorrow. He wants you to go."

"But we just—"

"He wants you to continue the way you are. He hopes that you'll become the precious little him he's desired all this time." She laughed. Oliver glared at the ground. From what I understood he was very protective of his sister. He left the room glaring at me one last time before going downstairs to train with Tobias.

"Sorry. You must be thirsty...he's not taking you because of me."

"I'm much stronger than Tobias." She smiled.

"Of course."

 _Why? Why is she so insistent on being kind to me. I'm loyal to her father. I would betray her in an instant. So why?_

She closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over. Her breath began to slow as she went to sleep. I briefly ran a finger along her cheek. A blue eyed angel...he had said. Perhaps he was right.

Akira was right I was weak then, the events that ensued were because of my own weakness. Had Akira not left me with her all the time maybe her and Sebastian's lives could have been different. But, that didn't happen.

The next night, Akira left again, warning Shiori and I to stay put and not cause trouble. They were leaving for two weeks, much longer than they usually did. Based on Akira's glare before he drove away, I deduced that Shiori was right, he was punishing me by starving me. I only bowed my head in response.

As the three men drove away Shiori and I watched until the car was out of sight. She quickly sped upstairs and changed into one of the expensive dresses that her father had bought for appearances. She twirled around, her long black hair flowing as she did. She appeared to be about 9 at that time and looked like a porcelain doll. Her blazing blue eyes standing out.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Lancaster's."

"You will not."

"Yes I will." She smiled at me. Flitting over and shoving me to the ground surprising me, just as I was prepared to throw the brat off of me she leaned in closer her scent engulfing me. "I have something you want. Something you need." I got up and grabbed her neck shoving her into the wall. She laughed. "Can you smell it? The human blood running through my veins. My beating heart." My throat burned as my thirst took over my senses. I felt her warmth beneath my hand. The peculiar fluttering of her heartbeat. Shiori's blood, when exposed or focused on, smelled like honey, so potent that it made me dizzy. I had seen vampires become infatuated with her blood so much that they tried to murder her. Of course, as her guard I shut them up. Permanently.

I had grown accustomed to her by then, back when I was a newborn it was extremely hard to be near her. She didn't even squirm in my grip. I growled sensing that there was no fear of me. She only stared back at me with her blazing blue eyes, determined.

"I'll let you feed. If you let me do as you please." She smirked. "You can tell my father but he'll just punish you again. C'mon Gabriel it can be our secret," She coaxed, I loosened my hold on her and she got out of it, getting closer to me. I could hear her pulsing heart, it was as if it was beating louder simply to call my attention. Hunger began to take over my body.

She cut a fine line on her neck permeating my senses with the sweet scent of her blood, the air tasted like honey. Smirking triumphantly, knowing that with that move she had won she laughed. I grabbed her and in less than a second my mouth was on her neck and I was fully the beast I had been turned into. Her blood tasted like pure sugar so sweet. The child's blood had a way of entrapping a vampire, it made us feel alive briefly and put us in a state of euphoria. I felt stronger, faster. I gulped large volumes never satisfied. Finally she touched my cheek copying my gift and using it on me. I was suddenly afraid and saw my parent's corpes in front of me instead of Shiori, I let go, snapping out of the illusion and she skipped away.

"Anymore and you won't stop." She stated,her neck healing from the venom. Her gift allowed her to dictate what she copied and in venom there was the healing and immortal factor. She chose the healing and she opened the door. "Now, I'll be going."

I followed her. Walking farther behind so she wouldn't notice. No one really noticed her, too engrossed in alcohol and women. She roamed back to the Lancaster estate. I made sure to hide where she wouldn't see me. Sebastian if course was waiting for her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't real."

Shiori beamed, I had never seen her like that. What made her so drawn to them? To _him?_

"Who waits for a nine year old child?"

"You seemed like you needed an escape from something while you were looking at this tree."

She stopped in her tracks. Suddenly I understood, this boy, he made her feel human. And all Shiori wanted to be was human. She wanted this life, not one of a bloodthirsty immortal. She wanted to escape.

She walked closer and looked up at him. They talked under that tree for hours. He spoke to her about his studies, his father and other things. She just listened.

It went on like this. Shiori would feed me blood and then go off with Sebastian, I'd follow and watch from a distance. I knew that as soon as Akira returned she wouldn't have this solace. So I let it continue. I let her have this one thing.

Even after Akira's return she continued to see him though. For months she met with Sebastian they shared stories and she spoke about her travels taught him some italian. She seemed normal...

* * *

 _Sebastian's POV_

"Tell me more about your family!" Shiori hopped onto my back laughing as I swung her around. I don't know what it was about this kid that drew me in but, she had such sad eyes. They only lit up when we talked. I wanted to preserve that light. Unlike Marcellus and I, she seemed like one of those rich girls who had been left behind. She never spoke of her homelife, always listening to mine.

"Well, my little brother plays the trumpet. He loves music. My father is already trying to find him a bride despite the fact that he's your age."

"And your father," She began in her melodic voice, "he really values marriage?"

"Not so much the marriage but the status that it brings."

"The power?" I was left in wonder as I was once again taken aback by this child's knowledge. She had so much wisdom. Readily accepting any and all information given to her.

"Yes, exactly...I don't know what's so great about this so called status but he's very into appearances and getting his way."

"I understand that. My father is similar although, I'm sure yours is much kinder."

I was surprised. Shiori never volunteered anything about her own family. This was the first time she brought it up.

"Your father, what kind of man is he?" She hopped off of my back, serious. I watched as she walked around the cherry tree.

"He's not the nicest man...he likes control…" She faced me her eyes looking haunted. She smiled weakly.

"Shiori…" I had nothing to say. No words of comfort for this little girl.

"I'm fine really…" She smiled with a little more effort this time. Looking back up at the tree she began, "I may have lived a different life than normal people, but, I hang onto the hope that maybe one day, when I grow up, I can break away and have my own family. A place full of warmth." She smiled, "My brother and even my brutish...er...driver would be there." I walked toward her and lifted her onto my shoulders again. She smiled and sighed shaking a branch causing petals to rain down.

"I'll tell you what. When you're older...I'll make you my wife. Then you can have all the cherry trees you want. " She jumped down off my back landing gracefully.

"You don't have to say that." She laughed, the sound like bells. There was something off about her appearance, something overly glamorous but I always ignored it.

"Really, it'd make my father the happiest man alive if I finally choose a girl. I promise." I bowed at her an looked up. She beamed at me then, something I had never seen before. I was completely taken with the child.

"Really?"

I laughed, "Yes and cherry blossoms will fall over the altar." She laughed, it was such a beautiful sound.

"Okay! It's a promise!" I ruffled her hair smiling. I wondered how long we'd remain talking like this, months? Years?

It turns out that after that day, I wouldn't see the blue eyed girl under my cherry tree anymore. She had disappeared.


	23. Cherry Blossoms pt 2

**Cherry Blossoms pt. 2**

Present day, _Gabriel's POV_

"So Serena and Sebastian met when she was a child?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, the story was about to get ugly.

"Yes. They were simply friends at the time. It didn't become serious until we returned to New York about four years later…"

* * *

 _Flashback 1924, New York. Gabriel's POV_

Serena was excited. She appeared to be about 18 now and she was stunning. Her long black hair flowed down her back. She had the perfect body, often luring male prey to us on our hunts. We were going back to New York as the rich family. Akira had insisted we learn to mingle with humans. Something told me he was hiding us from something or preparing us for some sort of altercation. He wasn't fond of other covens or nomadic vampire finding us. Any vampire or coven who had seen us was slaughtered. Shiori had become vicious in a fight and she had even fed on humans, Oliver did the killing though. She had almost fully succumbed to Akira's torture, after we left New York and the Lancasters behind all those years ago.

Now, we were heading back. I was the only one who knew the reason for her excitement. Akira insisted that we throw a huge party full of alcohol and entertainment to establish ourselves among the wealthy. So after slaughtering a family, we moved into a new mansion. The party was a masquerade one, Akira was very old fashioned. It was to be held three days after our arrival.

Serena dressed in a short white flashy dress true to the time, that completely brought out her long black hair and electric blue eyes. She was dazzling. Truly all grown up. This is how she'd normally look if Akira didn't constantly make the twins alter their forms. Oliver's ability to shapeshift certainly did come in handy. He could make himself look older or younger or however he chose to appear. They certainly drew more attention as adults than they did as children. Oliver, and my brother and I wore tuxedos each of our masks were white. I hated flashy events like this.

"I'm quite excited. The prey tonight will be extremely delectable." Tobias licked his lips baring his teeth in anticipation. I remained stiff.

"Oh come on brother, we all know you're thirsty." He grabbed Oliver's cheeks. "Even Shiori's precious _fratello_ is excited. Aren't you?"

Oliver snarled shoving Tobias away from him. Tobias of course, was prepared to lunge back at Oliver who was baring his teeth.

"What a lovely sight shall we hold a duel prior to the arrival of numerous humans at our nice very fragile mansion?" Shiori rolled her eyes, stepping in between the two.

"My my, _Piccolo uccello,"_ Tobias licked his lips and immediately was centimeters away from Shiori, "I'd rather taste you than any of these humans." He was getting ready to grab her when we heard a loud clap from the door. Immediately we all were downstairs bowing to Akira.

"Father," The twins said in unison. Just as my brother and I said, "Master."

"You will all behave tonight." Akira growled.

"May I ask what the point of all this is Father?" Shiori yawned.

"In order to prevent constantly moving around, we should try to adapt to human society to be better concealed. We will not live as peasants so we must establish our dominance in this town to preserve ties with others in power."

"We're immortals. We are as dominant as it gets. I don't understand the point of these trivial affairs. We're you simply interested in playing games?" She responded and Akira shoved her against the wall. Holding her neck.

" _You_ are a half-breed. As such you _will_ obey and cease this trivial rebellion of yours. I thought I had shaped you into a loyal child but you still need work. Do not forget the fact that the chamber still exists and I will drown you in venom if I must!"

"Father please, we don't need to ruin the walls before a party." Oliver calmly stepped in attempting to diffuse the situation. Akira released Shiori, growling.

"Shiori and Oliver you will both, entertain the guests. Dance, talk. Tobias and Gabriel, find some money hungry women to feed on upstairs if you must. You two will act as guards, or butlers."

"Akira, I thought this would be more of a slaughterhouse idea. What's the point of wealth when we have immortality? I hate to admit it but the brat is right." I cautioned my brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. Akira stalked toward us.

" _Ascoltate voi imbecilli! Voglio potere._ Listen you imbeciles! I want power." He looked out the window. "In this world, there is one thing that matters, _potere_. Power, instills fear, asserts dominance. In society, wealth is equivalent to this power. So we must control and intimidate the people of this town, in order for us to maintain our existence."

It wasn't until that night, that I realized how mad Akira really was. He wanted everything, and stopped at nothing to get it. We had become trained fighters and came to learn various different languages in our travels. The only things he actually cared about with us, were our gifts. My brother and I had become mercenaries, slaughtering covens member by member. Oliver and Shiori, they were just as thirsty for slaughter. They had taken on several covens of vampires under their father's orders. Anyone who knew us immortal or not. Was taken care of so that no one really knew us at all. We were nothing but ghosts in the shadows of the world. I had a sinking feeling that the secrecy and desire for power tied into one another but, my loyalty to Akira was absolute. He made sure of this with his venom. Binding us to him so that when we didn't want to obey we did as he said anyway.

After our little fight, the festivities began. Music and booze surrounded us. As well a live human bodies with the scent and sound blood permeating our senses. I knew Shiori had never killed a human despite her vampire body count. Akira probably knew this as well although, he'd never act on it. To Akira, Shiori was more important than all of us. Her ability to copy things: traits, characteristics, gifts. Our gifts were the only thing that made us useful to him. And Shiori's made her our crown jewel. Despite the torture he put her through, he would never kill her. We all knew that. It was for that reason that we couldn't touch her without permission. No one could.

The party went normally without a hitch. That is until the arrival of the Lancasters. The music had climaxed Shiori and Oliver were dancing in the same fashion as our guests her dress shimmering in the light. As soon as Sebastian Lancaster entered the room both Shiori and I immediately recognized his scent. There was a problem, Akira and Tobias were watching. She maintained her composure well. Lionell Lancaster immediately went to greet Akira who was the only one wearing a red mask. Claire and Sebastian, now a man, followed behind.

"Ah you must be Mr. Knight! Pleased to meet you old sport! Quite a mansion you've got here. The whole town's talking about it!" Knight was the name we were using then.

"Why thank you sir, so glad you and your family could make it." Akira snapped and among the booming music and laughter only a vampire would have heard it. Shiori and Oliver immediately walked over while Tobias and I stayed against the wall. "This is my son Oliver, and my daughter Shiori, they're twins." Oliver and Shiori lifted their masks and Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Pleased to meet you." They said in unison.

"My they do look alike!" Claire exclaimed, "Such beautiful eyes!"

"Thank you ma'am." Shiori smiled.

"This is my son, Sebastian. You three seem about the same age! I'm sure you'll get along nicely."

"Sebastian Lancaster." Sebastian, shook Oliver then Shiori's allowing his hold to linger for a little longer.

"Shiori why don't you and Sebastian dance." Akira suggested his fake smile plastered on his face.

"Oh what a marvelous idea! Son, don't be rude. If you don't dance with her I will!"

"Father, please." Sebastian rolled his eyes and took Shiori to the dance floor. I could tell that they were both holding back. Sebastian was unsure of her identity and Shiori was unwilling to risk Akira finding out. After one dance they separated and stole glances at one another for the rest of the night. When the party ended it was near dawn Tobias had fed on three women and I one.

After the party, Shiori and Oliver were allowed out more and more. In all honesty I have no idea why Akira did this. I can only say that I presumed it was only to torment them more. To give them something to care for so that they could get that attachment out of their systems. As they roamed the streets dazzling all those who interacted with them drawing people in. Women envied her and wanted him. Men hated him and wanted her.

It was on one of these outings in particular that Sebastian began to try and figure out her identity. He was often seen with women , Iris being one of them. By then she had already understood that Oliver was the boy she met before. Unlike Bash, she waited for him to go to her. Shiori never made a move to even pursue Sebastian Lancaster after the party.

On that outing he was shopping with Iris, she was looking at jewelry while Oliver and Shiori were walking in front of the shop. She was wearing a sparkling black dress true to the style of the time period, blood red lipstick and silver heels. Her long black hair made her stand apart from the flappers in New York. The dark curls flowing behind her.

Sebastian spotted her from the jewelery shop, I was holding an umbrella over her head since the sun seemed especially bright that day and Oliver had decided to hail a cab so that we could hunt outside of th city. He was ahead of us, I posed as a butler since I had to find a way to guard the twins without looking too sketchy. My brother had stayed home his bloodlust was too strong for him to be out in broad daylight. I was barely holding myself together with all the fresh human blood pumping throughout the streets. I had seen him notice her. Iris was leaning down looking at a necklace with a friend. Sebastian's eyes stayed on her. He walked out of the shop, a horde of people were in between us. She smiled as Oliver made an annoyed face when a cab driver drove past him. Sebastian was quickly catching up to us, the sound of his walk began to grow louder. I tried to rush Shiori forward, when he grabbed her wrist.

Instinctively, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The umbrella fell into the street.

"Gabriel!" Shiori shoved me off of him and glared at me. " _Rilassarsi." Relax, she says._

"I will not," I growled, " _Nessuno è autorizzato a toccare con tanta familiarità._ " No one is allowed to touch her so familiarly.

"Sorry about that," She smiled warmly, shooting another glare at me. "Did you happen to lose your balance?"

He stretched out his arm. Wincing a bit as he did. "No it's just...you look awfully familiar Ma'am."

"The party! You must have been at my mansion for the ball." He nodded stupidly at this. "Well then, I'll be going...um...what was your name?" She extended her hand out to him.

"Lancaster, Sebastian Lancaster," He took her hand, gently touching her. This girl from his dreams that I'm sure he had fantasized about since the day she was at that cherry tree. They stayed like that frozen staring at each other. It was then that I knew she hadn't forgotten the Lancaster Boy. She was completely aware of who she was talking to.

"Sebastian." She smiled pulling herself away from the trance, "It was nice meeting you."

"How about we keep it nice," He smiled at her, "I'm sure I'd be more fun than your brute of a butler." I glowered at him, Shiori laughed.

"Well he is quite the brute. But, unfortunately I can't."

"C'mon, I don't bite." His eyes glinted with mischief.

" _Bambina!"_ Oliver called from the taxi. I gestured for her to run along with us.

She smiled, her dazzling smile. Her eyes lighting up. "You won't, but I might!" She winked at him as she backed away trotting to the cab with Oliver and I. Sebastian was left smiling on the street. That simple exchange proved his theory and mine. She was the blue eyed angel from his past.

A few days later Shiori had followed Oliver and Iris to a local bar. She had figured out what he was up to and decided to make sure they were alright. When she moved to go inside to surprise and drink with them, Sebastian, who was dodging a drunk woman that was following him out of desperation, had seen and quickly pulled her into an alley. I as always was following at a distance.

"And so I've caught the blue eyed devil." He pressed her against the wall.

She looked at him, contemplating, wary of getting involved with him. "Did you have a plan after this?" She moved out of his arms and began to walk away.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"This was a mistake." She kept walking. He grabbed her wrist again and I moved to stop her but she didn't resist. Instead she pulled him closer to her so close that they were a breath apart. As she glared at him, and he smiled at her they just stood there breathing. Taking in one another. He pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Stop glaring."

"Stop smiling." She breathed.

"I thought you were a dream." He laughed staring at her in awe.

"I-" He kissed her. It was a deep kiss, the kind that she couldn't pull away from. I watched her body relax, her hands knot into his hair, listened as her heart rate increased, the flush of blood to her cheeks. When they pulled away she leaned against the wall, breathless and smiling.

"What are we gonna do?" She looked at him worried again.

"Well, we can do that again." He smirked, she laughed as he leaned close to her again and kissed her neck. I stomped off after that finding a leggy blonde to devour.

I knew what she was getting into was wrong. I knew but I let it happen. How could I stop her, when she smiled so brightly, when she relaxed so nicely? How could I ruin that happiness. I couldn't. Because, she was happy.

After that Shiori and Bash met in secret, while Shiori and Oliver were sent on daily outings they'd bump into one another. At this point, Oliver and Iris had already developed their relationship and met as well.

After a few weeks, Shiori and Sebastian had fallen completely in love. She'd have dinner at the Lancasters. Claire was a lot like Esme in a way, very motherly. Once while Claire Lionell and Marcellus were out at the theater. Shiori snuck out, I followed her. She had gone to the Lancaster estate and slept with Bash. After they were finished she told him the truth.

It was hard for him to believe it at first, they didn't speak for a few days, but she ended up proving it. He accepted it. Chased her until he caught her. She grew more and more worried every day they spent time together. The more in love they fell the worse it got for her and I'll never forget how much she cried, torn between her happiness and the consequences of this great love she shared with Sebastian. The fear I felt in her was so intense.

She tried to tell Bash they shouldn't see each other anymore unable to bear it if Akira found out.

"Shiori, I don't care about any of that. You love me and I love you. There's nothing else that matters."

"Sebastian it's more complicated than that! If my father finds out he'll kill you! Don't you get it? We're predators. You're just a human! It'll never work between us. I'm the world's second most dangerous animal."

"Shiori, you're not a monster." He kissed her long and hard, finally getting her to calm down. "It'll be fine don't worry."

I always kept an eye on them. Trying to keep my brother from following, Akira from discovering what was happening. I slaughtered women in the mansion so that it only smelled of their blood and Bash's scent would get lost in the aroma. When he said that to her I rolled my eyes and I don't know what made Shiori believe him. I suppose love does that to a person. She had always clung to her humanity more than the rest of us. I had watched her from a distance with the Lancasters. She lit up so much around them. I had seen how much she loved Sebastian, listened as her heart rate increased at the sight of him. I realized that Shiori wanted this. She wanted the dinners and the stolen kisses and the warm smiles, a life away from the slaughter.

Three days later after another late night meeting between the two our worst nightmare happened. Akira had seen Sebastian kiss her goodbye. The kiss was long, they were lost in their own world careless. As their faces parted she giggled as he nuzzled her neck. Shiori and I had both gotten careless.

She had skipped over to the door blissfully Sebastian's scent surrounding her. When she opened it, her eyes widened in horror as Akira and Tobias both waited for her.

"My my, a little bird has been naughty." Tobias tsked.

"Father, I can explain—"

"Explain? Explain how you've been whoring yourself to a human!" His teeth were in her neck before she could speak. She screamed in response as he left his teeth their the venom permeating her bloodstream. He held her neck in his mouth for a full five minutes, equivalent to 16 vials of venom. He let her fall on the ground writhing in pain.

"Gabriel!" I flitted into the mansion.

"I know you're aware of this. How long?"

"Sir,—"

"How long Gabriel!"

"Since the party."

"Does he know her true nature?" I remained silent. Shiori was crying because of the pain. He bit me. The venom binding me to him.

"Answer me truthfully!"

I resisted. I fought back hard. But, Akira's venom was too powerful. As my mind screamed _No!_ My mouth said "Yes"

That was it. All he needed. Before I could do anything. Akira had kicked her against the wall with a loud crack.

"You stupid, ungrateful child!" He roared. Tobias had bent down to crush her ribs. She cried out in pain. Akira kicked her until she coughed up blood and pumped her full of so much venom she was screaming in the chamber for two days. When Oliver arrived from visiting Iris. There was nothing he could do.

After Shiori had recovered. Irisviel had been brought into the house out of mercy. Akira had chained her by her wrists as she transitioned and taken us to the Lancaster Estate. A tank of oil in hand.

"Father please." She whimpered.

"Tobias. Claire and the younger one." My brother nodded gleefully. "Gabriel. Keep her here." He knew it'd pain me to hold her back. The house was on fire in seconds. The family was dragged out and slaughtered in front of Shiori and Sebastian's eyes.

"Look boy, at the girl who doomed you to this. _She_ is the reason for your suffering." Shiori screamed begging for him to be spared. Oliver and I held her down fearful of what would happen if we let her go. In an instant Sebastian was bitten. As he writhed in pain, Shiori was released.

"Now, daughter. You decide. Will you doom him to immortality or kill him yourself so that he can be with his family."

Shiori stood horrified. Her choice impossible. Kill the boy she loved or doom him to an eternity with Akira. She sunk to her knees and whispered, "I'm sorry Sebastian." Akira laughed lifting the boy's body and carrying the future newborn to our mansion. Iris and Sebastian awoke at the same time. Shiori was left in a room with Bash. Of course being a newborn he attacked her. Drinking her sweet blood.

"Go ahead, I deserve it. It's all my fault." He snarled and drank in huge gulps, "I'm sorry Sebastian. I love you and I'm sorry." She whispered. Sebastian stopped then yanking himself away from her. Gasping he plastered himself on the opposite wall. Akira and the rest of us went into the room.

"So Sebastian shall I end your life now? Or would you prefer to live a life of power and immortality?"

He glanced at Shiori, a million emotions floated across his face. "Stay, I want to stay."

* * *

 _Present day, Gabriel's POV_

"That was it. Sebastian was added to our ranks after Serena or Shiori discovered his gift.

The two were allowed to stay together and he never blamed her for the death of his family.

His ability was revered by Akira, more than mine or my brothers. Sebastian's gift, next to bambina's was the most dangerous. He was the better _burattinaio._ I had the ability to create illusions based on the fears of my victims. My brother could induce hallucinations by magnifying fear. Oliver could shapeshift into whoever he wanted. Irisviel was a siren and her voice could lure anyone to do as she wanted. Sebastian. He could bend you to his will. Like a puppet on a string. And it wasn't just one person his gift worked on up to 20 people or vampires. He only has to move his hands to get you to move. He made covens kill each other with a simple flick of his wrist and wriggle of his fingers. It doesn't matter if you _want_ to obey your body is under his control."

Alice chimed in then, "If the twins father cared about his gift so much, what's all this about him being dead?"

"That's where things get bad,"

"From what I can tell things were bad the moment the twins were born." Emmett muttered. I laughed at this.

"Well, as I said, Serena or Shiori at that time and Bash were allowed to be together...sort of. Akira subjected her to more torture but on days when he needed to hunt or he just had to give her time to recover her and Bash spent every second together. Bash had a heart as big a Serena's and we became good friends. Unfortunately, since he had known love and the beauty that life could brings as opposed to our dark lifestyle, he wanted to give it to Serena. He wanted her to know freedom, to be truly happy." I sighed, "No amount of time with Serena could satisfy him. Because as long as Akira was in their lives she'd be in danger. The subject of his torture. Serena, didn't care how much she had to endure, she was just glad to be able to live by Sebastian's side. Sebastian wouldn't stand for it though. He didn't want Serena to be tortured. So, he decided to run away."

"Serena was completely against this idea, afraid of the consequences and of leaving her brother, Iris and I alone. She refused to leave us. She had the biggest heart of us. Wanting us to have the better lives even if it meant she had to be left behind. She really was like a princess trapped, unable to run. Sebastian persisted and formed a plan for us all to get away. A plan that involved him traveling alone for a night and coming back for us at dawn. We had moved into Italy then, this had happened in 1982. Sebastian had given Serena a ring and a locket a week prior to the plan's execution. He promised they'd be married after they got out. We actually thought it would work. Akira was to leave for a hunting trip and a scouting for a new place for us to move. Then Sebastian would secure tickets for us to travel by ship out of Italy and back to the states and return the morning before Akira was due back. Everything was set. Akira left and Sebastian left us promising Serena he'd come back she gave him her locket and ring so that he could bring it back. We waited...but, Sebastian never returned. Instead that morning, Akira did. Smiling. Something had been off."

That day flashed back in my mind, replaying like a sick joke.

"Well well, my children have come to greet me how quaint." Serena gripped Oliver's hand. He stepped in front of Irisviel and her.

"Father, you're early."

"I received a call informing me that my children we eager to leave this house." It was then that we knew, Tobias. My brother had betrayed us. He had lashed out at us when I told him our plan and stormed off cutting our ties. I didn't know he'd go this far. If only I had known…

"Little Bird, trying to run away…"

"I didn't think you'd be so stupid _bambina._ Telling Tobias was your first mistake." Akira smirked.

"Letting Sebastian go alone was your second." My brother laughed. In an instant, Serena was running. We followed after picking up Bash's trail. Finally, the trail ended. Ended at a pile of ash.

"Artifice. This is a lie!" She roared. Turning to look at Akira and Tobias, the rest of us stared in horror at the pile. She snarled, "He's coming back!"

"Oh, my sweet sweet daughter so full of hope. I hope this teaches you not to believe in such things." He lifted up her necklace with her locket and ring on it.

"No! No! No! No!" Serena roared. She lunged for her father and when we all moved to help her but we froze in place by my brother's gift. She was beaten over and over, bitten until she stopped fighting. That was the first time she retaliated against Akira. She was left on the ground sobbing in grief over the death of her beloved. "Sebastian."

* * *

"Serena had changed after Bash's death. All the light she used to have had been put out. She was an empty shell. She obeyed Akira, fighting numerous nomads. She blamed herself for what had happened Killing humans. It tooks us a while to get her back. Oliver had to force her to. She fought him and eventually she broke down when he told her how sorry he was and how much he needed her. For Oliver, she came back. And two years later she decided to run away alone, and killed Akira. Years after—"

"She washed up on our shores." Jacob finished.

"Yes, now you all know. That's everything. Our whole history. I hope you'll all understand why Serena left the way she did."

"Sebastian is to her what Bella was to Edward." Jasper mused. Seth growled in frustration.

"Yes but...things have changed. Serena has changed and not just in name, but as a person. You all have influenced her so much more than you think. You've given her the life she dreamed of and deserved. Although I'm sure she'll always love Sebastian. Right now she's happy." I glanced over at Seth who looked as miserable as ever. "Sebastian is more than her first love, he's our family. Serena has always put us first regardless of the consequences. The reason she had to go and save him was because she blames herself for everything that's happened. And she's the only one that can fight him and if necessary, if he's too far gone…"

"Kill him." Edward finished. I nodded.

Everyone remained silent at the realization that Sebastian was dangerous and Serena might come back hurting more than they'd ever seen...or the princess might not return at all.


	24. Before the Clock Runs Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I know it's been a while since my last update. I appreciate your patience with me and I'm grateful for you all! I've been busy with school but I'm working on the next chapter. I'm trying to make these as long as possible to make up for the gap between updates so hopefully this'll keep you guys moderately satisfied until then! Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions in the reviews! xoxo**

* * *

 **Before the Clock Runs Out**

 _Serena's POV_

I was in the airport bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I had thrown some cold water on my already cold skin. I was still in my hybrid form so of course my skin was actually warm. But, since I'd heard Sebastian was alive I felt almost frozen. Memories had flooded back into me and needless to say I was pretty dazed. At times like this I really missed Jasper. _No don't go there._

I had to focus. What I was about to do was pretty dangerous. My first love wasn't who he used to be. Venom had been pumped into him since 1982. For a decade or two he had been driven mad. And in Tobias's hands after Akira died who knows how vicious the torment was. I gripped the sink a little two hard and a small crack formed.

"Shit." I hissed. Immediately I walked out of the bathroom to find Irisviel waiting for me.

"Hey," she smiled softly. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." I said coldly.

"Serena...this isn't on you. At least we know he's okay—"

"Okay? Okay?! Iris we've been gone for years. _Years!"_ I snapped. My emotion getting the best of me. "Do you even have an idea of how much of my father's venom has been pumped into him? He probably doesn't even know what's real anymore. We're going to Italy. Volterra to be specific where the world's most dangerous coven resides Irisviel. You might not know this but the Volturi is pretty menacing if they get their hands on us we're doomed to yet _another_ life if torment and living as servants! We won't be able to go back home or anywhere."

"Serena I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Just shut up Iris!" _Dammit._

"Serena," Oliver snapped rushing over to us. "I understand how you must be feeling, but I need you to relax and stop your childish tantrum now."

" _Fratello I—"_

" _Enough."_ I shut my mouth instantly knowing better than to further piss off Oliver and sighed clearing my head. I gave Iris an apologetic smile and she shook her head at me. Waving off my outburst. We went back to our seats on the plane. We sat in silence the rest of the way. The flight attendants continued to eye my brother but Iris engaged in enough PDA with him to scare them off. I felt a pang in my chest, wishing for both Seth and Bash sending me into further confusion over my situation.

When we finally landed there was flurry of cars we didnt have time to rent one, suddenly a phone that we found in the car before we left rang.

"Hello?" Iris answered.

"The blue car to your right," Alice chimed, "bribe the driver. You have until 2 pm to get to the place I showed Serena. The guard will be roaming by then."

"Thanks Alice."

"Be safe." _Click._

We figured that rather than bribe the driver we'd have Irisviel coax the keys out of him and with that we sped off.

"Alright Iris and Oliver you two have to discreetly distract the guard. Two of them a big one kind of like Emmett and a quicker one. Do not use your gifts. Then they'll be looking for us. Don't directly engage them. Olive if you must distract them by shifting—"

" _Bambina_ , I'm not leaving you alone with him. He's too dangerous. His gift mixed with venom will be even more lethal. You said it yourself he doesn't know what's real."

I sighed. "Listen, I refuse to risk your lives. I started this. It's my burden not yours—"

"You've been my burden since we were born."

"Oliver," I sighed, frowning, "I _can't_ do this with you both there. I-If I have to...end all this. I want to be alone. I can't. Just please. Keep an eye on the guard members. Please."

"Fine."

"Thank you—"

"If I so much as think you losing this fight I _will_ rush over and kill him myself." Oliver glared at me. I saw the worry in his eyes, felt his fear over my safety. His worry over my current state. Our connection as twins hadn't faded in the time we were apart. I smiled and quickly flitted away from my brother and Iris, toward Sebastian.

Running at vampire speed was hard to do in broad daylight. I had to keep finding discreet detours. I almost missed Bash's scent. I heard his snarl from an alley not that far from where I was. When I turned the corner I quickly took the girl from his arms before he could stop me and sink his teeth into her. I still had some of Iris's gift so I sung a tune to make her forget and get away. Right when I was going to spin around and face Bash. I was frozen. Glued to the ground, unable to move. I felt the strings attached to my body as his gift was used on me.

My arm twisted behind my back causing me to whimper a bit as pain began to settle in. After that I was pressed to the ground still unable to move.

"B-bash," I choked out.

"You're not real," he snarled. I looked up at him... _Tobias's torture._

"It's me. Bash, you know me. Now, let me go ple—" Sebastian flicked his wrist and an invisible force flung me against the wall a loud crack echoing in the alley. The wind knocked out of me I fell to the ground. My body weakened by the strain of Sebastian's control. "Sebastian," I gasped.

"Shut up!" I was pressed into the ground again then brought up almost levitating off the ground. Sebastian opened his hand and began to close it. At the same time my airway was being cut off. I tried to preserve as much air as I could but I was still a hybrid. _Dammit._ I tried to lift my hand to my throat to cut it so a drop of blood fell and he was swayed by the scent but he was too far gone.

"We met…" I choked, "under a cherry tree. You had a brother named Marcellus."

"Enough!" He growled hurling me against the wall again. He snarled turning around for a split second clutching his head. That second was enough for me to leap onto his back. He twisted me around and grabbed my throat.

"Not real!" He snarled. I bit my lip desperate to get him to calm down a prevent my brother from killing him. As my blood dripped from my lip he froze. His gifts hold on me was gone and I managed to get his attention. Now, I just had to hold onto it.

"Sebastian listen, it's me. I'm real. You can smell my blood. J-just relax okay?" He clutched his head snarling.

"T-Tobias! Stop! It's not real. It's a lie. She can't be real none of the other ones were real." _Other ones?_

"Oh my god, Sebastian...has this...has this been happening a lot? Has he been doing this to you?" I whispered. He sunk to his knees and growled at me.

"Stay...away."

 _Bambina. They're getting close._ Oliver said to me telepathically. Crap, I had a few minutes at most to get Sebastian away and the closer they got the closer they were to smelling my blood. So, I quickly shoved Sebastian away into the next corner and covered his mouth when he venomously growled loud enough for all of Italy to hear. Before he could use his gift on me I copied it and held him still. I listened as the members of the Volturi walked by and jumped when Oliver and Irisviel came up behind me. We dragged Sebastian to a nearby hotel and there, in order to stop his madness from escalating any further, I had to feed him my blood. Of course while he almost smashed a hole into the wall Iris kept him in line while Oliver protested. We were both hybrids, stronger than humans, a little weaker than vampires. Our weakness was in the fact that we had human hearts that pumped blood through our bodies. We needed oxygen and couldn't afford to lose large volumes of blood. I had done this before, reversed the madness induced by my father's venom. I'd done it to Irisviel and Gabriel, but never to the extent that I was about to do it for Sebastian.

" _Bambina,"_ Oliver cautioned, Sebastian was snarling again and Iris was losing her hold on him.

"I don't have a choice _Fratello,_ It'll be fine." Sebastian used his gift on Iris and when he motioned to use it on my brother and I, I sliced a fine line on my wrist. Immediately he had shoved me against the opposite wall. Luckily no one else was in the hotel. His mouth was on my wrist. The physical contact that came from him feeding from me, caused a flurry of images to flow into my mind. Losing blood didn't help me control my gift so I couldn't stop them.

I wish I could have stopped them.

I saw everything. Every syringe of venom flowing into him, every time Tobias enhanced his fear so much that he saw me dying over and over again. No wonder he was mad, losing the one he loved over and over again, watching me die over and over and over again. On top of the pain from the venom he faced the pain that resulted from being unable to keep me from dying. I watched these images play in my mind like a movie. The room started spinning, I was losing too much blood. I couldn't separate Bash's memories from reality. It was like the venom inside of him was taking root inside of me and I was unable to stop it. I couldn't control my gift I didn't have the strength. I knew I should fight back, should shove him off of me and prevent myself from getting any weaker. I knew and yet, I couldn't move I was frozen in the pictures that contact with Sebastian created. I was frozen by the horror that he had to face because I got him involved. My eyes began to flutter and I hear my heartbeat slow. The edges of my vision were darkening…

"Sebastian, let her go," Iris whispered leading to a snarl in between gulps. It was getting harder to breath.

" _Bambina?_ Dammit Bash let her go you're taking too much." Oliver shoved Sebastian which resulted in Bash throwing him against the wall with his gift. Oliver snarled and yelled, "Sebastain! Let. My sister. Go." We all knew what my blood did to vampires. How once you started you wouldn't want to stop drinking. I was fading in an out of conciousness, the dizziness taking over my senses. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything except watch as the boy I loved suffer at my father's hand.

"Serena!" My brother cried out snapping me back to reality. I felt the toll that the blood loss was taking on my body as my hybrid heart struggled to pump enough blood. I tried to shove him away, to struggle, to do _something_. But, I was too weak. I had let him take too much.

"Sebastian…" I choked out as his gripped my arm harder drinking more and more blood. "Please...please...I can't…" I didn't have the strength to coherently get the words out.

I don't know what exactly drove him to look up into my eyes but he did and as soon as our eyes met he had dropped my arm and plastered himself to the wall opposite to where we were. He gasped and looked at his hand, which had drops of my blood on it and licked his lips tasting the remnants of blood that coated them. "Shiori…?" He gasped, souncing exactly like he did the day he was turned, when he was a newborn vampire. Confused yet, happy to see me. How could he be happy to see me when once again, I was the cause of his suffering. "You're here. W-what's wrong with me?" I studied his features now that I could. He looked the same. Same sandy brown hair. Same dazzling smile and red eyes that he had when I last saw him. He was dazzling. It seemed so unreal...to have him back.

"Sebastian, relax. If you don't calm down you might get bad again." Iris walked toward him carefully. The room started to blur.

"Irisviel? Why am I so thirsty? Why–" he was interuppted by his madness trying to creep in. He clutched his skull as if trying to keep it from bursting. I tried to move to him but, I felt so tired. So weak…the last thing I heard, before everything went black was Oliver crying out, "Bambina!"

* * *

 _Oliver's POV_

I flitted to my sister in an instant. Making it across the room before she hit her head on the ground. I checked her pulse and it was weak. I smoothed my hand over her hair and carried her to the bedroom.

"Shiori…" Sebastian moved shakily to get cose to her, I snarled causing him to freeze in his place.

"Stay there! Sebastian you're not going anywhere near my sister until you both recover."

"Oliver I'm sorry, I don't know…" He sunk to his knees.

"Just…" I sighed, "just stay where you are. I'll explain everything once my sister recovers."

Irisviel leaned down and smiled at him rubbing circles on his back. I saw the relief in her eyes. Her and Sebastain grew up together, I'm sure she took his supposed death as hard as Serena did. She wiped my sister's blood off of his hands and face, I watched her eyes get a little darker with the thirst but she fought it off and shot a smile at me. I watched her for another second before taking my sister to the room. She was breathing hard and her heartbeat was extrememly weak. As I laid her down on to the most likely uncomfortable hotal bed she smiled in her sleep. As much as I hated the fact that my sister was as attracted to danger as a lion to a piece of meat, I was glad that she was smiling. My sister hardly ever smiles, they used to be tight, a part of her masquerade. Rarely, she'd show me that dazzling smile. Only me, never Gabriel or Iris. She had false smiles with sad blue eyes. I know this because when I held her hand after a night of my father's torment...I comforted her as she silently cried. Smoothed a hand over her hair when she was in pain. I was the only one who truly knew my sister's feelings.

That is, until the Cullens and the werewolves. I had only been with them for a few months and yet I watched as my sister shot a smile 24/7. She was always smiling, laughing with Jasper, jumping on Emmett's back. Smiling as Rosalie brushed out her hair while Alice fussed over what she should wear. Smiling when Esme hugged her and Carlisle smoothed a hand over his hair. Smiling triumphantly after she beat Edward at another game of chess. Smiling as she played piano with Ness. Smiling as Seth kissed her. She was always smiling. I can't help but feel like if I hadn't come back for her...she'd be just fine without me.

" _Idiota_... " my sister breathed her eyes fluttering open.

" _Le sarei grato se mi impedisce di preoccuparsi ogni volta che si è lasciato da solo,"_ I'd appreciate it if you'd stop me from worrying every time you're left alone.

She laughed, "Well, then I wouldn't be your sister if I didn't make you worry." I rolled my eyes. "Oliver, none of this is your fault. You're my twin brother. We're two halves of a whole, remember? I know that I'm happy with the Cullens but, I'm happy because we're all together. You snd Iris and even Gabriel. I'm happy because you all finally get a normal life."

"They're better brothers than I'll ever be. I mean...they...they stopped it. All the pain and torture. They gave you a life away from all of that." I put my head in my hands, frustrated and incredibly envious. Memories of my sister being kicked against the wall, slapped and bitten flashing in my head. Suddenly, there was a flash of my sister seeing me again. Another of a time when we were kids, we snuck away to go play. She was chasing a butterfly, I jumped on her back and we rolled into the grass laughing. We were laying side by side she smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Oliver, we're always gonna be together, right?" I nodded and said, "Always."

I felt a hand on my shoulder snapping me back to reality. "You said it. Stick by your word." As weak as her voice sounded she was so demanding. I put my hand over hers. I sighed. A heavy sigh that released the heavy weight that had been hanging over me.

My sister had a way of doing that, getting rid of all my worries and doubts.

Suddenly she tried to move up, I already knew where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to Bash. Immediately, I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the bed. She was too weak to fight back, we both knew that if she was a full strength we'd be in for quite the brawl. She glared at me.

 _Let me go._ She snapped in my head.

"No." Sebastain screeched in the other room, the venom probably maddening him again.

"Let. Me. Go." She said aloud, "He needs me."

"Serena, the only thing he needs is blood, he can have mine. Hell, I'll just shapeshift into you. I don't care what I have to do as long as I don't have to watch you faint again. As long as I don't have to listen to your heartrate slow and watch your eyes flutter and _feel_ the weakness that you feel! Well? C'mon _Bambina_ have you forgotten? We're _twins_. Damn near fucking identical, if we were the same gender we'd be an exact copy of one another! You just spoke in my head so I know you remember! Serena I can _feel_ every fucking thing you feel just like I _know_ you feel my pain adn anguish right now. I know you're aware of why exactly I don't want to let you go. You know how I know? Because I'm lifting up the wall I put up to hold back our little connection!"

"Of _course_ I know Oliver! I know exactly how you feel! But you don't understand! He is _my burden_ to bear! Dammit! Listen to him shrieking, clawing at the walls, at his own fucking head!" She kicked and tried to punch me tears pricked her eyes. They pricked mine too. I hated seeing her like this. I hated not being able to ease her worries the way she eased mine. I hated being helpless. My sister hated herself more than my father. She's felt that way since the first time my father bit her. And more than anything she blamed herself for Sebastian's death. She's just trying to fix him fix what she think she broke. Sebastian roared again and after staring at each other for a few more seconds, I let her go. I mean how could I have stopped her?

* * *

 _3 days later_

"Serena, you should really come home. I mean if you stay there any longer the Volturi _will_ find you!" Alice was calling me for the fifth time. We've been in Volterra for four days and every day I've been acting as Sebastian's own blood bag as part of his rehabilitation. Since my blood is the only thing that can counteract my father's venom I haven't really had any options. Since I am only a hybrid I actually need to rest in order to give Bash more blood so our progress was slow.

"I hear you Alice, it's just, I'm not sure Bash can walk outside, let alone in a plane for a few hours."

"Serena––" There was a shuffle on the other line and Alice snapped something at someone I was too weak to actually focus on anything.

"Serena." I froze, too scared to open my mouth. Seth sighed. "Either you come back home _now_ or I'm going to drag you back." I winced. Gabriel growled at Seth, "Watch it mutt."

"Both of you stop it," I frowned and took a beat before saying anything else, "You will _not_ come to Italy Seth, the Vultori will sniff out a werewolf easily."

"According to Alice that's not the only thing they smell."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She saw feelings hunting for something...sweet." _Shit._ Oliver shot a look my way and I turned away from him.

"Listen," I quickly wanted to get off this topic, "I'm okay Seth, really. I'll be back soon."

"Serena. How soon is soon?" I knew he'd keep pressing.

"I just need more time…"

"Time with _him_?" He snapped. I bit my lip.

"Yes. But, it's not what you think Seth. Sebastian...he's my family too." I prayed that he'd drop the subject so I could explain in person.

"Do you still love him?" This was a hard question. Actually it was pretty easy. Of course I love Sebastian, he's my first love. These words should have come out of my mouth easily. But I held back, because I knew Seth would take it wrong. Frankly, I'm not sure it would actually be taken wrong which just made me confused.

"Seth––"

"Tomorrow you better be on a flight back to the states. With or without him," he growled.

"Seth please just––"

 _Click._ The line went dead and I almost threw the phone at the wall. Oliver quickly flitted over and swiped it from my hand. "He's right. We should get going soon." I glared at him, "With Sebastian of course, Bambina. C'mon Felix's has caught your scent already, it's getting harder to hide here."

"Oliver…"

"Shiori?" We were interrupted by Sebastian's entrance. Iris was behind him prepared to hold him back if neccessary.

"Bash, you're…" Awake wasn't exactly the right word.

"In my right state of mind? Yes." He beamed at me shooting me a familiar look of affection. I look skeptically back at him and moved closer.

"He was like this when I walked into the room it's alot better than the shrieking," Iris observed.

"Shiori." The way he said my name, so full of emotion. It made my heart ache. He stepped a little closer as if there was a possibility if he moved too quickly I'd disappear. "You're safe," he whispered, "all this time I thought Akira was hurting you and here you are, oh my god…" He flitted to me shoving me against the wall and pressing his lips to mine so fast my head started to spin. It was completely instinctive when I opened my mouth and kissed him back. It was like a long conversation. It was getting to the point where my head started to get fuzzy. All I could think about, all I could feel was Sebastian. _Do you still love him?_ In an instant, I came to my senses and shoved Sebastian off me.

"No," I said breathlessley, "No we can't do this." Sebastian looked at mea mischevious glint in his eye. "Bash I mean it...w-we have to talk." Oliver was in the corner of the room with Iris, his face apologetic. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him into the room.

 _Fratello….go book a flight. Call Alice. Be careful._

 _Is he ready?_

 _I don't have much of a choice._

"Shiori? What's the deal with you and Oliver?" Sebastian looked at me his eyes full of concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I know one of your private conversations when I see them," I smiled, my mind wandering to a time when everything was simple, when it was Bash and I hiding from my father, stealing a kiss in an alley. But, we weren't back there anymore."

"Shiori…" He put my face in his hands caressed my cheek, like he thought we'd do that for the rest of our lives. The touch was so familiar, the feel of his cool skin on mine, so natural. He pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes, held my breath. This was the hard part. Hurting him, hurting myself, revealing the truth. Going home, back to reality.

"Shiori," he whispered, I threw his hands off of me. _Shiori_ my father yelled.

"That's not...that's not my name!"

"What?"

"My name...it's not...it's not Shiori anymore," That was it, everything that I was holding back was suddenly ready to spill out. "It's Serena. My...my name is Serena."

"Okay...that's a nice name…" He paused waiting for me to go on. Numerous emotions rolled inside me and then, I was crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Bash. I just...I-I couldn't...you were dead. You were gone and I was gone and they found me...they're my family….I don't know how to…" I sobbed hysterically trying to get more words out and he pulled me over to the bed and laid me down and laid next to me, stroking my hair as I sobbed into his chest. There was just so much, so much history between us, so much that had happened and I just I didn't have the capacity to hold it in anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"You've been gone, presumably dead for decades."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? That day?"

"I got the tickets… then, I was running back. There was a scent of blood in the air…" He paused, "Then Tobias slammed me into a tree and Akira...he-he bit me. Everything after that was black. I remember the torture, the injections trying to stay sane but, it was too much. Tobias he-he kept showing me you over and over tricking me into feeling safe before injecting me with more venom."

I bit my lip. These things were hard to hear.

"But you guys broke me out...aren't you worried about Akira?"

"There is no Akira…"

"Shi––um Serena?"

"You've been like this for decades…"

"Decades? Th-that's no. No. You're here–"

"My father is dead. I'm the one that killed him. After...when you were taken...Akira told us he killed you and when I tried to find you there was a pile of ashes with your scent stopping there…"

"Tobias took my coat in the fight…"

"After I found your ashes. Something broke, my heart, everything really. I was a robot for a long time. It was like time...stopped. I did everything my father said, because I didn't see the point of fighting anymore. I saw my father as hell itself. Even when I did everything right, even when I killed and doused myself in blood he still experimented on me. Despite this, I stayed on the road I was on. Oliver had to snap me out of it he begged me to come back to my senses. When I did, I realized that running was the only way for me to get away from my father, so I did. Tried to anyway…" I trailed off remembering the night that changed everything.

"Sh–Serena, sorry, what do you mean tried to?" I smiled weakly.

"Tobias." He closed his eyes immediately understanding. "He told. My father found me and...it was the worst type of torture ever he completely took me by surprise. I was used to the usual, a few syringes mixed with a beating. But, that night...he was really prepared to kill me. I saw it in his eyes and even if I hadn't, when he touched me I felt it. The pure hatred and hostilitiy inside of him. I had never felt much from my father before except disapproval. But, at least then he valued my gift. When I decided to run, I was useless. Despite all I had done, I supposed he realized that no matter what happened I wasn't going to be pushed or beaten into submission. My father, was truly a monster. He was going to let Tobias rape me and then torture me until finally he killed me. I kept getting flashes of what he planned to do when he made direct skin contact. I just...I wanted him to stop. Oliver, Gabriel and Iris busted in and tried to fight him off, but whatever switch I had flipped in my father couldn't be flipped back and he was prepared to kill them too. I just, I couldn't let him do it. That drive mixed with the venom...well….it resulted in me tearing his head off literally. I've never been in that state before, I was stronger and faster and completely vampire. Not a shred of humanity was left in me at that instant. It was like I was just an animal. When it was over it was like I was waking up from a deep sleep. Oliver burned the pieces and the rest of the mansion. After that, we ran."

"Tobias came after you," Sebastain said, understanding.

"Yes. We ran for years. Evading, shifting. Nothing worked. We couldn't fight him off, it was too complicated, our fears were to strong. So, Oliver came up with a plan. I was to turn myself completely human... "

"How?"

"My gift allows me to copy whatever I take, so, Oliver figured that if I drank a human dry their blood mixed with the physical contact would allow me to completely change my appearence and body. The only side effect...my memories were lost."

"Lost?"

"The more I toook the more I lost, the human's memories would mix with mine canceling each other out and after enough humans they were gone. Everything my name, my family, Oliver, all that had happened wiped clean."

"So how are you–"

"Here now? Well after I was turned human, Oliver threw me into the ocean connected to a beach in Washington. It was an Indian Reservation and three of them found me: Quil Embry and Jacob, washed up and unconcious. They took me in and raised me for a while like part of their family." My throat tightened, "Uhm… I say 'for a while' because Tobias found me. Jacob and I had gotten into a fight I ran away and before he could stop it, I was bitten."

"How would he be able to intervine?"

"Well, the members of this particular reservation have the ability to shapeshift into wolves to protect their people from vampires. Jacob is the leader of the pack and when I was captured he tried to save me. Unfortunately, he failed. He had to decide on whether or not I would live as an immortal or die. He chose to keep me alive. The wolves have an alliance with a coven of vampires known as the Cullens. They have gifts of their own. After Jacob left me there, it was hard but eventually, I let them in. They're like my family. Calisle and his wife Esme are the parentsI always wanted and his adopted sons: Jasper, Edward and Emmett, they're great. His daughters are amazing and Edward and his mate Bella have a hybrid daughter, Renesmee." Sebastian's eyes widened as he was astonished by the existence of other hybrids. I laughed, "Yeah apparently my brother and I are not a special case. Anyway I stayed with them and adapted to their animal diet redeveloped my gift and it was amazing. Until, Tobias found me again. This time Oliver, Iris and Gabriel made it to me in time and stayed with me and the Cullens. We've been happy, living with them. Even Gabriel is having a good time."

"And then you found out about me," Sebastian looked up, the realization dawning on him.

"Oliver, Iris and Gabriel, they wanted to hide it. They thought it was too traumatic for me and didn't want to break me all over again. Tobias brought it up in a confrontation, I had made contact with him and saw you. Of course," I touched his cheek looking into his eyes, "I had to see for myself and if he wasn't lying save you before you did something stupid."

"I'm grateful Serena. Truly. I'm guessing the people you were on the phone with––you're family––were worried."

I smiled tightly, _crap he heard._ "They'll get over it."

"Will Seth?" I froze. I didn't think he had heard that part. "He's not a Cullen and judging by the way your voice sounded I think it's safe to assume that he's important to you," he smiled sadly, already knowing just how important Seth was.

"Bash, I-I-I was going to explain I swear," He laughed.

"No need to explain Serena, really." He smoothed out my hair smiling at me. Smiling, how could he be _smiling?_

"He's one of the werewolves. Um...there's this thing they do called imprinting. It's kind of like a soulmate but more. I guess it like, the person they imprint on is like the center of their universe."

"Wow you really think highly of yourself."

"Shut up," I laughed shoving him. He beamed back at me.

"So it's serious...between you and Seth."

"Bash…" My emotions were getting the best of me again as tears welled up. I sat up and walked toward the wall.

"Serena I'm just making a simple observation," he laughed.

"No you're not! C'mon I know you Sebastain. With our history, you're probably feeling betrayed. I'm sorry. It just happened and my memories were all messed up and I when I finally came to things had already happened and…" I was going to babble on until he got up and hugged me.

"Well, you could always leave him for me."

"Sebastian!"

He laughed again, "I'm kidding."

"Not funny."

"Serena?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...do you love him?" _Seth's words._ I started crying again.

"Of course I love him."

"Like how you loved me?"

"I didn't...I never stopped loving you…"

"So you love me more?" I shoved him away my heart unable to be torn in half by him any longer.

"Shut up Sebastian. This isn't about who loves who more. This is about the fact that the past happened ans so did the present. I love Seth, I do. I will never love you the way I love Seth and I will never love Seth the way I love you. Seth, Seth's my boyfriend. You were my first love Sebastian! I will never love _anyone_ the way I love you. The reason I say that I love you is because you're my family. You were the first person to see me. To care about me regardelss of who I was. You taught me love and showed me the beauty of the human side of things, you introduced me to kindness and cherry blossoms and what it means to really adore someone. You made me feel important. And I will always be grateful for that but, you were gone and I moved forward and I found Seth and he makes me feel great, and I love you but…"

"You love Seth. What if I asked you to leave him for me?"

"I'd stay but…"

"You'd only do that because of our history. Because I've been tortured for a few years. Right?" I stayed silent. "Are you...are you happy Serena?"

"Yeah, actually I really am."

"Then that's all that really matters, I don't care if you and I won't be together like we used to. I-I mean I love you and I always will but, I'm willing to just let you go and live your life because all I ever wanted was to give you that, that's all that matters to me." He smiled. His sandy brown hair glistening with the sunlight entering with the window, his skin shining at the spots that it hit. I looked at him unable to comprehend what I did to deserve getting to keep Sebastian in my life. Tear welled up again and he quickly wiped them away.

"Hey hey, no more crying. You being happy is a good thing." He laughed and lifted me up spinning me around.

"You know I thought you'd be more choke up about this. I mean I just told you I love and I'm with someone else." He winced.

"Oh believe me it stings but your happiness is what matters." He smirked over at me.

" _Idiota."_ I hugged him tightly, "Hey um, Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to come with us," he let go of me and stepped back.

"Sh—Serena I-I don't think that's a good thing to do right now…"

"Bash you'll be—"

"I've been holding my breath this entire time. It's taking every shred of control I have not to devour you. Your scent, it drives me crazy. Oliver's, burns my throat. I can barely be around you two right now let alone a plane full of humans for a few hours."

"Sebastian. I-I'm not gonna leave without you! Listen, the Cullens aren't just my family, they care about all of us and even if you don't want to be with them you should want to be with Iris and Gabriel and my brother and I. We started this together. I don't want us splitting up again!" I grabbed his face and looked him in his blood red eyes. "Please?"

"Serena, I don't know…"

"Bash…" I _needed_ Sebastian to come back with me. If I left him here alone the Volturi would find him, Aro is as thirsty for gifts as he is for blood. I distinctly remember his power hungry eyes from Renesmee and Seth's memories. I wasn't going to leave Sebastian just to lose him again. He met my stare with his own smoldering gaze. He put my hands down and walked towards the wall leaning back on it and closing his eyes.

"Serena...I just….I just don't think I can or should leave right now…"

"Sebastian, you can. Trust me."

"Sere–"

"I can't...I can't lose you again," I said, "I just...I _need_ you Sebastian, even though I'm with Seth I still _need_ you. I know that's selfish and you no longer have this obligation to me anymore since we're not together but, you're part of this coven. You taught me so much and introduced me to all these new things. It's my turn to do something for you. Forks is beautiful and we have these cousins in Denali, Kate and Garrett I'm sure you'd love them and Emmett would definitley want to fight you but he does that with everyone and they can help with the thirst."

"Serena it's not that I'm uncomfortable, I just...I don't want to hurt you. In that alley, I would have killed you, I _wanted_ to kill you and drink you dry. I didn't, I didn't care about your life all I wanted was blood and chaos and death. I don't ever want you around when this happens again. The madness is barely under control now." He flitted in front of me in less than a second and caressed my cheek his fingers were cold but for some reason his touch made me feel so warm. "You're the only person, that I don't want to ever hurt," he whispered softly. I met his loving gaze with one of regret. I couldn't give him what I know he really wanted because I'm with Seth now.

He smilled at my regretful gaze, "You're also the only person I can't say no to." I beamed at him.

"So you'll come to Forks?"

"I'll go wherever you want me," He raised an eyebrow at me mischievously.

"Shut up," I laughed.

We were laughing when Oliver and Iris came back.

"First class," Oliver announced, "As to be expected by the more luxurious Cullen sister."

"Oliver, first class is more intimate and less populated," Iris rolled her eyes swatting him on the shoulder.

"And this one," Oliver said kissing Iris on the cheek, "Hangs out with Alice too much."

" _Idiota_." Iris rolled her eyes again moving to grab her duffle.

Oliver smirked shooting her a wink before she went to get the car.

"Wait I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, it sounds like Seth was about to hop on a flight after Alice saw the Vultori coming around the area. So she booked us a flight that boards in," he checked the tickets, "a half hour."

"Serena," Sebastain looked over at me worry lining his features.

"It'll be fine," I smiled despite the fact that I didn't know how Sebastian would do on a flight right now.

* * *

We went inside the car after getting our things together and went to the airport. Iris had to sing so that we could get through security since there was no way Bash would be allowed on the flight without a passport. The moment we entered the airport I saw the thirst and remaining venom take hold of Sebastian. His grip on my hand tightened and I had to copy his vampirism to keep my bones from breaking. It only got worse when we boarded the plane. Unfortunately, our divine appearances attracted everyone and a few of the fight attendants found Sebastian to be the most appetizing. Little did they know he wanted to eat every single one of them.

"Don't worry doll," Sebastian whispered tightly about two hours into the flight, "you a _million_ times more appetizing." He shot me a wink but I could see behind his extremely dark sunglasses that his eyes were a deep red darkening with thirst. I noticed a dent in the armrest.

"Bash—"

"I'm fine." He wanted this conversation to be over. Iris and Oliver exchanged worried glances and I could hear my brother mentally strategizing damage control, I didn't have to pry for this information because my twin made _sure_ that I would hear it. He also projected an extremely vivid image of Sebastian slaughtering the flight attendants followed by a smirk. i shot him the most menacing glare I could.

 _Not funny Fratello_.

 _I'm being realistic Bambina._

Iris also smirked at me but in a more suggestive way. It didn't take a mindreader like Edward to know that she was expecting Bash and I to get back together. She's his childhood friend and my best friend, she's definitely going to be livid when she finds out that Bash and I are done.

Time continued to tick by and Sebastian grew more and more tense. I wa getting anxious, we still had about two hours on the plane before we got home and his face looked more pained as time went on. When a flight attendant leaned in close to ask if needed anything Sebastian was about to use his gift and I grabbed Oliver's hand to turn back into a half vampire and quickly moved to get Bash away from her.

"Excuse us," I said in the most menacing way I could. The poor girl moved out of the way looking extremely offended by my tone. I yanked Sebastian along a shoved him into the bathroom. He snarled at me.

"Bash get a hold of yourself."

"I can't," he whispered shakily. Time was ticking. He was like a bomb and the only way to diffuse it was to cut the red wire. If I let this go on any longer he'd explode. My blood was helping but the problem was that with his inability to control his bloodlust the more he craved blood the more the venom that remained kicked in. I sat on the sink he shot a pained look at me. I thought about it for a minute before I did what had to be done. Mostly, because Oliver would be pissed. Partly because this would make things more complicated. I knew this was wrong, but I had to help him.

I poked a hole in my neck a single drop of blood falling from it. Sebastian tried to resist, but with my blood's addictive and attractive qualities he didn't resist for long. He pushed me against the wall of the tiny airplane restroom and clamped his mouth down on my neck.

 _Bambina._

 _Sorry Fratello, no choice._

He growled in my head. I'm sure Irisviel was holding him back.

Sebastian gulped down blood like he had been stranded in the desert with no water. It felt like hours had gone by until he tore himself away. I felt dizzy, lightheaded and weak. I kept myself from passing out and when he was done I was panting and trying to stay conscious.

"Serena…" Sebastian whispered.

"You should go…"

He picked me up off the sink and laid me down with my head on his lap. He stroked my hair.

"You're not making this easier."

"Are you saying that my blood wasn't...satisfying?"

"Of course that was satisfying," he smirked, "but, I mean that you're not making it any easier to let you run into someone else's arms…"

"Afraid your bloodbag will be gone?" I smirked back.

"Afraid that, I'm losing the girl I love…"

There was a sharp pang in my chest.

"Bash," I whispered reaching up to touch his face, "I''m happy."

He smiled softly, "I know."

We stood up, well Bash stood up and I just kind of wobbled and walked back to our seats. I noticed that Oliver and Iris were siting apart which meant that Bash and I would be sitting apart. Iris sent us a _sorry_ shrug and Oliver glared at me, then the seat next to him indicating that I was supposed to sit with him.

I plopped back into my seat and Sebastian sat next to Iris who hugged him and placed her head on his shoulder. They'd always been close since they grew up together. I'm sure she was as glad as I was to have him back.

"That was stupid," Oliver grounded out.

"It was the only way to prevent a slaughter."

 _Listen, I know that you love him. I know the history you two have. I know that he's in a bad place right now. But Serena, you're just tearing yourself apart. You always try to keep everyone safe and you never once think about your own well being. Bambina, per favore, when we get back you're not a juicebox anymore. He can manage on his own. Gabriel and I can help him. Hell, I'm sure the Cullens will help him. You know how Carlisle is._

 _Fratello, I can…_

 _No. You chose Seth right?_

 _This isn't about that!_

 _He loves you. Sebastian will always love you. If Irisviel chose someone else over me...I'd stop at nothing to get her back...that's because I'm selfish._

 _Oli–_

 _Sebastian… he's not. He's willing to let you go...and you constantly saving him and getting close to him… it'll make things harder for him. I'm not saying to cut him out but, he needs to heal._

 _I'm not trying to hurt him! Oliver. He's family. Do you think it's easy for me to let him go? It isn't and I know I'm hurting him, I know. I just...I want to make things right._

 _Dying of blood loss won't make anything right. It'll just make you a bigger idiot than you already are Bambina._

I leaned on my brother's shoulder frustrated and confused and he kissed my hair.

 _Quite the handful you are, oh sister of mine. No matter what, I'll always be here to keep you in line._

 _Idiota._

"I'll always be here Bambina." He smiled at me, the blue eyes we shared cutting my way. My eyes fluttered closed as the blood loss began to take it's toll on me. My breathing began to slow...

"Hey… Oliver?" I said softly, he looked at me. "Thanks."

He chuckled and his whispered "Always" was the last thing I heard before sleep overcame me.


	25. Adjustments

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating. Sorry for going MIA. I'm really trying to stay consistent with my updates but life keeps getting in the way. I'm so thankful for your patience with me. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story and have no intention to stop writing it! Here's an extra long update, hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to leave a review! Until next time.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Adjustments**

When I woke up we were already landing. Sebastian was gripping the seat again. We were the last to get off the plane and the four of us walked slowly over to baggage claim where Alice told us to wait. It was really crowded so we decided to just wait by the entrance to the airport.

Sebastian grabbed by hand, "Sorry. Um, it's just...I feel more at ease when we're close." I beamed at him.

"It's no problem, how's the um...thirst."

"Hurts like hell but not as bad as before your…" We smiled awkwardly at each other. There was a sadness in Sebastian's eyes, I wondered if the same sadness was in mine. We weren't in Volterra anymore, we were back in Forks, the place that was familiar to me but foreign to him. I wasn't Shiori anymore, I was Serena and that came with a whole new family and a new love that wasn't him. We both knew this and as we walked hand in hand through the crowded airport, the silent yearning from Sebastian's grip on me made me feel guilty…

 _Sebastain's POV_

Forks, Washington. This was her home. Cold gloomy weather, hardly any sunlight. Completely different from the Italy she once loved. Serena mentioned that her new family was here. I wondered what they were like, were they lost like us?

I was certainly lost as I held her hand walking through the airport. From what I heard from Oliver and Iris, who were a ways ahead of us, someone named Alice was supposed to pick us up with her mate Jasper, Irisviel explained that they were members of the Cullen family, Serena's adoptive brother and sister, Oliver's too he admitted.

Suddenly ahead of us Oliver stopped and looked back at us with a worried expression, a disgusting scent coated the air making my frown, the doors to the entrance opened and someone walked through with a relieved expression on his face.

"Seth!" In an instant Serena had let go of my hand and ran, at a decent enough speed, the rest of the way leaping into the arms of the strange boy who had walked through. I stared at my hand and for the first time since becoming a vampire I felt cold.

I walked the rest of the way to the others quickly and sized up the boy who had weaved his way into the heart of the girl I love.

Seth. He had tan skin short dark hair and from what I could tell was pretty fit. While he did lack many of my qualities, I could tell from the way he looked at her that he loved her. I knew because it was similar to the way I used to look at her. Hell, I still looked at her this way. Serena and him hugged for what felt like an eternity and he planted a kiss on her lips his hand weaving into her hair as he deepened the kiss and his other hand on the small of her back. Instinctively, selfishly I moved to attack but Iris grabbed me and pulled me back in the blink of an eye. She shot me a look that told me she knew exactly what was happening and it wasn't the time to do it. I balled my hand into a fist the heat of the thirst and venom dulling down as I tried to calm down and remind myself that she wasn't mine anymore.

As if finally noticing who was around her, Serena pulled away from Seth blushing furiously, Oliver rolled his eyes. Iris squeezed my arm.

"Um.. sorry um Seth this is Sebastian and Sebastian this is Seth." I could tell that I was the last person he wanted to see, hell, I was the last person he wanted to be introduced to. We exchanged curt nods to one another and Serena did her best to give a real smile but in reality it was a strained as this situation.

"Edward's in the car waiting," Seth grounded out shooting a glare my way. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

Edward was one of the oldest of the Cullens in terms of years as a vampire and addition to the family. He was the first that Carlisle turned and he was also the father of a hybrid child like Serena.

"He's a has some trouble with privacy…" She had said on the flight.

"What does that mean?"

"The Cullens are a gifted family like us except well...our gifts are more offensive and theirs are defensive I guess you could say. Edward is a mind reader, Bella a shield, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and Renesme can project her thoughts and memories through touch."

"Wow, very different from us."

"Exactly, so just know that Edward and Alice probably know everything about you before you even open your mouth."

"Right. And Bella is a shield…?"

"She can defend herself and others against mental attacks...it doesn't really work on Tobias though and I think it's becauase it has something to do with a combination of emotional control and mental...we're still working on it."

"I didn't think the contrast between us would be that great…"

"The only one who lived a lifestyle most similar to us was probably Jasper."

"Why?"

"He used to be second in command in a newborn army…"

"Really? That's interesting, how did he end up with the Cullens?"

"Each of them have different stories but his is mainly because of Alice. She saw and made everything happen."

"Can you take him?"

"Jasper? Yes but–"

"You're still the special case." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm just stronger than you. I mean we could each take on Jasper or any of the Cullens really but, that's not their fault it's just how we lived our lives. Not to mention the fact that we have some added assistance," She hissed.

"We don't even need to use our gifts against the Cullens to win, _per favore_ ," Iris chimed. Oliver nodded, chuckling.

"I wasn't referring to that…" She looked at the ground and we all fell silent. Right… the venom that tormented us for years without end. I'm sure each of us had been lost in our memories…"Alright then, the point of this conversation is that the Cullens are different so I don't want you acting brutish around them. We're not assessing their weaknesses–"

"Of which there are many." Iris laughed.

"Oh shut it, they'd probably find a way to beat us they have the ability to strategize rather than rely on our brute strength and as I recall Irisviel the last time Emmett challenged you to an arm wrestling match you lost." I choked out a laugh and Iris glared at Serena.

"Beat so easily Irisviel?"

"Oh shut up! It was one time!"

"As I was saying," Serena said, smirking at us, "the Cullens are family so be nice Sebastian. I'm sure you'll love them. Oliver does but he won't admit it." The twin looked at his sister with a warning in his eyes and hers glinted with mischief.

* * *

We stepped into the car and I took my shades off. Edward was momentarily take aback by my red eyes which were immensly different from his golden ones.

"Hello Sebastian. Glad you could make it."

"Tell me that after we leave the crowd of people and I can finally breathe," I chuckled but my throat burned with the thirst. I clenched my fist.

"We'll go hunting as soon as we get back and introduce you to everyone."

He got out of the car to hug Serena and ruffled Iris's hair. We all piled into the fancy looking SUV and sped off toward the woods, where the Cullens lived.

Serena and the others talked about the trip, omitting the part about my using her for my meals and our kiss. I'm sure Edward knew but he understood that she wanted to keep this from Seth. I couldn't help but feel great about having shared such an intimate moment with her especially since Seth would never know the euphoria that comes with her blood. I'm sure she'd tell him about the kiss though. That was the kind of girl she was.

I stared out the window admiring the state of Washington. A complete change of setting and pace. The perfect place to start over… but, is that what I really wanted? I mean now I was just a background character in Serena's life. She had this new family, new love, new name. She didn't necessarily need me anymore. _So what am I doing here?_ I growled at myself. I softened though because I knew that the only reason I was here was because of her. I'd be anywhere, be anyone she wanted me to be. In all honesty, a part of me wanted to know the Cullens the way she did. It had been so long since I'd been in a family setting…

"Alice is really excited to have you all together again, she went a little crazy when she was decorating," Edward said loudly interrupting my thoughts.

"Decorating? Oh jeez turn the car around," Serena groaned.

"She'd kill him if he did," Iris laughed.

"Iris is right. Besides everyone is just glad to have you all and it seems right to celebrate a little now. Since well…" He smiled, "you're all together now."

Iris leaned into Oliver's shoulder smiling at me through the rear view mirror. I smiled back, it really was great to be with them again, despite the circumstances that led us here.

* * *

"Oh my gosh they're back!" A girl who I assumed to be Alice squealed from the porch, "Places everyone!" Gabriel, same as always ran to meet us and didn't look one bit calm until he saw Serena in one piece. Only then, did he smile slightly. I almost burst into laughter, since he was the oldest technically speaking, he always made sure each of us was accounted for and was especially protective of Serena who I'm sure he thought of himself as her knight and looking at how he acted with the twins it seemed more true than ever.

"Sebastian," he acknowledged pulling me into and embrace, "I'm glad you're alright." Gabriel and I had always been close mostly because of our protectiveness of Serena and in all honesty he was a good friend when he wasn't obeying Akira.

"For the most part," I shrugged walking with the rest of them into the Cullen house. When I saw Carlisle and Esme I was shocked, Esme reminded me so much of my mother. She had the same warmth as her.

"Welcome to the family," she smiled. I smiled back, those were the same words my mother said to Serena when she came to Lancaster house for the first time.

"Sebastian. We've heard so much about you," Carlisle shook my hand and introduced me to his adopted children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice (who threw her arms around me more excited than anyone else in the room.) _Alice and Edward will most likely know everything about you before you open your mouth._ Bella was kind and apologized for Alice's abrasiveness.

"It happened to me too you'll get used to it," she winked. Her daughter Renesmee looked just like her and Edward, seeing all three of them together made me sad for Serena and Oliver, who had only Akira to look to. Irisviel, Gabriel, and I had some sort of family. I looked over at Serena who had jumped on Oliver's back while he was talking to Emmett and threw her head back laughing as he spun around.

"She had him…" A voice with a slight western accent whispered extremely quietly behind me. The owner of that voice clasped me on the shoulder and I felt less sorry and more...happy for her. _Jasper controls emotions. He probably knows you too._

"Jasper."

"Sebastian, though... I'm sure you knew this," I smirked.

"I did. C'mon we're going hunting…" he shoved me forward playfully. Emmett came over and his eyes glinted with mischief.

"I bet I catch something bigger than he does,"

"Emmett _another_ bet?" Bella laughed.

Serena had joined the conversation Seth following close behind her. "C'mon let's go." Her voice sounded like bells.

"Why do you have to go?" Seth growled. I was about to tell the mutt to watch his tone but Serena just rolled her eyes.

"There's a risk that…"

"Our dear Sebastian could freak out, since the effects of Akira's venom haven't fully worn off yet," Iris interrupted throwing her arm around my neck. Everyone immediately gave me a look of pity except Serena, Iris, Gabriel and Oliver. "Oh relax everyone, I don't have to be Jasper to know you all are of little faith! It's not horrible anymore it's just–"

"The effects of the venom are enhanced when a vampire succumbs to his or her thirst. There's a small chance but if it happens then Serena would be the only one he'd probably listen to." Seth rolled his eyes shooting a glare my way. Serena looked at me apologetically. Everyone was silent for a bit.

"Well Emmett, I guess I'll take you up on that bet." He chuckled rubbing his hands together. He Jasper, Serena and Seth bolted out the door ahead of me and everyone else stayed behind. I followed at a slower pace. "Be back soon!" Alice hollered. I saw Seth shift in the distance and decided it was time to stop holding back and show this mutt exactly who I was. I bolted past him and ran next to Oliver. Serena was ahead with Emmett in an apparent grudge match for speed. Oliver rolled his eyes obviously in a silent conversation with his sister and Serena laughed her twinkling voice echoing throughout the woods, Emmett growled as she soared passed him. Finally we stopped, Emmett was muttering to himself clearly his ego had been bruised by the loss. Serena smiled and Seth came out of a bush and laid in the field still in his wolf form.

"Alright Sebastian, let's see how good you are at animal hunting."

 _Animals._ Serena did mention that the Cullens were vegetarian and I remember even the princess herself hunted animals once upon a time and I went with her once. Compared to human blood, it was an appetizer. My throat began to burn at the thought of human blood. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sniff out an animal.

Emmett and I heard the mountain lion at the same time and immediately bolted after it. I soared past him and lunged for the wild cat sinking my teeth into it my own madness taking over. My senses were heightened my strength at it's peak and while the blood wasn't as sweet as Serena's, it was good enough to make the burning in my throat dull a bit. Serena was in front of me when I threw the animal to the ground staring warily. My vision began to blur as my own thirst started to mix with the madness I could hear her heart beating at it's irregular tune. I wanted more.

 _Thirsty…_

"We're gonna have to work on feeding without making a mess," she said her wind chime voice twinkling, I immediately snapped out of my horrid trance only focusing on her. She smiled in a way that told me she understood.

"Sorry…" I said hoarsely.

"Alice probably saw this and set aside some clothes for you. Maybe you should hunt some more."

Seth growled behind her and she gave me an apologetic smile before moving next to him. Emmett and Oliver smiled at me.

"This time I'll join in," Oliver smirked, "it's best if loses come in twos, wouldn't you say Em?"

Emmett glared at both of us a competitive glint in his eyes as he bolted ahead searching for the next animal. Before following Oliver I looked back at Serena, unsure of my ability to control myself. She nodded at me, mouthing _stop worrying_.

Seth bared his teeth at me in warning. I turned away and ran for the forest letting the hunt help me forget about the girl who I'd lost.

* * *

When we returned from hunting Alice chided me for my sloppy appearance thrusting a black t-shirt and jeans my way with shoes that were my size. _She really does think of everything._ Serena smirked at me as her and Seth walked over to the balcony his arm was around her waist.

"Sebastian," Carlisle said coughing, "after Alice's party I'd love to learn more about your gift." Gabriel and Iris laughed, Oliver shot them a look that shut them up. Carlisle chuckled, "Gabriel has mentioned it but, I'd love to see it up close."

"Um… sure." I nodded mechanically. Alice grabbed my arm smiling and pulling me into the other room, it was decorated with candles everywhere a banner that said welcome home and a single gift on the table.

"Open it I dare you." She smirked and I was hesitant. What could possibly be in here? "It's actually a gift for all of you, except Oliver and Serena." Everyone else walked in. Iris and Gabriel came next to me curious as to what was in the box so perfectly rapped in midnight blue wrapping paper.

I carefully ripped off the paper and opened the box...inside there were three sets of keys.

"I know since we're all vampires it's not really necessary but we thought you guys should be able to have a place of your own. The twins can stay here or there but, we wanted you guys to be able to warm up to us without having to stay with us all the time…"

"You're giving us…"

"A house?" Iris finished picking up her key.

"Well I know you all wanted to leave as soon as things got settled," Alice said apologetically, "but…"

"We'd love it if you all stayed here," Esme finished smiling warmly at us. Iris and I looked at each other silently agreeing that she was _exactly_ like my mother. We'd grown up together and she spent enough time at my house to know.

We looked at Gabriel since he was technically the oldest, he'd have better judgement.

He rolled his eyes, "If that's what Serena wants…"

" _Idiota!_ " Serena chided smacking him on the back of the head, causing Iris to choke back a laugh. "Of course you're all staying here! I want you all to stay here. Gabriel stop acting so brutish and thank them. Iris and Bash you too, don't make me strangle you three for being idiots!"

"Thank you," We said politely. Alice beamed and yelled for us to follow before running out into the woods. We stopped in front of a modern rustic cottage with glass windows all around. Iris was the first to go in with Alice and she stood in the center of the living room staring in awe at the two story home the Cullens had made for us. We all did, the rooms were fully stocked with clothes and there was a piano and a violin, both instuments that we all loved to play… a fireplace, and a drawing of the five of us…

"Who drew that…"

"Wait Alice did you?"

"I pulled it out of your sketchbook and had it framed! Sorry. I don't have any photos yet so your very realistic drawings will have to do!"

Iris looked at the piano and playing a tune from our past, humming. She immediately shut it and when outside facing away from the house with everyone following behind.

"I'm sorry if you all hate it we can change it!" Rosalie said Alice nodding furiously behind her.

"It's just…" Iris began, Oliver holding her hand, "No one has ever gone this far for us...aside from the twins. I mean, I've never felt so at home with people other than them and you're kindness is really too much. I just… I mean we got Serena and Bash back all at once and then all of you show up and no matter how many times I want to not trust you all a believe that you're somehow out to exploit us you do something like this and well…" She turned around smirking, "It's not fair."

"So you're okay with all this?" Serena asked, looking at the three of us warily.

"Princess, if we were any _less_ okay with this...we wouldn't still be here."

"And Gabriel would have most likely rejected this furiously," Oliver teased.

She looked at me. As if my opinion really did matter, as if she'd leave him if I asked her to. As if we could go back to the time we were together.

"Serena, we're staying as long as you'll have us," she beamed at me and I immediately felt as though my world was ending while it was really beginning. I loved her so much, so immensely, that I simply smiled back as she went to go meet Seth. I was still smiling as she disappeared from my line of sight.

"You know, if you keep watching her she'll keep walking away," Iris whispered.

"Shut it,"

"It's obvious…" She smiled at me.

I followed my childhood friend into the house avoiding the eyes of Edward, Jasper and Alice, who I'm sure understood my feelings. "Thank you all," I said and walked into this new life.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

"I just… I don't like the way he looks at you," Seth said in frustration as I walked across a tree branch. We'd gone to our waterfall for a bit after the unveiling of Alice's surprise. I had just told Seth he should play nice with Bash considering what we'd all been through.

"Seth, c'mon Sebastian...he's okay with us."

"I could care less about that, I care about how he feels about you."

"We have a history Seth and I mean it's something hard to let go of. This'll just take…" I bit my lip, remembering my past, "some adjustment."

"Serena,"

"You know for someone who doesn't like Sebastian, you sure do talk about him a lot." I jumped off the branch and landed on his back my legs were wrapped around his waist and he steadied me on, walking along the trail holding me as if I was as light as a feather.

"Serena, c'mon."

"Seth why won't you just let this go?" I nuzzled his neck and he grunted.

"Because he looks at you and you look at him and it's like no one else is around. It's like you're somewhere else Serena. And you _were_ somewhere else, you left halfway around the world for _him._ You didn't let me go with you! You didn't want me there. And you still won't tell me what the hell happened that you had to stay almost a fucking week!" He boomed, setting me down. I backed away. He was angry, he had a right to be.

"Seth," I whispered.

"I love you. You're everything and I just...I hate the idea of losing you."

"I'm right here, Seth. I love you too it's just… things are complicated right now."

"Then tell me what happened in Volterra."

"Why does that matter? Seth c'mon can't you just let this go?"

"If it really doesn't matter then tell me."

"Fine! You want to know what happened? He kissed me okay?" I cried.

"And you kissed him back…"

"Seth it wasn't...it wasn't like that!"

"Then what what is like Serena! Please, explain how the hell my girlfriend kisses her first love and it _wasn't_ like what I think?"

"Seth. I pushed him away. I-I told him that I was with you! It didn't mean what you think it meant and the blood that was just because he needed it–"

"The blood?" he growled. Stomping away from me, I bit my lip. _Shit._

"Seth this is all coming out wrong. Just wait-just," I followed him, "Can you please wait!"

"Did he touch you? Did he...did he feed from you?" I paused. I didn't want him to know this. "Serena," he grounded out.

"Yes," I said my voice becoming small.

"Why the _hell_ would you let him do that?"

"Because he needed it, Seth!"

"He could have had any other human's blood Serena! Why did it _have_ to be yours?"

"Because...because my blood is special it can help…"

"Why couldn't Oliver just shape shift? He can right?"

"It-his wouldn't have worked. I had to be me Seth," I whispered.

He slammed his fist into a tree with a loud boom.

"Why?" He yelled, "Why Serena? Why did it _have_ to be you? Because you love him? Because you wanted him to? Why? Do you? Still love him? Just spit it out Serena. Just say your reason out loud! Just say it dammit! It's because you love him isn't it?"

"Of course I do!" I yelled back. _Shit_. In that instant it's like the whole world fell silent. The weight of my words hung in the air.

"Well…" He whispered quietly, "Glad to know this is over." My eyes stung with fresh tears.

"Seth wait that's not what I meant. I love you."

"Oh don't spare my feelings."

"Just listen," I snapped frustrated with this whole situation. "I do love you. And yes, I do still love Sebastian but c'mon Seth. He was my first love. He taught me all the human qualities that I have now that got you to fall in love with me. For so long…" tears fell down my face, "I was just a puppet and then I met him and he taught me about the world, art, society, he made it all clear. He made me want more than anything to be human and have a family. He was my entire world for so long Seth. He was my family. You cannot expect me to just let that go so easily, and throw away all the history between us. Of course I love him." Memories of Bash and I flashed in my head, "I will _always_ love Sebastian. But, the love I had for him then and the love I have for him now are totally different! I came back Seth. Yes, I did leave. I left for him but I came back for _you_ for _us,"_ I took a step closer, "this is hard for me Seth, it's hard because I want so badly for _us_ to work. I know Sebastian being here is going to make things change and I know you're not okay with our being friends…"

"Friendship with benefits like him using you as a personal blood bag?"

"Seth that's not fair…"

"No. What's not 'fair' is you defending him when he could have killed you! You said it yourself he was crazy from your dad's venom! Not to mention the fact that you were on the Volturi's homeland."

"And that was my fault!" I snapped, "Don't you get it Seth? I thought he was _dead_ and for so long I blamed myself for that. If he hadn't met me he wouldn't have had to endure all of that! It was _my_ fault. I had to fix it myself! The reason he was in that state was because he was trying to protect me! He risked _all_ of it for me. How could I not do the same for him?" I leaned back against a tree and fell to my knees. "I don't know what you want me to say. That I love you? I do. I want to be with _you_. I chose you! You're all I want! Isn't that all that really matters?" I sobbed into my hands afraid of losing the wolf who I loved so dearly.

It was silent for what felt like hours until Seth spoke. "You're my imprint. You are all that I am living for Serena. I just want to protect you and selfishly keep you with me forever," he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…" He squatted in front of me wiping the tears out of my eyes. "Just, no more leaving to Italy okay?" I nodded and he pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. We stayed like that just listening to the other's heartbeat for a while before heading back home hand in hand.

* * *

When arrived Alice threw her arms around me and pinched me.

"Ow, Alice what the hell?"

"That was for worrying me," she kissed my cheek, "and that was for everything else."

"It's great to have you back little sister!" Emmett said, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Listen, before they all get back, I just want to thank you all for being so understanding and kind. I know you weren't expecting hybrid twins and three sometimes vicious vampires when you guys took me in this year but, I want you all to know that I'm truly grateful and I'm sorry for the trouble I've brought into your home."

"Serena," Carlisle said stepping forward and tilting my chin up so that I could look into his golden eyes, "while it's true we didn't expect five new additions to this family, we're grateful to you for choosing to trust us. And choosing to stay."

"Honey," Esme said stroking my cheek, "we love you and Oliver. We'd do anything for you both. You're all part of this family now. We'd do anything to protect our family. I think of you two as my own. Gabriel, Iris and Bash too. We all protect you because we love you. We're also grateful that you've brought so many kind hearted people into our home. Don't ever be sorry for all of this." She kissed my cheek smiling warmly at me. Rosalie came over and ruffled my hair smiling. Seth plopped onto the couch and I went to the door to meet my brother and the others.

"My closet is amazing! I'll never need clothes again," Iris sighed wistfully hugging Alice who laughed, "at least _someone_ appreciates my keen eye for fashion," she raised an eyebrow at Bella who rolled her eyes in return.

"Jesus Alice when are you going to let that go!" My pixie haired sister only laughed in return.

"Sebastian," Carlisle interrupted, "Do you think you have enough...control...to show us your talent?"

"Of course," He said winking at me motioning for everyone to follow him outside, "it's better if we treat this like a fight."

"Sebastian," Gabriel warned before I could open my mouth, "honestly."

"Oh c'mon Gabriel it's just boring if I use it normally." Seth shot a glare at him. _Adjustment_. I mouthed.

"Well it does sound fun," Emmett said a competitive glint in his eyes.

"I'm interested as well," Jasper nodded.

"Looks like we have our takers," Bash said beaming.

There was a big space in our backyard where Emmett and I usually arm wrestled. Jasper and Emmett stood on one side while Sebastian stood on the other.

"Serena," Carlisle and Edward came next to me, "Since you understand this better. Do you mind explaining?"

"Sure," I gestured to my brothers and Sebastian at the clearing, "As you know my coven's talents are mainly offensive and separated into three categories,"

"Puppeteers, Nightmares and Chameleons," Bella chimed in by now the whole family was listening in with Iris, Gabriel and Oliver sitting on the ground in front of me.

"Exactly, Sebastian is in the puppeteer category with Iris. My brother and I think this has something to do with being turned at around the same time. Iris is a siren as you all know, she can make you do whatever she wants with her voice, specific tunes do different things. Sebastian is actually more like a puppet master. I've only copied his gift a handful of times. Basically there are this strings or streams of light that he can see and manipulate as he pleases. These connect to any living thing. He can telekinetically move objects with his mind but he doesn't really need to. His gift is basically the ability to manipulate living things to do as he wishes by making them. He can force you to move wherever he wants and occasionally make you say something he wants you to say. Kind of like telekinetically moving people."

"Fascinating," Carlisle looked on waiting to see the gift in action.

I nodded at Sebastian signaling for him to start he smirked, "Alright you two, try and one hit on me." Emmett of course being Emmett laughed at the challenge and immediately charged at Sebastian who only smiled in return. When Emmett was about five feet away he stopped abruptly and Sebastian's hand had moved in front of him. Emmett wasn't moving he just growled in response. "What the hell?"

Jasper presuming that Sebastian's control of him was the extent of his gift immediately launched his own attack but was stopped before he could move. In an instant Jasper was thrust forward and crashed into Emmett who was thrown against a tree and dragged across the ground. Jasper immediately ran toward Emmett who moved to make a fist and punch Jasper who was going to punch back and they both lay frozen only a breath away from one another. Finally Sebastian put his hands down and both my brothers fell to the floor gasping for air that they didn't need.

"That was…" Emmett started.

"Completely messed up," Jasper finished while Sebastian ran over to us.

"You didn't have to fling Emmett against a tree," I admonished.

"I figured with all that brutish strength he could take it," he grinned cockily.

"It was a bit much Sebastian," Oliver agreed.

"As I recall Oliver, _you_ used to be fun. Not as fun as your sister," he winked at me causing Seth to come up next to us glaring at Sebastian, "but fun all the same." He finished backing away slowly as Seth continued to glare.

"Sebastian," I started trying to warn him to stop baiting my boyfriend and he smiled warmly.

"Is two the limit of people you can use it on?" Carlisle asked enthusiastically, in an instant Sebastian had lifted his hands and my whole family was frozen in space and they all started waltzing with one another. Iris burst into laughter at Bella's expression. When he put his hands down they all regained control and glared at him.

"I was trying to answer the question," Sebastian laughed.

"A simple no would have sufficed," Bella said glaring at him.

"But Bella you were actually dancing properly," Emmett said stifling a laugh. She glared at him.

"Anymore than fifteen and it gets kind of tricky. The more people I control the easier it gets to resist," Carlisle nodded understanding.

"Show's over now," Sebastian sighed. "That's all that has to do with my talent. Brute strength is just an added bonus."

"Alright I don't know about that," Emmett scoffed. He pointed to the rock where all the arm wrestling took place. Everyone in my family groaned rolling their eyes.

" _Another_ arm wrestling match Em?" Edward groaned.

"Listen if the kid is any good, it should be quick."

"Accepting defeat already Em? How very unlike you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh woah woah little sister," He ruffled my hair, "Have you no faith in your precious big brother?" I slapped his hand away. "I meant that his crushing defeat at the last second."

" _Per favore_ , my money is on Sebastian," Iris threw her arm around Sebastian kissing his cheek.

"Well at least the twins are on my side," Emmett challenged.

"Actually," we both said in unison walking over to Sebastian and Iris.

"What the hell?" Emmett whined.

"Sorry Em, Sebastian is actually a lot stronger than you, _without_ his gift." I shrugged.

Seth clasped Emmett on the shoulder, "Don't worry Em, I'm sure you can take him and make him eat his words." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. We all knew that this was part of some sort of pissing contest with Bash but Emmett grinned anyway.

"You know it!"

We all stood on the balcony waiting for the match.

"C'mon Bash," Iris hollered nudging me to do the same. I shot her a _stop it_ look and she shrugged indifferent to the fact that I chose Seth.

The match had begun and Emmett was winning, Bash's arm was lowered slightly.

"Sorry babe it looks like Emmett's gonna take this victory," Seth smirked triumphantly.

"I don't know...Sebastian's really strong," I thought back to all of the times we had sparred, while his brute strength wasn't on the same level as Gabe's it was pretty close. Oliver was the strongest of the three. I was the strongest overall but I had been glad that the Cullens hadn't asked me to back up that fact. I never wanted them to see me fight. To see the girl I used to be.

"Let's go Bash you don't want to embarrass the princess!" Iris teased. In an instant, Sebastian's attitude changed and I saw the look of the warrior I used to know.

"Sorry Emmett, I really wanted to spare your pride but it doesn't look like I can afford to lose this," His arm started pushing Emmett's down, Emmett only growled in response flexing his muscles trying to resist.

"Looks like the match is over," Oliver sighed, "cocky bastard."

"Emmett's arm hasn't touched the bottom yet," Seth argued.

Oliver shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

"I mentioned the princess and when it comes to her," Iris said pointing at me, "he'll never lose." Her eyes were full of challenge. She was trying to warn Seth about Bash.

"Iris," I hissed. Seth glared back at her wrapping an arm around me.

She only smirked in response, "It's only a matter of time." Before Seth could blow up at her warning, there was a loud _boom_. Followed by a snarl as Emmett lost the match. Iris looked back at Seth, "Like I said, only a matter of time."

"Sorry Em, had to do it for the princess's sake." Sebastian beamed at him and Emmett nudged him playfully. When he shot a wink my way I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great job. For a second there, I thought you were gonna lose," I teased walking down to meet him in the yard.

"Well if it's for you I'll be sure to make it so that never happens."

"How thoughtful," I smirked and he pulled me in for a hug that surprised me, despite his cold immortal skin the embrace felt warm as I relaxed into it. "The Cullens really are great, Serena."

"Yeah they are," I whispered back, a low growl sounded from behind me and I realized Seth was watching. I pulled back smiling tightly at Sebastian.

"Lucky you for winning the match," Seth said.

"Luck wasn't really needed, after all I had the right motivation," He glanced at me and met Seth's stone cold glare.

"Well next time I'd prefer you not touch what's mine, seeing as she's no longer your personal blood bag," he grabbed my wrist his hand felt really hot and yanked me over to him throwing his arm possessively around me.

" _Seth_ ," I hissed yanking my arm back and pushing him away, he'd never done something like that before. Sebastian, in a second was a breath away from Seth and Iris had pulled me back so I was no longer in between them. When I tried to move to push them apart, Oliver held me back.

 _Don't interfere Bambina, they're both unstable right now._

"Watch your grip mutt," Sebastian snarled.

"Mutt? That's rich coming from the blood-thirsty leech!" Seth growled back, "She clearly doesn't want you anymore, after all why would she want the one who couldn't even protect her from her insane father and ran away."

"Watch your mouth!" He roared shoving Seth who immediately shifted in response. The wolf growled at Bash who's red eyes darkened, _Shit._ With venom the angrier and thirstier a victim became the stronger it was. Those words, angered Sebastian plenty.

"Stop it!" I yelled as Seth tried to lunge for Sebastian his teeth eager to bite into him and Sebastian used his gift to drag the snarling wolf across the yard. Sebastian's eyes glazed over and he moved his hands so that Seth was completely paralyzed and stalked toward him.

"You worthless mutt! How dare you compare yourself to me!" He licked his lips thirst taking over as the venoms effects spread and his gift weakening just enough for Seth to move on top of him. The wolf was about to sink his teeth into Sebastian's head when I instictively shoved Oliver and Iris away and ran toward both of them at a speed much like the one I could travel back then. I threw Seth off of Sebastian and shoved Sebastian against a tree so quick they didn't know what was happening, when Sebastian tried to shove me off of him I flipped him over and pinned him to the ground

"Enough!" I spat at them both when they tried to fight one another again, my voice menancing enough to make them submit to my command. I glared at them both.

"Shift back Seth," I said my voice a low growl. The wolf growled in response baring his teeth as Sebastian indicating he wanted to finish, "Shift _back_." Seth whined coming back into his senses and dashing in and out of a bush.

"Serena c'mon," he glared at me and Sebastian who was silent my hand was around his neck.

"Shut up Seth," He did and looked with eyes so apologetic I almost ran over and threw my arms around him but then I remembered how they both acted. Sebastian snarled and shot up attempting to bite me and before he could move, I shoved him back hard my eyes meeting his.

"Come back to your senses, Bash," His eyes blazed and he growled at me, "Sebastian Lancaster _that's enough_. Remember who you are. This is the venom. Wake up" His eyes glazed over again and suddenly he was back.

"Serena...I'm sorry I-I just–when he put his hands on you I couldn't just–,"

" _Shut up._ " He closed his mouth his eyes pleading for me to stop being angry. I let go of his neck and looked back at the Cullens who stood around us, shocked at my outburst. My heart was beating quickly because for that small instant, I _liked_ who I was. I felt a rush from the agression that came with it. _You cannot ignore your true nature daughter._ My father's voice echoed, I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out and I turned on my heel and ran into the woods saying "Don't follow me," as I did.

 _Edward's POV_

"Holy shit," Emmett said breaking the silence that had fallen on the backyard.

"Emmett," Esme scolded.

"C'mon did you _see_ that?"

"Emmett we all saw it," Jasper said.

"No. But did you _see_ it? Not really because she was so damn fast."

Irisviel and Oliver walked toward us, completely unfazed by what just happened with Serena.

"I told you all the princess might not look it but she's stronger than all of us," the girl sounded almost proud of Serena.

"I didn't think you actually meant _that_ strong," I told her and she smirked at me.

"Serena was raised differently from the rest of us. As I've said before, Akira was the hardest on her, she had a lot she had to prove in order to please him. She's killed more nomads, newborns and won more fights than any of us. Not to mention her tolerance of venom. _Dannazione._ She was brilliant. Her and Oliver."

"Wait but you had us spar with him," Alice said confused.

"I'm better at teaching, I taught Irisviel and Sebastain." I watched as his memories flashed in his mind. "My sister is too much for that. _I_ still can't beat her."

"Oliver, not to be offensive son but, how is your skill even possible when you're both…"

"Just half breeds?" Oliver smiled but there was pain in his eyes, I heard his father's words echo in his head. The twins had been through so much, yet, they were so strong. Serena especially.

"Well," he sighed contemplating whether or not to tell us, "you all know that Gabriel, Irisviel, my sister, and I have been through a lot with my father. His primary method of _discipline_...was using his venom. His talent was that his venom could cause immeasurable pain to whoever was bitten or exposed, it could also bind it's victim to my father. There's another thing that my sister and I didn't mention…" Iris shot an encouraging smile at him which made him feel so much more at ease, "We've both been bitten and tormented by doses of venom since we were a few weeks old. Iris, Gabriel and Sebastian since they were turned. Every time he added more. And more and more. We grew accustomed to it. Developed a sort of an immunity since it was in our bloodstreams so frequently. Now, theoretically, the venom is supposed to temporarily affect it's victims, prolonged incjection of it causes the effects to become permanent. Now, venom maddens it's victims, causes them to think of nothing except thirst and the thirstier a person becomes the more maddened they grow to be. With this madness somehow it's like the there was a barrier keeping us borderline beast and human and as soon as the venom kicked in we were just beasts. Nothing held us back we were stronger and faster."

"But it wore off," Emmett interjected, curious about the answer.

"If it was only a few times not over a span of years. Perhaps this was always my father's intention but, because of the constant presence of venom in our bodies, the effects became permanent. We became stronger, faster, and more ruthless than normal vampires.

"I'll take some venom," Emmett grumbled.

Iris laughed, "That's the thing, it wasn't a simple transition for us to become like this we had to be conditioned into these states. Years, and it wasn't as easy as flipping a switch, we almost lost ourselves completely to it."

"Jasper was on the floor with one hit," Oliver pointed out.

Irisviel scoffed, "That was nothing. Jasper how did you feel?"

"If I moved I would have ripped the head off of whoever came near me, without a second thought, not to mention the immesurable pain" He said. I felt my brothers pain, and understood through his thoughts just how potent the effects of the venom were.

"Like I said," Iris smirked, "Conditioning over a span of decades. But, even then, you all saw how the princess reacted to it, she's the most immune to the venom and if she had that kind of reaction, I have no idea what that means for the rest of us. _Siamo condannati_ , we're doomed. Although that was probably a wake up call to it. Her body hadn't been exposed to in in a while so it probably had to rewire itself. Akira's venom is the deadliest weapon to a vampire who enjoys being sane and keeping their humanity." She jumped onto Sebastian's back, "This one's prolonged exposure didn't even get him near the level of the princess which really either points to the amount of conditioning a person needs or the fact that this _bruto_ is really _un debole."_ Sebastian immediately threw her off of him and she quickly recovered landing gracefully on a tree branch, laughing. Based on their thoughts I knew that they had been close as humans and they took responsibility for each other. They were the closest pair of friends I'd ever met.

"So that's how the five of us are a hell of a lot stronger than the average vamp," Oliver concluded and my father stared at him in awe. He was so fascinated with the twins and their coven.

"Do you all speak Italian?"

" _Sicuramente,"_ The said at the exact same time.

"The twins are the most fluent, we just learned along the way," Iris said shrugging.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said suddenly bowing his head, "I didn't mean to cause a scene for you all." Seth laughed in the corner.

"Yeah right. I bet that's exactly what he wanted. He thought Serena would just go running back," Iris hissed in the corner and I heard that she didn't think Serena was going to go back to Seth.

"Shut it wolf," she spat, "we only tolerate you for the princess's sake not because we actually care for you. As soon as that's over so are you,"

"Wait a second," He shouted stepping forward.

"Oh not scared after all that you heard? Allow me to enlighten you–" Both poised for attack.

"Both of you stop it!" Alice and Oliver shouted glaring at them. Iris immediately composed her self shrugging in apology. Seth glared back at Alice who only smiled at him.

"Listen Seth, Serena didn't like your actions in the previous fight so if you want to get in my sister's good graces again I suggest you back the hell off," Oliver growled and Alice hooked her arm around his neck. She was pretty intent on Oliver coming to like her. She had a vision about her and the twins laughing together. It was no secret that Alice and Jasper were Serena's favorites. Alice and Jasper adored her in the way Bella and I adored Renesmee. Living with her actual family was getting complicated for all of us. Iris and Gabriel were loyal to Serena but still too hesitant to fully let us on and while I did worry about that since those two could easily turn on the family if they thought that was what was best for Serena, I tried to keep it at the back of my mind. Adjusting to them was going to be difficult.

* * *

 _Edward's POV_

Serena didn't return and everyone was concerned over this but Oliver assured us that she was just blowing off steam.

"She's been through a lot in these last few months, most of it is my fault…" he said somberly. "My sister, she's...she always handles these things on her own. I try to handle things for her but, I realize now that when neccessary we can lean on all of you. I'm grateful for all you've done for us. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention her outburst. She really didn't want you all to ever see her like that. She's trying really hard to leave our troubling past behind us and this thing with Tobias has her worried and guilty…"

"Oliver we don't really care about her outburst in the way you both seem to think we do," Alice said, "We love you guys."

Oliver blushed slightly, "This is just something my sister has to deal with but please don't mention it."

I could tell that Oliver really loved his twin sister. She was the only person he'd ever drop everything for. Their telepathic connection was fairly interesting to listen to. It was like there was this constant wire connecting them to each other. Unconciously the twins would still feel their sibling's emotions and any pain that the other felt. They had mastered the art of muffling what the other sends across the wire only focusing on the urgent things. Conciously they'd always communicate the things they wanted to discuss privately between them. Mostly any concerns they had. Recently their conversations had revolved around Serena's love triangle but now Oliver remained silent simply assessing her feelings so as to keep an eye on her in case anything serious happened to her.

He moved outside to mess around with Gabriel and my brothers. Bella and the rest of the girls were listening to Renesmee play the piano while Iris hummed along. I looked out from the balcony Seth was brooding next to me.

"You know," I said in a low voice, "Serena won't be happy over your bursts of jealousy."

"I know. It's just…" he glanced around. _How am I supposed to ignore the fact that this bastard had a whole lifetime with her before she met me?_

"It's just one of those things that you have to adjust to...they have history and so do the two of you. He knows things about her and so do you. It's a balancing act…"

He frowned at me. _I don't want to balance things out. She's my imprint. She's mine._ I chuckled at his selfishness, Seth had always felt odd about the imprint situation. Now he had one of his own and he had completely changed. Serena consumed his entire being. I couldn't help but notice from time to time that he had a hard time actually distinguishing between his imprint and his love for her. He acted very different from how Jacob and the others acted with their imprints, at times it was concerning but, he really did love Serena so I ignored it.

"Well practice makes perfect," I said as Sebastian's thoughts echoed in my head.

 _What do you mean by––_

"I apologize for my outburst," Sebastian said smoothly, "I know that it's not easy for everyone to mingle…"

Seth stared straight ahead attempting to curb his jealousy.

"Serena...she's always been like this…" Sebastian continued, "She really values the idea of family despite what her circumstances were. She attracted everyone around her, while her immense beauty did factor in it was her warmth, that drew us all in latching on and refusing to let go…" Only then did Seth glare at Sebastian, because his voice had changed into a tone similar to Seth's.

"Only she did let go...of you." He growled lowly.

Although he didn't have a problem hiding it I could hear the vicious thoughts that flashed in his mind over that comment. Sebastian surprised me by ignoring them and keeping a clear head.

"Listen, Serena and I were a big part of each other's lives for a long time. All that history, isn't just something easy to let go of. I have no intention of taking her from you. I just…" He paused his thoughts wavering slightly, he was selfless abandoning all of his own desires and wishes for her sake. "I'm not going to just abandon her all together...she's like my family," The boy smiled somberly and I noticed a shift in Seth's thoughts, a memory of a conversation with Serena he had earlier. _He's my family Seth._ It was interesting that the two said the same thing about the other...both felt bound by the past they shared. Seth grew increasingly irritated since I wasn't the only one who noticed that about their words. I shot a look at Seth warning him to keep a cool head. Sebastian only smirked.

"Edward right?"

"Yes," I answered chuckling when I heard what he was thinking.

"Serena tells me you know just about everything about a person before they can so much as introduce themselves."

"Everyone except my wife,"

"Ironic. You marry the one who is the mystery."

"Yes I suppose it is," I chuckled my thoughts shifting to thoughts of Bella.

"It's not easy you know?" He said interrupting me and staring at my brothers who were trying to get Gabriel to spar with them, the

"What?" I said for Seth's sake.

"For us to be here. You all feel like outsiders in her life. We feel the same way there's this world that's so different from ours here in Forks and Serena...she's adapted so nicely. It's like she's in this other world now. Away from all of us and that's hard to deal with since we don't want t lose her. I know that we're not going to because she's too fond of all of us to do so but, it's still something that requires adjustment on our parts. I know that you're aware of Iris and Gabriel's lack of trust and loyalty to you all. In all honesty I feel the same way they do. We weren't exactly raised to get attached or trust anyone. To us Serena the core of our existence, without her kindness and light we might have turned out to be totally different. Vicious monsters or something. She took care of all of us and while she won't ever admit it––"

"The reason my father tortured her so much was because she covered up for our mistakes," Oliver interrupted, "My sister didn't rebel out of spite it was so she could keep the rest of us out of Akira's sights. She fought him so hard so that she always got the severe punishments. Every time we did something wrong she mocked my father or took the blame. Which is why we're so protective of her. To the point where we don't ever trust anyone outside of our coven." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me apologetically.

"It's alright. I understand," And I did. When Serena arrived I wasn't exactly very trustful of her motives, upon finding out about her family I wasn't jumping for joy and I did worry about my family when she got her memories back. I never actually realized how similar we were to Serena's coven of nomads until Sebastian. They were protective of their family and understood the responsibility that came with their strengths. "I'm glad you're all staying, truly. We care about all of you as much as we care about Serena," Seth shot me a betrayed glare to which I responded with a shrug. These people made Serena happier than she ever was with us or with Jacob. There was always pieces of her that were missing and now she found them and she's glued together. I really was happy about that, we all were. Carlisle is more than intrigued with the gifts that each of them presents. I felt sorry for Seth of course since I knew as much about Serena's conflicted feelings as Oliver and he did but, this wasn't about him it was about Serena.

"Thanks Edward...Seth…" Sebastian said warily anticipating his reaction.

"For what?" Seth scoffed. I could tell that Sebastian was trying very hard to maintain his composure despite the vicious thoughts

"For taking care of her when…" _I couldn't_. "We couldn't." Seth moved close to Sebastian and glared at him they were the same height and Seth was about the same size as Jacob now.

"I didn't do it for _you_ , leech," Seth spat and stormed off bumping shoulders with Sebastian as he did. This would take a lot of adjustment and restraint for both families. I thought to myself as everyone else's thoughts flowed into me.


	26. Running

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a happy holiday! Thanks for the feedback and for keeping up with the story, I really appreciate it! As I said when I posted the last chapter, updates may not be consistent but they'll be a lot longer than my earlier chapters! I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review on your thoughts!**

 **Until next time!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Running**

 _Serena's POV_

I don't even remember how long I was running for. All I know is I didn't want to stop. It was all just too much. I wish I never came to Forks. Everything was so much _easier_ with Akira.

I stopped. _Did I really just think that?_ I must be losing my mind. Frustrated and angry at myself for thinking this, I kicked a boulder that was in front of me and it shattered. When that didn't help I yanked a shrub from the ground and flung it against a tree. I cried out in anger, _you were always the weakest_. My father's words echoed in my head. I froze and fell to the ground clutching my head. No, this wasn't happening. Only it was, memories of my father's torture surfaced. Every smack, bite, syringe and cruel word echoed in my mind and I felt them all throughout my body.

Suddenly before me was my father.

"Give in to your true nature…"

I snarled in response. _He's here._

" _Bambina..._ you know how to destroy the Cullens. You know every weakness and you are well aware of the fact that you can beat them. My blood and venom run through your veins. Just give in," He smiled.

"Shut up!" I roared. Trying to regain my senses. Tobias's laughter echoed all around me. My fear was intensified and I tried to fight it off but I couldn't and suddenly I heard my father's voice again.

"Give up!"

"No!" I snarled, scanning the trees regaining some control of my emotions. _Where is he…_

"You won't find me little bird," Tobias chuckled and I felt a surge of fear again. _Dammit._ Resisting your own fear is hard. My father's voice echoed again. _No, No, NO!_ I growled, clutching my skull. I lunged for my father and realized too late that what my fear was showing me was a tree. I searched around me my senses heightening.

"If you dare use my father as a weapon against me again, you _will_ regret it!" I snarled at the empty forest. Several chuckled sounded off from different directions. I growled in frustration trying to stay focused, trying to supress my fear.

"It won't work Shiori…"

"That's _not_ my name!"

"You can fight it," he laughed, "Oh I love to watch you fight it, but you'll lose."

"Shut. _Up!"_ I threw a boulder at what I found to be nothing at all.

"It's just your imagination," He whispered.

"Stop hiding Tobias!" I was growing more and more afraid of the vampire I couldn't see.

"Who's hiding daughter?" I turned around and faced my father, only, I had killed Akira. I repeated this to myself but when he took a step toward me, I fell back. My body froze on the ground as my father stalked toward me, exactly like he used to right before he locked me up for a week. "My my, you've grown to be so weak. I think it's time I remind you just how weak." He smirked and reached a hand toward me. I still couldn't move. _He's dead, he's dead and I killed him there is nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be afraid of. He can't hurt me anymore._

"Trying to be brave, bird?" Tobias echoed from numerous directions just as my father yelled, "Weakling" The voices circled around me. My father's roar mixed with Tobias's taunting back an forth from all directions vocal attacks that made my heart rate increase, I was breathing harder as fear overcame me. Suddenly my vision blurred as I kept trying to find the source of the voices, flames emerged out of nowhere and suddenly all the trees around me were on fire, the voices of the ones I loved calling for me in agony from within them as my father and Tobias's voices continued to laugh and taunt me. I screamed in fear.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I shut my eyes tight and curled myself into a ball trying to remind myself that none of this was real. Only, I felt the heat from the flames and the voices of my family calling out while being burned.

"No!" I cried, "No!"

The laughter grew louder. I shut my eyes and whimpered. _Oliver! Oliver!_ I couldn't do this. I couldn't fight this. When I opened my eyes the scene in front of me was same scene I saw right before I killed my father. He tore off my clothes and Tobias stalked toward me his blazing red eyes staring at me with a menacing hunger. I began screaming louder. "They can't hear you. They're dead." I was reliving my nightmare.

 _Oliver!_

* * *

Oliver's POV

I dropped the stag that was in my mouth instantly. _Serena_.

"Oliver?" Iris looked at me concerned.

"My sister…" unable to focus long enough to explain I gestured for her, Gabriel, Edward and Jasper to follow. "He found my sister!" Seth shifted and dashed into the woods, _dammit._ I ran after him pushing ahead easily and following the chain that linked my sister and I. He growled and I snarled back at him. I didn't have time to deal with the mutt's protectiveness.

I heard her scream.

Shit. I ran faster Iris following behind me. Edward was explaining what was going on to Jasper as they followed us I closed my eyes for a few seconds and tried seeing through my sister's and only saw the flames that she was seeing.

"Caught her scent!" Gabriel called. I nodded, as he and Iris circled around in an attempt to track Tobias before he could slip away.

When we finally reached her she was turned away from us snarling in an empty part of the forest. There were no flames, no people and certainly not any vampires around her. Seth shifted back and sped toward her. In a split second she had whipped around and I saw the menacing look in her eye before anyone else could. I knew that look. That was the look she gave to vampires before she killed them, the look she gave to my father before she killed him.

"Seth, don't!" I lunged for him and kicked him out of the way he slammed into a tree growling. "Stay back!" Edward held him back while I intercepted Serena's punch. It hit my hand with a deafening boom. It sounded like thunder. _Jasper_ I thought to Edward. My sister actually snarled at me and I knew she wasn't herself. We exchanged blows as she viciously attacked and I tried my best to dodge or counter. I knew that I couldn't beat my sister, but I could keep this up for a while. She was sloppy right now, consumed by the fear Tobias was enhancing. She kicked me into a boulder which hurt like hell but I could handle pain like this. I got up and tackled her to the ground, she got the upper hand and pinned me to the ground. In one quick motion I flung her off of me and she dug her nails into the ground to prevent herself from flying further away. She was breathing hard consumed by her fear. She flitted back to me at an alarming speed viciously throwing a punch at my face. I caught her fist and another loud _boom_ echoed. Despite the immense pain I felt from that I held her fist as she snarled at me a deafening silence fell between us as we stared each other down. I gripped her fist a little tighter and made sure to make my voice sound as strong as possible when I opened my mouth.

"Get a hold of yourself," I said sharply, "This isn't who you are. You are _not_ weak do you hear me?" Her hand fell from mine and she clutched her skull, tangling her hand in her hair and cried out as if she was being torn apart. "It's not real. I will not entertain this any longer, Bambina" I felt her emotions begin to settle down and waves of calm rock though her fighting to fear induced delirium. This was no doubt Jasper's doing. Tears began to stream down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oliver?" She whimpered returning to her senses. Seth moved to try and comfort her but before he could reach her she had thrown herself into my arms, sobbing. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to–oh god, your hand! Oliver I heard him. They were both going to...they set you on fire!" I stroked her hair softly holding onto my own mirror image. Serena had been so strong for so long for all of us, I was actually glad that she was leaning on me more. My sister was light of all our lives if I ever lost her, my world would be dark and desolate.

"It wasn't real," I whispered, "It wasn't real, _Bambina_." She continued to cry. Gabriel and Iris returned informing us that they hadn't located Tobias. Seth offered to carry her on the way back and I let him so he'd stop pestering. Serena remained silent the whole way back and when Seth set her down and tried to talk to her about what happened she smiled at him and said they'd meet tomorrow.

"I can stay it's no trouble Serena."

"Seth, really I'm fine. I just had a moment of momentary weakness," She smiled. To everyone it may have seemed like what she was saying was true but I knew the truth and Sebastian knew it too. He had his eyes on her the entire time since we had arrived.

"Serena–" She covered his mouth with hers kissing him deeply laughing as she pulled away from him.

"Thanks for worrying. See you tomorrow," and that was it she dismissed him and the conversation about the forest. She really did appear to be okay. She smiled at him as a way of convincing him that everything was fine. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to give away some sort of indication that she wasn't okay. She beamed at him and he smiled back and kissed her goodbye. He shifted and ran into the woods. She turned on her heel and a look fit for the old her was on her face. The familiar fire in her eyes, the hard line her lips made. I was frozen in place as she spoke sharply, "We're going hunting."

"Serena, you were just attacked, you should just stay home–" Alice began and the rest of the Cullens nodded.

"No. I will not just let him push me around. I'm not some weakling who lets herself get pushed around like this."

Suddenly, Sebastian, who had been silent for the duration of our arrival stepped forward.

"I'm going to find that bastard and tear his head off," She spat as Bash continued to walk toward her. When she turned on her heel he flicked his wrist and she was frozen to the spot. She growled and he flung her against a tree. My sister landed on the ground clearly, pissed off.

"What the hell do you think you're–" He flicked his wrist again and my sister was dragged across the grass with an invisible force holding onto her. She snarled and Sebastian put his hand down, she lunged for him but was frozen to the spot again.

" _You_ make Tobias pay?" Sebastian laughed, "In this state? You're as weak as your father said you were."

"Shut the hell up!" Serena lunged again and was thrown against another tree.

"Hey Sebastian wait–" Iris grabbed my arm and I shot her a glare.

"He'll get through to her Oliver," I shot Iris a glare. She knew better than to test my patience when it came to my sister. She only shrugged, gesturing for me to watch as my sister was flung against another tree. She lunged again. _Sloppy._

"Sloppy," Sebastian echoed, "You used to be so cunning, now you can barely stand,"

"Shut up!" She snarled and before she could get back up Sebastian had ran behind her and shoved her back on the ground. I flitted to her in an instant shoving him off of her. He chuckled at my glare. I looked to my sister, _Are you okay?_ I dusted the dirt from her shoulders and picked a twig out of her hair and she shoved me out of the way determined to make Sebastian pay. When I moved to stop her Sebastian shoved me to the ground and grabbed my sister by the throat.

The Cullens stayed out of it, for their own safety I presume. They were right to do so, getting in between one of our fights could be deadly.

Serena continued to dive for Bash and was shoved into trees and into the ground over and over again. By this point Jacob had telepathically told Seth what was going on, at least that's what I think since I heard a howl in the distance. _Shit._

"You want to beat Tobias like this?" Sebastian whispered in my sister's ear his arm tightening at her throat, "You're just as weak as he says you are. I bet even Gabriel can feel your fear right now. That helplessness you feel? It's the result of that fear," she snarled and clawed at his arm, "Akira would beat the shit out of you right now. He'd do far worse than what I'm doing. You know he would. If I can do this," he shoved her down into the ground and flung her against a tree, I tried charging at him again but with a flick of his wrist I was sitting down, "He would be able to kill you like the delicate little hybrid you've become. What's holding you back? Where did the strong warrior go?"

"Sebastian _enough!"_ I growled, my patience was wound tight and if he continued to do this to my sister I was going to kill him regardless of his intentions. Iris grabbed my shoulder and I shrugged her off my eyes never leaving Sebastian's. My sister got back up slowly, "Stay out of it Oliver," I froze in my tracks... _Bambina…_

 _Stay out of it, I mean it._

Truth of the matter was, I didn't exactly care what she wanted at this point but something about what I had felt through our connection stopped me from getting anymore involved.

She stalked toward him and he flicked his wrist again. My sister landed and the wind was knocked out of her. "Stop it!" I snarled, "Both of you!"

Seth dove out from the woods then charging at Sebastian like a rabid beast. Sebastian only smiled and flicked him out of the way. Jacob growled. My sister yelled at us, "Stay. Out of it!"

"Stop hiding behind this facade Serena," Sebastian said, "stop running."

"I'm not running!" She lunged again and he charged and grabbed her arm and shoved her against a tree towering over her as she glared up at him.

"Yes you are. You're running and trying to hide it with this embarrassing display of aggression," he whispered.

"Shut up!" She snarled, her voice wavering. Seth stalked toward him again. Sebastian turned around and warned him, "You can't help her so wait like a good little doggy."

Seth lunged for him and Sebastian sighed moving his hand quickly and Seth was laying on the ground snarling at the red eyed vampire.

"Well Serena? What will you do?" Sebastian continued indifferent to Seth's growls.

I looked at the scene in front of me. My sister panting from all of the anger, fear emanating from her. Sebastian's red eyes challenging her. She glared back but her fists shook at her sides. I knew what Sebastian was talking about, since she woke up, my sister has done nothing but hold back. She held back parts of our past and refused to fight. She refused to acknowledge the reality of who she was. I was hurt of course but she seemed happy. Who was I to hurt her? Even though she was growing weaker with that suppression I still let her keep it up. Sebastian of course, wouldn't let her go without a fight. Although his methods are questionable, he was right. My sister isn't the same person Cullen or not. I began to wonder how things came to be like this. How my sister got this messed up. I couldn't help but wonder if my actions had led to my sister's downfall.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

"What will you do?" Sebastian asked his eyes full of a silent challenge. I tried to look as fierce as possible but even I knew I was failing. Oliver had stopped interfering and only looked on.

None of this was their fault. Deep down I knew that this was my problem. I knew he was right.

So why was I still insistent that he was wrong? Why was I so angry?

Because what he was asking me to do, was exactly what I didn't want to do.

I lunged at him again and was thrown to the ground, my arm scraping against the dirt I dug my nails into the ground to stop. I got up slowly.

"Stop doing that!"

"I'll stop when you stop acting like a child! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"I should have never brought you back! I wish I left you in Italy!" He froze. _Shit._ Before I could take the words back my own fear had taken control and I snapped at him. His eyes looked pained the entire time he was beating me to a pulp but after I said that, he looked like I had just ripped his heart out.

"Wow you really are afraid," He whispered his eyes full of pain and concern. He stepped toward me, "but of what?"

I met those eyes defiantly, "The only thing I'm afraid of is you draining me of my blood again," I spat. He narrowed his eyes at me. _Please just let this go._ My brother never dwelled on this because he loved me too much to try and push me back into my painful past. Sebastian, of course loved me too much to let me go.

"You're getting cruel. Which means that I'm getting closer."

I lunged at him again and was thrown on the ground again. _Dammit._ Tears stung my eyes. I pounded the ground leaving a hole.

He grabbed me and snaked his arm around my neck. "Stop. Running." I struggled and l clawed and scratched and snarled trying to get out of his hold. Normally, I would have. I was acting childish I knew this. But, I couldn't stop. I continued to fight. I continued to run.

No matter how hard I tried, I'd always be _his_ daughter. I had slaughtered countless vampires easily. I wanted so badly to erase the part of me who liked the fight and the slaughter and the hunts, that I had ruined myself in the process. I was so afraid of losing everything I loved that I had torn myself apart. Sebastian flung me against a tree I crumpled to the ground.

"Get up," He snapped, stalking toward me. Seth tried hurting him again but was only flung to the ground. "Get. _Up_."

I was getting more pissed of by the second. I wanted him to shut his mouth but most of all I wanted to put him in his place. _I_ was the strongest of them. _Just give in_ , a voice whispered in my ear, the voice of the girl I truly was.

Sebastian, with a simple flick lifted me from the ground with his gift and plastered me against a tree. Anger continued to boil and the lid to the box I was trying my hardest to keep shut began to lift itself and the part of me I had been constantly holding back began to resurface. Sebastian was yelling something at me as I began to come undone and the careful cautious weak girl that i turned myself into faded away. My vision began to turn red, my pulse quickened and my senses began to sharpen as the dull facade I had built was stripped away. Sebastian lifted his hand up in a motion that was meant to hit me but in an instant I had grabbed his wrist and flung him across the field. He managed to land on his feet but before he could fully recover, I was in front of him and knocked him down, he tried to move his hand to stop me but I had copied his gift and froze him in place, he looked completely astonished and slightly afraid of me. I smirked, he was the one who insisted I wake up and now here he is regretting it. _You should._ I flung him against a tree, not even needing his stupid gift to do it. The moment he crashed into it with a loud boom I was already there waiting for him and punching him so that he was thrown back across the grass. His shirt was covered in dirt. He tried to rise up again but I kicked his legs out from under him and pressed him to the ground. I sat on him and grabbed his throat. Squeezing a little harder than necessary. He knew better than to cross me and now he was paying for it. He tried to wrestle free by getting on top of me and holding me back with his gift, but since I was completely back to my old self I had enough restraint to resist him and fight back, I knocked his head with mine and dragged him across the field smashing him into a rock.

"Hey Serena, c'mon…" He chuckled nervously.

I growled at him, "You have _no_ idea what you've just done."

"Serena, I was trying to help," I smirked.

"Well you did... and now," I tackled him to the ground my hand around his throat again, "I _should_ kill you for your actions," I laughed silently to myself My anger began to subside, "Although I'm Akira's daughter, I'm not and executioner anymore, love." He exhaled in relief unnecessarily, getting up with me still on his lap. I hugged him, whispering thank you as I did. Then, I got up and went to check on Seth.

He rose slowly clearly still pissed and immediately charged at Sebastian who stopped him in his tracks.

"Seth," I said softly. He continued to fight against Sebastian's gift to no avail. I was surprised to see that Edward was the one to stop him.

"He was the right person to do this Seth, I'm sorry."

Seth dashed of to the woods and shifted immediately back to his human form. Emerging from the trees he glared at me and grabbed me by the wrist.

"We're leaving," He growled. Before I could open my mouth in protest He was yanking me into the woods. My brother growled.

 _Don't_

 _Serena…_

 _I kind of deserve it._

 _If he so much as––_

 _Fratello I'll be fine._

I could feel Oliver's skepticism and hesitance from our connection as twins.

 _Be careful._

I rolled my eyes and felt a pinch in my arm. I turned back and found my brother smirking. Because of our psychic connection we could do a lot through it, Oliver and I can literally switch bodies and if necessary harm one another through some sort of voodoo. We learned this from my father's tests. We're able to completely listen in on the other's thoughts but as we grew up we learned to minimize the connection so that we could filter out unnecessary noise, keeping our connection just so that we'd be able to know if anything major was going on. I'm guessing that when I lost my memories my brother shut me out completely so I wouldn't be able to feel anything. The nightmares were his way of sneaking into my mind and warning me of danger.

I was pushed away from my thoughts when I felt Seth's grip on my wrist begin to tighten.

"Seth, getting a little too rough there,"

"I don't care," He snapped. I yanked my arm away from him with a force so strong that he stumbled backward he spun around and glared at me, "What the hell is your problem?"

" _My_ problem? What the hell is your problem?"

"You said you were fine!"

"I was!"

"So why the hell did Sebastian feel the need to beat the crap out of you?"

"Seth, you don't–"

"Don't what? I don't understand? That's because you won't let me in! Every. Single. Time something happens you push me away! I'm your imprint Serena! You're _mine_."

"I'm just trying to keep you out of it Seth! Sebastian is the only one who could have knocked that sense into me. I'm sorry I know you wanna help and I love you for that but you just can't!"

"I can't because you won't let me Serena! I have half a mind to go back there and rip that stupid bloodsucker's head of!"

"Watch it," I growled instinctively and hurt lined my wolf boy's features. My protectiveness of Sebastian had kicked in on it's own.

"I knew it. You do want him." Seth turned on his heel and I grabbed his arm.

"No! Seth that's not it. I told you he's important to me why are you still dwelling on this? I chose you. I'm with you!"

"Because it's hard not to when you let him in and push me out!"

"You don't understand," My anger continued to boil.

"Please, enlighten me."

"You don't have to be enlightened you don't get it and you won't!" I snapped. He glared at me and I glared back continuing, "Just drop it Seth!"

" _No,_ just say it Serena, what the hell is the big secret? What is so fucking important that you can only confide in your ex-boyfriend? Just say it! Dammit Serena–"

"I miss it!" I snapped. Every emotion and memory and feeling I was holding back burst through me, as if they were a body of water being held back by a dam. "I miss the hunts, the fighting, human blood. I _miss_ hunting nomads and slaughtering those who discovered us. I miss toying with humans! I miss the life I had before all of this! I miss it when everything was easier, kill or be killed! I miss not having to worry about losing people! I miss Sebastian sometimes Seth! I miss _all of it_. Every syringe, every bite, every gulp of blood! I miss it, and I hate myself for it! I hate that this is who I am, I love the Cullens I do. They mean everything to me next to my brother, Iris, Bash and Gabe. But, I brought this darkness into their lives, so I'm trying my hardest to hide and run from my past! I'm trying but Tobias is out there running rampant, reminding me just how essential it is to who I am now! Sebastian is the _only_ one who I know accepts that. We have a history Seth! I have a history that you know absolutely nothing about! You say you 'understand' but you have no idea what it was like! My father wasn't abusive. He was a monster! You don't know what it was like to live with him! The only ones who do are Irisviel Sebastian and Gabriel!" I slammed my hands into a tree knocking it down, "I don't let him in Seth, he's already in. I'm not shutting you out I'm just trying to stay the Serena, who washed up on the beach and not the Serena who was Akira's daughter and it's tearing me apart!" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Sebastian noticed that the moment he saw a glimpse of it in my eyes. He was just trying to remind me that I didn't have to choose, I could be both. I have to be both in order to survive," I whispered softly. Sebastian really was the only one besides my brother who _saw_ that.!

I looked at my wolfboy. He was looking back at me like I was an entirely different person. The way I was trying to prevent this entire time.

"Fine," he sighed sounding as heartbroken as ever.

"Dammit, Seth. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Serena, I'm getting tired of this. The lying and the leaving…"

"Seth I'm not leaving! I'm right here!" I cried, how could I make him understand that I wanted him, that he was the one I was here for?

"Serena, you just told me that you'd always love Sebastian, how can I be okay with that?" He sounded so tired. I was tired of having this conversation.

"The same way Sam and Emily are okay–"

"Sam imprinted on Emily."

"And you imprinted on me! Aren't you supposed to be the one least likely to hurt me? Do you think Emily constantly brings up Leah? Do you honestly think that Sam doesn't still love her in some small way?"

"You can't compare them to you and him Serena. You just admitted to me how much you care for him."

"Seth, you can't keep throwing my past in my face. This is what I was afraid of, this kind of reaction is exactly why I had to do this alone!" Tears streamed down my face and my voice softened, "I don't know how many different ways I have to say it to you until you understand. How do I make you understand?" He was silent for a minute. Staring at anything but my crying face…looking into the distance of the forest, he finally sighed and pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything he just held me in his warm embrace. Suddenly he lifted my chin and kissed me. I was surprised by this considering, how mad he was at me just a few seconds ago. He kissed me harder in a way that begged for me to go with it, I did. The kiss deepened and before I knew it I was pressed up against a tree. Seth had caged me in and I had wrapped my legs around his waist, he held me effortlessly. He ran his hands along my legs and a low moan escaped my lips as I tried not to get too lost in the skin contact that was happening. In classic La Push fashion he was shirtless. My hands travelled over his shoulders and danced across his back. The kiss grew hotter and he was getting more demanding.

"Seth, wait, I'm starting to lose focus," I panted, he crashed his lips against mine and I felt my gift spiraling out of control as my heart rate slowed to a human one. Too hot. I tried to push Seth back as my body began to alter itself, but I was growing weaker. He trailed his lips across my neck, causing me to groan slightly. _Dammit, wait._ "Seth," I panted pulling away slightly, he again pressed against me, "Seth…" My voice grew more and more hoarse as a sudden fever overcame me. This had never happened before, Seth and I had only ever slept together once and I had enough control for that. So why was it getting so out of hand now? Too much heat. Seth continued to persist, touching me in a way that seems harsher than before. _Something's wrong_. I tried to fight for control over myself and my gift but I couldn't. "Seth," I whispered a final time, my wolf boy wouldn't listen and covered my mouth with his own again. Suddenly my vision blurred and my heart rate began to grow rapid, my whole body felt like it was on fire. Seth laid me on the grass never breaking the kiss, he didn't notice that my body was weakly obeying him. My head started to spin and it wasn't from ecstasy… I felt something trying to tear me apart inside. It was like something was trying to come out but couldn't. I was panting harder and Seth misread that for heat. He wasn't even paying attention, I didn't even have anymore strength to tell him. Suddenly something had thrown Seth into a tree. And he was flung away from me. I heard a snarl and knew exactly who it had belonged to.

I looked to my left and saw Sebastian standing in the clearing his eyes blazing and seemingly glazed over his fangs were bared as he waited for Seth to get on his feet.

"What the fuck!" Seth roared shifting into wolf form and baring his own massive fangs at Bash. I tried to get up and stop them but the fever that had taken over continued to weaken me. Suddenly something tried to rip itself out of me and I cried out in pain. Seth immediately looked at me but Sebastian froze him in place. "Stay away from her!" He spat.

I gripped the dirt in my hand so tightly trying to understand what the hell was happening to me. Sebastian's cool hand touched my cheek and his once menacing glare had softened into a look of pure concern. "Hey, can you hear me?" He held my face in his hands. "Focus Serena." His memories flowed into me and as I regained my focus, my whole body began to cool again and the horrible feeling had gone away as if it was never there in the first place. My heartrate went back into its usual hummingbird pace. I felt better. I got up slowly, shutting my eyes to make sure the feeling was completely gone, when I opened them Sebastian was smiling into my eyes. "You're okay." I was about to thank him but Seth had knocked him away and dragged him away from me. Sebastian quickly got the upper hand with his gift forcing Seth to release his pant leg and socking him in the jaw.

"Stop!" I cried. Running in between them. Seth stopped immediately but Sebastian kept his fangs bared. I looked at him. "You should go, Bash. What the hell are you doing here in the first place?"

"I was coming to apologize," He growled, "But then your wolf decided it would be fun to put on a show."

Seth who had shifted back to his human form behind me yelled back, "I was trying to prove a point leech! She's not yours anymore!" I whipped around and stared him. _Prove a point_. He wasn't looking at me before the kiss, he was...glaring at the forest behind me.

"You knew he was there!" I gasped, "That's why...This was all part of some sort of pissing contest!"

"You said it Serena. You said you chose me!"

"That doesn't give you a right to try and possessively claim me Seth!" I was furious. "That's why you didn't stop…"

"Even when you were clearly hurting her," Sebastian spat. Seth eyes softened as he looked back at me.

"Serena I didn't notice… If I had, I would have–"

"You would have what? Everytime I tried to pull away you were too focused on your hurt pride to even listen!" He looked hurt by my words.

"Serena, c'mon. I didn't mean for it to…you know I would never hurt you–"

"Her gift is associated with touch dumbass, she's a lot stronger than she was before she got her memories back. Especially now that she stopped holding back." I looked back at Sebastian, he was right. With my memories fully intact my gift was stronger. With all the touching going on a few seconds ago, I must have been copying Seth's wolf…

"Why don't you watch your mouth before I tear you to shreds, you stupid bloodsucker!"

"Shut up, both of you!" They both did as I asked.

"Sebastian, go home."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him again!" he growled.

" _Go!"_ He glared defiantly back at me his eyes telling me that he wasn't moving an inch.

"Sebastian, I will leave in thirty seconds so get the hell over there, _right now._ " I spat. He shot one final glare at Seth and flitted away.

"What the hell Serena?"

"Oh don't you what the hell me, Seth Clearwater. You are the last person I want to talk to right now!"

"Serena…"

"No! You did all that because you were acting possessive and trying to hurt Bash. I will not be some shiny toy you flaunt around. Not to mention I tried to tell you something was wrong but you were so wrapped up in your own pride that you wouldn't listen!"

"Serena, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did Seth! Sebastian was right, my gift is stronger now. It's back at its old strength and I was copying your wolf."

"Wait so you were...shifting?" His eyes glinted with excitement.

"No Seth, I wasn't shifting because I can't shift. I can't shapeshift into animals."

"But I can and you can copy that," He said excitedly.

"No. You're a totally different supernatural creature. I can't alter myself from human to beast like you can. Which is why it was have such a negative effect on me. I was supposed to shift but physically, I couldn't maybe with Oliver's gift I might have been able to but this is something in your blood so I doubt it. The form might be the same but the ties to the Quileute line wouldn't be. Seth, if Sebastian hadn't interfered when he did. I might have gone completely mad or worse my body would have started to weaken until the wolf tore me apart." Seth went from excited to scared the more he listened.

"Shit, Serena I'm so sorry…" He looked like he was beating himself up for it.

"I forgive you. But, I'm still pissed so I'm going home and you are not allowed to go with me."

"Serena…"

" _No._ Seth I love you but, your actions right now really hurt me physically and emotionally. I just need to be away from you."

"Serena, I'm sorry just please–"

"You need to get over this. I've told you that you're the one I want and until you can accept that as the truth. We can't be around each other. So, think about it." I sighed, "Don't follow me." I flitted away running all the way back home. I tried my hardest to ignore the painful howl in the distance that echoed my own feelings.

 _Sebastian's POV_

She stopped right under the tree I was on top of.

"Alright Bash, I know you're there so just come down already," she sighed. I couldn't help but smirk as I jumped from the branch I was standing on and landed in front of her. Her blazing blue eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back.

"Jeez you didn't have to land so close," I smirked.

"Stop it," she said.

"What am I doing?" I asked taking a step closer to her which caused her to take another step back. I couldn't help but chuckle at the awkward dance we were engaged in. She shot a glare at me but that didn't hide the amusement from her eyes.

"You know what. Sebastian seriously, you can't keep doing this."

"Serena, I'm only taking a step toward you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. It's not easy for him or me if you continue to treat me the way you are," I rolled my eyes unable to contain my disdain for the mention of the mutt she had replaced me with.

"How exactly am I treating you _Bambina?"_ She stared at the ground before looking back up at me with a somber expression in her eyes. I knew the answer. I was treating her like she was my entire world because she was and still is my entire world. I looked back at her, no doubt mirroring her expression.

"I really do love him Bash…" I stared up at the sky cursing whatever god placed us in this star-crossed situation.

"I know you do, I just…" I looked at her, _I love you._ "I know you. Better than he does. For so long we...I can't accept that it's over."

"Sebastian," she said softly her voice ringing in my ears, "I will _always_ love you, but...our time. It's passed. I moved on and found Seth. I want to make it work between us. He's been nothing but kind to me–"

"When he's not trying to kill you or put on a show–"

"That's not fair and you know it," She snapped.

"Does this...relationship between you two have to hinder our…"

"Friendship," She finished, "No it doesn't. Seth needs to understand that what you and I had is important to me and while you and I aren't a couple anymore you're still family and we stick together." I frowned but quickly recovered smiling softly at the girl I loved.

"Fine, but if the mutt provokes me–"

"He won't!" She beamed glad I was okay with being her friend.

"Let's go… the Cullens will be waiting. I'm sure Oliver is worried." She frowned. It was apparent that the entire family would know what happened between her and Seth and would be concerned about her.

"I thought it was good that they cared so much," I laughed.

"It is! It's just I'm not used to having so many people concerned about me. None of us really are."

"They seem kind. Esme does remind me of Claire." She smiled, back then my mother was the closest thing Serena had to a mother figure. They had gotten quite close in the short time they knew each other. There was a small pang in my chest as the memories began to replay in my mind. I had to remind myself that they were just that, memories. I watched her skip ahead of me her long black curls flowing down her back the sun hitting her skin just so that it glistened slightly. Her smile was dazzling. "Hey...Serena?"

"Yes?" I stopped all of the words I was prepared to say to get her back freezing before they could leave my throat. I stared at her, listening to her heartbeat, the scent of her blood burning my throat. Every kiss and touch that we had shared all those years ago replayed in my memories. She was everything to me, I was willing to fight for her until my last unnecessary breath. I wanted her back with me. So why did I hesitate?

"Bash?" She asked concern lining her perfect features, she took a step toward me. Why am I hesitating? Why can't I just tell her how I feel?

 _I'm happy in Forks, the Cullens and the wolves have both become a family to me._

 _Seth is great, he makes me happy Sebastian._

 _I want things to work between us._

Of course, it was my love for her that stopped me. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't be the one to present her with ultimatums, the one to crush her happiness. That's all I really wanted...for her to be happy.

"I'm glad," I cleared my throat since it sounded kind of hoarse, "that you're happy."

She beamed at me and closed the distance between us, wrapping her arms around me. I froze for a second before hugging her back. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling back and flitting the rest of the way to the Cullen's house. I followed behind, since that seemed to be all I could do.

* * *

It was dark Serena had gone shopping with Alice and Jasper left to get all of our fake IDs. Irisviel Gabriel and I would keep our original last names since we actually had last names. I stood on the balcony of our new home and Irisviel came up behind me.

"You know, you're not going to win her back by moping on the balcony," She said.

"Iris," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying, I see the way you look at her, hell I know the way you feel about her."

"Honestly, Iris just let it go."

"Why should I? You obviously can't," She smirked and I shot her a glare, hoping that she would shut up. "Oh c'mon Sebastian, we both know I'm right. I'm _always_ right. I know you almost as good as the princess does. Maybe even better considering the fact that she doesn't know you're still moping, I mean honestly, if you're going to continue this pitiful parade I'm going to have to get a lot louder after all the Princess will be devastated to find out –"

" _Iris._ " I snapped, shutting her loud mouth with a flick of my wrist. She struggled against the invisible zipper I had placed on her mouth, glaring at me. She was my childhood friend and we both played together often but, she knew me too well. Unlike when Serena understood everything, Iris was a loud mouth about it. I removed my gift from her and she sung a tune that made me feel like my head was going to burst, "Ow! Irisviel!" I slammed her against a wall lightly enough so that it didn't leave a dent or break it.

" _Enough!"_ Gabriel threw the both of us against each other causing us to crash outside against a tree. "Both of you quit acting like spoiled brats!" Gabriel's voice boomed loud enough for anyone in the state to hear.

"Jeez, Gabriel, no need to get _that_ loud," Iris whined shoving me off of her. "I'm just trying to get Sebastian off of his ass,"

"Iris, leave it be."

"Leave it be? What the hell Gabriel, you saw how she was after everything went down," She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's exactly why we need to leave it be." He shot her a look indicating that she had said too much.

"What are you guys referring to?"

"Sebastian." Gabriel said attempting to silence me. For once, Iris was quiet and she stared at the ground.

"What? C'mon you go mad for a couple of years and suddenly you're out of the loop?"

"It's not something you should be concerned with…" Gabriel glared at me a harshness lining his tone.

"If it has to do with Serena, I damn well should be concerned with it!" I snapped.

"Bash," Iris started. "When everything-"

"She tried to kill herself." Gabriel walked back into the house sighing heavily. I was floored frozen to the spot.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When we thought you were dead, it was hard on her," Iris explained glaring at Gabriel for his blunt announcement. "She was really out of it for a while, she obediently obeyed Akira and drank human blood, killing nomads and newborns like a robot," Gabriel frowned at the memory. "Losing you was too much for her. None of us had seen her like that. Not even Oliver could help her. He tried to but, she cut him off from their connection…"

"We had no choice but to deal with her in that state. What else was there to do? There wasn't a way we could bring you back," Iris kicked a nearby rock lightly her eyes glued to the ground.

"Anyways–" Gabriel continued , "She was for the most part stable. We knew she wasn't fine but she wasn't getting herself into any trouble...so, we left her alone. She was despondent Sebastian, not even Oliver could get through to her. One day, we left her alone, Akira had sent me on a job and Oliver and Iris had to go hunting," he sighed heavily, "None of us know exactly what she had done up to that point but the three of us arrived back at the same time. The chimney was lit. Iris was the first one up and that's when she saw––"

"That's when I found Serena walking toward the fire, reaching for it."

"Oliver ran up immediately and begged Serena to stop acting the way she was,which resulted in her bursting into tears. She became hysterical, that day she finally came to terms with the fact that you were gone. It destroyed her Sebastian."

I couldn't believe what they were telling me. I thought it was easier for her than for me...I often forgot how much time had passed. I had been stuck while everyone else was forced to move on.

It was as hard for Serena then as it is for me now… I walked silently back inside and sat down on the couch, my head in my hands.

"Now you know," Gabriel sat down next to me, "and now Irisviel can let this go."

"No." She said adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sebastian is my friend and our family, so I'm on his team not the mutt's."

"There are no teams Irisviel. There's only what Serena wants for herself, I know how close you two are but I'm sorry to say that she's made her choice. She chose Seth! Now, the both of you have to respect her decision or stop talking about it!" I stayed silent, their words kept echoing in my head. I just wanted to go back to when Serena was mine. I just wanted her. I knew I had to let her go. Gabriel was right but how could I? I had already let go of so much in this immortal life.

"Oh c'mon Gabriel! How long are we gonna pretend like Seth actually has a chance? He doesn't," She grabbed me by the collar and stared coldly into my eyes. "You need to do something about this. Or she'll keep on turning her back. Eventually, you'll lose her completely. When are _you_ going to stop running?" I froze as she echoed my own words to Serena, my still heart aching.

"Just shut up Iris," I shoved her off of me and ran into the woods leaving it all behind, hoping the hunt would clear my head.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

When I arrived back at their house with my brother, Sebastian was gone. We could both feel the tension that permeated the air. I looked at my brother and his confused expression reflected mine. Iris was reading on the couch and Gabriel was brooding in the Balcony.

 _Maybe you should talk to Iris._

 _Oliver she's your mate._

 _But she's also your best friend Bambina. Since we've gotten here the both of you haven't spoken or just hung out. She misses you._

 _But Gabriel–_

 _I can handle Gabe. We'll go meet up with Sebastian and hunt. It's been awhile since we've been Cullen free. Maybe we should focus on each other right now._

He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, smiling. _Fine._

In an instant he had told Gabriel to go hunting and they both ran off. I plopped down on the couch next to Iris, she only flipped to the next page.

"Hey," I nudged her. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Hey."

"Okay listen," I began staring at her directly, "I know we haven't really been well close lately. With everything going on adjusting is hard. I just I want my friend back Iris. Bella and Alice are great to talk to but, they don't know me like you do." She rolled her eyes and pressed her forehead to mine, something we used to do in the past to "link our minds" (her idea not mine)

I laughed and we talked for what felt like hours about the time we spent apart. It felt like things were finally getting better for me. For so long I had been running and everything in my life was thrown out of control, but now, I felt like everything was going to start getting better.

That is, until Iris started to make her opinions known.

"So when are you going to leave the wolf," Iris asked just as she began to play the piano.

"What are you talking about?" She played a faint melody, tapping the keys once more before she shrugged at me.

"Sebastian is back now and–"

"And what? I'm supposed to drop everything just so I can relive the past? Iris, you have got to get over this," I snapped glaring at her. "Why are you trying to ruin this for me?"

"Ruin this? Ruin what? You saw how the mutt acted when–"

"When _you_ provoked him. Also, his name is Seth. Seth," She scoffed strumming the keys again.

"Listen Princess, your gift allows you to know and copy everything about a person," She played a tune,"You know everyone else better than even they know themselves, but when it comes to you," She played louder, "you act like an idiot," I flitted over and shut the piano just barely missing her fingers.

"Enough Iris. I've made my choice. I want Seth. Okay?"

"No, not okay!" She growled, "You love Sebastian Serena. I've been with him my entire life, I've been with you my entire immortal life," She glared at me. "I saw how you got when you thought he was gone _and_ how you acted when you found out he was alive. You left Seth for god sake!"

"Iris–"

"No! Why are you acting like this? Why are you so insistent on keeping up this charade? Is it really so easy for you to throw Sebastian away?"

"I'm not throwing him away!"

"Really? Because from where I'm standing he's done nothing but sacrifice himself for your sake and you've continued to selfishly take what you want––" _Slap._ It was as though the whole world went silent. There was only my fury and Iris' glare. She brushed her fingers along her cheek surprised at my sudden attack.

"Do _not_ ," I began, my voice low, "speak to _me_ about _sacrifice."_ I calmed myself down, trying to suppress the echoes of the past that threatened to haunt me. "You need to get over this. The past is done. Sebastian is alright with my decision so you need to–"

"He's not alright dammit! He adores you Serena! He loves you more than anything and you're just leaving him behind! He's alive now! He's here! If this was his last day would you want to spend it with Seth? Do you even love him? Did you ever? Was he just some pawn in your game? Tell me, honestly! Did you ever really love him? Or are you––"

"Of course I loved him!" I snapped, "How could I not? Do you think this choice was easy? Sebastian was my entire life Iris! I didn't know anything about humanity or family until I met him! He was my first love! He took a piece of me when he died. Do you think I just forgot? You know what Iris? You can bitch and moan and pout about this all you want but you can't blame me! I was ready to go! I stared at those flames back then, fully prepared to end it! I was going to get the chance to see him again! But of course you all made me stay! You forced me to live on without him! Then, you _erased my memory!_ You all single handedly took everything from me! Every kiss every freaking moment of happiness that we had together, gone! So, I was forced to move forward, you all have constantly been pushing me to move forward…" I kicked the glass table in front of the couch over causing it to shatter, Iris flinched. "Have you _ever_ considered how hard this is on _me_ Irisviel? Leaving him behind was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and in this crazy life we live Seth is the one person who didn't leave. He's been with me in this new version of my life and I want things to work with him. I love him! I will always love Sebastian but, its too late...and it's never going to happen. You keep pointing fingers at me when you have no one to blame for this but yourself! So get over it!"

Suddenly, I heard a creak. I turned around and saw Sebastian, my brother and Gabriel. They all look shocked and hurt. I froze, horrified that they had heard. Horrified that Bash had heard. We all just stood there in silence, pieces of glass on the floor.

"Serena," Oliver whispered. I felt all of his emotions as they smacked into me like a freight train. He looked down at the ground. I knew how guilty he felt about what he'd done but I couldn't take back my words.

The way Sebastian looked at me, is what really broke my heart. He smiled softly, as if to tell me he understood. In his eyes I could see just how much I had truly broken his heart. For him, everything we had was yesterday not decades ago. I raised my head and brushed past Iris and my brother.

"I'm going home. See you later," Before my brother could open his mouth I had already flitted away. Running away from everything once again. On the way to the Cullen house I noticed something in the shadows and I quickly pinned it down to find out it was Seth in his wolf form. I got off of him so he could shift back.

"Hey,"

"Seth, I'm not really in the mood."

"What's wrong," his face was immediately full of worry.

"Everything is just so messed up. I don't know how to fix it! I just, I'm trying to make it work but," I sighed and leaned against a tree tears burning my eyes.

"Hey Serena," Seth pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair, something he used to do before I got my memories back. "It's going to be okay, I'll...um...I'll try harder to control my jealousy, honest." He sounded so afraid and I could tell from the contact that he really didn't want to lose me to Sebastian. I buried my face in his warm chest and he continued to stroke my hair. We stayed like that for a while, I wanted everything to stay the way it was but it was like I was in between a tug of war… _The only way anything is going to change is if you actually stick to your decision._

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm yours okay? The only person I see my future with is you." He looked down at me beaming and I kissed him. We walked hand in hand back to my house, when we walked in Edward pulled me aside along with Jasper and Alice. Seth stood stunned as my siblings hauled me away.

"Start talking," Jasper said sitting me in a chair Edward had pulled out.

"What are you–"

"Serena, that table was essential to the aesthetic of the room!" Alice whined. I rolled my eyes of course the whole damn house knew about the argument I had with Iris.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out?" Edward said shooting me a disappointed frown.

"It's none of your–"

"Oh don't you play that card with me Serena," Alice slammed her fist on the table, I sat with my mouth gaping, my sister had never gotten that angry with me before.

"She's not angry," Jasper and Edward corrected at the same time.

I growled, "Quit reading me dammit!"

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Jasper crossed his arms. Jazz had always been the one to get me to admit what I was feeling and I was closer to him than the rest of the Cullens, a part of me wanted to confess everything and I didn't realize what was really going on until the guilt made me open my mouth, "It's just–" Suddenly, I snapped my mouth shut and stood up, furious, "I cannot believe you literally tried to guilt me into telling you something you don't need to know!" I glared at my brother who only glared back at me.

Edward stepped in between us, "Serena, no one is trying to attack you, we're just worried about you."

"Serena?" Seth said walking into the kitchen where we were. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I snapped, shooting him an apologetic look. "My brothers and sister were just overreacting."

"Serena," they said in unison, waiting for my explanation.

I grinded my teeth against each other smiling tightly, "Listen, I'm fine. Really. Can we please just drop the subject?" Seth and I were finally about to be on good terms again I didn't even want to mention Sebastian. I glared at my brothers hoping they'd put everything to rest. Suddenly, Alice got a faraway look in her eyes and quickly went up to her room, Jasper following behind. Edward only stared at me a skeptic and surprised look lining his features.

"Edward!" Bella called, his expression softened at the sight of his wife's voice and he began to walk away. "This isn't over Serena."

I rolled my eyes. Seth only looked concerned. "Everything is fine Seth, really."

He smiled still wary and we decided to go over to La Push for the day, which normally I would hate because La Push hadn't exactly been my home and I hated being away from Oliver. But, right now, more than anything, I wanted to just get away. So I walked along side Seth, ignoring every single instinct that told me to stop. _Stop running,_ Sebastian's words echoed in my head. I stopped walking, _I'm not running, I'm making a choice,_ I thought to myself.

"Serena?" Seth said, snapping me out of my thoughts, his eyes full of worry. His hand extended out to me. I smiled and reached for his comforting warmth. I walked along side him, _Stop running_. I gripped his hand tighter. _I'm not running, I'm making a choice, I'm not running, I'm making a choice_. I repeated silently to myself. _I'm making a choice._ But...was it the right one?

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

I watched as Serena gracefully balanced herself on top of a log her long black curls saying in the wind. I couldn't help but wonder if she was really okay after the apparent argument with her brother and sister.

"Serena!" Claire called running across the sand Quil followed closely behind worry lining his features. Serena skipped over the log and walked over to the little girl, lifting her into the air and twirling around her laughter sounding like bells.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"I think so," I replied to Quil who stood watching Serena and Claire play with the water.

"She's hiding things isn't she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Serena, mostly Serena," He nudged me, "She tends to hide everything she really feels. I have no idea why...but, back then," He frowned at the thought of her life here before everything spiraled out of control, "She didn't exactly talk to us about her feelings. Well to Jacob and Embry at least. I was the one in charge of that part. Jake was just the caretaker and Embry the fun one." I glared at him, I hated that he understood her better than me, I hated that anyone knew more about Serena than I seemed to and these days I felt like the only one in the dark. "Hey," he laughed, "don't give me that look. You just have to understand Seth, her world was already spinning when you came into her life. Yours may have just started but, Serena was well into her time. She had a life here a life in Italy and now she has a mixture of the two with the Cullens. You can't keep asking her to slow down for you, you have to just keep up with her. Focus on _her_ happiness _not_ yours."

"I am focusing on that!" I grounded out, my hand balling into a fist.

"Seth, we might not be the twins but, we're your Pack and Jake, Embry and I have noticed that you're starting to lose sight of what an imprint means. You've been asking a lot from her and she's trying her best, but all that is causing her to shut you out because she's afraid if she opens her mouth you'll send her packing," He looked apologetically at me his eyes softening at what seemed like a memory of Serena. He clasped my shoulder, "Just...think about it okay? An imprint is more than a relationship. It's a bond." Before I could open my mouth to snap at him he ran over and lifted Claire up of the ground Serena watched as he twirled her around smiling softly. He whispered something in her ear and she looked up at him nodding and rubbing his shoulder. She walked the distance back to me. "Fun surprise, I didn't….I didn't think anyone would be here right now." _I didn't think we'd see each other_. Is what she really meant. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. She smiled and leaned into me. It was nice just being with her again. Just the two of us.

We ended up leaving the beach and walking back to my house, my mom was there with Charlie and they both welcomed her. Serena, I could tell, felt awkward being back in La Push but she sat down to eat with us, laughing and joking around with Charlie about the Cullens and helping my mom with the dishes.

That night, we were in my room talking.

"So what was Alice freaking out about?"

"Nothing, Seth. We went over this, they were just acting over protective, as always," She rolled her eyes. Quil's words kept echoing in my head.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am, believe me." We sat there the silence growing more and more awkward by the minute.

"It must be kinda weird huh? Being back here I mean."

She smiled softly, "Yeah...I mean with everything that's happened I never thought–" She got up and looked out the window listening to the howling in the distance, "I never thought I'd be back here... Ever."

"Of course you would. You're my imprint," I grinned over at her.

She laughed. "Yeah… I'm your imprint," she replied softly. Before I could ask her what was up with her today, she whipped around and kissed me, her lips soft and tasting like honey. I wound my arms around her as her fingers intertwined in my short hair. It was a pretty intense kiss, I mean Serena and I hadn't been on the best terms these past few weeks but now, it felt like we were going back to just being us. I ran my hands along her soft skin as she deepened the kiss and a low growl escaped my mouth as I responded to a hunger I didn't know I had. A hunger for her. She laughed against my lips as we collapsed onto the bed. Rather than get intimate, which I had only ever done with her once. An amazing experience but, this time I just wanted to hold her. I wrapped my arms around her and she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"Hey...Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, okay?" I looked down at her and her blue eyes pierced into mine.

"Okay," I said softly brushing my hand against her cheek. She got closer and nodded fiercely, intent on getting me to believe her. "Okay," I whispered again, holding her tightly. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was acting like this for a weird reason but, I was more happy that we were back to the way we used to be. Too happy to care about what was really bothering her.

We stayed like that until we fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Serena was gone and I got up in a panic running over to the kitchen to find her...cooking. She beamed over at me.

"Good morning," She flipped a pancake, "I made pancakes...well...I'm _still_ making pancakes," She laughed. "Leah is at the table where all the food is if you want any."

"For a vampire," My sister chewed huge bite of eggs, pancake and bacon, "She coofs pre goo," Serena and I laughed.

"Next time, try not talking with your mouthful,"

"Oh shut up baby brother, grab some food before I finish it all."

"Where did mom go?"

"She went fishing with Charlie earlier," we both raised our eyebrows at each other, glad that the couple was getting along pretty great.

"And I," Serena said adding another bunch of pancakes to the already tall stack, and mixing some more batter, "went grocery shopping with Charlie's card and have been cooking ever since."

"You look good in an apron," I smiled.

"And you, look good without a shirt," She winked, laughing a Leah's gagging sounds, "Just sit down and eat Clearwater."

"I'd be glad to," Leah and I scarfed down the massive amount of food Serena had made in classic wolf fashion as she ate two pancakes on the counter watching us.

"This is really good babe," I smiled at her proud grin.

"Thanks, I invited Quil and Embry over, Jake is with Ness and the Cullens," Her voice got a little quieter at the mention of the Cullens but before I could ask her about it Quil and embry barged in.

"Where's the food?" Embry bellowed.

"Embry, chill, there's enough for everyone," Serena laughed, pointing to the table full of food. It was nice, having her on my side of the treaty line away from her brother and the rest of the vampires.

Quil had been stealing glances at Serena for most of the morning, his eyes looked skeptical and I couldn't prevent the low growl from escaping my lips, causing everyone to look up. Serena didn't, her eyes seemed far away. As if suddenly noticing the tension in the room, she looked up from the pancake batter.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Oh my god, is the food gross?" She stuck her finger in the batter licking it off, "Maybe I added too much sugar to this batch, crap! Is it the eggs? Are they too salty? Sorry sorry, vampire habits."

Quil stood up before I could, and snaked his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, kid. The food is fine," She beamed up at him.

I understood how close they were when she first came here but dammit, if he didn't get his hands off of her in less than a second I was gonna– I was about to rise from my seat when Embry held me back.

"What the hell?" I whispered as low as I could, trying to quell my anger.

"Let him handle this," he breathed out. _Handle this? Handle what?_ I looked at Serena, really looked at her and noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes and that the normal electric blue they usually were seemed...dull. I flashed back to the far away look in her eyes earlier, the fact that she had stayed overnight which was really rare since she didn't like coming to La Push. She also didn't like being too far from her family...from the Cullens and her brother. _I like when we're all together. It makes me feel at home Seth._ She would say. But, today she was here…

"Here let me try some," Quil said snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw him grab the bowl from her arms and before she could open her mouth flipped it over on her head.

In an instant, her eye color intensified as she stood with batter all over her long hair and glared at Quil, who had retreated behind Embry, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You did _not_...just do that."

"Oh, I think he did Blue," Embry chuckled and Leah tried to hold back a laugh.

"That," she replied flitting over to the table at her usual vampire speed, "is a stupid name." She quickly grabbed the plate of eggs and threw handfuls at both Quil and Embry who tried but failed to dodge. She smirked at her handywork and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Nice," I said.

"Thanks," She huffed satisfied.

"Oh, this isn't over," Quil said his eyes full of challenge.

"Food fight!" Embry hollered grabbing a handful of pancake.

"Guys no! Mom is gonna be pissed," Leah wailed. Right after she said that, Embry had poured syrup on her head. "You're dead!"

And that's how it went. Suddenly there was food and batter flying everywhere. Eggs were being thrown, flour, raw bacon. And Serena, Quil and Embry, laughed endlessly. Leah, of course was cursing everyone and everything every time she was hit. I tried my best to stay away from it all but Serena caught me hiding behind the couch, and flung some batter at me. "Gotcha, Clearwater," She had syrup on her cheek and all over her left arm, flour was on her forehead and the batter that Quil had poured on her was all over her hair. Despite all this she still looked beautiful, and incredibly human. _This is what she's supposed to be doing. This is the life she should be living,_ I told myself. I couldn't help but feel like, when she was a vampire things were too complicated for us. But if she had only stayed without a memory of her past, if only she had stayed fully human, she'd be better off.

"You have syrup on your cheek and arm," I pointed out shoving my thoughts aside.

Her blue eyes glinted, "Battle scars, don't worry Embry has a head full of batter and jam."

"Hmm, sounds like quite the battle," I pulled her close, grabbing her arm, "but, maybe you can do something about these 'scars' or rather, maybe I can do something about them, " I licked her cheek and she giggled trying to shove me away.

"Seth, stop it," She laughed as I began to lick the syrup off her shoulder.

"Can't help it, I'm a wolf after all and you taste _so_ sweet…" I breathed in her scent and pinned her down, as she laughed, I leaned down to kiss her but then I felt something wet being poured on my back and saw, that it was orange juice.

"Lovebirds don't get timeouts," Leah laughed as I growled and dove for her and Serena dove for some more eggs and began to throw them at Quil and Embry as they threw handfuls of flour at her.

Suddenly, we all heard a bucket fall and looke up to find my mom, fuming at the front door.

"What the _hell is going on!"_

"Um...a foodfight?" Embry choked out. We all bursted into laughter promising to clean up the mess as my mom walked over and smacked Embry over the head.

* * *

While we were cleaning up the phone rang.

"Serena, honey, it's Jasper!" My mom called, Serena, I noticed, froze momentarily as if hesitant to get the phone but in that same moment she smiled and walked over to the other room. I followed behind but stopped when Quil grabbed my arm. "I told Jazz she was here, apparently Oliver was kinda worried or something," I frowned listening as hard as I could to the conversation.

"I wonder what happened…" Quil mused.

"Yeah me too…" I replied. _Everything is fine, Seth._ She had told me, but was it?


	27. Choices

**A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you all enjoy, until next time!**

* * *

 **Choices**

 _Serena's POV_

I walked over to the phone determined to shut down my brother's pestering. I was still covered in batter and eggs.

I grabbed the phone from Sue shooting her what I hoped to be a sweet smile. "Hello," I answered cheerfully.

"Serena," Jasper breathed on the other line, "You didn't call."

"I didn't exactly think I had to Jazz, I mean we live a pretty free lifestyle," I laughed trying to put on a show for Seth who I knew would worry, "You can't just decide to be strict now."

"Edward saw what happened, Oliver's emotions are horredous to experience and Iris has been oddly quiet," He growled, "So would you care to explain?"

"Jasper there's nothing to–" There was a shuffle on the other line and then Alice sharply said.

"Serena Summers-Cullen, you are to return home _now!_ I don't understand why you're acting like this. We need to talk to you I saw–"

"Tobias?"

"No but I saw––"

"If it doesn't have anything to to with him then there's no reason for us to discuss anything."

She growled again and sighed heavily her voice becoming more distant, "Ugh! Oliver you know her best, please talk some sense into her!" There was silence as I assume she held out the phone to him.

 _I don't want to talk to you._ I sent over telepathically.

 _Bambina––_

 _Oliver just take the phone from her so that we can end this conversation._

I felt his unease. He was trying to guilt me into speaking to him through our connection. It hurt to know that I had wounded my brother with the things I had said but there was no way I could take them back…

There was another shuffle as Oliver took the phone from Alice and he sighed into the line.

"Bambina, you should listen to Alice," I rolled my eyes. _That's the line you're going to go with?_

"Oliver, I'm fine." I said while telepathically conveying that I wasn't fine and talking to him wasn't making it any better.

"Serena, c'mon. Iris is sorry, though she's afraid of picking up the phone and talking to you after the whole table ordeal," His voice got quieter, "...and...I'm sorry for all that I've put you through."

I bit my lip twisting a strand of hair and trying to hide my anguish from the wolves. _Oliver find an excuse to end this conversation, I mean it!_ Suddenly there was a shuffle on the other line and Edward scolded me his voice sharp in my ear. "Serena, this tantrum you're throwing is childish. Iris's thoughts are pretty livid and you've put your brother through enough misery. So gather your pride and come home so we can work this out. The last thing we need is to be divided right now," I rolled my eyes, "Stop rolling your eyes. You're not even supposed to be at the reservation, have you forgotten the treaty line–"

"No," I snapped unable to contain my anger, "I have not. I'm allowed to be here Edward! I'm Seth's imprint. Maybe this _is_ where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh yeah, because it worked out so well the last time you were there," I could feel the challenge in his eyes through the phone.

"That, was a low blow. Trying to guilt me into coming back?"

"If it'll bring you back, yes."

"Edward," I was growing more and more angry.

"No. Serena this isn't a discussion, you're coming home. Jasper and I will pick you up at–"

"No! I'm so sick of everyone deciding things for me! I'm staying here. I have no plans to leave and I just need time to clear my head. You all–– yes _all_ of you listening to this phone call on the other line because I'm sure you can–– can just back the hell off! I'm sick of it dammit! I'm sick of all of it!" I quickly hung up, tears stinging my eyes. I felt Oliver's guilt and growled in frustration, letting the tears I was trying to hold back fall. I knew that everyone was worried but they didn't get it. They didn't know what it was like for me. I had _everything_ on my shoulders. I was the strongest, I had to protect everyone and everything I had. Always. Every Time I lost them, every single time I failed. I was tired of losing everything precious to me, I would not lose another. Seth was all I really had left and the life I had created for myself here seemed like the best choice for me. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

As if on cue, Seth walked over and wrapped his arms around me while I cried into his bare chest.

"I gotta say this whole messy, teary look is kind of a turn on babe," I laughed and he looked down at me, his eyes full of worry, "You can stay y'know. As long as you need."

"Thanks, wolfboy," I kissed him quickly, instantly feeling a little better.

* * *

Once we finished cleaning the house and ourselves up, Leah, Quil and Embry decided to hunt for Tobias while Seth and I stayed at his house.

We were lying on his bed, Seth was stroking my hair as I traced symbols and words on his chest with my finger.

"You're warm," I whispered.

"It's a wolf thing," he chuckled and I could hear the rumbling in his chest. I pressed my hand against it, willing myself to become human using my gift. I held onto it, his humanity, deciding that as long as I was here I'd be a model human.

"Now I'm warm too," I smiled.

"Are you sure that you're alright with the touching?" His voice was tinted with fear as he referred to my gift spiraling out of control in the woods.

"I'm staying as focused as I can, don't worry,"

"I always worry," he said softly, I traced a jagged line on his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry for that," He sighed heavily slowly sitting up on his bed, pulling me with him. I sat up I putting my head on my knee and focusing my eyes on his. "What?"

"It's just...You know, when you're here, like this," He he brushed his hand over my cheek, "Rosy cheeks and a normal heartbeat, I worry a lot less. Maybe because you're not a totally different species. Maybe because humanity is something we both have in common now. But, I prefer _this_ ," He held my gaze, "Just us, living our lives without any blood or fighting...so I guess what I want to say is, why can't we just stay like this?" I was suddenly afraid to ask him what ''this' meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't you just stay human, and live here in La Push. You don't have to be glued to your family anymore and you said it yourself you've had a good time here. I know being a vampire must get tiring too. So why don't you just leave it all behind?" Instantly, I felt like everything in my body was frozen. _Leave it all behind?_ I liked being human sure, but did I like it enough to just leave my brother, Iris and Gabriel, the Cullens? No. I loved being a vampire, it's a huge part of who I am, my brother, while he is annoying sometimes...is my other half, I would never leave him.

"Just think about it," Seth said and I nodded plastering a smile on my face, causing him to beam at me. I laid back down on him and traced more lines, while at the same time taking a peek at what he was feeling.

 _She's better this way_. I heard, and quickly shut the connection. Is that what Seth really wanted?I knew that things in my life had gotten more complicated after I reverted to being a vampire again but, I loved being myself. My hybrid self...did Seth hate that about me? I continued to wonder about this as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I remember that being a hybrid caused a lot of conflict in my young life. There were times when I thought it would be easier, better if I was human.

 _I hate being a vampire Father. Why can't I just stay human?!_ My father had slapped me after I said this when I was no more than two years old, though I appeared to be about four…

 _You can never be human Shiori. Humans can never accept vampires, even filthy hybrids like yourself because in the end the vampire is still in you, the darkness that's thirsty for blood. Embrace it. It makes you stronger, faster. Fragility is not beautiful, daughter. Humanity is just that. Humans die horrible deaths, we can at least escape the pain and ailing lifestyle they live. We who are superior in everyway._

This was the first time my father had looked at me with sad eyes. The only time, I wondered briefly what that sadness was for. Was he sad that I didn't want to be a vampire? Was he sad that I wasn't fully a vampire? What was it that got my father to express emotion?

My father had always been cruel to me, never loving or kind. Yet, when he told me this, when he explained the faculty of humanity to me, for the first time he had given me something. He had opened my eyes to the greatness in the immortal lives we lived. I had decided then that I would never give up that part of myself. It was the only thing I ever did selfishly.

* * *

I woke up to Sue calling me down for a phone call, I rolled out of bed and navigated my way out of Seth's arms. He was sleeping soundly, I smiled softly, I didn't know what it was about these werewolves that made them sleep peacefully. I looked at the window and noticed that it was getting close to sunset. I walked down the steps and went over to the kitchen where Sue was, "I didn't recognize the voice Hun, but, he said his name was Sebastian…"

I froze, why was he calling here? Sue looked at me with eyes full of concern and I quickly recovered, "He's a family friend," She nodded, I'm guessing Seth had told her about my extended family and something told me she knew about Sebastian too. I took the phone from her and she whispered that she was going to go grocery shopping. "Since...you all decided to waste food and Charlie's money," I chuckled, still shaken about Sebastian calling me here. I then realized that I left my phone back home.

"Hello?"

"Serena," he sighed heavily as if he had been holding his breath for the longest amount of time.

"You can't call here. How did you even get this number?"

"I...um...you left your phone at the Cullens' house," He paused as if debating something, "Um...how are you?"

"Sebastian, for what seems to be the billionth time I'm fine. At least I was a couple minutes ago before you called,"

"Why is that?" He chuckled but there was a sort of melancholy to his laugh.

"You know why," I said coldly.

"I haven't done anything…"

"I know you heard my conversation with Iris," Was I really gonna do this over the phone? I'm Seth's imprint. Doesn't that point to some sort of fate or supernatural bond we're destined to have? He was the better option so..."Listen, Sebastian–"

"Jasper said that some friends from Denali are coming tomorrow morning," Instantly my mood went from serious to excited. I hadn't seen Garrett since they visited at Christmas. I wanted him and Kate to meet my brother and everyone... _Everyone_. My heart twisted as if suddenly remembering that we weren't really on the best terms at the moment. But, I wanted to see them. _I missed them_.

"Really? Why didn't they–"

"Tell you?" He laughed nervously, "I think they figured you wouldn't want to talk to them…"

"So why are you telling me this?" Silence, I bit my lip.

"Because...even though I'm probably one of the people you're not speaking to, I figured you'd want to know. Knowing you," He laughed, "You're probably excited to show us all off to these...friends from Denali." I stayed quiet, "Also, that you'd be too stubborn to listen to anyone else because they'd express their concern for you."

"And you're not concerned?" I pointed out and he chuckled over the phone softly.

"Of course, but, I know you. You'll make the right decision, the right choice, you always do."

My stomach twisted. How did he _know_? "So..will you be coming back?"

"I'll be there in the morning," He sighed again as if he was waiting for that answer. I felt Seth come up behind me as silently, knowing he had probably heard the majority of this conversation. I turned around and smiled at him mouthing for him to wait just a sec.

"Good. That's great," He sounded relieved as if he didn't think the conversation would go this far. There was another awkward pause.

"Goodbye then." I said just as Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right, see you soon."

 _Click._

"So you're going back?"

"I haven't seen Kate and Garrett since last Christmas, I'd really love to introduce them to everyone," Seth looked at me suspiciously.

"And why would Sebastian have to call to tell you that?"

"Because, it's not like I'm exactly on speaking terms with the rest of my family," I said.

"Okay, I haven't asked this but what exactly is going on with that?" I sighed, if I told him this it might start another argument and if I didn't it would start another argument.

"Well, Alice is angry because I broke the glass table she had at Gabe's…"

"And why did you do this?"

"Okay, Iris and I were bonding, and there was and argument about you–"

"And Sebastian," I winced nodding. He stood in front of me waiting for me to continue.

"Well, it ended with me saying some hurtful things to her and well...breaking the table...and I can't take those things back,"

"What did you say?"

I paused, gathering my courage.

"Okay...listen, when Sebastian died, I was a wreck and I don't mean in a horrible break up way. I mean I just…" I sighed, getting lost in images of my past. "I couldn't breathe. Everything was harder, it was like I was holding up this huge weight and I had to keep holding it up if I wanted to keep living. The ghost of him was everywhere. I felt cold and empty. I tried," My voice tightened, "I tried to just keep moving. I did everything my father said, I tried to just be the perfect daughter, in his eyes at least, and I thought that if I could just do that I would be okay. But, I wasn't okay, God, I wish I could say I was. But I was in a black hole and I didn't know how to crawl my way out. That was the first time I felt the burden of guilt that I carried," I laughed.

"It was _all_ my fault. If I hadn't… if I had just stayed away he wouldn't have lost his family, his life. If I had never met him he might still be alive, he might have had this whole other life," Seth continued to listen intently, I never looked him in the eye because I was afraid of what I'd see written on his face, "And then...and then I wondered...who would get hurt because of me next. Gabriel? Iris? My brother? Sebastian's family was killed, Gabriel's brother was going mad, Iris lost her best friend, and Oliver? God, Oliver was stuck having to look out for me. He couldn't just be happy because I was always around. Sebastian...he was the one thing that held me together...he was everything to me and because he loved me, my father made me believe he ripped him apart and turned him to ash,"

Tears started to fall as I told Seth the things I had never said out loud before and I was transported back to the past, before La Push, before Forks, before Seth, "He was gone, and I wanted more than anything to just have one more...second with him...and at the same time I wanted to prevent myself from ruining anyone else. So...one day when my brother, Gabe and Iris went hunting and my father had gone on one of his trips with Tobias, I was left alone," I leaned back on the counter, staring at the small details of the ceiling, "This was back in Italy, there was this house...that I had grown up in. We always went back to Italy, I have no idea why but that was the closest thing I had to a home. We had this old fireplace, and I started it just so I could feel warm again, so I could feel _something_. I remember that I was standing in front of it...staring at the flames. And I wondered how something so...so warm could hurt us. I thought about how Bash must have felt and I thought of how great life would be without me. Maybe...maybe just in that split second, I could see him again. As the flames consumed me maybe I would just be able to see him even if it was just a glimpse. And when it was all over. I would be gone. And life would go on for everyone else. I wouldn't be a risk anymore.

So, I reached for it. My sweet escape, my ticket out of my life. I could feel the warmth getting stronger. Then, my brother came home and yanked me away. He begged me to stay. He made me stay. And then he erased the only pieces of Sebastian I had left. Every single moment of bliss I had was gone. And he was gone, and my family was gone. I couldn't even feel their absence. And then, I rebuilt myself from the ground up, here on the reservation. Everything was better and I had no memory of when everything was worse. But, it didn't last and Tobias came and ripped me away from all of that. And then after losing more family, I got a new one. _Again._ And I met you. Everything was great, I was fine and then I wake up and suddenly all the memories I lost come rushing back," I began to talk louder hysterical from the reality of my life, "Haha, and then as if that wasn't overwhelming enough my brother decided to keep such a core element of my life from me and I find out that Sebastian was alive! He was alive and I had moved on. I had moved on. Time had passed, _years_ went by and for him everything, _everything_ we had was yesterday."

"And last night Iris just kept blaming me. As if I hadn't suffered enough. As if I was the one responsible for all of this. As if, I wanted this. Do you think this is what I pictured my life would be? I don't _want_ things to be like this. I never wanted to hurt so many people. She kept going on and on about how I left him behind. So, I snapped. I told her that she had no one to blame but herself. It was cruel and hurtful, yes. I didn't mean for my brother to hear this. I didn't mean for anyone else to hear it. But, they did. To witness the looks on their faces, was too much. I ran, since that seems to be the one thing I'm good at and I ran into you, and I didn't want to...I didn't want to deal with it all anymore. I remembered how blissful ignorance was when I got here. I wanted to stay, I wanted to go back. I want to go back."

I finally looked at Seth in the eyes, a dozen emotions lined his features and I saw that he was as confused as I was. He didn't know how to handle all of this...He never signed up for all of this.

"You should go," He smiled, breaking the silence that had fallen, "That way you can be there when Kate and Garrett arrive...and you should work out everything with your family…"

"Seth–"

"I keep trying…" He interjected softly rubbing his hand over his face and walking to the doorway looking at the flurry of colors across the sky, "I keep trying to get you back. It's like you're in the ocean and I keep trying to swim over to you but no matter how hard I try you drift farther away, getting carried away by all of the waves. I keep trying to get you back Shiori," I froze, Seth had never used that name before. No one here had except my family.

"That's not my name…"

"But, that's who you are. You're your father's daughter, Oliver's sister, Iris's friend. What was it they called you, 'The Princess'? I keep trying to ignore it. Because I'm being selfish."

"Seth, you're not. You have a right to feel possessive, I know this hasn't been easy but, I'm going to tell them to go. I can go back–"

"No, you can't. You think you want to but you don't."

"Seth, stop it. That's not funny," I walked over and forced him to look at me and snap out of it.

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm trying to tell you that you're making the wrong choice." He shut his eyes tilting his head up to the ceiling. "I know...I know you're my imprint, and I know that I've tried to keep this as a relationship rather than a friendship. But, maybe the whole point of this was for me to help you get it all together again. Not to be your boyfriend. I've been holding you back."

"No! Seth how could you think that? I love you, you don't hold me back. You've been the good thing in all of this. C'mon quit acting like this," I grabbed his arm forcing myself to copy his humanity.

"No Serena," He pulled away from me. "I don't want this anymore. I finally got what Quil and Embry have been trying to tell me. I've been giving you ultimatums. Asking you to make all these choices, him or me, them or me, human or vampire. I haven't just let you be. As much as I _hate_ to admit it. Sebastian understands you in ways I never will. He knows that you felt all this and I had to wait for you to tell me to figure it out."

"Figure _what_ out? What did Quil and Embry tell you? You're going to take the advice of the guy who dropped me like a rock after I was turned? You're being ridiculous," I started to get more and more hysterical.

"Serena," Seth grabbed my shoulders, "You don't want me. You don't want to be human, and you don't want to come back here. You've said it to me in a thousand different ways."

"I haven't said anything!"

"Don't get upset–"

"How can I not be upset, I've been trying Seth. _I've been trying_ to make things right and I finally figure out how and you're pushing me away! You're saying all of these things about Bash when I've told you that I don't want him. He's the past and now I'm here! I've moved on! He's the one who stayed stuck! He's the one who can't let me go! I've let him go! I'm letting him go! Seth I was going to tell him to leave! I was! I was going to tell him!"

"Serena, calm down," How could he be so level headed about this? _How_ was this so easy for him? We had… all of these memories together. He said he loved me and that I was his imprint and right now…

"You're acting like Jacob," He froze, "This is exactly what he did! What's next are you going to slap me and call me a monster? Are you just going to dump me like he did? Like the whole damn reservation did? Like my brother threw me in the water? That's what you want right?" I couldn't think straight. This was my fault, yes. But, I was fixing it. I was making it all better.

"No. No! Serena," Seth pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair, "you know that I would never hurt you. I'm trying to stop hurting you. Don't you get it? All of the things I had loved about you were things that I liked about the you before your past and memories came back. I don't love you for who you are. I'm trying to change you into something you're not! I'm trying to make you live up to my standards for you. Which is me not being a good imprint…"

"No," I held onto him tighter, my gift spiraling out of control with the rest of my emotions. "This isn't right. Seth stop it. This is ridiculous, I want you. I choose _you,_ " my body started to heat up my heart rate sped up, I knew this was my gift and that I should stay focused but I couldn't. Seth wasn't listening he wasn't thinking straight.

"Serena, you don't. You want Sebastian, you want everything to go back to how it was before you got here. I've noticed something," He chuckled, "You hold onto everything. You take on everyone else's pain and try to protect everyone. You're trying to protect me from getting hurt. By making them leave, you're trying to protect your family from you. By letting him go you're trying to protect him from almost getting killed again. By becoming human and living in La Push you think you can protect everyone from Tobias. Stop focusing on everyone else. Stop running from yourself."

"That's not what I'm doing!" I snapped, I felt warm, my head was spinning, I shoved Seth away. _Too hot_. "That's what you want? You're-you're just ending this?" It felt harder to breath and sweat beaded from my forehead.

"Yes. It's over. We're not together anymore…" He sounded so sure, like it was actually easy for him. He smiled softly at me. This was my fault, I could still fix it. _Couldn't I?_ He was wrong. He had to be wrong.

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

She stared at me, as if trying to wake up from a dream. I couldn't believe how everything became so clear. One minute I was sure we should be together. The next, I knew that I wasn't what she needed. I realized while she was explaining what had happened back on the other side of the treaty line, that I had kept trying to change her. I was always asking her to change. I was trying to keep her in this cage of what I wanted. I also realized, that I didn't love her romantically, I did love her. She was my imprint and the memories I had of her would stay in my heart forever. But I didn't love her in the way she needed me to love her. I could never be what Sebastian was–is to her.

Quil had told me not to misinterpret the imprint and now I understood what he was trying to tell me. An imprint wasn't some romantic bond. It was a connection made for support. I wasn't supporting Serena, I was only hurting her. By trying to make her stay with me I made her torn between what she wanted and what I wanted. She wasn't ready to dive into a new relationship. She might never be. It hurt, I mean it hurt like hell, but it felt like I was doing the right thing. Like this choice would make everything easier for her _and_ for me.

I knew that more than anything Serena wanted a family, her family. She wanted Oliver, Iris and Gabriel and the Cullens. She wanted Sebastian. She wanted to be a vampire. It made her feel whole. She was fine with not being to able to come back to La Push even before all of her memories came back. I was trying to make her human and change her into someone she just wasn't.

If she was just Serena Summers, Jacob's adoptive kid sister. Maybe things would have been different for us. If she had never turned into a vampire, maybe everything would be very very different. But, I couldn't dwell on the "ifs" I had to focus on her. On what made her happy.

"Serena…" I walked toward her and she took a step back, horrified at my words. Her cheeks were flushed, I could hear her heartbeat racing, I knew that my words would hurt her, but, she needed to hear this.

"No."

"C'mon let me drive you to the treaty line, so you can go home."

"You said this could be my home," She whimpered and tears started to form, "and you're mom took the keys."

"I was wrong," I sighed, "I'm sorry. We can run over there,"

"I'm not-I'm not a vampire right now remember?" She said, defeated.

"I'll carry you. Just like old times," I smirked at her hoping she wasn't too angry.

"Didn't you just say we can't try to relive the past? Isn't that what you want? For me to move forward?" I stood in front of her and ran a hand over her cheek.

"C'mon Serena, you know I love you–"

"Then why are you doing this?" She snapped frustrated.

"Because you don't see it now but _we_ don't work. Just climb on." She did and held on tightly as I ran all the way to the treaty line. I didn't want to let go, hell I wish that everything wasn't the way it was. That I wasn't right. But I was. It had just taken me a while to see it.

It was already dark when I stopped right on the other side of the line, the Cullen's side. I knew she'd be able to walk back on her own and I didn't want to face her brothers, I knew Edward and Jasper would be angry that I upset her like this. Oliver would probably be pissed and Jake–who I'm sure is with Renesmee– would be livid, he warned me to stay out of it. To not get involved, of course I had imprinted on her and this wasn't exactly an easy task, but I could have kept our relationship from going any deeper. But, she was just so...beautiful and warm and I just wanted to have her. To make her _mine_ and mine alone. I smirked at the memory of when we first met. Alice would likely send one of the Cullens to get her and that person was probably already on their way.

"This is it," I whispered, setting her down gently.

"Seth, c'mon can you just let me talk to Sebastian and my brother? I can fix this–"

"Serena, you can't fix this. There is nothing to fix. It's over–" She smashed her lips against mine. Deepening the kiss, fighting the truth, to spare my feelings, like she always did and it took everything I had to push her away gently.

"I can't Serena. This isn't right."

"Seth it's _my decision_ , please," She begged one last time and I placed her hands at her sides giving her one last look. Locking away all the memories we shared in the deepest pit of my heart. Breaking up was hard to do but at the same time it was a relief, a weight off my shoulders.

This was the best decision for her and I. This was the end of the road for us, I just figured it out before she could. I loved her so much, but I would never truly love her the way I'm sure Jacob loved Renesmee, the way Sam loved Emily, I would let go of her past, and neither would she. This was the right choice.

"It's my decision and it's the right one," I whispered. I noticed Quil was hiding deep in the trees watching us, I felt relieved because I knew he'd keep an eye on her.

"Seth!" She called her voice breaking as I backed away and quickly transformed and ran off into the night, leaving Serena behind.

 _Seth…_

 _Just keep an eye on her, Quil._

 _Okay._

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

I didn't know what to do. Seth had left. He had broken up with me and left. I was ready to give it all up to save whatever we had left and he said no. This was the last thing I wanted, I didn't want him to hurt like this. I wanted him to be happy, I wanted to make him happy.

My chest tightened and I still felt hot despite the cold air blowing into the woods. I was sweating and it started to feel hard to breathe. I decided I should start walking back home. Alice would probably send someone for me and what I was feeling was probably just heartbreak.

"I do love him," I protested silently in as I walked, "I want Seth, I chose Seth, dammit." Tears burned my eyes and it felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. God, why was it so _hot_? I kept walking forward breathing harder and harder with every step.

" _Well you're a weird one." I got up taking the grass out of my hair. "I'm Serena." I looked at him smiling. "And you are?"_

The memory of the first time I met Seth danced around in my head.

" _And you Seth Clearwater? What brings you here?" I smiled back, he looked shocked, awed by the tiny action._

" _You."_

There was a pain in my chest, I kept walking further and further away from the treaty line. Deeper into the Cullen's half. My head started to ache, as another memory had made it's way to the front of my mind.

" _Because he looks at you and you look at him and it's like no one else is around. It's like you're somewhere else Serena. And you were somewhere else, you left halfway around the world for him. You didn't let me go with you! You didn't want me there. And you still won't tell me what the hell happened that you had to stay almost a fucking week!"_

I did leave, I dropped everything just so I could bring Bash back. "I had to…" I panted, "He needed me…"

" _Why Serena? Why did it have to be you? Because you love him? Because you wanted him to? Why? Do you? Still love him? Just spit it out Serena. Just say your reason out loud! Just say it dammit! It's because you love him isn't it?"_

I placed my hand on a tree steadying myself, " _Of course I do!"_ I had yelled back.

"I didn't mean it, Seth," I gasped, as my body burned all over, "I didn't…"

" _I've been giving you ultimatums. Asking you to make all these choices, him or me, them or me, human or vampire. I haven't just let you be. As much as I hate to admit it. Sebastian understands you in ways I never will. He knows that you felt all this and I had to wait for you to tell me to figure it out."_

Was he right? I clutched my skull. Another memory made it's way into my consciousness. One of Sebastian.

" _I'll tell you what. When you're older...I'll make you my wife."_ I remember everything about that night. The way the cherry blossom tree looked, the way he smiled at me. The way my heart fluttered when he promised that.

" _Shiori why don't you and Sebastian dance." Akira suggested his fake smile plastered on his face._

I laughed, my father had unknowingly pushed us back together that night at his little ball.

" _You know everyone else better than even they know themselves, but when it comes to you, you act like an idiot,"_ Iris had pointed this out.

Sebastian. I was intent on letting him go when I got back, intent on letting him move on. "The same way I had." Right? Did I really move on? Or did time stop the way it had for him… was Seth really just a filler in my heart? A temporary patch?

 _Yes._ My inner heart whispered, _Yes he was_.

 _Do you still love him?_

 _You still love him Serena!_

My heart broke, "Yes," There it was. The truth I had been running from for the sake of everyone I was trying to protect. Hurting Seth as a result. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt Seth. "I'm sorry Seth, I'm sorry," Tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't go running back to Sebastian. I couldn't be with him again.

 _You don't want him to get hurt again._ You're right. You were right, Seth.

 _You don't want to hurt me._ I didn't, I still don't.

Suddenly everything started to spin, my vision blurred, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ah!" I fell to my knees clutching my stomach, panting. _What the hell is happening?_ I couldn't move, I felt like I was being torn apart.

 _I can fix this._ I suddenly recalled, in attempt to keep Seth from dumping me, from being unhappy, I had turned myself human. No, I had copied, Seth. _Her gift is stronger now._ Crap.

"Shit," I had copied his wolf in my hysteria. I was still a ways away from home and even at vampire speed it would take a while to get to the treaty line. My body continued to feel as though it was tearing itself apart and I lay on the floor panting and gasping. Suddenly, I heard a rustle and out stepped Quil in his wolf form.

"Q-Quil…" I panted my vision blurring again. I reached for him and he leaned down trying to help me but when I touched him, my hand burned. I winced in pain and he stepped back into the bushes and emerged in human form.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Worry lined his features.

"W-wolf," I panted clutching my chest and turning on my side, curling up into a ball as my inability to shift continued to cause my body to rip itself apart. "Gift...I copied...Seth," Quil reached for me and when his skin touched mine it felt searing hot and he immediately pulled away when I cried out.

"Serena, what can I do?"

"I can't...touch you… my gift is going into defense mode and I can't," another sharp pain in my stomach caused me to groan, "I can't control it…" _Oliver...Oliver…_

"We gotta get you to Carlisle, crap but I can't touch you. Dammit they should be here soon just hang on okay?" He winced as I groaned in pain again. He couldn't do anything because my gift was so potent right now. It had a habit of doing this when I was in danger. Copy to survive.

My vision blurred.

 _Just hang on Bambina_. Oliver I had never been so relieved to hear his voice. I could tell he was running. _Dammit_. I looked up at Quil, "Seth...I'm sorry…"

"We know you didn't want to hurt him," He smiled. "And he didn't want to hurt you…"

"I have to...go home…" Crap, the pain was damn near unbearable. _I_ have to tell them I'm sorry. Have to tell Bash, I'm sorry. I have to, tell Seth he was right, that I'm sorry...

"Serena, it'll be okay just––" He quicklly whipped around and leapt into the air shifting as he did. When he landed he growled at the darkness. I reached my arm out, rising painfully so I was on my knees.

"Q-Quil?" He growled again at the darkness and suddenly he was thrown against a tree.

"Well, isn't this convenient," Tobias chuckled his red eyes blazing against the darkness. "Feels kind of like deja vu doesn't it?"

I crawled backward leaning against a tree. I stood slowly.

"I was waiting, for the perfect moment. Then, the mutt got a little too close. But, as you know Little Bird, I'm not a patient man,"

"Get away from me, bastard," I panted.

He laughed, knowing that my words were empty.

"I noticed your heartbeat is more human than usual, _Bambina_." He licked his lips stalking toward me. Quil lunged for him tackling him to the ground.

Tobias snarled, "Stupid dog, don't interrupt," in an instant he got the upper hand and slammed Quil against the ground causing the wolf to whimper. He then sunk his claws into his side, a loud snap sounded in the woods echoing in my ears. Quil howled in pain. "Nice try, _cane bastardo."_ He then raked his claws across Quil's side. The blood glistening in the moonlight. Tobias licked his fingers, frowning in disgust. "Wolf blood isn't nearly as appetizing as human blood. It's actually…" He stepped on Quil's struggling wolf body pressing his foot deeper onto his back. "Quite disgusting." _Crack_! Quil howled and his body stopped moving.

"Quil!" I cried. Still panting. _Dammit._

Tobias dusted off his still bloody hands smiling playfully. "That should keep you from further interfering. Now, where were we darling bird?"

"Oli–" His hand clamped over my mouth.

"Now don't sing just yet birdie." I grabbed his hand hoping to copy his vampire and then I noticed, "Gloves. You like? I figured I should be prepared. I put them on in the split second it took me to cover this pretty little foul mouth of yours." He grabbed my side cracking a rib, "You know Bambina...as a vampire, you're the most lethal being in existence. But, as a human…" He threw me to the ground and as I reached for Quil who had shifted back into his human form on the ground still not moving, he stepped on my wrist. "You're the most fragile."

Everything hurt, the wolf I was trying to become was consuming me. I cried out in pain.

"I overheard your conversation about copying the wolf from that little pup who left you. Don't worry I have a nice little human you can copy from to override this little glitch in your body," He smiled down at me. "Aren't I the kindest? See bird you and I are going to be well acquainted." He held up a syringe full of clear liquid. "Oh don't worry, it's not venom. I can't have you getting strong again. I swiped this from your makeshift father's home. Carlisle?" He frowned, "Well names, aren't important. It was quite hard to manipulate his wife's and what was her name...Rosalie's fears just so I'd be able to sneak in and out of their home the other day. Conveniently, you had just argued with Iris. The night before, remind me to send her a thank you note for provoking you enough so that you'd run away and worry everyone," He chuckled as I continued to pant heavily…"As soon as you decided to stay with your mutt, they all went hunting except the two I previously mentioned. Then, when they got back...my brother walked in and caught my scent. You can imagine how difficult is was to evade him I'm sure," He stroked my face softly, his expression sinister, "Oh, then your precious big sister Alice called to warn you but you wouldn't have it. Choosing to ignore them," He laughed, "And Sebastian, of course didn't want to make you unhappy and spoil your supposed fun time with your little boyfriend and thought it was best not to tell you. Talk about bad choices huh? Tsk tsk tsk," He trailed his gloved hands down my body, "Mmm but I have to say, this hot and bothered look is a real turn on, Bird." He licked his lips, eyes glinting with thirst.

I decided my last shot would be to goad him, "Go ahead," I panted, "and have a taste then," He laughed out loud and clutched my face.

"Mmm believe me, I want to. Especially when you beg me like that. But, I know you want me to snap so you can go back to being a vampire," He smirked at me as I silently cursed myself. "It's too bad, this little drug will shut you up so I won't be able to hear that sweet, little song voice of yours, bird," He stabbed it into my neck and darkness clouded my vision. The last thing I heard was Oliver's cry from deep in the woods mixed with strained howls, "Serena!"


	28. Missing Little Bird

**Missing;Little Bird**

 ** _Serena's POV_**

I awoke in a dark room, staring at the ceiling. I felt extremely dizzy. I looked around and noticed nothing familiar. When I tried to stand I found that I felt extremely weak. There was a door that didn't have a knob and only one window very high up against the wall. Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Tobias.

"Well well well the bird has finally woken up. I have to say it took you a lot longer to recover from that than I expected." He licked his lips. Something wet was on my neck and I realized it was my own blood. I also noticed a body in the corner of the room, a trail of blood on the floor. There was a rusty taste in my mouth. Blood.

"It was really hard of get you to drink it while you were nearly dying from a fever. I will admit I had a small taste," He licked his lips, "The blood on your neck was from when I cut you to try and get all that wolf blood out of you," You reeked.

"What the hell have you done?"

"I've brought you back."

"Back where?"

"To me of course."

"Thanks for the invitation but I'd rather go home."

"Entertaining as always little bird."

"Don't," I winced as my head began to pound, "call me that."

"I'm afraid you're not exactly in a position to take that tone with me," He tsked. I rose to flit to him so the fight could begin, only I couldn't run at my usual speed, I was slow...I was _human_. Blood on my neck... _blood on my mouth. I nearly died from a fever._ I suddenly realized that I never returned to my vampire or hybrid self after Seth broke up with me in the woods...and Quil, "Quil!" I hissed looking at him.

Tobias laughed. "So you finally realized it? You never switched back after you were with the mutt. Now, you have no strength," his eyes traveled to my hands, the source of my gift and I noticed that gloves were strapped on. _Dammit._ "Not even the wolf strength."

"Gloves Tobias? Really?"

"One can't be too careful, little bird." I shot a glare at him.

"You do realize that my brother can easily find out exactly where I am right?"

"I'm well aware of your little connection," He smiled tapping his head, "but how can he find you if _you_ don't know where you are?" I bit back a snarl. He had caught on quickly, considering he used to be our guard and the best tracker I shouldn't have expected any less.

"So how exactly do you plan on torturing me? You can't use venom because then I'll turn."

"You always were straight forward, _Bambina_ ," he picked up a syringe filled with a clear liquid,

"This should keep you from resisting and these," He lifted his other hand and gestured to a table full of tools. "I swiped some from the hospital...and this liquid I swiped from the good Dr. Cullen and it should allow me hurt you just enough, to satisfy me." His hands were covered with gloves. There was no way for me to get back to my immortal form. He stalked toward me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Little Bird, you know why. Now I've been pretty lenient, right? I let you save Sebastian, didn't I?" He laughed, "It's not my fault you refused to spend what little time you had left, with the mutt." My eyes widened.

He chuckled, "You always try to protect everyone except yourself. You wanted to keep Seth happy, you wanted to keep Sebastian from dying again, you wanted to keep the Cullens from fighting...Iris from bringing up your true feelings…" He sighed, "And now, just as you were about to _finally_ be honest with yourself and tell Sebastian that, yes, he was all you ever wanted. Just as you were _finally_ going to be selfish. Your time ran out."

"Shut up Tobias!" I knew he was right, I did waste my time. I took responsibility for that.

"I don't understand why you kept trying so hard to be human, Bambina," His gloved hand gently traveled down my cheek. "You were so much fiercer, so much more beautiful and captivating as a vampire. Let's not forget," He clutched my neck, "powerful." Tobias shoved me against the wall and I gasped as the air left my lungs. "You had _everything_ and you threw it all away for what? For a stupid beating heart? For a worthless werewolf?"

"Shut up Tobias! You don't know a damn thing," I growled against the pain I felt in my body from being knocked against the wall and just as I was about to lunge away from him, he grabbed my shoulder.

"You wanted to live a normal human life so badly, now you'll get it," he chuckled lifting a knife and stabbing me with both it and the syringe. He squeezed my shoulder causing a loud pop to sound and I tried as hard as I could to prevent myself from screaming in pain. He pulled out the knife dragging it down my arm leaving a thin line of blood. His red eyes blazed at my scent permeated the room. His arm traveled to my leg and my I felt a lot weaker as the liquid that was injected inside me began to take effect. It was like I was losing control of my body, because slowly I couldn't move anymore. "It's a paralytic," he whispered in my ear, "To prevent any funny business, you won't be able to move." He snapped my leg causing me to scream. "But rest assured, you will be able to feel _everything_ ," he laughed, trailing his hands down to my torso and squeezed a rib until a loud _snap_ sounded off in the room, I screamed louder. That was all I could do as he continued to torture me, breaking bones and tearing my flesh.

* * *

 _Edward's POV_

It's been a week since Serena was taken from us, my brother and Alice were never home, they helped Oliver and Gabriel with the search.

That night, Jasper had been the one to go meet Serena in the woods. We figured he'd be able to calm her down if she was angry still. Alice couldn't see her clearly because of Seth's presence, then because of Quil.

I could tell she was frustrated, we all were.

"We're all supposed to be _so_ talented right?" Emmett had asked in his typical blunt fashion, "Then why can't we find her, dammit!" He slammed his fist against the wall leaving a crack.

"Emmett, destroying the house won't help this situation," Esme admonished, but she couldn't hide her own pain.

"Grandpa is back!" Renesmee called in attempt to break the tension, "With Jacob!" I could tell my daughter tried to hide her excitement. Much to my disdain, her and Jacob had been inseparable since her birth.

"Edward?" Bella called from the top of the stairs. I looked up at her and smiled despite the turmoil of thoughts circulating in the living room. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind, running my hand over her smooth hair. "Are you alright?"

"Not exactly, love." She smiled softly, sighing.

"None of this is anyone's fault...we couldn't have predicted this, Edward."

"Tell that to Alice," She laughed softly.

"I've fought enough battles with her. She still hates my choice of wardrobe," I laughed and heard Rosalie chuckle.

Suddenly, Carlisle walked in and we all flitted to the doorway, "Quil is recovering nicely," he began ruffling my daughter's hair.

"Oliver called?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

Silence followed as everyone around me waited for the reply they wouldn't hear.

"No luck still, they're going to keep looking until morning." Emmett growled in frustration grabbing Rose and stomping past Ness and Jake. I tried to stop them but Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

 _You'll only rile him up more._

I sighed heavily, knowing he was right.

We were all on edge, Esme was cooking Serena's favorite foods for Renesmee, Bella as strong as she was, kept reading Serena's favorite book. Rosalie, fixed her room every day she was gone, adding a new outfit to her wardrobe and Emmett, he kept smashing the boulders they used to arm wrestle on.

I found it amazing how she had touched our lives in the short time we had gotten to know her. This little black haired and blue eyed brat who called me a bastard every chance she got, had weaved her way into my family. Then, she was taken. I had seen enough of Oliver's thoughts to know that whatever was happening to her wasn't good. The longer it took us to find her, the greater the risk we had of losing her.

I walked over to the piano running my fingers along the keys. Bella only sat on the bench next to me leaning against my shoulder. She had a way of knowing when to speak and when to just leave me with my thoughts. She also knew that no matter what my mood was, I needed her there.

My thoughts drifted back to my memory of that night.

* * *

"Oliver, I don't think she'll be that angry anymore…" I said. He'd been pacing anxiously back and forth since Sebastian announced that she'd be coming back tomorrow morning and Alice had seen her at the treaty line later that night. Jasper was sent to go get her since Oliver was too anxious to see her just yet.

"Listen Edward, I understand you're trying to help, but you don't really get it…"

"You haven't even been keeping up your connection the same way you used to Oliver, maybe if you took a peek you'd be able to stop worrying about this."

He sighed heavily, _she doesn't want that._

"And you're not trying to piss her off again," I chuckled and he glared at me. Before he could snap Alice had stormed out massaging her temples.

"Ugh! I can't see! Everytime I'm about to get a clear image a wolf gets in the way dammit!" She shot a glare at Oliver, "You're sister, needs to stop hanging out with werewolves," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Let her stay with them," Iris huffed, pouting in the balcony. Oliver looked up at Iris clearly worried about her.

"Iris, you shouldn't say things like that," He sighed. "She's coming back isn't she? Maybe the both of you can make up," She shot a glare at him.

"I didn't do anything–"

"Yes you did," Oliver, Alice and I corrected. She laughed rolling her eyes.

"I was just–"

"Trying to help, even though I told her to stay out of it," Sebastian sighed, ruffling her hair. She frowned and Oliver rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at Oliver, "I'm sure everything will be fine. She never stays angry at you for long."

Oliver only frowned in response and Iris leaned against him, hoping to provide some comfort. They both felt bad about what had happened, Oliver was feeling guilty about coming back into Serena's life, Iris felt guilty about the argument they had. I heard a clinking coming from the balcony and noticed Sebastian had gone inside, with the intention of going in Serena's room.

I followed silently, wondering what the light clink was. He entered her room inhaling her scent. I watched a flurry of memories flash through his head. The night they met, and the last time he saw her before he was taken. Then, I saw him replaying their phone call. Before he had told her about the Denalis coming over she was about to–

"Didn't think you had to follow me to eavesdrop, Edward." I stepped into the room and sat on her bed smirking.

"What's in your pocket?"

"I'm sure you already know."

"Just take it out," He rolled his eyes taking out a necklace that had a locket and a diamond ring on it. I recognized it from his and Serena's memories.

"I found it in here when I was looking for her phone. It brought back a lot of memories," He went silent. I waited for him to speak so he could get everything off his chest. "You know, when I made that promise I was half-joking. I mean she was just a kid who showed up in my backyard. I never thought that she'd come back four years later all grown up. When she did, God, I couldn't get her out of my head. I mean not only was she gorgeous, she was just so different from the girls I had met. And believe me," he chuckled, "I knew plenty. Iris and I had grown up together and my mother considered her to be like a daughter. When I was turned, everything had changed. I realized I didn't really understand the kind of lifestyle she lived. Of course, she was a vampire but, compared to all of you or other covens we encountered, Akira did things so much differently. I hardly got a moment alone with her the first few months. I was drilled and tortured and the thirst was unbearable," He chuckled, "Akira was always much too harsh with the twins. Iris had a harder time adjusting than I did because she well, she had a lot of trouble finding her way back to herself. It strained her and Oliver's relationship for a while...she almost turned out like Tobias…" He sighed, "There wasn't that kind of strain in my relationship with Serena, because, I was glad to just be able to be with her. To be able to fully support her, and with my gift I could protect her. Yet, after I was turned, there was this...distance that was never there before. It wasn't until after about six months of immortality that I noticed why…" His voice got an octave quieter, "You know, Oliver and the others always talk about how much stronger she is than the rest of us, the only reason it's like that is because she forced the spotlight to be directed at her. The reason why Akira was always so hard on her, is because she was always distracting him from punishing us." I was taken aback by this, Serena could hide her thoughts better than the rest of her coven and I would often get pieces of her memories but never enough to actually understand more about her past. I'd rely on Oliver's thoughts for that. "I noticed it once when Akira was angry with me. She mouthed off to him and mentioned her mother. That was a taboo subject in their house. He had smacked her so hard the sound was almost deafening. When she rose from the ground she was smiling and kept talking, kept provoking him."

I watched as the memory played in his mind.

"I was so angry with her, but she only laughed and told me better her than myself or the others."

"Sounds a lot like the way she acts now…" He nodded, sighing heavily

"She always puts others before herself. She doesn't take her own happiness into account and that's what angers me the most. That's the whole reason why I tried to get her out of there that day. I wanted her to stop being so selfless," he laughed. "I had no idea things would go so wrong for all of I'd lose her like I have. That I'd go mad with venom and regain my sanity only to learn that the love of my life, has fallen for another..."

"That, that ring and that promise would be just things of the past…" Bella chimed in leaning against the door frame.

"Exactly," He sighed, defeated. She walked over to him and sat on the bed next to me. Bella was close to Seth but, I could tell that she saw what she and Serena had in common.

"You know Sebastian, once Edward left me…" I frowned urging her with my eyes to refrain from telling him the story of this painful part of our past. "And...I fell in love with Jake. I'm not saying that Serena is anything like me because I think we all know there's on only Serena in the entire universe but, despite my feelings for Jake I couldn't ever erase what Edward was to me. I couldn't fully move on."

"Thanks for trying to give me a silver lining but, Serena _has_ moved on."

"Sebastian––"

"When we spoke on the phone, she was going to say it." Bella froze, glancing at me to confirm what he was saying. I nodded. "I interrupted her but I know her. She was going to tell me that she only wanted him. I think...she was going to send me away…" He smiled softly, interjecting before Bella could try to comfort him,"I've accepted it, but thank you." We smiled at him and he got up and flitted out of the room, leaving the necklace on Serena's vanity, his fingers lingering for a second, until he finally walked slowly down the stairs. "Care to make a wager Emmett?" My brother happily agreed and I chuckled at the consequence of said wager that Sebastian was thinking of. Bella frowned at me biting her lip.

"I feel incredibly sorry for him, Edward, "all of them, they've been through a lot."

"There's nothing we can do to change their past Bella." I kissed her head, "We can't do anything to change Serena's mind either."

"But you especially should know that she still cares for him the way he cares for her," She huffed.

"I know she does and so do Jasper and Oliver but, this is something she has to do," I smiled at her, "Besides, I don't think you want Seth to get hurt as much as I don't," She frowned.

"You're right. This whole situation is messed up," she sighed leaning into me, "I mean, we all love her and the others. Carlisle practically treats her like his daughter, for crying out loud!"

"Legally–"

"Don't be a smart ass," she whacked me on the shoulder, causing me to wince. It seemed like her newborn strength hadn't worn off since she was turned.

"Well love, Serena can make her own decisions. If she thinks it's best for herself to be with Seth, who are we to get in the way of that? She's been through so much already, had so much taken away from her. The way all their thoughts are, mixtures of distrust and anger and protectiveness, I think they don't really know how to rely on all of us. They're so used to their previous lives, and those lives revolved around Serena's happiness. Sebastian was right, she did do a lot for them. It wasn't at their requests. I can't tell because she hides her thoughts from me most of the time and I kind of have to put the pieces together from what Jasper reads off of her but, Serena...blames herself for their troubles in life. I'm not exactly sure if it's because of their father or because she did something.."

"Renesmee and the twins have had such vastly different lives…" Bella said softly, I could tell that she was remembering our encounter with Nahuel. Parenthood had made us both extremely compassionate and caring. I too, like my wife, wondered if we could have somehow saved Serena and Oliver both from the anguish and pain they had to face growing up. Sadly enough no one had the glamourous loving life Renesmee had and still does have.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. We can still give them a piece of what our daughter had," She grabbed my hand pulling me along, her eyes full of hope and her teeth gleaming. I chuckled and followed as she pulled me along.

Emmett was growling outside and when Bella and I stepped out onto the front yard we saw that Sebastian was using his gift to make him act like a ballerina. Everyone was gathered around laughing at the comic display of our manliest and most competitive brother. Oliver had his arms wrapped around Iris, Gabriel was forced by Sebastian to join Emmett and everyone else could hardly contain their laughter as the two most brutish of our coven were forced to dance for us.

"Sebastian!" Emmett growled as he began to spin like a ballerina. Rosalie was doing everything she could to keep her composure.

"I have to get a picture of this," Alice laughed running out with the camera. When she came back out of the house everything seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute, Alice was giggling with the camera bounding into the yard. The next, she froze letting it fall to the ground. Then, images of Serena flashed into my head from Alice's mind. Oliver frowned and turned toward the forest letting go of Iris. Everyone else watched confused. Suddenly, it was like time restarted and just as Alice opened her mouth to speak, Oliver bolted into the forest quicker than any vampire I'd ever seen (except Serena). Alice followed along with Carlisle who knew from decades of being with us that whenever Alice and I had that kind of silent interaction it usually meant that something was wrong. I followed them with Bella and everyone else behind me.

"Edward, explain," Emmett huffed, worry lining his features and thoughts.

"Something's wrong…" I said. Just then, a painful howl sounded off in the distance and Jacob ran ahead of my daughter phasing into his huge wolf form. Gabriel, Iris and Sebastian zoomed passed us all.

"He found my sister!" Oliver roared in the distance. He had nearly caught up to Jasper and Iris and the others split off into the forest.

"Dammit!" Iris hissed.

We all ran faster trying to beat out Tobias and prevent Serena from getting hurt. Jacob whined next to me and Carlisle gave me a questioning look, worry coated his features.

"Quil is with her, and he's losing," Jacob growled picking up his pace. We managed to catch up to Jasper and another howl sounded off, this one was Seth's.

"Shit!" Oliver zoomed past, passing Jasper who was running as fast as our immortal speed would take him. "Serena!" He roared, frustrated at his lack of speed. We all followed trying to make it to her. We were almost there I could feel Oliver and her connection and see that he knew where to find her.

"Iris and Gabriel try to get around them before he––" Sebastian began, suddenly a thick honey sweet aroma coated the air and we all froze. This scent was Serena's blood. And it seemed to coat the entire forest like a thick fog. Emmett growled and Jasper clutched Alice trying to control his thirst. It had been a while since we had smelled Serena's blood like that. We had all forgotten how overwhelming the scent was.

"Oliver!" Iris cried as we finally caught up to him glued to a spot in the forest. The scene before us was terrifying.

Blood coated the ground and was brushed onto some trees. Quil lay in an odd position on the ground, his features twisting in pain. Jacob and Seth rushed to him with Carlisle.

"His spine…" Carlisle said gravely. Seth and Jacob whined at Quil screaming and Carlisle rebroke a few of his bones. "The healing process has already started," He looked to Oliver then the scene around him, and back at Quil.

"Go Carlisle." He looked at Esme who nodded encouragingly. Jacob and Seth had phased back and Embry, who had zoomed in moments later helped Jake lift him and carried him carefully toward La Push. Carlisle followed behind him and Renesmee looked torn and Bella nodded for her to go with Jacob. She gave one last look at the horrifying scene before us and flitted off to follow the wolves.

Numerous thoughts flowed into my head. All worried and hopeless. Each of my family members could agree that we had failed our newest members. We wanted so badly to change the way they had to live, and now it's like they're right back to where they were.

The thoughts that were hardest to filter out, were Oliver's. Maybe I was subconsciously focusing on him but, the anguish and guilt he was feeling was unbearable. He kept yelling in his head, calling out to a dark void, calling for Serena.

"Oliver," Iris said softly reaching for him. He was as still as a statue and remained that way even at her touch. She turned around and immediately decided to take point.

"Gabriel, Sebastian," Iris barked and both men nodded and quickly flitted off in different directions Emmett, and Rosalie following as best they could. She walked slowly over to Oliver, wary. "Oliver…" He stayed rooted to the ground staring at the scene. "Oliver we'll find her...he hasn't been gone long. I mean, despite all of the blood, his scent is lingering here." There was a long silence. Everyone who remained waiting for Oliver's response. Seth had shifted back to his human form and waited for the person who was most familiar to this kind of situation. Suddenly Oliver laughed and I could hear Seth's violent thoughts in response.

"The blood," He chuckled. "All of my sister's blood is on these trees and the grass. Do you know why?" His voice grew bitter and hostile. "Because, Tobias is the best tracker out of all of us. Think about it, my sister's blood is the most potent and sweet smelling that we've known, and it's _everywhere Irisviel!_ He purposely spread her scent to throw us off. He'll keep doing that so that every trail we follow every breath of her we catch, will lead to a dead end," Iris remained calm during all of this.

"Can _you_ find her?"

"He knocked her out. If she doesn't know where she is, I can't find her."

Oliver began pacing and everyone either knew better than to say something or was too hurt about what had happened.

"How did this happen?" He hissed. "We've been fine all this time. He hasn't made a move so why now?" He smacked a tree a loud crack booming through the forest. I listened as everything that had happened up until this point was replayed in his head. The twins had remained close to each other throughout this period and the only times they were separate was when—

"She was with you!" He turned glaring at Seth, suddenly he froze. "Yet...you weren't injured. In fact…" he paused, "you arrived after us." In a motion quicker than, we could all so much as blink, Oliver had shoved Seth against a tree.

"Oliver!" Esme cried. A scuffle ensued as Seth tried to shove against Oliver but he wouldn't let go. She moved to stop him but Iris moved in front of her. When Esme gave her a mom look, the brown haired girl only shook her head, refusing to budge.

 _Crack!_ We all looked up to find Oliver throw Seth into a tree. "You left her! Say it!"

"Oliver…" Seth had never really spoken to Oliver directly before. In that moment he sounded more hurt than ever. I heard that he blamed himself just as much as Oliver did.

"You left her!" He kicked him in the gut, "She came to be with you! She was-" The boy became hysterical as he stepped away from Seth. "She–god Seth," He sunk to knees in anguish his anger quickly dissipating.

"We ended things. I-I didn't think this would happen. If I knew-–Q-Quil was with her––how did I let this happen…"

"She ended things?" Oliver spat, "Or did you?"

"She didn't want me and I was just––it hurt okay?"

"Did she tell you that? Did she say that she wanted you two to be over?" Oliver's anger started to boil again. Alice rubbed her temples next to me trying to find Tobias.

"No but Seb––"

"God, she was gonna make us leave! She was going to tell us all to go because she wanted things to work. And you––" His eye narrowed, "You left her!"

"Oliver he feels bad enough," I was angry at Seth too but I knew this wasn't easy for him.

"You're the one that left her in the ocean!" Seth roared, "I'm so sick of being the bad guy! You left her too! Why weren't you with her? How about her life at La Push? Why weren't you there?"

"Watch your fucking mouth, you stupid mutt," Oliver growled as Seth phased, "Yeah I left her. So that she could get away from all the chaos and I thought I could trust the strangers here to fucking protect her! Her life at La Push? Don't be fucking ridiculous! As I recall, the whole reason why she ended up with the Cullens is because you stupid pack of no good dogs didn't care enough about her!" Seth growled baring his teeth just as Oliver hissed. "Jacob slapped her across the face and called her a monster! Then, the whole pack stopped associating with her!"

Just as they were about to lunge for each other, they froze.

"Enough!" Sebastian growled. "She doesn't want this!"

"Sebastian…" Esme began worry lining her features. "Did you—"

"He didn't pick up anything," I said out loud. Oliver and Seth were released from Sebastian's control.

"There was blood on some of the trees…"

"More?" Iris asked, anguish lining her features.

 _Will there be a body next?_ She thought I tried my best to ignore that.

"Shit, with all the blood trials left–––" Oliver stopped again, thinking. He looked at the grass. "All the blood…Seth broke up with her...and Tobias found her...Quil was hurt but, my sister clearly has the advantage in a fight...so why did Tobias choose now?" He froze, finally putting the pieces together… He dashed off into the woods, Sebastian told Iris to stay and followed him. She looked just as horrified as I felt.

"Iris?" Alice cried her voice rising a few octaves.

Iris just looked at the scene again, "Oh my God," She whispered fear finally sinking in.

"Iris? What just happened?" Jasper asked, desperate.

"She was human," She said softly, "That's why he made his move...She was human."

"But he's a vampire couldn't she just touch him and turn back?" Emmett asked, desperate for a solution.

"Yes, that's how her gift works doesn't it?" Esme pointed out, equally hopeful. _She's okay, she's just hunting him._

"Tobias is smart," Iris whispered, "He knows how to find loopholes."

"Loopholes like what Iris?" Emmett barked, growing more and more frustrated.

"I-–" She bit her lip, for once the most vocal and outspoken of the small Italian coven didn't want to say anything at all. _We'll find her. We have to find her._ This was her mantra, she kept trying to piece together some sort of sugar coated explanation. _I can't say the wrong thing...if they find out they won't bother looking and we need all the help we can get. They have no reason to care for us._

"That's not true Irisviel, watch it," I growled. She glanced at me. _How can I trust you all? How can any of us? "_ You're just going to have to try. We aren't going to abandon her. You're family whether you want to admit it or not. Serena especially, we've been involved in her life as much as you have," She raised her eyebrows, shocked at my bold assumption and took a deep breath humming softly to keep herself from panicking too much and shutting us out.

"Tobias is the best tracker out of all of us. Tracker and hunter. He knows how to find things which also implies that he knows how to hide things. He stuck with Akira the most so it's no wonder why he's so good at it but, he's been hunting the Princess for a while, he made his move tonight because he had a set plan that he knew would work," She looked at the bloodstained grass again. _He's trying to bait us._ "It's true that Serena is strong... _as a hybrid._ As a human? Not too much. Her gift is the very essence of her offense and defense. Since she was human she could only resist as a human. She wasn't around any vampires so she couldn't copy them and fight back. Tobias must have been very careful not to let her touch him which means he was wearing gloves…"

"And he can still be wearing gloves," Jasper finished.

"So, she can't defend herself," Iris sighed.

"And the blood?" Esme asked.

"Well it's definitely hers. He used to mess with the twins like this, he's scatter the blood so that the scent of their prey would be everywhere. With Serena's it's extremely potent so it's easy to get lost when you try to track her," Iris looked at us, her worry reflecting ours. "She doesn't have a lot of time."

"Before he kills her?" Bella asked in disbelief. Iris lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Our story isn't pretty. Tobias is thirsty for revenge for Akira and knows how central she is to us. How important she is," Alice rubbed her temples harder and I saw a flash of images in her head, most were of Serena suffering through some form of torture. "There's no doubt he'll kill her if we don't find her in time." Seth growled and Emmett hit a tree in frustration.

"Nothing has be decided yet," Alice reassured us but I had seen what she had and knew that although nothing was decided, it would be soon.

Everyone who had gone off to track Tobias came back a few seconds later looks of anguish and frustration lining their features.

Oliver looked horrible, not being able to find his sister took a huge toll on him emotionally.

"We can go back home and figure something out," Gabriel suggested.

"I'll keep looking," Sebastian said and Seth, who had been leaning against a tree in devastation the entire time this was going on, suddenly sprang to life and before I or anyone in my family could stop him, he shifted and lunged for Sebastian. The sandy haired boy, was unfazed by the action and Oliver was too focused on Serena to try and interfere. The wolf tried to rip his head off as Sebastian held his muzzle away from him.

"Seth that's enough!" Bella cried. Sebastian only made sure that Seth didn't hurt him while he was pinned to the ground by the wolf's huge body. Seth only growled louder trying as hard as he could to hurt Sebastian. The vampire finally reacted when Esme made a move to help. _Claire._ She had reminded him so much of his mother, based on the memories he had that I had seen they were pretty alike. Esme had brought back feelings of guilt that Sebastian had about his family.

In a quick motion Sebastian smacked Seth right in his jaw and shoved him off.

"It's not my fault," He said coldly, "It's not anybody's fault," He shot a look at each of us lingering on Seth who was bearing his teeth, "Killing me wouldn't do anything to help bring her back. Quit acting like a spoiled brat and focus!"

We were all taken aback by this. We figured that with that first hit Sebastian would have gone mad and tried to kill Seth, blaming him for her being taken. Instead, that hit was the only move he made on Seth. He remained calm. There were no thoughts of ill will in his mind. Only thoughts of Serena.

 _Have to find Serena. Have to find Serena. Have to find—_

I pushed his thoughts away, trying to give him as much privacy as possible, given I could still hear them.

"Listen to me," He said, mainly to Oliver, "We're most definitely not going to find her tonight," He sighed rolling his eyes at Seth's growl. "I'm going to keep following any trails I find to try and at least rule out all of them. Oliver opened his mouth to interject but Sebastian quickly shut it with his gift. "No, in the state you're in, following all of these trails will only make you go mad. I don't need any help doing this," _I'll shoulder the horror._ Sebastian truly cared about Oliver and the rest of us. Despite knowing that he could possibly find her dead in the forest somewhere, he still wanted to try because at least he would be able to protect us from facing the reality.

"Sebastian…" Iris started softly, starting to comfort him, she walked toward him but he stopped her.

"I'll follow the trails," He paused trying to hold himself together, "While you all try to figure out a way to locate her," before anyone could say anything else he had dashed off into the woods.

There was a long beat of silence. Seth broke it by dashing off into the woods in the same direction Sebastian did.

 _I won't stop looking either._ He growled.

"How did this happen…" Esme whispered.

"We got to comfortable," Oliver said, "We got too comfortable and forgot that we have a past." I knew Oliver was saying this mainly to himself but the rest of my family and I all felt guilty for interfering with the way they lived their lives. "I should of been there.I should have made her come home, I should have been here with her from the start…" He groaned, falling to his knees and pounding his fist into the bloodstained ground. "Dammit!"

"Oliv–" Esme began, embracing her motherly instincts. It was Gabriel who placed a hand calmly on her shoulder giving her a quick head shake to prevent her from interfering. Everyone had been surprised with how much both Esme and Carlisle truly cared about the twins. Based on his thoughts over the past few months, I knew that Carlisle felt some sort of unspoken connection with them both, something neither he nor myself could figure out the reason for.

"Oliver," Iris said. He didn't respond lost in his own guilt. "Oliver," She hedged hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, this had never happened before, there was never a moment when Oliver and the others had to truly be concerned about the return of a member of their family, until tonight. _C'mon Irisviel get it together. Remember you promised the Princess that you could take care of him._ She grabbed him and made him face her. His blue eyes bore into hers, swirling the saddest shades of blue they'd ever been. She felt sadness begin to overcome her. _No. No. Oliver needs you._ "Listen to me dammit! Serena is stronger than him, so what if she's human? You and I know that after living with Akira she knows how to handle herself. Whatever he has planned she'll be able to stay strong. So quit it with the self-pity and the guilt. None of that is going to help her!" Oliver's eyes brightened. _She's right._

"Alright," He said, his voice sounding stronger. "Let's go back to the house," He looked over at Gabe, "Go meet Carlisle on the reservation and let him know what's going on. Try to get the story from Quil, I want to know exactly what happened," Gabriel nodded obediently.

"I'll go with him," I volunteered giving Bella a quick kiss, "See you soon, love."

She smiled tightly, I could tell she had been trying to hold her breath in attempt to block out Serena's scent. Everyone had. Jasper was gripping Alice's hand so hard I thought for a second that he might break her.

"Thank you Edward," Oliver said his expression softening. I nodded and lead Gabriel back to the reservation.

 _She'll be alright._ He thought, right before we parted ways.

I hoped that he was right…

* * *

It had been a week since then, so far, we hadn't found a single trace of her. Sebastian hadn't been back, he spent all day and all night looking for her. Seth, alternating between bits of solitary anguish and scouring the whole state for her. The physical pain he was feeling from being apart from her for so long was starting to affect him.

A couple of blood trails had been left over this period of time. We followed each of them and they all led to dead ends. Serena was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Alice was having a hard time making out Tobias's moves. She was always one step behind him.

The one who had it the worst was Oliver. The twins' telepathic connection had been on overdrive since Serena was taken. From what I understood she had a hard time keeping up the barrier that filtered their connection and as a result, Oliver had bouts of pain that she was experiencing. He refused to break it off. In a way, it was like he was punishing himself by refusing to filter out her pain. In the past few days he'd gotten glimpses of Tobias approaching Serena with scalpels, knives and syringes filled with a paralytic. Occasionally she'd speak to him letting him know that she was for the most part fine. Both he and I knew that she was less than fine, but she insisted. Suddenly the phone rang, Carlisle picked up.

"Oliver?"

"Have the wolves found anything?"

"Not since I've gotten off the phone with you son."

"He's on the move, can you try to let them know somehow?"

"How did you—"

"She's alone right now," He paused his voice getting a little quieter. "He doesn't want to end things just yet…"

"Is she still healing?" Carlisle asked, his voice full of concern and worry.

"Yes. But, we don't know how much longer it'll last…"

"Alright, Jacob is with me. I'll get him to send out word to look for him,"

"Thank you."

"No problem, son. We'll find her," He promised. Carlisle had been worried about the twins since Serena disappeared. Oliver hadn't exactly been taking care of himself, refusing to hunt or eat anything since she disappeared.

 _Click._

"Jacob, will you—"

"On it Doc." He dashed off into the woods phasing effortlessly and conveying the message. The house was silent.

"At least she's healing," Esme said softly. We had learned from Quil that Serena mentioned she had accidentally copied too much from Seth and copied his wolf attributes, meaning she could heal rapidly like they could. Oliver told us that she had managed to hold onto the wolves' rapid healing ability. So, for now, we had some time left to find her. But, how long can she hold on before Tobias finally decides to exact his revenge and take her away for good?

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

I woke up sore and alone darkness. I got up slowly trying not to agitate my wounds, only to find that I had healed. _How did I?_ I tried to figure out how exactly I managed to do this despite copying Seth— _I copied Seth's wolf._ The Pack had the ability to rapidly heal and since my gift was on overdrive defensive mode, I subconsciously managed to hold on to that aspect despite being fed the human blood. I looked down at my hands.

"Still covered, dammit," I tried to bite off the zip ties that had been wrapped around them but failed.

 _Oliver?_ I reached out to my brother, trying to re-establish our connection. I still felt really dizzy.

 _Bambina! Are you alright?_

 _You sound like hell._

 _Where are you?_

 _No idea, it's pitch black in here._

 _What has he done to you?_

 _Nothing I just—_

 _I felt it._ I bit my lip. I should have know better than to try and lie about that.

 _He found some toys._

 _Bambina…_

 _C'mon. I'll be okay. Looks like I can heal like the rest of Jake's pack._

I could feel the relief flooding my brother's heart right now. I laughed feeling along the wall as I weakly tried to find a door. Suddenly I felt a handle. Unlike the one on an wall this one a

 _I found a door. Looks like Tobias wasn't that smart._

 _Show me whatever you see outside._

"Time to get the hell out of—" Suddenly, something shiny came out of the darkness and stabbed my hand. I winced biting back the pain. Tobias flipped on the light.

"Such horrid language Bambina. You really should work on that," He smirked as I pulled the knife out of my hand. blood began to drip out.

"Bastard," Suddenly he was a breath away from me and before I could react he punched me right in the ribs so hard that I was flung back into the wall. A loud crack sounded as my head smacked against it. I crumpled to the ground.

 _Bambina!_

I blinked trying to push myself back up but I was kicked in the ribs again and there was a loud crack.

"Motherfucker," I groaned, spitting out blood. I could feel the rapid healing happening, I smirked. "That...all you got?" He laughed.

"Play the strong one all you want, I know that you're scared," He laughed flitting to me and stabbing me with the knife in the stomach. "Poor Little Bird, stuck in your cage. Wounded and alone. All alone."

"Scared of what?" I coughed up some blood and laughed, "The poor little boy who my father didn't care for?"

"You know, I always admired you _Bambina,"_ He chuckled dragging me by my hair across the ground. "I loved that no matter how much Akira hated you, you always stuck around,"

"He kept me around himself, you know that," I smirked, "You think he trusted you? He loathed you. You weren't grounded and your gift wasn't as potent as Gabriel's. You're bloodlust risked our lifestyle. You were just a puppet he had to keep in line. You were created to protect Oliver and I. Becaue Oliver and I, were his most prized posessions, _not you."_ He stepped on my ribes putting more and more weight on his foot until three loud cracks sounded in the room accompanied by my scream.

"Watch your tongue!" He growled. I smirked.

"I remember how easy it felt when I tore him apart, the man you idolized," I laughed louder despite the pain all over my body. "His head was just as empty as I thought it was," I smiled and before I could say anymore he slapped me so hard, I blacked out.

 _SERENA!_


	29. Bond Broken

**Bond Broken**

 _Seth's POV_

Serena was everywhere. Her scent coated the forest, and the memory of her haunted every other aspect of my life. Jacob forced me to take breaks after weeks of tracking her. There were days when I went to Carlisle's and crashed on the couch, others consisted of me laying on the cool floor of the cave where Serena and I often went. The pain from being apart from her was damned near unbearable. None of the wolves had ever experienced this with their Imprints. I laughed, "None of the wolves had a psychotic killer kidnap their Imprints," I turned over trying to think back to the last time Serena and I were actually on great terms. It was right before she got her memories back.

"Everything was so much easier," I whispered.

* * *

" _It's just...You know, when you're here, like this," I brushed a hand over her cheek, "Rosy cheeks and a normal heartbeat, I worry a lot less. Maybe because you're not a totally different species. Maybe because humanity is something we both have in common now. But, I prefer this," She held my gaze, "Just us, living our lives without any blood or fighting...so I guess what I want to say is, why can't we just stay like this?"_

* * *

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside. I got up and checked who it was. _Jacob._

"You should sleep on a bed."

"I don't want to go home, the only reason I'm here is because you made me stop looking for her, _Alpha."_

"Seth, you needed a break, the Imprint is starting to take it's toll on you and you're letting it cloud your judgement."

"I don't know if you knew this Jake, but my judgement was clouded way before she was taken–"

"You need to stop blaming yourself Seth," His voice softened.

"The only thing I _need_ is to find Serena," I stomped off and phased heading to the Cullen house.

 _Seth…_ a dozen voices echoed in my head.

 _Shut up!_ I growled begging for the pack to get the hell out. I phased back into my human form when I was about a mile away from Carlisle's happily tuning out everyone who was concerned, and happily going back to the ghost that haunted me.

I walked up the porch and took my usual seat in the living room trying to close my eyes and lose myself in the memory of her, as if maybe that would provide me with some way to find her.

 _Seth…_ She whispered. The house was empty, just like it always was when I got here. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

" _This isn't right. Seth stop it. This is ridiculous, I want you. I choose you,"_

" _Serena, you don't. You want Sebastian, you want everything to go back to how it was before you got here. I've noticed something," I chuckled, "You hold onto everything. You take on everyone else's pain and try to protect everyone. You're trying to protect me from getting hurt. By making them leave, you're trying to protect your family from you. By letting him go you're trying to protect him from almost getting killed again. By becoming human and living in La Push you think you can protect everyone from Tobias. Stop focusing on everyone else. Stop running from yourself."_

" _That's not what I'm doing!" She snapped and shoved me away. "That's what you want? You're-you're just ending this?"_

" _Yes. It's over. We're not together anymore…" I shifted and dashed away from her running as far as I could._

" _Seth!"_

* * *

 _Seth, Seth, Seth…_

"Serena," I whispered."

"Seth?" I opened my eyes and Renesmee's brown eyes, full of concern looked back at me.

"What's up Ness?" I shot up expecting her to tell me that they had found her. But when I looked around… No one was home. I looked back at the hybrid who only smiled tightly.

"My mom went home with Dad. Everyone else is still looking…"

"So why––"

"I figured you'd be here…" She twisted a curl around her finger, "you look like hell. She doesn't want you looking like hell," Her voice got smaller when she mentioned Serena.

"I'm fine Ness," I got up, trying my best to say that with conviction.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Renesmee and I froze.

"Cazzo!" Iris. "Fuck!" She stomped in slamming the door back. Gabriel followed behind her catching the door before it slammed back and probably broke. "Another dead trail. How many times–-" She looked in the living room and saw me. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at me, shooting me the most menacing look. I only met her glare. This is how it always went, when we interacted. All of the blame that each of us felt was directed at me. The one who she tried to stay human for in the first place. The one who tried to change her into something she wasn't. Into something she didn't want to be…and the one who made her run away to La Push without her family and tried to make her hurt the wolf she loved.

She never said anything during these silent interactions. Neither did I. Everything was left in the atmosphere. All the blame, all the shame, out there on the table. She stomped upstairs pulling Gabriel along. He only met my eyes without any form of expression.

"You should go home Renesmee," She nodded, smiling sadly at him as he disappeared from view and went upstairs with Iris. They sat in her room whenever they were too frustrated with the lack of progress we'd been making. I plopped back down on the couch trying once again to see her even if only in my dreams. This time the sleep didn't come.

"Do you want anything?" Ness chimed from the kitchen. _When did she get over there?_ I walked over and saw her stirring up some batter.

"You're making pancakes?"

"Jake mentioned that you haven't been eating…" She said, "Since, it's nearly noon but not quite so...Pancakes seemed like the best option. That, and I'm pretty much craving something sweet but it still counts as breakfast, so yes, pancakes.

* * *

" _Good morning," She flipped a pancake, "I made pancakes...well...I'm still making pancakes," She laughed._

* * *

"Seth?"

"Hmm," I tried my best to stay focused.

"So did you want some?"

"No, Renesmee––"

"Good because I wasn't asking and these two are yours," She handed me a plate.

"You realize that I _am_ older than you?"

"Yes," she beamed, the sadness still coating her warm brown eyes, "But I am far wiser."

"Jake is too nice to you," I shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth, they tasted like cardboard. I guess, with the all the stress, I couldn't even stand to taste food anymore. I cleared my plate because I knew that the young vampire wouldn't let up until I did. I guess in a way she thought that she could be closer to Serena by taking care of me…

Hell, I couldn't even be close to Serena…

"I'm going back out there," Before she could open her mouth I dashed off into the woods again, following yet another trail left behind. My guilt growing until it starting eating me alive.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

I woke up after another night or perhaps day of torture, Tobias had covered the window. I looked around and realized I was in a bathtub full of water, clothes still on. When I tried to get up My hands pulled me back. I found myself handcuffed to the tub. There was a chuckle in the corner.

"Time to exercise those lungs bird," Tobias stepped in front of me and placed a towel over my face. "Now if you start to feel faint, just go with it," He laughed and proceeded to throw water over the towel, drowning me without actually drowning me. I held my breath for as long as I could but eventually I had to give up and choke on the water that was cascading over me like a waterfall. So far, I had put up with the torture, never screaming or crying since that first day. I knew that this was a game of will. If I could fight long enough, I'd be able to buy my family enough time to find me.

I don't know how long I was waterboarded for. _Hours, minutes?_ Eventually, Tobias stopped and laughed as I coughed the water out and gasped the air into my lungs.

"Well, looks like your lungs can last pretty long," He chuckled.

"Funny," I choked out.

"Time for the next test," He smirked walking toward me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply,

"Oh and what exactly is that?" I laughed, my voice hoarse. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side, in a split second, Tobias had stabbed my side.

"A stab wound? That's the best you can do?"

"That," he said, "was just for fun." He reached over and undid the handcuffs pulling me out of the tub. I had to bite back a wince because of course, the knife was still in my side, Preventing me from healing. He sat me down in a chair ripping my shirt open to reveal the wound. He sat in a chair across from me and picked up a metal rod, with a flat end. He also picked up a blowtorch, I know it was a blow torch because he made sure I saw the flames coming out of it. I knew that if I tried to get up I'd lose, so I didn't bother. He placed the torch a few inches away from the rod making sure I watched as it started to heat up.

"Fire, is as dangerous to vampires as it is to humans,"

"Fascinating," I said trying to keep as calm as possible.

"For humans, being burned alive is one of the most excruciatingly painful ways to die," Tobias continued his eyes darkening, "Some say the real burden is life as opposed to death," He chuckled, "Humans are so weak. They can't even find the beauty in their own lives," He hadn't been much for conversation these past couple of days...weeks...I was curious as to why he insisted on drawing out this interaction. Even worse, I was afraid of the seconds that ticked by because it was excruciating, waiting for the pain. Akira never made me wait. "Vampires have it easy, kill or be killed. Eat or starve. We're superior because of this, because we understand the importance of life. Blood sustains us, time avoids us...but fire… it destroys us," He smirked, "Flames can disinfect wounds, needles. Wipe away our impurities. Beautiful isn't it?" He looked over at me, the rod was becoming red hot. "But you see, Little Bird, there is nothing wrong with drinking from humans, with our strength, with living forever. Absolutely nothing." He narrowed his eyes at me, "And yet, you killed the one person who had done nothing but support you, care for you. _You._ The worthless little hybrid who couldn't stop yearning for humanity. Well, now you have it." He growled, turning off the blow torch and in an instant he removed the knife from my side and shoved the rod against the wound in it's place, "Tell me, is humanity everything you wanted it to be?" I couldn't hold back and had no choice but to scream from the excruciating pain that erupted from the red hot metal being pressed against my skin. "Fire burns away our impurities, perhaps it's so painful because you're the corrupt one, _not_ me," I screamed louder and he only laughed in response twisting the rod against me. That was how it went, as the crazed nomad continued to brand me. "Don't worry, it'll heal still. But, I'll be sure to make sure you don't forget your place."

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

The trail I had been following was another dead end. I was sitting under a tree in human form, my head in my hands.

"Where are you?" I whispered. But no one answered, no one ever did anymore. _Why did I push you away? Why did I let you go alone?_ Tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, just come back...just come back," No one heard me and Serena didn't reply. For the first time since becoming a werewolf, I felt cold.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

Everything hurt. The rapid healing I copied from the wolves was starting to fade and the process was slowing down. Tobias, of course, knew this and made sure that I was wounded all over my body to further slow the process. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

I lost track of time. I didn't know if I had been in this room days or week. It could have been months. I tried my best to block out my brother as much as I could, not wanting him to feel what was happening to me through our connection. I laughed trying to sit up. My wrist was pretty badly sprained but it was starting to heal.

"C'mon Serena, you can do it." I pushed myself off the ground dragging my bruised and cut up body along the cool wood floor. When I sat against the wall, I tried to think back to happier times. For a brief second, I even missed Akira's venom. At least then, I could lose myself to the thirst. At least then my body didn't break as easily. I winced as I placed a hand on my waist feeling what seemed like a cracked rib, or maybe three. "Baseball bat," I whispered, relieved that Tobias held back a little in an attempt to drag on my suffering. "How long has it been?"

 _Oliver…_

 _Serena! Oh my god, where have you been?_

 _I had business to attend to._ I winced, laughing hurt my abdomen.

 _Your healing slowed._ _A lot._

 _Key word being, healing_. _Slowly but they're still healing._

 _You're running out of time!_

 _I'm fine. How many days has it been?_ My brother was silent. _Oliver?_

 _It's more than days, Bambina._

 _Weeks?_

 _Just get some rest._

 _Don't hide things from me, dammit. If I can take all of this shit from Tobias I can handle a time frame!_

 _Almost three months._ I froze. Months. I had been gone months, I had been tortured for months. Knives to my sides back and front. Bullets to my legs. Hell, he had even brought a whip a few times. I'd been branded and burned countless times.

"Did you really believe it had been days?" I laughed to myself despite the pain. "Why else would the wolves' healing fade this quickly?"

 _Just hang in there._

I put up the wall that separated our thoughts. Trying to stand and failing. _Dammit._

Suddenly the door was opened just a crack and Tobias slid through, "Well well birdie. Looks like you've been bad while I was away…" He grinned, "No matter. I've got a surprise," In his hands were two huge bricks which he set down gently, "This'll be fun I promise," He flitted to me, grabbing me by the hair and forcing me to meet his eyes. _Still wearing gloves._ "Wanna know what I learned today?"

I spit in his face, earning myself a punch in the gut. When I coughed blood came out. _Yes._ His eyes darkened as he watched it drip from my lips. I smirked, knowing that he was as drawn to it as any vampire would be. The reason he left was to go hunting. "Go on, have a taste," He growled at me. "C'mon Tobias, I hear it taste like the sweetest honey imaginable. I know you smell it. Right now, it's probably surrounding you, begging for you," I licked my lip cutting my tongue with my teeth. He seethed at me his eyes focused on the blood. _C'mon take a bite..._ His hands still had gloves wrapped around him but if he bit me I'd still be able to copy his vampire.

He took a step toward me, the irresistible hunger taking over his entire body. Right when his face was a breath away from my own, he froze. Before I could press my forehead to his hands wrapped around my neck. "Nice try bird," He chuckled squeezing until I passed out.

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

Her scent was everywhere. Embry and I followed it as it got stronger and stronger. We had never found a trail this potent before.

 _This could be it._

 _Seth, don't get your hopes up…_

I ignored him, because by this point I could already see her smile, _You're late Clearwater._

We were so close. I pushed myself harder trying to close the gap between us. The scent got stronger, and stronger until finally, I stopped.

There was a body, a few feet away from me. A girl with pale skin and jet black hair, blood pooling around her body which was face down in the ground. Her hand was reaching for something, when I took a few steps to see what it was, I saw that it was the blue pendant that Emily had given Serena…

 _Serena…_

 _Seth, I love you. I choose you._

 _Don't leave._

 _Seth!_

My vision blurred, Embry, in his human form rushed ahead of me.

"No pulse," He quickly moved to flip the girl over, I shut my eyes, falling to the ground, my heart beginning to shatter.

* * *

 _I was shocked that she knew I imprinted on her. Was she weirded out? "It's fine Seth, I don't mind it. At first I was taken aback, I mean I'm a vampire, you're a werewolf." She jumped into the water, "But, I like you. So no matter what, I'll stick with you."_

* * *

She was gone.

 _Seth._

"Seth!" Embry boomed. I glanced at him, still in my wolf form. Jake and Quil had arrived with Emmett and Rosalie. "It's not her," His voice wavered a little. I shifted back into my human form and walked over to him stepping into the blood that had pooled around the girl. He showed her to me and I noticed...freckles, and brown eyes. I could breath again. _It's not her. It's not her._ I almost laughed from relief. She was still alive somewhere out there.

"But the blood," Rosalie whispered from a hundred feet away, "There's so much of it and it's definitely hers I mean I can't even get any closer without losing it," Emmett nodded next to her.

"He broke her neck," Jacob confirmed, "This might be a warning," I narrowed my eyes at him. "What if there's more…" Suddenly, Rosalie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _You found a body too."_ Iris said on the other line.

"Yeah but it's definitely–"

" _Her blood, Oliver says that he's been draining some of it into blood bags, transfusing it with human blood to remove the wolf,"_ In other words, Iris was trying to tell us that we were running out of time. _Dammit._

"It's a wig," Emmett pointed out his voice strained as he tried to hold back the thirst and walk to where we were. He leaned down, gently pulling it off of the girl, whose hair was blonde and not black.

" _Rosalie. It's not just us. Oliver found one too,"_ Iris said softly.

"What's he trying to do?"

" _Alice can't tell he knows how her gift works so he keeps changing his mind to show her numerous possibilities at once,"_ she sighed, " _We're doing everything we can."_

 _Click._

There was a loud silence among us as we came to terms with the possibility of being too late and finding Serena, not a copy or a girl in a wig but the hybrid girl we all had come to love.

"I'll move her and call Charlie," Embry said lifting the girl's body up.

"Move her?" I asked stupidly still shaken by the discovery.

"There's no way we can explain the blood, Seth," Jacob informed me, "Em, make sure it's not somewhere close by we can't risk them finding this before the rain washes it away," Embry nodded and walked slowly away carefully holding the girl.

"Seth," Rosalie said softly, "Are you alright?"

There was only one answer for that question. _No._ Nothing about this situation was alright. She should be here, laughing with her brother and the Cullens. She should be playing piano with Ness and Edward. She shouldn't have ever left their house in the first place. She shouldn't have been in the woods by herself crying because she had just gotten dumped. She shouldn't have been pulled away from her family to try and stay with the wolf who kept yanking her away and shape her to his image of her. If it wasn't for me rushing into this relationship with her, she might be happy. Happier than she was. Only now did I realize that that's what an Imprint was all about, making sure our imprint lived a happy and full life...not a relationship and selfishness.

"I'm going to keep looking," I turned on my heel and started running, shifting into my wolf form and looking for the next trail.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

 _Whack!_ I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth. Clutching my stomach with on hand , I used my other to lift myself up but could barely hold myself up. The healing was slowing and it was all Tobias's fault.

While I was knocked out he performed blood transfusions. While I was awake he beat me to a pulp. Today or was it tonight? His choice of pain? A baseball bat.

"Well, that was fun," I growled spitting up some blood and shooting Tobias my most menacing glare, "I didn't know you could play baseball like that," I glanced at the bat in his hand then back to him.

"I have to say bird, I didn't think you'd last this long," He spun the bat around. I hoisted myself back up, my body only barely obeying me. "Although I can see why this sport is America's favorite pastime," _Crack!_ Just as I had gotten back on my feet, I was knocked back down definitely feeling a broken rib or two on the way.

"I call foul," I coughed feebly trying to be strong. I couldn't get up anymore it hurt too much.

"I'll give you a little break," He touched a spot of my blood on the ground licking his finger and savoring the taste. "I have to go visit your other half and his merry band of wolves."

"What are you going to—" _Slam._ The door shut and he was gone. _Dammit._

Briefly, I wondered what the others were doing. How Seth was doing. The way everything happened was wrong. I shouldn't have let Bash come back.

I chuckled to myself. _You_ were _going to tell Sebastian to stay. Seth gave you the out that you wanted. Why hesitate?_ I frowned. Because, I couldn't bring myself to hurt Seth. He was innocent, he didn't ask for this life, for me as an imprint. For my crazy history. I wish that I could still be the girl with no memories, even if I lost my family forever. I didn't want him to hurt. I didn't want to but...he was right, I wasn't the girl from La Push anymore, I'm the hybrid twin from Italy. The one who fell in love with Sebastian, the one who lost him and would have done anything for just one more second, one more second with him.

"I love you Seth," I whispered to the void, "I'll properly apologize to you when this is over. I promise," I clutched my ribcage praying for the healing to work faster to no avail, "you deserve better. You're one of my best friends, you put me back togethe—Ah!" Tears burned my eyes as rolled over to my side and felt the sharp pain brought on by the bat. _C'mon heal._ I groaned as the slow process began. The pain was so bad, that I passed out.

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

I was on the beach. We had found a total of 7 fakes. The news is calling the supposed serial killer, the Doll Maker since each girl is dressed up and made up to appear like porcelain.

None of these girls helped lead us to Serena, they only made things more confusing and grim. I was starting to lose hope that we'd ever find her. The Cullens had managed to catch Tobias' scent a few times but, he managed to lose them using his gift.

Fear was apparent in all of us. We were all afraid of the same thing. Losing Serena.

I laid on the sand, it was a rare sunny day in Forks. On days like this Serena would lay on the ground anywheere and let the sun's rays just shower her in light. Her skin used to shimmer and she'd always smile over at me and say my name in her honey sweet voice, beckoning me to go to her. She loved the sun despite being a vampire.

I wondered if she'd ever be able to do that ever again, as the suns rays coated my skin I noted how, I would never shine like she did.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

 _Splash!_ I bucket of ice cold water fell on me startling me awake. I began to shiver slightly and Tobias was inches away from my face, "Time to wake up birdie," He smirked, "Your wounds have already healed, I was starting to get worried," He faked concern as he looked me dead in the eyes, "Now I think it should have completely faded away by now considering I've done several transfusions on you already. This time you healed almost normally, hmm. Well, no matter, it'll all end soon and then we can have some real fun!"

"Gee, I was already having a blast Tobias," I deadpanned slowly rising to my feet only to find that there was a rope tied around my ankles.

I looked back at his menacing grin, "I told you, we're going to have some fun." He rubbed his hands together lifting up a backpack, "Now you're going to need to put this on," he lifted a blindfold stalking toward me, "rather, this'll be on while we take our little field trip, just in case." He slipped it on me and lifted me up.

"Let me go!" I thrashed and screamed, he laid me down and slapped me across the face _hard._

"If you make one more sound or attempt to run I'll snap your neck!" I didn't know what to do. He leaned down his lips nearly touching my ear, "You're just a weak pathetic human right now Bambina. It's just like you always wanted. Except, now you can't run, you can't fight back and you can't take a hit. You're weak in this state. Completely defenseless." I froze, fear began to creep into my heart, he chuckled, "That's right you should be afraid, you're my plaything right now. I'm the one with all the power and no one, _not a single soul_ , is here to save you," Something snapped in me, "You've been here for months and no one has found you yet. They've searched and searched but haven't come anywhere near you." He lifted me off the ground, I couldn't see a thing because of the blindfold but he ran a vampire speed the whole way. I knew I was outside, I could hear the rustling of leaves, it was freezing.

After a while, he stopped and laid me down, "Dont move," He growled, his gloved hands traveled down my body slowly, the leather on my skin reminded me of how defenseless I was, he lifted my shirt up tracing lines on my stomach, they traveled down to the button of my jeans, already cut up from numerous torture tactics, I could feel his hands hover there. Suddenly he hissed, "It's getting harder to resist _Bambina,"_ He sighed, suddenly there was a loud crash, _Water?_ I breathed in the air and could smell the sea salt. The crashing continued, I turned my head in the direction of the noise.

"So you finally noticed? We're right back where you're life here started," He began tying something to my legs. I didn't try moving. "Don't worry, no one is going to see this, everyone is a little distracted at the moment," he chuckled.

"What are you doing Tobias?" I hissed, as he tied my legs to the bricks from before, "Stop!" I cried. The thrashing of the waves grew louder and angrier.

"This was your wish right? You wanted to go back this? To your human life?" He laughed placing handcuffs on my hands, "Now you can," He brought himself close to my face and removed the blindfold revealing that I was outside, "Except this time, you won't be washing up on the show from soft timid waves, you'll do what humans do, sink, _drown,"_ He smirked, "No one is going to save you, no one is going to pretend to be your family. There's just you against the ocean. Sinking lower and lower until your human lungs run out of air," He laughed. _Oliver! Oliver!_

No answer. _Oliver_! I kept trying to call him, "Looks like your gift is fading based on your fear, you're almost fully human.

"No! Shut up Tobias!" He lifted me up with the bricks holding me over a cliff. I looked down at the furious waves crashing against the rocks. "Stop!" I tried to hold it together, tried to stay strong but I couldn't help the fear blossoming in my chest, I lost everything the last time I fell into an ocean, I didn't want to lose it all.

"They're not coming for you Little Bird. You'll be all alone," He whispered, "Betrayed by the one you love," I became confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If the Cullens had found you before the wolves did maybe things would be different, maybe you'd be better protected and have less attachment to your humanity. Perhaps you could have lived happily with Sebastian, maybe you could have been saved from this torment if the wolves, _your_ wolf hadn't begged you to stay human for him. You wouldn't have run away from the good Doctor's home to La Push, and tried to stay human to keep the wolf happy. And just maybe, you wouldn't be drowning, all alone," He laughed tossing me over the cliff.

"No!" I cried feeling my legs dragging me down, down, down until I sunk into the water the waves crashing against my body under water. I held my breath. _Oliver! Oliver!_ My fear began to intensify, I saw Seth under the water with me. _Seth! Help! Seth!_ But he turned away laughing. I kept trying to pull myself up but I kept sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean's abyss. I thrashed and waved my arms under the freezing cold water. Sebastian appeared with Iris, Gabe and my family. _Help!_ Water began to fill my lungs. _Please!_

 _You said you belonged with humans._ Alice said.

 _You chose him, you chose them._ Sebastian smirked.

 _So go on and be human then._ Oliver laughed and they all began swim away. My lungs burned. I was choking, too much water too much. _No! No! Help! Please! No! No...no…_ My vision blurred, my thrashing slowed and the burning started to fade, I didn't feel cold anymore, I didn't feel anything. There was a brief pain in my chest, it was like something was being stripped from me. An image of Seth flashed in my head but faded while more water entered my mouth, It left me feeling weaker, more alone. _Wait...please._ Suddenly, I stopped fighting because I couldn't anymore. My body refused to listen and my eyes began to close. I continued to sink down, down, down…

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

This time we heard her. "Seth! Seth" We had run into Vancouver when suddenly we heard her screaming, "Oliver!"

I ran ahead of Jake and Embry the desperation to be near her taking over my body.

 _Seth, wait._

 _Shut up Embry that's her voice!_

I pushed myself faster, hanging onto the sound of her voice, like wind chimes against the cool air, suddenly it all went to hell.

It started with a sharp pain in my chest freezing my entire body, causing me to fall and skid across the ground.

 _Seth!_ Jacob yelled in my head. I didn't know what was happening. My body began to convulse I couldn't stop it.

 _Whoever a wolf imprints on, cannot be harmed._ A loud voice boomed, I heard a piercing howl echo in my ears. My body lost all it's warmth. _It's their most absolute law._

Imprint. _Cannot be harmed._ Suddenly, I saw her. _Absolute law._

 _Seth_. She smiled.

 _Seth,_ She called.

 _Seth!_ She cried.

 _Seth,_ she laughed

 _Seth,_ she whispered, nudging me awake.

 _Seth,_ she sighed, frowning.

 _Seth._

I cried out feeling my body painfully shift back to it's human form. In an instant, she was gone. It felt like I was being held down by her and then I was left to float into the void of space left behind. Everything, every moment, every kiss, every interaction was ripped away just like she was. Ripped away from me and when the pain subsided, I felt empty. It felt like there was nothing.

"Seth!" Jacob shook me but I felt like an empty shell. She was gone. I didn't know how I knew but she was.

"God, that hurt like a bitch what was that?" Embry groaned. Howls echoed in the distance.

I couldn't move, all I could think about was the fact that, "She's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked his eyes full of concern.

"It's over. We lost her."

"Seth?"

"My imprint, it's gone."

They both stared at me wide eyed. It was the truth, that's what had happened, she died and my imprint to was just stripped from me. Those voices must have been the elders of the past.

"C'mon we should get back maybe someone on the reservation will know something," they both shifted back to their wolf forms and waited for me. I got up robotically and tried to shift, but couldn't. I felt too hot. My vision began to blur. _Shift back dammit._ I tried again, my body heated up but I was stuck. Suddenly, everything around blurred, _An imprint is our most sacred bond. One must protect her and always be there for her._ I swayed and all I saw was black.

 _Edward's POV_

When I heard the series of howl's that sounded off in the woods, I thought they had found her.

We all thought they found her.

We were back at Carlisle's going over possible locations and mapping out every trail we had followed. Alice had convinced Oliver to come back with us. He hadn't spoken to Serena in months since she filtered him out. He had started to grow more and more irritable as the time dragged on. He was also thirstier. Maybe it was because he wasn't hunting as much but, it worried me. Mainly because Gabriel was watching him more closely and hiding his thoughts from me.

Something wasn't right with Oliver… I was leaning against the doorjamb when the howling started. We all looked up and Oliver fainted.

"Oliver!" Iris cried, catching him right before he hit the ground. Gabriel was with them in an instant.

"Something's wrong," _Edward, get Carlisle._ I looked toward the woods in front of the house waiting for Jacob to shoot out of them.

"Oliver? Oliver, son can you hear me?" Carlisle tried to get a response out of the boy to no avail.

 _Water, there's water everywhere. I can't breathe._

"Iris," Gabriel ordered. She nodded, humming a tune that came out more like a sharp screech.

Suddenly, Oliver shot awake, his eyes blazing red. Gabriel grabbed Renesmee and caged her against the wall. _Blood._

Everyone sprung to life, Jasper held back the growling boy with Iris and Bella reached for our daughter still caged in Gabe's arms

Emmett and Rosalie stood in the gap between them unsure of what to do.

As if stunned, Oliver stopped his growling and thrashing and his eyes went back to normal. He grabbed his throat confused. "I'm sorry," He panted. He was breathing hard as if he had been drowning. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. Gabriel moved away from Renesmee nodding at her when she thanked them. He narrowed his eyes at Oliver, _What a relief, we still have time_. I was about to ask what he meant by that but Jacob came running out of the woods carrying a flushed and panting Seth to the door.

"Doc, we need you!" Embry hollered, the three of them stumbled in and Seth groaned in pain.

"What happened?"

"He's burning up! We don't know what to do," Carlisle mirrored our shock a wolf, with a _fever?_ Seth groaned as Jacob set him on the couch. Carlisle began to examine him carefully.

"His heartbeat is furiously rapid. He's starting to panic. Seth it's Carlisle, try and stay still," But he didn't listen the youngest of the pack began to thrash in an attempt to get over his pain. _Absolute law. Absolute law. An imprint cannot be harmed._

"I'm going to have to give him a sedative," Carlisle quickly grabbed it from his office and injected a heavy dose. Seth started to calm down and ended up passing out, his breathing remained heavy and his heartbeat was still unusually rapid.

"Jacob what happened? Tobias did he…"

"No, we heard her voice, then he fell mid run and there was this huge pain that rippled through all of us and then he said that—"

"You _what?"_ Oliver exclaimed, "You heard her? Did you find her?"

"Oliver, Seth was hurt we stopped following the trail," Oliver began to tremble with anger.

"What if it was her!" He growled narrowing his eyes at Jake, _I knew these wolves couldn't be trusted._

"Oliver, calm down," Esme admonished.

"I can't calm down, we've been searching for four months! She's running out of time and these mutts couldn't even stay on a trail!" His hostility was surprising. Oliver had always been very composed but now he seemed frantic, his thoughts were all over the place and thirst was on the back of his mind. I kept Renesmee close to me, just in case he had another outburst.

"It was another dead end," Quil said from the front yard, holding a tape recorder. He pushed play and we heard the recorded cries of desperation from Serena. He frowned stopping the tape. Oliver growled and stomped out, when Iris tried to follow he brushed her off. Then, for the first time since he arrived, Oliver used his gift.

There was a slight shimmer as his body rippled, then a beautiful, big, black panther with sapphire blue eyes and shiny white teeth growled at us.

"Oliver, we'll find her—" The panther roared, climbing onto a tree, his tail hanging down, he looked away from us. Lost in thoughts of his sister. "Fine then, act like that," Iris growled back at him. " _Impossible!"_ She hissed stomping up to Serena's room and slamming the door. Only then did he turn his head looking toward the window of her room. _I didn't mean to snap at you, dammit._

"Dude, that's the biggest panther I've ever seen, it's nearly the size of Jacob in his wolf form!" Emmett whispered.

"I didn't know he could shift into animals too," Carlisle mused.

Gabriel sighed, annoyed and watching Oliver's tail hanging off the tree. "He can basically shift into anything or anyone he wants. Not bugs though, or frogs for some reason. But when he does shift he's stronger and faster, well, bigger than any of the animals he turns into," He turned around and sat on the couch, "As long as he's touched it he can shift into it."

"Fascinating," Carlisle said. _So both of their gifts are associated with touch._ The twins really were gifted, I mean Alice had the strongest gift among all of us with Bella coming in second. But compared to Serena who could copy gifts and Oliver who could copy physical aspects, we were just minor players in the game.

Jacob, Quil and Embry were deep in thought gathered around Seth lowering their voices so that they were only barely breathing out their words.

"Spit it out Jacob," I said loudly, narrowing my eyes. The three of them looked over at us.

"Seth said that she was gone…" Quil began.

"I think that means their Imprint is gone…" Embry continued.

"How is that even possible?" Carlisle asked.

The three of them stayed quiet. Before I could hear what they were thinking Seth woke up.

"It's possible if she's dead," His eyes looked sullen. Iris immediately rushed out of Serena's room and before any of us could stop her she grabbed Seth and shoved him against the wall. Gabriel, I noticed looked not in the direction of Iris and Seth, but in Oliver's direction. He didn't even flinch when Seth said that, he just looked at Oliver. His expression was that of someone waiting for something to happen.

"What _exactly_ are you talking about?" Oliver had shifted back to his human form slipping his clothes on so quickly it would seem like he had them on the entire time. His eyes narrowed at the boy in Iris's grasp.

"Iris," Esme started but it was too late the two of of them had gathered around Seth glaring at him.

"She's dead. That's why the imprint broke, that's the only way it would break," He explained.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Iris growled tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"Oh I think I do, it's been four _months_ Iris! Do you honestly believe she's still alive? Do any of you?"

"How could you even think that?" Oliver said sharply, "How could you, for a second, think that I would ever just _stop_ looking for her? She's _my sister, my_ family, _my blood,"_ His voice got lower and lower with every word. "And she's _not_ dead," he hissed.

"You haven't even been in contact with her! You haven't heard from her in––" There was a loud boom as Oliver punched Seth square in the jaw so hard he had been thrown out of Iris's grip and into the next wall, a large crack forming.

"Watch your mouth!" He roared, _His anger is getting out of hand, Edward._ It was true, Oliver was becoming more and more aggressive. Gabriel tried to get him to calm down by placing a hand on his shoulder but Oliver shoved him off. "She's not dead!"

"You can punch me all you want Oliver," Seth laughed, "But, believe me when I say that all we're looking for is a corpse!" Seth was clearly hysterical, he wanted Oliver to hurt him the way she was hurt. "The search is over."

Suddenly, the same thing that had snapped in Oliver before snapped again. His eyes flashed back to red and he snarled at Seth. "No wonder, she was so desperate to find measures to keep you. You're not loyal to her at all! Did you ever care for my sister, Seth?" That was all it took for Seth to snap. Despite his fever he still was eager to fight Oliver over those last words.

"What the hell did you just say to me? How dare you question my feelings for her! I was the desperate one!" He growled, "I was there for her when _you_ abandoned her, when _you_ left her to die in the ocean, _when you_ brought the killer back to town!"

Oliver lunged and Emmett and I followed trying to get to him before he did any serious damage.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled stepping between them. Oliver smacked him out of the way and out the window. He shimmered and transformed back into the panther. He growled at Seth, _c'mon mutt make a move_.

"Jake!" Renesmee and Quil went outside to make sure he was okay. Given the amount of glass that had shattered, even Jacob would be cut up from that.

"I'm fine," His wounds had already started healing, Quil made sure to keep Renesmee away from the glass.

"Oliver!" Esme cried, trying to reason with him, but his eyes were still red and he bared his teeth at us. _Stay out of it!_

"Oliver, this isn't going to bring her back," I tried, the panther moved closer to us baring his teeth.

 _She's not dead!_

"None of us said she was," I cautioned everyone to stay where they were, Seth started to pant again his heart rate continuing to speed up. _The mutt did!_

"He's just hurting...we all are," He softened. Just then Iris, who had been moving behind him and in front of Seth, tackled him and tried to hold him down. He flailed and growled attempting to claw her with his large paws.

"Oliver!" She cried attempting not to hurt him and not get hurt, "Shift back, please…" He continued to try and hurt her roaring.

"That's enough!" Gabriel boomed. Oliver froze glaring at Gabriel. "Shift back right now." Oliver snarled in reply. Jasper sent a wave of calm his way and he started to slowly let his guard down. "Shift. _Back!"_ Gabriel barked. The whole room was silent. We were waiting for Oliver's next move all ready to play defense if we had to.

After a few seconds, Oliver's eyes returned to his original color and he shimmered back to his human form. Gabriel threw a blanket at Iris who covered him with it. He remained quiet sitting in front of us, his eyes still full of aggression. Iris kept her arms around him, she was afraid. He had never done that to her, he had never acted like this ever. It left the both of us worried. _Please, please get a hold of yourself._

Gabriel, on the other hand, knew something. He sighed in relief when Oliver shifted back. _So there's still a chance._

Carlisle and Esme walked them to the home we had built, figuring they needed to cool down, Carlisle told me to try and figure out what Seth was trying to say.

Jacob and Embry rushed over to Seth, "You alright?" He continued to pant and sweat his body started to shake, _Absolute law. Cannot be harmed._ "Seth?"

"The imprint is...gone Jacob," He panted, "She's gone. There's no point in continuing this search. Why else do you think this is happening? She's not coming back!" Seth clutched his head.

"I think...he's right…" Quil agreed.

"Wait a second, we can't just _stop_ looking for her," Emmett said.

"This has never happened to any of us before, we don't understand it but, something snapped in him… we all felt it," Jacob sighed, "He can't even shift right now, maybe this is what happens when an imprint dies."

"Maybe this is what happens when an Imprint is too far from the wolf that's bonded to her for too long a period of time!" Rosalie snapped.

"I don't think so," Seth said, "I don't care what anyone says...I'm done." He walked past all of us stumbling a bit and when Renesmee tried to stop him, he smiled sadly at her. "This search is over, she's gone. You all have to accept this," He maneuvered around her and walked out of the door where Leah was waiting for him, she helped him walk into the woods and then he was gone.

Everyone was silent. _Should we listen to Seth?_

Jacob was the first to speak, "I won't put Seth through anymore pain, I'm calling off the search."

"Jake wait," Renesmee began, "We can't just––"

"Ness, there's nothing more we can do for her," He placed a hand on my daughter's shoulder but she brushed him off.

"Oliver still believes she's alive!" Renesmee had tears building up but she held them back, "We can't say she's…dead... until we see it with our own eyes. You can stop looking but, I'm going to keep looking––"

"We're _all_ going to keep looking," Jasper corrected standing next to Renesmee narrowing his eyes at Jacob. Bella nodded standing next to them. He looked at all of us, hoping for one of us to be on his side.

"Edward," He began, "You know I'm right, be reasonable, are you really going to keep putting your family through this grief? Renesmee doesn't deserve this––"

" _Serena,_ doesn't deserve this, Jacob," I corrected. We stood there glaring at each other until finally, he relented, _Do what you want, my decision is final._ He walked out shooting one last apologetic look at Renesmee, Embry and Quil following behind, then they shifted and dashed off into the woods.

"Do you think they're right?" Bella asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the living room.

"I think they believe they are," I sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"I can't believe they'd do this again," Emmett growled.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"Abandon her, it's like when she was turned all over again, only then she was safe with us but now, how could they just...just go on without her? Without at least _knowing_ what happened to her?" Rosalie went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're not doing that, Emmett, that's what really matters," Jasper nodded beside them, sending calm waves their way.

Alice had remained in the corner of the room the entire time. She didn't talk much after Serena disappeared, every time one of us tried to she'd wave us away. Jasper was getting more and more worried about her. She rubbed her temples trying to see something other than the numerous ways the blue eyes girl was being tortured.

Seeing that is what was hardest on Alice. Tobias had an idea on how her gift worked and used it to his advantage. Since, he knew his decisions were being watched he explicitly decided every way he wanted to inflict pain on her. Which, of course, would be relayed back to Alice. She was taking it hard. He knew exactly which buttons to push with all of us. I had never seen my sister look so helpless before, she was always one step ahead of everything, she wasn't used to following.

Serena has been gone for four months, every trail had led to a dead end. We hadn't seen Sebastian since the night she disappeared. Maybe he already knew…

"Gabriel is hiding something," I announced. Everyone's eyes zeroed in on me.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"He didn't even flinch when Seth mentioned that he thought Serena was dead, he was just paying attention to Oliver," I mused, pausing to try and find a way to explain it

"You think he was in on this?"

"Emmett!" Alice hissed.

"I'm just saying––"

"Tobias _is_ his brother," Rosalie interjected, eager to protect her mate.

"The way he looked at Oliver though wasn't skeptically, he looked worried," I corrected. I had never intended to strain the trust my family had in him.

"He felt genuinely, worried too," Jasper mentioned. "After Oliver got a hold of himself again, he was relieved. Alice remained quiet in the corner. _Maybe I was right after all._ I immediately tried to find out what she was thinking about but she masked her thoughts.

"We should talk to him," Bella interjected, "We're not going to find her if we don't work together––"

"We should stop worrying about Gabriel," Alice announced, everyone looked to her shocked. My siblings knew to trust Alice but wasn't she at _all_ worried about this?

"But if he knows something––"

"Rose I'm sure if he _did_ know anything, he would have told us. When it comes to Serena, he won't hesitate to get all the help he can get. So brush away your skeptism, we have to focus on her right now."

Everyone nodded, understanding and willing to put the matter aside for now.

Suddenly, the phone rang, I walked over to it, "Must be Carlisle," Alice flitted over and grabbed it right before I put my hand on it. I looked over at her.

 _It's not Carlisle…_ She answered, "Hello?"

"Alice?" We all froze, after four months without a word, this phone call was surprising.

"Sebastian," She sighed relieved that he was okay.


	30. Ghost

**Ghost**

 _Sebastian's POV_

It's been four months and no matter how hard I try, no matter how far I run, I can't find her. I haven't stopped looking for her since she disappeared. Everyone took breaks, but I never stopped.

Nothing makes sense without her around.

When I was turned, I lost everything, my family, my house, my life in New York, I had even lost Iris for a while. With all that I had gone, she was the only thing I had left to hold onto. I had only fed in small bursts, the burning in my throat kept my senses sharper. A strategy that Akira taught us.

I don't know why, after months of searching I decided to call them. I hadn't been with them long and I had no responsibility to them. In fact, I had considered just never going back to them. If I never were to find her, I didn't know where to go. The sun was just setting when I saw the pay phone after I wandered into a bar. Luckily, I had seen a girl, who was quite drunk herself being groped by some bear. Very discreetly, I used my gift to get his hands off her before I approached him.

"There you are!" I grabbed her slurring my speech slightly, I looked at the neanderthal, "Thanks for taking care of her, "We gotta go."

"Doesn't look like she wants to," He grabbed her and yanked her toward him. She looked at me afraid but too intoxicated to defend herself. _How bothersome._ I glared at him, hoping that in some way he'd be able see the predator in me and know better than to pick a fight. He glared back at me, gripping the girl a little tighter.

"Listen pal, I don't want any trouble," I gripped his shirt, "but if necessary I will cause it," shocked by my sudden move he let go of the girl. I shoved him back quickly and he stumbled away. Suddenly, the girl begun to sway until she blacked out. I caught her and picked her wallet out of her tiny purse, grabbing a few dollar bills. After I got what I needed I called her a cab and made change with the barkeep.

I walked out of the bar, approaching the payphone slowly. Every step I took was harder. _For god sakes Bash, it's only a phone._ I punched in the numbers that Serena made me memorize while we were on the plane.

 _C'mon what if you have to get a hold of someone, vampirism doesn't fix things all the time Bash._

I chuckled despite my despair. She always did that, Serena always wanted each of us to be aware of the frailty within our new immortal lives.

The phone rang only once. Which was to be expected considering who I was calling.

"Hello?" She sounded surprised.

"Alice?" I replied stupidly. I had been hoping Iris or Gabriel would answer. _The Cullens are nice!_ Serena scolded in my head.

"Sebastian," She sighed in relief.

"The trails with my scent are dead ends, although the rain may have washed them away. Any new—"

"Sebastian, calm down," I froze, she was right. _Why are you so nervous? It's just Alice for crying out loud!_ Serena's ghost laughed at me. _Focus Sebastian._ "Listen...there's some news…"

"Did you find her? Wait... is she there right now? I'll head on over—" There was a shuffle on the line and Edward spoke.

"No Sebastian we didn't find her," He hesitated, "But, something happened to Seth. Something that lead him to believe she was dead," He paused, I clenched my fist.

"What do you mean?" I tried to keep my voice level but coupled with the thirst it was hard to suppress my temper.

"Sebastian," Edward warned, "It just...It just means that the wolves aren't going to be much help anymore," I snarled.

"What the hell does that mean?" There was another shuffle on the line, "Edward—"

"Alice. The wolves say she's dead so they're calling off their involvement in the search," I gripped the metal surrounding the pay phone so hard a piece of the metal fell off.

" _Do you...do you love him?" I asked. She started crying again._

" _Of course I love him,"_ _she said it without any form of hesitation, someone else had taken her from me. Honestly, it hurt, it hurt like hell. But I was glad she was happy._

I focused on Serena, trying not to get lost in my anger and thirst and spoke, "Do you agree?" I ground out.

"No! Of course, we don't!" She sighed, "We're continuing our part of the search, we just thought— _I_ just thought that you should know. Listen Sebastian, we're all worried about you. Bash, I really think you you should––"

"I'm going to find her. I'm not gonna stop until I do," I interjected. She was everything, Alice––hell _everyone_ should know that by now.

"Sebastian, I understand that but we can help you. You should come home—"

"It's not home," I snapped, "It's not home if Serena isn't there," _click._ I sunk down to my knees. The wolf she cared for had given up. She was going to send me away, she would have done anything just to keep him happy, and he _gave up_. "She's dead?" I laughed out loud, "She's not dead. You're not dead," It was like she heard me because in that moment she appeared.

 _Haha, you look silly there, people are going to start watching._

"Shut up," I growled, this wasn't her this wasn't Serena.

 _Talking to yourself now,_ The ghost girl commented, _You're definitely crazy. Well, I suppose that's better than being oh I don't know...dead._

"I said," I spat, "Shut the hell up!" Her image faded from my view. I got up and noticed several on-lookers, staring. _Dammit._

I got up and stomped off walking at human pace until it was safe for me to run into the freaking woods. _Alright Sebastian focus. Where would he hide her?_ The possibilities were endless. The forest was vast, the continent even larger. _Will I ever find her?_

* * *

 _Tobias's POV_

I cradled her in my arms, careful not to make any skin to skin contact. She stirred a bit, when I looked into her fears, I saw that one was of being left behind. I chuckled, "Looks like I'll have to look into that one to make it happen bird," I whispered.

When I pulled her out of the water her heart had stopped briefly, I stole a few shots of adrenaline from the hospital nearby. A human's version of Akira's venom and injected them right into her heart. Watching her cough and choke on the water that had invaded her lungs was entertaining. I kicked her to her side and that knocked most of the water out. I watched her as she lay panting on the ground, gripping her chest, her body shivering from the cold of the water. It was beautiful, she looked so fragile, so weak. Then, she passed out again. Revenge tasted sweet. She was definitely cleansed of that filthy mutt's ability to heal now. I set her down in the grass.

"Now that I've broken the thing that gave you power, it's time to break you," I moved a strand of hair out of her face. The sun was shining now. I smirked, let the games begin.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

My eyes burst open. The bright light was almost blinding. I moved my hands and felt...grass?

I shot up, I was in the forest. _Alone._ I was out. I was _free._ I got up and found that my body felt extremely weak.

"Dammit, c'mon Serena, you have to run," I whispered, my voice was hoarse, I took one step and then another. Despite all the pain I was feeling I knew I had to run so I did, I placed my hand on a tree tuning myself into the forest, I saw about a mile north, a wolf. I started running in that direction. Even as a human I was conscious of how slow I was moving. It seemed like no matter how far I ran, the wolf only went further. After what felt like a few paces I was huffing and puffing. My chest felt heavy, just like the last time i was drowned.

"Tired already Bambina?" I froze staring at the person in front of me. It was Tobias, of course he had caught up with me. Of course he found me. I turned the other way but he was there. No matter which way I faced he was there, waiting.

I was panting, unable to catch my breath. Everything hurt, my lungs felt heavy. Suddenly, I was shoved several feet back and I slammed into a tree. I screamed as my shoulder cracked against it, hoping someone would hear.

"No one is coming for you Little bird," He whispered his voice low. This pain, this torment was worse than when I turned after our encounter from La Push.

This agony, was only as bad because I was alone. _No one is coming._ I pictured everyone leaving me, the Cullen House empty, the house that Gabriel lived in...empty. _No._ It wasn't true. I had to be strong. They wouldn't leave me. _Seth promised._

"Your wolf left you in the woods," Tobias explained when I tried to get up, as though I was a child, "The Cullens haven't found you. Why would they want to? You were my prey and now that I have you there's more reason for me to leave them and their precious little hybrid golden girl alone. Do you honestly think they'd prioritize your safety of hers? You were going to choose the mutt over Sebastian, I doubt that he'd decide to look for the love that abandoned him, not to mention you got his entire family slaughtered. My brother wouldn't have lost me if it hadn't been for you. _Oliver?_ Ha! You've been a burden to him and everyone else the moment you took your first breath," I froze. "Oh, have you only just realized? Akira was never as hard on anyone else like he was on you. Why was Oliver on the run? Because _you_ tried to run. Why did Sebastian die? _Because_ of his relationship with _you_. Why did Oliver's relationship with Iris get discovered? _Because your actions made Akira suspicious of him._ Why has Oliver been through so much hardship? _Because his sister was selfish._ So tell me Bambina? How would finding you make things better for him?" He had cornered me. My worst fear started to be realized when the idea was ingrained into my mind. I finished getting up and ran away.

After what felt like hours I was right at the Cullen house. "Alice! Oliver!" I cried. I ran through the door, eager to see my family, eager to be away from Tobias until I realized–

"No one is here," Tobias mused from behind me, "How tragic," my heart began to race as I looked around. "This place looks barren…" He chuckled. He moved over to the counter, tracking a single finger along it and held it up, "Lots of dust. I didn't realize that the good doctor was such a slob," He tsked.

 _Carlisle and Esme kept the cleanest house I'd ever seen_. _Alice would have had a cow if she saw this._ Did they really leave? All the facts were there. The empty and dusty house. My worst fears were being realized…

"You've been abandoned Little Bird." I stood, speechless, waiting for some glimmer of hope that would prove him wrong. A strand of hair, a note, a phone call, _something_ to tell me that he was wrong. None of those things came, no sign was provided to give me hope.

"They wouldn't," I whispered.

"Oh, but they did," He trailed his gloved hands over my arms, "why else would they not come when you scream?"

"What are you–" My question was cut off by him flinging me to the ground. When I looked up, it wasn't him standing over me but Edward. "Edward!" It was a relief to see his face.

"You got Renesmee hurt! You're the reason he went after her," He growled.

"Edward wait," He grabbed my hair and dragged me along the wooden floor. I kicked and screamed and flailed, begging him to stop. He only laughed.

"Now you'll get what you deserve," He laughed, gripping my neck.

"No! Edward stop, please! Stop! St––" He started to choke me. I tried to fight back, tried to get him to see. _You deserve this. You meant nothing to us._ His hatred for me was just as bad as I feared. As I had always feared. _Fear_. _It's not real it's not real._ I shut my eyes and when I opened them again the one choking me was Tobias, not Edward.

He smirked, "So you saw through it," My vision started to blur, air I needed air. "Don't worry, you'll see a lot more...until you can't see anything at all. You'll hurt a lot worse than before. This time Bird, I'll be sure to break you," I tried to stay awake but I couldn't breathe and the pull of the darkness was too strong.

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

For a week, I stayed in bed. Moving and hell, even breathing were too much. Serena was gone, I had lost her. I lost her long before she was taken. The moment she got her memories back there was a distance, a chasm that I could never overcome.

 _Great. So now it's my fault I died?_ I rolled over trying to ignore the ghost girl who constantly appeared at my bedside.

She'd been there ever since we got back. I couldn't tell if it was the delirium from the fever that had refused to go away in those first few days or just the ghost of my imprint talking. All I knew was that it was the closest I'd ever be to her.

A month had passed since our imprint broke.

I got up my entire body aching. I still couldn't shift.

I took my time walking down the stairs. It was the middle of the afternoon. I wasn't eager to see my sister who had been hovering around. Or my mom, who did nothing but cook all the time.

"Hey!" Leah said from the table, chipper as ever. "How are you?"

"Drop the act Leah," I growled.

"Oh c'mon Seth, I'm just trying to help. I know this is hard but––," I slammed my hand against the table.

"Don't. You know don't know _anything_ about what I'm going through right now," My mom walked over.

"That's enough. Both of you," I turned around, refusing to listen to them try and make things better.

"I'm going out," I opened the door.

"Seth wait! Just, talk to us," She grabbed my arm and gasped at my blazing temperature, "You're still sick!"

"Leave it alone Leah," I panted, swatting her hand away.

"Seth, honey you need rest," my mom has so much concern in her eyes it made me sick. I didn't deserve to be worried about. I got Serena killed. I couldn't save her. I left her.

"I'm fine!" I snapped and stormed out. I went to the woods. I always went to the woods. I tried to shift, begging my body to do as I say. Begging for the wolf in me to come back. But it never did. Instead, my body would remain heated like my wolf was just stuck, unable to be let out.

No one had ever experienced what I was currently going through. There had been some legends of wolves who would kill themselves after losing their imprints. Billy and the elders didn't know if they were true though because there was no record of those people ever again. So apparently I was the first, in addition to one of the youngest. Everything was so much _harder_. I understood where those wolves were coming from. Everyone was trying to comfort me and get me back to my old self but they didn't understand what it was like to lose the one thing that grounded you to this world.

After what felt like my millionth time failing to shift, I walked without any intention to go anywhere in particular. Somehow, as if her ghost was still controlling me, I ended up in the clearing where we met. I froze, unable to enter any further. I remembered that moment, the moment I saw her. The moment everything changed. I wanted so desperately to take it all back. To stop this, because if she didn't have me, she wouldn't have had a reason to try and be human, a reason to be in La Push that day, a reason to get taken and hold back who she was.

 _Regret isn't gonna bring me back Seth._ The ghost girl whispered angrily. _You can't take it back and no matter how hard you wish you could, the end result is the same. I'm stuck like this. Dead. Nothing more than a memory._

"Stop," I panted, turning away from the clearing and walking back home.

 _Walking away again, Seth?_ _Leaving me all alone, again?_

"Just stop," I kept walking willing the ghost in my head to leave me alone.

When I got back it was nightfall. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

I don't know why after hours of tossing and turning, I crept down stairs and grabbed my mom's keys, started the engine and drove.

I went into town because in town there were no wolves and no clearings and no dead girl hopefully. My stomach growled and I stopped at a gas station. I walked in looking to get some chips and a soda, things I probably wouldn't be able to really enjoy because everything tasted stale. I was just a robot, void of any feeling at all. That's what it felt like anyway. I grabbed a bag of Doritos and an extra large Coke, I was browsing around for some candy

Suddenly, the door chimed open. I wasn't inclined to listen to my surroundings so I kept on looking.

"I'm telling you, Caleb, there is no way you'd be able to actually be in a relationship, you're too free spirited," The girl said.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," Her friend, Caleb, drawled, "I'm a good guy, you know that why not try and get myself tied down?"

"Cal, c'mon there's no way. Besides you've already hit on everyone at school," She laughed, "You even tried to get at Summers who was also a Cullen!" I froze while I was reaching for a bag of M&Ms. They were talking about Serena.

I remembered their names. They were the ones who talked to her on her first day. They _knew_ her. My jaw clenched because Caleb hit on her. I was glad they hadn't mentioned her name.

"I was being friendly and she was smoking hot and you know I almost had a chance with her––Crap," He caught himself.

"See what I mean?" She scolded

"Jeez Red, c'mon tell Dana I'm a changed man," He begged.

"No I'm not hooking you up with my lab partner! Besides, Serena and the rest of the Cullens haven't been in school in months! I heard they dropped out because Summers got sick," She whispered her voice low.

I stood frozen. These people knew her and Carlisle had already created a story about their absence. I mean, it's to be expected. When Sebastian came into the mix Serena and the Cullens missed a lot of school so that everyone could get adjusted. It made sense for him to just withdraw everyone all together.

They were still talking when I went to pay for my stuff. When I stepped out the door I realized I intended to pump gas too. I turned around and the door opened and that's when she bumped into me.

"Crap sorry," I looked down and that's when it all went to hell.

She was looking up at me, clearly nervous, but I couldn't focus on that. All I could see all I could feel was her. She had wavy red hair that was almost blazing. My fever disappeared, my body didn't feel weak anymore, and I heard a howling from deep within. _No way._

"Impossible," I whispered. The girl looked up at me curiously, "Um.. it's my fault…" I hesitated. She moved around me and smiled before walking back to her car, her friend following behind her. I turned and watched her drive away her red hair swaying with the breeze. "Ruby."

 _Ruby. Looks like I wasn't that hard to replace after all._

I stared at the ghost girl in front of me, the image I had hallucinated and realized, I had just imprinted. _Again_.

 _Guess it's a good thing I was tortured to death. At least you're free of me right?_

"That's not true!"

 _It was so easy for you to find her. So easy for her to consume your thoughts._

"I can't control it," I walked over to my car slamming the door, so hard the window shattered. I stared at my hands, I was strong again.

 _Good thing you found happiness. I wish I could have that._ The ghost girl commented.

"Serena," It still hurt to say her name, "Please, stop."

 _That's what I asked you to do when you left me in the woods._

Each word stabbed my chest.

 _What will you do to ruin this imprint?_

I glared at the girl in front of me, smiling with challenge in her blue eyes. "This time I'm doing this right," I put the key in ignition and drove to the woods, I had to make sure that this was real before acting rashly.

When I arrived at the woods I jumped out of the car and tried to shift again, shutting my eyes. When I opened them everything outside seemed different.

 _Seth?_ _Is that you?_ Leah's surprised voice rang in my head.

 _Seth!_ Quil rejoiced.

 _Welcome back kid._ Embry said.

 _Wait, Seth how did you manage to––_ I shifted back before he could say or see anything. I looked at my hands which were no longer paws and couldn't help but grin. I got my wolf back.

 _Well, looks like I wasn't needed here._ The ghost girl stepped out from behind a tree and began to walk away, leaving me in a panic.

"Serena wait!" I cried, as much as I hated the guilt that came with her presence, hallucination or not it was the only way I could see her.

 _I'm dead Seth. Don't forget that._ She snapped before disappearing. I stood there waiting for her to reappear, but she never did. Suddenly, Ruby's face flashed in my head and I sunk to my knees. _How am I supposed to go through this again?_ I asked no one in particular.

"I don't deserve her. After I got Serena killed, I don't deserve to feel better." I sat in the woods for a long time blaming myself. Looking back at every moment I shared with Serena picking out all of the time I spent accusing her and making her feel ashamed of who she was. All of the times she tried to hide herself on my account. Moments that I could've spent just being happy with her because, at least then, she was mine.

I remembered what Quil told me at the beach, _You just have to understand Seth, her world was already spinning when you came into her life. Yours may have just started but, Serena was well into her time. She had a life here a life in Italy and now she has a mixture of the two with the Cullens. You can't keep asking her to slow down for you, you have to just keep up with her. Focus on her happiness, not yours._

I laughed to myself. Of course, _now_ I understood what Quil was trying to tell me. Now that it was too late. I had to learn from my mistakes. With Ruby, I had to do better.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

I felt exhausted. My chest felt heavy, my head light, my body was in pain all over. I rolled over on my side in the dark shed and crawled to the corner so I could lean on the wall. My senses were dull now that I was human and luckily this time I kept my memories thanks to the blood transfusions. Although there were moments when I'd have trouble picking between dreams and reality.

I was still in the shed. I had tried numerous times to find my way back to the Cullens but I couldn't escape. I was like a mouse in the maze.

My resolve to fight back was slowly fading as time and time again I had to live with the disappointment of getting out and finding the empty Cullen house.

The floor was cold and I remembered the cool floor of the cave Seth and I used to stay in. I prayed that above all else, Seth was okay. I knew he'd be looking for me. I knew that he had to be close to finding me now. He wouldn't stop. He promised that...he'd be there for me. We were imprinted. Even if we weren't...he wouldn't leave me like that...would he?

I had seen numerous illusions of Seth leaving me... of all of them leaving me and that empty house wasn't helping me fight against them.

 _Oliver._ I called, hoping that even a piece of me would reach him. My mouth tasted like blood, or maybe I was bleeding. I didn't know anymore.

"I wanna go home," I whispered, my hand balled up into a fist.

Suddenly, the door opened. The one standing in the doorway was Sebastian.

"Serena, oh my god," He took a step toward me. I stood on my feet summoning up all the strength I had to approach him.

"Sebastian," He smiled, I took in his caramel skin, his chocolate brown tight curls, it was him. I got closer and touched his face, His smile grew wider he leaned in and I shoved away from him stumbling backward and landing on my ass. "Nice try Tobias."

In an instant the made up image of Sebastian faded away and Tobias's smirking face replaced it. Before I could try for a witty comment a hard blow to my abdomen left me coughing against the wall. More blood came out of my mouth. I burst into laughter despite it all. He stalked toward me.

"You won't be laughing when I'm done Bird," He smiled as I kept laughing, not caring about how much everything hurt. "You wanna know something? Out of every face I've shown you… _his_ is the only one you saw through." I stopped laughing and he smiled at me. "Guess you really did make the wrong choice," He tksed caressing my face. I backed away, shooting a glare at him. He only smiled wider. "So tell me bird, why did you choose to leave him? Because you loved him too much? Because after I so generously gave him back to you, you threw him away for a stupid mutt. One who never cared for you to begin with," I froze and slapped his hand away.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Bird," He smirked, "I recently heard a rumor, that your little wolf called off the search for you."

"You're lying," I scoffed. I wasn't planning on playing his game.

"What was it...or rather _who_ was it that replaced you?" He laughed sauntering across the room. "A redhead, goofy kind of girl...Ruby." I froze, that name. He didn't make it up. I _knew_ Ruby. She was the girl who I hung out with in my classes. "His fear is that you'll be angry at him for moving on."

"He wouldn't—"

"Wouldn't what Bird? Move on? Oh, you mean call off the search? Sorry to say but the wolves aren't out there searching for you. Looks to me like you've been abandoned by them yet again," He pretended to feel sorry for me, looking at me with pure pity. I don't know if it was a rush of anger filled adrenaline or heartbreak that drove my actions after hearing those words, but I spit my blood onto his face causing him to hiss with thirst and hold himself back to prevent physical contact. I lifted myself onto my feet and shoved the door open, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Help!" I cried, more blood clogged up my airway and I spit it out screaming again as I ran as fast as my beaten body would allow. I knew I couldn't out run Tobias, but I could still do what I could to help my family find me. _C'mon Serena what would make them believe you're still alive?_ I noticed I was somewhere in the woods.

 _It's likely that Tobias already spread my blood around. Alright Serena, think you don't have much time._

I noticed a large tree full of branches. My best bet would be to climb it and ultimately try and use the last remnants of my gift to try and see through the trees.

"But even if I do see someone, what will I do?" I stared at my hand then back at the tree. _Better start climbing. i_ Despite the amount of pain I was in, all those years with my father seemed to come in handy. I climbed one branch at a time, finally settling for one I could sit on that was close to the top.

I pressed my hand to the tree focusing all of my gift on it. I felt the roots and shut my eyes focusing as hard as I could so that I would be able to see into the woods. When I opened them it wasn't the tree I saw but everything else for miles. I kept expanding my view until I came across a pair of wolves.

 _Seth got his wolf back._ Leah huffed.

 _That's amazing I thought he'd be stuck on Serena until he died too._ Jacob.

Dead? I'm not dead. Is that what they thought?

Suddenly they looked over to the north hearing a piercing scream.

"Serena!" _Sebastian._ My heart almost flew out of my chest.

 _Looks like he's still looking for her._ Leah said.

 _He'd be better off following our example instead of looking for a lost cause._ Jacob growled.

I ripped my hand away from the tree. It's not true. "It's not… true," I whimpered. _Have the Cullens quit too? Have they all?_

I tried to connect again. I pressed my hand on the tree. I tried to connect to the woods. But I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything. "Dammit, c'mon," I tried again but all I could feel was the tree bark my hand was on, all I could see was black.

"Looks like your gift has finally faded away," Tobias hollered from the bottom of the tree, "I wonder, what will you do? You have no way to defend yourself without it," He leapt into the air, Landing gracefully on the branch I was sitting on, he smiled at me.

"Stay back," I warned. He chuckled.

"Do you know how patient I've been with you?" He removed his gloves. He trailed his hand along my bare arm, humming. "Now we'll be able have all the fun we want," Tobias licked his lips and before I could tell him to go to hell he moved his hand down to my waist and clawed my side then snapped the branch I was on promptly tossing me off the tree. I screamed on the way down and he caught me before I could hit the ground, breaking my shoulder in the process. He dropped me and dragged me by the ankle across the floor. Now that he could touch me there was much worse he could do to me. I had seen into his deranged mind in the past. I had seen his obsession with me. Now that I had Akira's blood on my hands, his obsession was fueled by revenge. I dug my fingers into the ground screaming for anyone. My brother, Jasper, Alice Seth, Gabriel, Iris, Carlisle, Edward. I begged for Tobias to just let me go.

"Oliver!" I cried, dragging pieces of dirt along, tears streaming down my face, "Somebody please, help!"

"No amount of screaming will bring them here Little Bird," Tobias said in between my cries, "They all think you're dead."

"No!" I protested, "I'm alive! Help me! Help!" I screamed, I kicked, cursed, screamed some more. But no matter what I did, it didn't stop Tobias from dragging me closer and closer to the room I was being kept in. It didn't stop his gift from taking effect on me. The images of my family abandoning me. Despite everything I did, no one came, and as Tobias hauled me into the dungeon like shed I was in and the door closed behind him, my screams were cut off. I was left alone with my captor, in my own personal hell.

No one came for me.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

"Sebastian," Alice said over the line waiting for me to answer, this was the fifth time I called and stayed silent. She knew it was me but she still had some skepticism in her voice.

"You know, don't you? What's happening to her right now?" I leaned against the pay phone, waiting for her answer. I knew Alice had to have seen a great deal of Tobias's torture of Serena just like Oliver and the rest of our coven could imagine it.

"I know the possible things that could be happening to her, yes," I don't know what it was but something told me she was alone in that massive house.

"None of those visions of yours show you that we

find her, do they?" I watched as a little boy played with his dog in front of the laundromat. His mother had gone inside and instructed him to wait there.

"No...they don't," She said softly.

"I see," I don't know why I kept on calling.

 _Because you're supposed to socialize with the Cullens._ The ghost girl commented from behind me. _Then again, Seth left me behind already and you were never supposed to come back. All you did was ruin what little happiness I had left._ I ground my teeth against each other the thirst heightening my anger. Why did she keep coming to haunt me? She was all I wanted, all I needed. I wanted _her._ Not this ghost.

"Listen Sebastian—" She was cut off and all I heard was a gasp as my best friend got on the line.

"Sebastian Lancaster get your ass down here right _now!"_ Iris snapped.

"Iris—"

"No. I can't hold us together anymore! Oliver won't shift back into a human and I can't argue with him anymore," I rolled my eyes.

"He's just frustrated—"

I was cut off again by the sound of what seemed like a panther roared on the other line.

"See what I mean?"

"Iris," I groaned, "Just deal with it."

"No. I'm not asking you to stay just stop by and talk to him!"

"I'm busy doing my part—"

"Oliver, I'm trying to help!" Another roar sounded in the background. "UGH!" I heard the phone clatter to the ground and a door slam with a lot of profanity sounding off as well.

"Sebastian," Alice started, her voice worried. She didn't understand how to deal with them. None of the Cullens did. Serena was the only one who kept everyone in line. When Oliver and Iris argued about how much one loved the other, it was Serena who always reminded them that yes they did love one another and they were both idiots. When Oliver got too worried about her, she reassured him. When Gabriel couldn't control us she'd step in for him. When I argued with Iris or Oliver she'd always bring the smile back to my face. When any of us lost sight of ourselves because of Akira she made sure we had some fun. And now...there was no one.

"I'll be there by sundown," _Click._

 _I'm surprised you're even going. Isn't finding me a little more important right now?_

"Serena...the real Serena will kick my ass if I let things stay like this," I growled. Trying to remember that this ghost was just a projection of my fears–

Fear. _Tobias._ I froze mere steps away from the pay phone. I sniffed the air. I looked around me. Searching for some sign of him but found nothing.

He was starting to get cocky which meant that soon he'd make a mistake.

When I arrived at the Cullen House Gabriel was trying to get Oliver to shift back from a panther.

"This is childish Oliver. It won't help us find her," Oliver only snarled in return.

Iris was on the porch looking as miserable as ever. It was almost nostalgic. Iris and I were the ones who got the twins separated from each other but when there was a risk of harm, we couldn't compete with their bond.

Esme and Carlisle were with Gabriel trying to coax Oliver into submission while Alice was rubbing her temples on the steps.

"Oliver please, we know this is hard on you honey," Esme tried to comfort him.

"Just listen to them Oliver," Iris pleaded.

He growled, angry at himself and the situation.

I decided to use my gift. I reached out with my hand and felt him. Then I dragged him across the ground.

I stepped out of my place in the woods and watched the collective surprise on everyone's faces. Ignoring them I turned to the growling panther.

"Tobias is starting to slip, you need to be on your game now more than ever. _We_ need to be on our game more than ever if we have any intention of finding her. Stop this tantrum I know it's frustrating. It's not anyone's fault. Not Iris's or Gabriel's or the Cullens. Apologize." I sighed showing him just how defeated I was. Showing him that she meant as much to me as she did him.

He shimmered and Iris tossed his clothes at him which he put on quicker than ever.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. Iris continued to pout behind me.

"Irisviel, you and I both know that you're going to forgive him so just get it over with," She rolled her eyes at me and punched my shoulder before leaping over to kiss Oliver on the cheek.

"You're forgiven," She chimed.

Gabriel and I both looked at each other. Their relationship had always been like this. Iris was known to be quite the siren and Oliver loved her enough to play her games.

"Sebastian!" Alice practically leaped on top of me, "Thank goodness you came! They were giving me a headache!"

"I'm not planning on staying, Alice," I peeled her off of me.

"Oh we insist Sebastian," Esme scolded.

"Family, shouldn't be apart at a time like this," Carlisle replied calmly, "Besides," He looked at my eyes which were probably almost black with thirst, "You should probably feed, don't torment yourself."

"Serena is my family," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Sebastian," Iris began softly placing a hand on my shoulder but I shook my head.

"No, Iris, I can't do this without her here," I brushed her hand off me, "C'mon, knowing what we know? How we were _all_ raised. How can I just sit here and play family without the one person I care about the most. How can I just be with the people she's grown to love when she can't? How can I feed when I know she's out there, hurting? I can't rest until I find her," I said my voice breaking.

"Sebastian," Oliver said, "My sister wouldn't have wanted you to suffer like this."

"She dropped all of this, dropped everything to come and get me. She left everything she loved about her new life to make sure that I was safe. I can't let her sacrifice be for nothing. I _won't._ I refuse to leave her alone like those mutts did. I'm gonna make sure to bring her back just like she brought me back," I snapped, "Until that happens, I'm not going to stay here."

"But Sebastian—" Alice and Iris protested.

"Just be careful," Oliver cut them off looking me dead in the eyes. "Also, be sure to check in," He tossed Serena's cell phone at me, "I'm sure you know how to use it."

I nodded at him turning the phone in my hand as he walked back into the house. I turned on my heel and prepared to jet off.

"Sebastian," Oliver called. I froze waiting for him to speak, "We're going to find her."

"Yeah," I smiled, glad they couldn't see me. "We are."

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

I had been going to the gas station every day for the past five days. There was no sign of Ruby.

 _Guess we have that in common then._ The ghost mumbled.

I tried to ignore it. I'd been trying to ignore her since I imprinted again. I hadn't shifted since that first encounter. I didn't need everyone's input on the situation or their questions.

Hell, I hadn't even spoken to her yet.

I left the gas station and decided to drive around town for a while. The distance was starting to really hurt. I needed to find her but in all honesty, I was afraid to. After what happened to Serena, I feared that somehow I'd mess things up with Ruby too. Would I get too possessive again?

I decided to drive around town for a while. It wasn't until I was passing by the high school that realized how much time had passed.

I pulled into the parking lot. Serena had started school here a year ago as a sophomore. She left right before New Years to go get Sebastian from Italy. She came back a week later. A week and a half after that she disappeared. That was at the end of January and it was the end of May now. She died at the end of April.

What kind of life would she have had if I hadn't screwed things up? I stared up at the ceiling I was about to start the car again and drive home when I heard it.

"I love you," Someone growled, "You're just acting too difficult to see that,"

"You're drunk, now let me go, Nick!" _Ruby._ In an instant, I was out of the car and following her voice. I found her by the dumpsters her red hair blazing.

"Your little wannabe-boyfriend isn't here now, is he? C'mon Ruby I said I was sorry," The boy, Nick, slurred. He yanked her wrist so hard that she was flung forward and lost her balance and fell to the ground. I could smell the iron in her blood mixed with the concrete. Before I could restrain myself I had already shoved him against the dumpster, _hard_.

"What the–"

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit," I growled, I felt my body start to heat up. "Stay where you are," I bent down to the ground helping Ruby up. "You alright?"

She winced cradling her wrist, "I'm fine." She stepped away from me clearly unsure of whether or not she could trust me. I looked down and saw some pretty bad scrapes on her knees and another on her elbow.

"You're bleeding," I pointed out.

"Clearly," She straightened up wincing again, "I'll be fine. Who the hell are you any–– W-wait, hey!" She protested as I lifted her up effortlessly and managed to pin her arms to her sides as I princess carried her away from Nick. Before I was too far away I turned back and practically snarled at him.

"Touch her again, and you'll regret it," He only glared in response. I continued walking with Ruby cursing the entire way back to my car.

I opened the door and plopped her down. "Stay there," I said sternly and when she glared at me I softened, "Please." I popped open the trunk and grabbed the first aid kit my mom kept back there in case Charlie ever hurt himself while fishing.

I was surprised to find Ruby still sitting there, her arms crossed and her brown eyes glaring at me.

"You know if you keep glaring at me your face might get stuck like that," I bent down, "Hold still," I dabbed the alcohol pad onto one of her scabbed knees.

"Ow!" She quickly pulled away.

"Oh don't be such a baby c'mon," She glared again. _Yup this is going smoothly._ I thought to myself. I cleaned up one knee and placed a bandage on it. Then, I did the same with the other. I reached for her wrist and she pulled away.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Seth and you're Ruby, now let me see," She cradled her wrist and refused to budge. I sighed and continued to stare at her. _Stubborn._ She squinted her eyes at me and then widened them.

"Wait you're that hot guy from the gas station!" She exclaimed, then caught herself when I raised my eyebrow, "No um… wait–That-that's not what I meant. Okay, are you like a closet stalker or something?"

I laughed, "No I'm not a closet stalker or something. But I guess that explains why you didn't run away," I smirked at her and she blushed furiously. I chuckled again.

"Sh-shut up! If you weren't stalking me, why are you here? You don't go here," I was suddenly overcome by my grief again.

 _That's right, Seth_. Serena's ghost whispered. _You didn't come here looking for her, you came looking for me. Wishing for my own fate to be changed._

I shook my head hoping to get rid of her. "I had a...friend who used to come here," _A friend? Oh that's rich Clearwater! Was that all I was?_

"What's your 'friend's' name?" Ruby asked, snapping me back to reality. I couldn't even say her name anymore, it hurt too much and I didn't want her to freak out.

"Renesmee Cullen, her boyfriend lives on the reservation with me. I was thinking about coming here before––"

"Before the Cullens withdrew?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Now can I please take a look at the wrist you're cradling?"

She reached out still skeptical, "You do this often?"

"Hang out around the school? Listen, I told you I'm not a stalker––"

She laughed, it was a really beautiful sound, "Bandage up people."

"Oh, right, that," I laughed nervously, "No I can't say I've ever needed to," _Yeah considering you're a werewolf. I wonder what she'll think about that._ The ghost laughed and I tried, once again to tune her out, turning my focus back to Ruby.

"I can't believe you knew the Cullen–ow!" She winced.

"Sorry, it looks like it's just sprained," I began wrapping it tightly.

"It's fine," She bit her lip.

"It'll pass as soon as I'm done," I continued, "See? All better. Try not to let any neanderthals yank on it," She laughed.

"Can't say I make a habit of that, but I should've known better," Her voice grew sad for a second, "Thanks a lot."

"You need a ride?" I didn't want her to go away.

"Uhm...I don't know Seth…" I chuckled.

"C'mon we'll go anywhere you want. I swear I won't take any psycho detours," I lifted my hands, "You can drive if you want."

Her eyes glinted with excitement. "Alright deal."

She buckled up and started the car. "Okay wait technically, you shouldn't with a sprained wrist,"

"Oh don't be a baby," She mocked, putting the car in drive and peeling out of the parking lot.

After a few crazy turns, we pulled up to an empty house.

"No one's home," I pointed out.

"Well Cal and his family went to Vancouver for the week to visit his older brother, I opted out," She sighed.

"Cal, the guy you were with at the store," I added.

"Yup, we've been glued to each other since kindergarten, his mom is my mom's best friend," She sighed.

"Sounds fun. So why are you staying at his house and not your own?"

"Well–wait a second why am I answering?" She snapped, popping the door open and hopping out. "Thanks for the ride," I followed after her clumsily.

"Ruby, wait!" _Crap._

She turned back slowly. "You know this doesn't help the whole, 'I'm not a stalker' bit, Seth."

I stayed silent. How could I tell her? Hell, I just met her. She didn't seem like the type to just understand things like this. Then again, she had done a lot of unexpected things today. Things that for the first time in nearly five months made me smile and laugh and joke. I didn't want to––I couldn't let go of that. Not again. She turned back around walking down the brick walkway. Each step taking her further and further away. Before I knew it I was after her and in a motion so quick but so gentle, I grabbed her hand.

"Come with me to La Push," I blurted, suddenly breathless. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. I continued to prattle on hoping that I could somehow change her skepticism to trust. "You seem like you're home alone and I know I just met you. I know that this doesn't help my case of not being a stalker. I know that okay? It's just. Dammit, Ruby, I just really need a friend right now and this is the first time in a long time that I've felt like I could just be. It's sudden and intense, I know but I promise. You'll understand everything if you just come to La Push. Please. Just...please." I practically begged.

She stood there her brown eyes staring at me, her hand not pulling away. A cool breeze whooshed by and her blazing and almost crimson red hair went with it. She either didn't notice or didn't care because she just let it happen. She sighed, slowly removing her hand from mine. She turned on her heel again and walked wordlessly across the remaining bricks. Into the blue house in front of her. I stood there and quickly recovered what little remained of my spirit and walked back to my car shutting the door and placing my forehead on the wheel.

"Why the hell to the ancestors keep tugging me around and tethering me to girls who walk away from me?" I whispered. _Correction: You left me in the woods._ The ghost girl appeared and I could only sigh in response. I knew how this story ended. Serena loved me and I left her because she loved Sebastian more and I wanted her to be happy. _I just wanted you to be happy._

"I just wanted to be happy," I said quietly. Silence, the ghost girl had no reply to this. The ancestors didn't send out a sign. There was just silence.

That is until the door slammed next to me. "Well?" She huffed her voice breathy but still sounding so warm. "Aren't you gonna drive? Or are you just planning on sitting there?" I looked up to see Ruby, with a light blue coat on as well as a new pair of jeans. She had put a headband on too. The hair that covered her face when I found her now pulled back. Her brown eyes glinted with excitement and despite the stern quip, she was smiling.

"I thought–"

"Well it get's cold at the beach and we do live in Washington. Also, I was getting tired of my hair in my face and I can't exactly go somewhere with ripped jeans and bandaids sticking out," She laughed.

I just stared at this amazing girl, who had managed to surprise me yet again.

"Alright before you start driving, I'm Ruby, Ruby Tyrell," She stuck out her hand smiling at me.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater," I shook her hand and held it there. Suddenly there was this moment like I had already grabbed held her hand a thousand times before. Like I would do it a thousand more. She stared at me her brown eyes boring into mine. Time had stopped around us and we were in our own little bubble. Her stare grew soft and I could hear her heart rate get faster. Her hair was straight but it looked so silky. I reached out my other hand and smoothed it behind her ear. Slowly trailing my finger down the length of it.

I opened my mouth to say something but a car suddenly zoomed past us snapping both her and me back to reality.

She quickly pulled her hand away clearing her throat and shaking her head, "Um...we should…get going," She chuckled nervously and I pulled back starting the car and smiling.

"Yeah, I mean of course," I stared straight ahead as I drove over to La Push. When we were about 10 minutes away from La Push when I finally gathered the courage to say something.

"You never answered my question," She looked up slightly startled by the shift from silence, her face puzzled, "Why do you stay with...Caleb?"

"Well my mom has been sick for a while and it's better for her to stay in the hospital, my dad left when I was 3, he sends me birthday cards, but Cal's family has always been good to us and I used to stay with them a lot and when my mom's condition got worse I just kind of ended up there," She sighed.

"I'm sorry...about your mom," She smiled sadly, at me.

"It's not your fault," She quickly shook off the emotion, "So what about you Seth Clearwater? What's your story?"

"So dramatic," I chuckled, "Well, my dad passed away years ago when I was 16, so it's just been my mom, my sister and I ever since. Everyone is family on the reservation," I chuckled, _considering we're a pack of wolves._

"Sorry about your dad––wait when you were sixteen? How old are you now?"

"23," She gaped at me,

"But, you look––"

"I believe the word you used was 'hot' but I prefer if you say young," I smirked at her flustered expression.

"I was going to say that smartass," she said as soon as she regained her composure.

"Sure you were," I chuckled.

"You realize that you're just, I don't know a bit older than me?"

"Oh?" If I was right she was about 17, which made this a little complicated. _C'mon Quil imprinted on a 2 year old._ Ruby, was very practical though, she hadn't been around the supernatural all her life like me or––

 _So you finally remembered? So sorry to drop in on your good time,_ Serena chuckled. _Gee Seth I was beginning to think you were in denial or something._

 _It's not real. She's not real, calm down_. I gripped the steering wheel tighter willing the ghost away. _Go away. Go away._

 _I did remember? Or rather you did. You left me there. You left me there for him to find me. All I wanted was to be with you. I wanted to fix things and you threw me away. And now? I'm dead._

 _Stop. Stop. Please, just stop._

 _Seth,_ she cried in my head. _Seth!_

"Seth!" Ruby yelled. I snapped out of the memory and saw that I had veered to the wrong side of the road and quickly jerked the wheel to the right, while an oncoming car zoomed past us honking as it did. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I sighed letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Are you okay?" I looked over making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, just a little spooked. I was trying to get your attention for like five minutes but, you zoned out," She said, her eyes once again boring into mine.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I sighed.

"Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere I didn't want to," I said in a way that indicated I didn't want her to pry. I guess I conveyed my point well because she quickly looked away and stared out the window in silence.

We were in front of Sam and Emily's house when I parked the car. I prayed that they didn't make a big deal out of this. I had to make it clear that Ruby and I weren't together like that. I mean I wasn't ready for anything serious.

"Alright, this is Sam and Emily's house, basically everyone gets together here," I opened the door quickly heading to the other side where she was opening hers.

"Wait, _everyone_? Jeez, Seth, you could have given me a little more warning," she started to fiddle with her coat and headband. "I just met _you_ for crying out loud!"

I laughed, "Relax, it'll be fine. They're good people. I just figured this would be the better than staying at Cal's house alone," I reached out my hand hoping she'd take it.

She pursed her lips staring at my hand then the house behind me, silently debating. "Screw it," She whispered taking my hand, a gesture that once again had this comforting familiarity to it. As if it was meant to happen.

"Seth!" Claire squealed bounding toward us, Quil, of course, followed behind her, when he looked up and saw me and Ruby, who was shyly hiding behind me. I could tell by his expression that he was shocked to see not just me but the girl behind me too.

"Seth?" He asked, indirectly asking about Ruby.

"This is Ruby,"I smiled tightly, hoping he wouldn't comment too much on what exactly was going on. She waved. Claire had already latched onto my leg and was begging me to pick her up. I did, throwing her once in the air. "Look, say hi to Ruby," I said turning around.

"Ruby!" Claire beamed.

"Hi, um…"

"Claire, it's Claire," She giggled and tugged my hair so I could put her down. She ran back to Quil who had already gone back inside. We followed behind the rest of the way inside and everyone stared at us. Ruby was hiding behind me until Emily pulled her away.

"C'mon try a muffin!" She smiled, Ruby smiled back and was yanked along with her shooting me a look along the way. I only shrugged grateful that she was swept away before she could come up with questions.

Questions that would eventually lead to me telling her everything.

I couldn't let her ghost hold me back I wanted to hold onto this normalcy, just a little longer.

* * *

 _Serena's POV_

I was exhausted. Fighting back was exhausting. I had seen so much blood coating my body that I could probably paint a picture and make the red the exact same shade. I wanted nothing more than to see my brother. My actual brother and not the illusions created by my own fear.

I felt him sometimes. It's like a small shock against the telepathic wire that bound us. _Zap_! And then it's gone and I'm all alone again.

I rolled over laying my back against the cool floor of the shed I was in. I stared at the ceiling and hoped for something more than the darkness. I prayed for a crack of sunlight. Some glimmer of hope. Tears stung my eyes."Dammit," I cursed. Pain radiated along my body. I wasn't healing like the wolves anymore. My blood and body were human again. My gift wouldn't be triggered unless I had venom in my system. I was utterly and completely defenseless. I was a bird trapped in her cage with both wings broken. What could I do? I was hungry and extremely dehydrated from what I could tell. My wrist was swollen and I had what felt like a black eye and shards of glass in my thigh. I had pulled some out of my other leg earlier.

I had no knowledge about the seconds, hours, or days that went by. All I knew was that so far no one had come. I feared that they never would. Sometimes, on my harder moments, I fought back harder and I resisted more, to try and tempt Tobias to just end it. I wasn't proud of myself for it. How could I? I had been reduced to a pathetic, weak human being.

I had run out of the shed 15 times before this. Every time I saw illusions, I hallucinated my family abandoning me so many times that I was starting to believe what my fears were making me see.

I heard movement outside and quickly pretended to be passed out. I heard the door creak open and listened to Tobias' footsteps getting closer.

He pulled out some of the glass and my eyes popped open.

"Lucky for you Bird, I made sure not to hit anything major. You won't die from this," He smiled pulling out more as he talked, "I have to say shoving this into your legs was a much fun as pulling them out is."

"Are you actually being merciful? Here I thought you weren't a weak little boy anymore," I chuckled then took in a sharp breath as he shoved a shard deeper into my thigh.

"Now look at what that mouth of yours has made me do?" He tsked, "Although I will admit my temper did have a hand in this," He chuckled, "You're skin used to be so beautiful," He sighed while grazing his hand over my exposed abdomen, "But I suppose porcelain does break," He scratched a fine line down my belly. His eyes darkening as he watched the blood that resulted. He leaned in closer inhaling the scent. I knew this had to be hard for him. He was around my blood constantly and it's not like he mopped the floors with bleach. Even as a human I understood that for a vampire the scent only got stronger. There was dried blood all over the floor. The walls. Even then, there were still fresh cuts on my body almost daily. I had to at least commend his restraint. I'd witnessed firsthand what my blood did to vampires, even my father couldn't hold back.

But I suppose Tobias's hatred for me and thirst for revenge meant more than his desire for blood.

Maybe by now, I could have gotten him to snap and bite me and make a run for it. But provoking him came at a cost–– an arm, a leg, sometimes both, other times, a beating to my abdomen or a toss against the wall–-I couldn't pay anymore. Everything hurt.

 _They'll find me._ I kept telling myself. _They wouldn't stop looking. They're coming._

 _Please. Don't leave me here. Please, someone, find me._

* * *

Seth's POV

Ruby got along great with the pack. Since she had mentioned that she didn't hang around with her family much, I could see why she enjoyed hanging out with mine or Caleb's. She had told me everything about herself reluctantly after that first meeting.

"My mom is sick and for now she's managed to remain stable. She's just really frail so the doctors thought it'd be better for her to just stay in the hospital. Cal's mom and my mom were best friends so naturally, we grew up together" I will admit that I was relieved to hear that despite not wanting to get into anything serious yet.

"So that's why you stay at his house sometimes," I mused.

"Yeah," She agreed hopping into my truck and putting on her seatbelt, "I mean if we didn't already own the house I'm pretty sure I'd just live with them," She smiled.

"But what about your bills and stuff?"

"Well, I work part time at the diner here and the money I earn from there goes to bills and my dad pays off my mom's medical bills and he sends us money monthly so that we can live comfortably. Apparently, he really loved us but circumstances that my mom won't tell me to prevent him from being able to stay with us," She laughed, "I still get heartfelt birthday cards so I believe that much at least."

"So where is he now?"

"I don't really know, every time I ask my mom she just changes the subject," She said bluntly shrugging her shoulders.

I strapped myself in and started the car ready to take her back home. This was the second week we had known each other. She'd been to La Push nearly every day since the first time. We were just leaving Jake's house. Renesmee, of course, was absent, he had been getting restless lately because she was ignoring his calls and told him to stay away. I knew it was agonizing for him to be away from her. Quil and Embry tried to cheer him up a bit with a barbecue at his place. I didn't really go inside much and when I did I stayed in the places where Ruby was.

We had been driving in silence for a while, and it wasn't the peaceful kind that seemed habitual with us. This silence felt a little more foreboding.

"So," She turned to me serious I glanced at her smiling to indicate I was listening, then back at the road, "When you went outside to talk to Jacob and help Emily and Sam load the stuff…I kind of took a look around..." I froze my knuckles turning white. _She_ used to live there. Ruby could have found any number of things. Once she found out I'd been lying to her what would she do? Would I have to confront the past and tell her what I am? She wrestled something around her bag I pulled off into the woods. When I turned off the car she held out a photo to me. "I found this…" I looked at her and saw the distrust in her eyes, the confusion and finally, the realization. All of those emotions roaming in her irises. I looked down at what she was trying to show me. I froze staring at the photograph. The memory being summoned up crystal clearly as if it was yesterday.

It was a picture of Jacob and Ness with Billy. In the background were me and Serena, in my mom's kitchen, she was sitting on the table and I was standing between her legs with my hands gripping her hips and her arms around my neck. She was smiling. I had almost forgotten how dazzling she was. Her sapphire blue eyes were staring into the camera and I was smiling adoringly at her. She looked like she was mid-laugh.

 _Thought I would go away just because you imprinted?_ The ghost girl whispered behind me.

"Well? Anything you wanna tell me, Seth?" Ruby asked, waiting for my explanation.

I stared at the photo, then at her, and threw my head back against the seat, giving up.

I had been trying so long to escape the ghost of the girl I had failed, but I guess it was time to tell Ruby everything and do what the ghost girl always wanted me to do: Remember her, hopefully, so I could move on without her.


End file.
